Prince of Fairy Tail
by NlssonAngulo
Summary: Is there life other than the one on Earthland? What will happen when a mysterious person shows up with no known history? Will he be a friend or foe? There will be a lot of Oc's and a lot of original arcs.
1. Chapter 1

It was currently night on planet Vegeta and a bloody sky could be seen on the horizon. It was the home planet to the Saiyan race, a race that was renowned for its incredible fighting ability and for their uncontrollable brutality. They were warriors, or rather space pirates. Their line of duty was attacking other planets and destroying all inhabitants so that they could sell them to the highest bidder on the black market. Currently, a person was standing on a balcony of some kind watching as a flock of saiyans started to ascend into the air. Those were the elite warriors who were about to go on another killing spree. To them it was nothing but another job, another opportunity to experience the thrill of fighting, something that every single one of them enjoyed the most. For a saiyan there was nothing as enjoyable as testing his skills against others and overcoming his opponent. Suddenly, a door opened inside the building with the balcony. A young boy walked in the room and eyed the person looking at the sky. The boy was wearing armor with dual shoulder guards and some form of skirt armor or crotch guard. Matching boots, and a pair of white gloves.

"You summoned me, Father?" the young boy asked.

"Yes indeed I did my Son. Come here and join me for the view." The child slowly walked until he was on his left side looking at the reddish sky. The person who called him was a tall muscular person with black hair and jet black eyes. He was wearing similar armor to that of his son, however his version was a bit more modern and had this regal feeling to it.

"These are our elite troops, they are preparing for yet another mission. This time they are heading towards planet Relic. The rock must be delivered for auction in 3 days.". The older figure said.

"With our superior strength there is no way those worms stand a chance. But father, allow me to ask, why are you showing this to me?". The younger figure enquired staring at his father confused.

"Son, you may still be young but, you are the Prince of all Saiyans. What I wanted you to see is the moment when we march to battle. Just look at them, look at those eyes. Every single one of them is ready to kill, ready to deliver his duty. Failure is not an option and they are well aware of that. No Saiyan will ever let someone else overpower him, he will never turn his back in battle and he will always march forward no matter what! That is the Saiyan pride boy! Don't ever forget that. Our pride is our strength.". While saying that he turned his head so that he faced his son trying to make an impact and teaching him a lesson at the same time.

The young boy widened his eyes in awe. His expression changed to that of a child looking at someone he admired, and he felt an incredible amount of respect towards his father. He carefully listened to every word he was told.

However, his father narrowed his eyes and made a somewhat serious face causing his son to look at him confused. Turning his head to look at his troops he continued talking.

"The situation we're in now may not seem ideal, but we will rise again, no one can rule over the saiyans except for our family! And you my Son, you will be the one to overthrow the tyrant."

Astonished by his fathers words the smaller character gasped: „Me!?"

His father nodded confirmingly and proceeded to make a little smile while turning to his son again.

"You may not see it now, but I can tell. Your strength is amazing , at your age you have already surpassed some of our elite warriors. You are a prodigy and you will only grow. I am certain that you will become the legend that has been carried from generation to generation. Yes, don't be surprised by my words because one day you will become a Super Saiyan. And when that day comes, the day when you carry on the duty of King, you will lead our nation to freedom. And not only that. The saiyan's will become rulers of the Universe! Promise me that Son, promise me that you will lead our race to greatness.". As he said those words the King stretched his right arm towards the prince.

...

The Sun was shining brightly unveiling a blue cloudless sky. One could say that this was the perfect morning to wake up to. In the forest on the outskirt of Magnolia, a city home to 60 000 inhabitants and also part of the country of Fiore, a young man just woke up from a nightmare. His chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting, his forehead was soaked with sweat beads slowly falling. This person had medium spiky hair with a deep black color. His eyes were also black. He was wearing white boots and green cargo pants while his torso was currently uncovered exposing his muscular built. His skin was filled with scars and burn marks, filled to that degree that there wasn't much undamaged skin on him. One particular detail was sure to be noticed if someone saw him. It was a mark that was seemingly burnt onto his skin. It was positioned between his shoulder blades and it showed something that looked like a globe, but it wasn't like any globe one would've seen so far. It showed the land in odd shapes, almost like the globe was depicting another planet. And in the middle of the globe there were two letters: "AF".

"I must have fallen asleep while training." the person sighed after calming himself.

He raised his head, only to look down again. After he realized that his torso was naked he rushed to a small green tent that was next to the place he just woke up from. Inside the tent there wasn't much to see, a single small backpack that had multiple pockets on it and a thin, white blanket. He took the blanket and underneath he found a white undershirt and a grey t-shirt. He proceeded to get dressed. After he put on his clothes he sat on the floor narrowing his eyes.

"Why would I remember that silly story?". The young man said continuing to think. He brought his hands together using them to support his head.

After he stopped thinking he stood up and got out of his tent. He started looking around his surroundings only to be stopped by the growling of his stomach.

"Curses! It seems like I forgot to buy groceries." Putting his hands in his pocket he started to look for the money he had on him.

"That won't buy me much. If this continues I will die from starvation. Hmm, it seems I can at least buy some milk." Shrugging his shoulders, he started walking forward into a dense part of the woods.

...

In the town of Magnolia loud sounds could be heard. And the sounds were coming from a certain wizard guild. It was Fairy Tail, a guild that was known across the land for the troubles that they cause. Whenever they would do a job destruction would usually follow. In the guildhall a large group of mages was seen fighting each other while the others were seen drinking alcohol.

Leaning on the bar was a slender girl with blond hair. From all you could see she was a beautiful young girl in her teens. She was wearing a red shirt and a brownish skirt. Looking in the distance she was obviously depressed by something.

"Is everything alright Lucy?" a white haired barmaid asked. She was a young girl of incredible beauty and was currently wearing a maroon dress.

"Oh, Mira. It's just that I won't have enough money to pay my rent for this month." She said continuing to look away.

"I will end up all alone and abandoned on the street ." Lucy said while falling face down on the bar indicating how depressed she is.

"Do you know what they do with cute girls like me on the street." She said audibly whining and with tears in her eyes. A few steps behind her a new figure was approaching.

"Lucy! Stop your whining. REAL MEN never whine about their problems." A tall person with white spiky hair said to her. He had a somewhat energetic tone in his voice.

„And yet I keep telling you that I'm not a man." Lucy said visibly facepalming.

"Elfman! You shouldn't pick on Lucy." a blue flying cat entered the conversation. It had the appearance of a regular cat( if you ignore the color) ,but it was unique because of it's ability to speak and to fly.

"Happy, you actually defended me!" Lucy was shocked.

"It is her fault that she can't pay her rent because she uses all her money on shopping but still, picking on someone is wrong." Happy said making a somewhat amused face expression.

"I knew things would turn out like this you damned cat. And you know that's not true. I would have made enough money if I didn't had to pay for all the repayments that are pilling up because of the destruction my team members cause.". After saying that, Lucy angrily turned to face a table that was across the guildhall. On that table four persons were sitting and conversing with each other while one of them was seemingly reading something. The group consisted of a pink haired male wearing black clothes and a white scarf, a red haired beauty currently wearing armor, a black haired guy and a young child with blue hair that was wearing a summer dress. On the table with them one could also see another cat with the ability to fly and speak just like Happy. However, this cat was white and a female.

"What are you sayin'? I went super easy on our last job Lucy.", the pink haired teen said. He was currently holding two lit torches and sucking the flames from the torches in his mouth. It seemed like he enjoyed the taste of the flames.

"No Natsu. Lucy is right, you really went overboard last time. I cannot allow for you to continue bringing shame to Fairy Tail." the red haired beauty jumped in holding a fork in her hand as it was slowly approaching her mouth . She was eating strawberry cake while making a serious expression.

"But Erza, you were the one that destroyed half of that port." Erza was interrupted by the black haired person who was reading something. The most notably thing about that person was that he was only wearing shorts. On the left side of his chest the Fairy Tail mark could be seen.

"I don't want to hear anything from you Gray. You caused just as much trouble as Natsu." Erza said not even bothering to look in Gray's direction.

„She totally just shifted the blame on them." Lucy said while sweatdroping.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to strip in public!". Erza proceeded to hit Gray on the head whilst making a scary face. That face that she made was enough to intimidate Gray to the point that he just obediently lowered his head.

"Hahahahahahahahaha you totally got what you deserved Gray hahahahahaha." Natsu burst in laughter.

"Oi, do you have something to say pointy eyes?" Gray asked angrily recovering from the shock he just had.

"In a matter of fact I do. Got some problems with that droopy eyes". Natsu and Gray started fighting while pressing their foreheads against each other.

"CEASE THIS AT ONCE!." Erza pushed their heads away causing their necks to crack.

This little sketch caused the last person at the table to laugh. She was a petite young girl with blue hair. Her name was Wendy.

"By the way, what were you reading Gray?" she asked looking curiously at a magazine that Gray was holding.

"Haa? Oh, you mean this. It's the Weekly Sorcerer." Gray answered pointing at the name printed on the front page.

"Are they writing bad stuff about me again". Natsu started yelling angered at the fact that the Weekly Sorcerer had the habit of printing stories about him destroying stuff. Not that they were lying though.

"Not really, I just came across this story that I found interesting." Gray then started going through the pages trying to find the story he was reading.

"Really? What is it about?" Lucy approached them, obviously starting to get interested.

"It's an article about the Six Super Rookies.". After saying that he pointed at the title of the story. It was saying: "The new generation of wizard saints in the making. Just who are the Eight Super Rookies?".

"Whaa? Super Rookies? Never heard of 'em." Natsu said turning his head to the side. He wasn't interested in them.

"I know, you mean the six new wizards that came to fame. Apparently they are incredibly strong individuals . They even say that with time all of them are going to be part of The Ten Great Wizard Saints. And they only joined their guilds like a year ago." Erza , knowing of them said. Her words caused her nearby friends to look at her in shock.

"Seriously!? They've been around for only a year and they are already predicting that they're gonna be Wizard Saints!?" Lucy widened her eyes at what she heard. Those persons sounded dangerous and she was thinking in her mind that she should avoid meeting them at any cause.

"Wow, they sound strong. I wanna fight them." Natsu, who now looked interested was happy to hear that there are new strong people appearing. Being the guy he was he couldn't wait for the opportunity to take them on.

„Is that the only thing you ever think about Natsu?" Happy questioned his friend facepalming slightly.

"Pretty much!" Natsu answered with a smile. His reaction caused everyone on the table to sigh.

"Now let's go on a job! Lucy's rent ain't gonna pay itself." Now feeling fired up Natsu jumped from his seat and made a statement causing the mentioned Lucy to point her gaze at him.

"Natsu..." Lucy looked at Natsu surprised at his words. However her surprised expression soon changed into a warm smile.

"He looooooooooooves you." Happy comically added. Causing Lucy to get mad.

"I have had enough of you you damned cat", with an angry shout from Lucy they all burst into laughter.

...

Meanwhile, on the other end of the town in a dark alley, three figures were leaning on a building wall. They seemed like the kind of people that had nothing good on their mind. Only the lower half of their bodies was seen because the rest was covered by the shadow of the building in front of them .

"Peaceful towns like this bore me." a person came out of the shadows revealing a tall man with a red mohawk. He was wearing black and white stripes on his clothes looking like he had just escaped from prison. He had a serious looking face with a long pointy nose.

"What do you bitches say about us having some fun while we're here.". The second one came out. He was quite muscular and had long blond hair. He was wearing yellow cargo pants and a matching jacket. His expression was slightly disturbing though. He looked like some of those crazy villains having a somewhat creepy smile.

"You know perfectly fine that Uwe-sama told us not to cause a ruckus while we're here." The final figure came out. He was incredibly small, about 5 ft and 1 inc tall. But what he lacked in height he compensated with his weight. He was considerably overweight. His stomach was so large that his sweater couldn't reach to his pants, exposing his navel. Other than that he was wearing sweatpants and sandals with white socks.

"Ooo, we have a pussy here. Not that you could check it for yourself if you wanted." The muscular person said laughingly and made a sickening face while pointing it towards his overweight friend.

"Are you implying that I'm fat!" Offended by his partners words the smaller figure started to growl angrily.

"I'll have you know that I told myself to lose 50 pounds by this Monday." He added making a face filled with some kind of satisfaction.

"You're only 60 pounds away of achieving that hahahah." The blond man said continuing to mock him.

„Stop this pointless fighting! I agree with Majira. There is no harm in going wild for once. Uwe-sama doesn't have to know." The one with the mohawk said approaching the rest. His words caught the attention of the smaller figure.

"Not you too Ramaji-san." He said.

"Hahahahahahah that's 2 versus 1. You lose Jirama. OK boys, let's see what this shithole has to offer." Majira said as he stuck out his tongue and lifted his arms at shoulder height whilst facing the sky.

...

"I have to hurry and pack. Been awhile since we last went on a job don't you think Plue~?". Lucy said referring to a small white creature that was walking next to her legs. Plue, as Lucy called him looked like a small snowman with a long, pointy yellow nose. She was currently balancing on a narrow stone wall close to the sea.

"Lucy-chaaan, watch your steps!", A person said. He was sitting on a boat and was looking at Lucy. Seeing her dangerously close to the sea he was getting worried.

"I'll be OK, don't worry.". She said reassuringly.

"Let's see...The reward is 800 000 jewel which when split leaves me with enough money to pay my rent hihihihihihihihihi~. I just might make it. Given if the rest doesn't go on another spree of pointless destruction." Being pressured by the payment date for her rent, Lucy started talking to herself.

 **BOOOOOM!**

"Aaaaaaaah!" She shouted while regaining her balance trying not to fall in the water.

"Phew, I thought that I was gonna get my new clothes wet. Leaving that aside, just what was that explosion?" Turning to the way the sound came from Lucy saw a cloud of smoke slowly rising.

"What's going on?"

...

"Please stop! This store is everything I have. Please, I'm begging you. If you don't stop my family won't have anything to eat. If you want money take it but stop destroying everything!"

A man was screaming. Right before his eyes the store that was feeding his children was being ruthlessly crushed. Inside of it causing the trouble was one of the guys who planned to 'enjoy themselves'.

"Hahahahahahahahahah! Like I really give a fuck about your family hahahaha. I came here to have some fun." The culprit was Majira. He was enjoying the sight of someone's whole life vanishing before their eyes. Rather, he was laughing maniacally. The thing that was odd was that his right arm was currently twice the size of the rest of his body.

"Hey Majira-san. Look at this. This kid is so scared that he wet his pants." Jirama said holding a crying child by his shirt. "Help me mommy, daddy!" the child was screaming.

"NAO!Leave my son alone you bastard!" the angry storekeeper said while running towards the man endangering his son. However, as soon as he got close, Jirama threw the young boy causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Hahahahhahahahahhahah! Way to go Jirama! I knew you couldn't be a total sissy all the time." Majira said laughingly. He was obviously having a blast. His arm now in it's normal size.

"How boring. You guys don't even know how to crush stuff." The last of them, Ramaji, finally decided to join his friend. He outstretched his arms outwards and clenched his fists. Following his actions the stripes on his clothes extended and left his garments. They were all traveling in high speed and in its own direction ultimately crashing in the walls, shelves and windows. After they finished their job the stripes all returned to the place from where they originally came from.

"Everybody run! They are wizards!" The bystanders that were watching everything till now started running panicky trying to escape. A mob was created. People started trampling on each other just to get away.

"Yes!Yes!Yes! Hahahahahahahahah! Utter chaos. I can't remember when I had this much fun."

"It's great and all. But Majira-san, we shouldn't be doing this for too long. We have a mission

you know ." The smallest one from them, Jirama, said trying to cool the atmosphere a bit.

"And to think I just complimented you a few seconds ago. I know about the mission but right now we are wrecking Magnolia and that's the only mission we have now." After saying that Majira left the store and looked forward to see bakeries, shops, restaurants, caffés all lined next to each other on the other side of the street. He turned his body sideways and lifted his right leg ready to swing it.

"EXPAND!" After his shout his foot grew exponentially until it was three times the size of the rest of his body. After the expansion he proceeded to swing his leg aiming at the other side of the street. His gigantic foot connected with all the shops and crushed all of them levelling them with the ground.

Then he did the same thing with his left arm. It wasn't as big as his foot a moment ago but it was still considerably big. He raised his hand upwards clenched it to a fist and simply slammed it to the ground causing it to crack in a wide radius.

Ramaji directed his stripes towards the nearby terraces destroying them completely. Then some of them grabbed the poor people that weren't quick enough to escape by their legs and threw then into the sky.

"Incredibly boring." He added.

While his comrades were doing their best to destroy as much as they could Jirama was sitting on a table finishing the leftovers of a pair that left it.

"Hmmmmm! This is incredible! And the prices are really reasonable." He said while holding the pricelist.

"This isn't enough. Come on guys we need to share this beautiful feeling of fear with the other residents of this garbage can."

...

"H-How terrible! What kind of people would do this.." Lucy said witnessing the destruction that was left. She turned to her side after hearing some noise. She was now gazing at a man brought to his knees and crying heavily. Besides the man was a young boy who was trying to comfort his father, but was crying himself.

"E-Everything...Gone in just a moment..." He said while bawling loudly.

"Everything I worked so hard to build...W-Why...W-Whaaaaaaay."

"Sniff..sniff..Daddy.. calm down. It's alright..."The boy said in the hope of encouraging, but he wasn't very persuasive.

"Nao...I even let my child get hurt...sob...WHAT KIND OF A MAN AM I!" The man buried his face in the crumbled concrete and continued crying. His son then hugged his father from behind and screamed losing all of the false courage from a moment ago.

Lucy was covering her mouth with her hands while tears were flowing from her eyes. This sad scene that was unfolding in front of her took its toll. But, she gathered her courage and stopped herself from crying. After that she slowly approached the saddened family.

"Who did this?" When she said that the two figures raised their heads. Seeing her they stopped their bawling for a moment and focused their gaze at Lucy. Looking at her they noticed the Fairy tail mark on her right hand.

"Sniff.. sniff...Three guys did this to our store and all the shops in this street. They went further in the city. One was very small and fat, the other one was tall and had a pointy nose while the last one was pretty muscular and had blond hair." The man that was on his knees regained his composure and stood up.

"Missy.. What are you gonna do?" The child said looking at her.

"Don't worry about a thing." Lucy kneeled down so that she can face the boy. She smiled at him and gave him a slight pat on the head. However, after patting him she stood up and reached to the right side of her hips where she was carrying a whip with a heart shaped end. Then she made a determined face and turned her back to the victims of the attacks.

"I'm going to show them what Fairy Tail does to people that attack our town!"

...

Explosions, fire and the screaming off people caught up in the pointless destruction these three were causing could be heard. The streets of Magnolia that were peaceful just a few moments ago were now in ruins. Parts of Magnolia were completely wiped out and all that remained was dust where once buildings stood. Majira, Ramaji and Jirama were still not satisfied though. At least two of them. While Majira was grinning the whole time and Ramaji kept his emotionless face, Jirama was visibly sweating. He was enjoying their feat for a while, but now he wasn't looking to good.

"Majira-san! I really think that we should stop now. You know that there's a guild here right? If they intervene our mission will…..GACK!" JIrama was interrupted by Majira's fist hitting him right in the face causing him to fall on his back and roll on the ground for a brief moment. After he got to his senses he looked at Majira with tears at the corners of his eyes. After seeing Majira's sharp gaze at him he couldn't help but be afraid.

"I've had enough of your shit…" Majira was looking at his fallen friend angrily.

"Mission this mission that.. stop this stop that…WELL THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY I'M GONNA STOP BEFORE I'M SATISFIED! You can either stop your whining and join us for some fun, or you can back out. However, if that happens then I will show you just how much I crave to break something…BY BREAKING EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" He finished his shout by reverting back to his disgusting smile. His words struck JIrama hard. He was sweating even more then he was before, shaking like a leaf he knew that Majira's words shouldn't be taken lightly. He then turned to look at that Ramaji who was just standing not changing his expression for even a moment. After that he got up trying his best not to cry.

"Sniff..sniff..Alright I won't say a word again." He said obediently.

"Hm, better. And regarding Fairy Tail. I made sure that we are not too close to them. By the time they find out about this we'll be long gone. Too bad that I won't get to see their dumb faces when they realize what we have done to their town hahahahahahahahahahah"

All of a sudden Majira jumped to the ground to evade what seemed to be a black whip. After falling, he cleaned the dust from his jacket and looked at the direction the attack came from. There, a blond girl with a large bust and slender body was standing. She was looking sharply at the three of them. After seeing the culprit he straightened his posture and flexed his muscles a bit.

"Hey little girl did you wander of or something? Or did you perhaps see me crush this shithole with my incredible strength and now you wanna hang out hhahahahhahahah." He said confidently.

"I won't forgive you…." Her eyes were covered by her bangs as she said that.

"Eeeehhh? What are you talking about girly? Just forget about that and come hang out with me. I might be a busy man but for a hot chick like you I can alwa…"

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR DAMAGING OUR TOWN AND ESPECIALLY FOR HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Lucy raised her head pointing her angry and determined gaze at them. She took the tip of her whip with her other hand and pulled on it stretching the whip. After she exposed her right arm Majira, Ramaji and Jirama flinched. Now her guild mark was visible.

"Majira-san! She's from Fairy Tail! We need to run before the rest comes!" Jirama started panicking. The thing that he feared the most has just happened. The last thing they needed now was a confrontation with Fairy Tail, one of the strongest guilds out there.

"I didn't think you people would come this soon" Majira said surprised.

"This is so boring. Don't worry, even if she knows there is no way she had the time to go back to her guild when she found out so there's a high chance she's alone. How terribly boring." Ramaji stated. His statement brought a sign of relief to Majira who has now regained his usual demeanor.

"Hahahaha you got me scared there for a moment little girl. I thought we were actually in trouble." Majira raised his right hand and went through his hair with it.

Lucy jumped at the realization and started talking to herself: "Right, I got so hyped that I forgot I was alone!". She said holding her head with both of her hands. Unfortunately for her opponents she regained her calm quickly.

"That doesn't matter. I am more than enough to take a coward like you out." She said smiling confidently.

"Oooh really, then let me test just how strong you are. Little hint, I have no problem with hitting girls. EXPAND!" Majira's arms grew in size considerably causing Lucy to look at them wide-eyed.

"They're so big!" Lucy said astonished by the size. After she came to her senses she noticed that she saw this magic already somewhere. It was the magic that Fairy Tail's master, Makarov Dreyar used.

"I'm glad you like it little girl. Just so you know my arms aren't the only thing I can enlarge, if you know what I mean hahahahahahah" Majira said causing Lucy to look at him disgusted.

"How boring. Just get this over with." Ramaji was growing impatient all the while observing the fight that was about to start.

"Great, we have a maniac and a guy who keeps saying boring. Why do I always get involved with nutjobs." Lucy said while sweatdropping.

"Prepare yourself little girl I'm coming for you." Majira pulled out his tongue and jumped in the air launching an attack at Lucy.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Come forth Taurus!" Lucy recited these words as she was now holding a golden key. It was a key shaped like a two-sided axe. After Lucy said those words a giant bull carrying an axe came out of a magic circle. He was white and had brown dots on him slightly looking like a cow on that part. As soon as this creature appeared it used it's giant axe to block Majira's incoming attack causing him to make a look of surprise.

"Muuuuuu! I will do anything to protect Lucy and her nice body." Taurus said making Lucy slightly regret the decision to summon him.

"She does have a nice body. I totally agree with that." Majira nodded in confirmation.

"Great..I summoned a pervert to fight a pervert…" Lucy laid her right palm on her head. She was obviously experiencing a headache.

Regaining his composure Majira stepped back and eyed the bull standing in front of him.

"So, you're using celestial magic. Interesting. But I can still go further. FULL BODY EXPAND!"

After saying those words his whole body started growing, gaining more and more muscle until he was about the same size as Taurus. After his expansion he retracted his right arm and jumped forward to deliver a blow. Taurus used his axe as a shield again but this time he pushed Majira back causing him to lose his footing and fall on his back. After that Taurus raised his axe above his head and swung down at his enemy.

"EXPAND!" Now all of the muscle Majira gained shifted to his forearms which he used to block the blow. After growing that much the axe that was about to connect caused just a little cut on his skin. When he regained his full body expansion the wound couldn't even be seen. This scene caused Lucy to grit her teeth a bit.

"This might be harder than I thought it w…." Her words were interrupted by numerous stripes going in her direction. Ultimately she evaded them at the right time as the stripes hit the ground causing it to break.

"How boring. You shouldn't keep your eyes off your opponents." Ramaji said with his stripes floating around him.

"Would you stop saying boring already! Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee. Cancer." Lucy took out another one of her golden zodiac keys. This one had a symbol resembling the number sixty nine. After her words a person came out of the gate. It had a blue shirt and a pair of scissors in his hands.

"Ebi~" The new character said.

"She can open two gates at the same time! How boring! Still you're no match for my stripes. Go 'Stripe Gatling!'" Ramaji's stripes started attacking at a high speed. There were already a large number of them but with this technique there seemed to be even more.

"Go Cancer! Give him a haircut that he'll never forget!" Lucy pointed her finger at Ramaji and Cancer went forward.

"Snip snip snip" Cancer used his scissors at an incredible speed cutting all of the stripes that were aiming at Lucy.

"My stripes! Impossible!" Shocked at his attack being parried easily, Ramaji let his guard down which was enough for Cancer to go in for the kill.

"Snip snip snip."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Losing his Mohawk and now possessing the haircut of a new born baby Ramaji fell to the ground beaten.

"No…Ramaji-san..How could he lose?" JIrama, who was standing in the safe-zone away from all the fighting was at a loss of words from the sight in front of him. One of his friends being defeated is not something he was used to seeing. He then shifted his head to look at the battle between Majira and the bull.

Taurus swung his axe repeatedly at Majira but the outcome was always the same. Majira would simply enhance the body part that was being attacked and parried the blow. After another misfired attack Taurus started challenging Majira in a pure physical bout dumping his axe and marching at his opponent. He intertwined the fingers on both of his hands and raised his combined fists above his head hoping to strike at the villain. The smiling opponent just expanded his head causing Lucy to spit out saliva out of surprise. The new, bigger head had no problems cushioning Taurus's blow.

"I could go on like this all day you trash hahHAHA" Still undamaged in this fight, Majira started mocking his opponent. They intertwined their hands and started a struggle to test each other's strength. In the beginning Taurus looked like he was gaining the upper hand, however the guy he was about to out muscle started grinning heavily.

"I'm not even using my full power, big shot hahah. EXPAND!" After those words his arms started growing again and with them the pressure on the celestial spirit grew as well.

"Muuuu..I'm not gonna make it.."He said sweatingly. Struggling to overcome the new found power of his foe the spirit was starting to backpedal from the force, losing his balance and falling on his back. Majira was now on top of him.

"Taurus!" Lucy screamed worrying. She knew that she had to step in to prevent her spirit from being injured.

"Forced closure!" Lucy said. Her words caused a light to envelope Taurus before he ultimately returned for the spirit world.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." The spirit said sadly before it disintegrated into particles of light.

"Hahahahahaah so what are you gonna do now girly? Now that your big and strong celestial spirit got beaten to a pulp. You don't seem to understand that my expansion magic doesn't only have attacking benefits but defensive too." Majira said all the while keeping his disturbing mug on his face.

"Now I'm coming directly for you little girl hahahahaha ." As soon as he said that he jumped in the air again and came after Lucy. She however, pulled out yet another key. This time the bow of the key was sculpted similar to a lion's head, with the face on the bow's base, complete with two fangs facing downward. The center of the bow was a white arc with the crest of the Lion, colored in dark orange, and surrounded by the lion's "mane". The end of the key's blade was similar to a lion's tail with a crescent moon at the tip.

"Gate of the Lion! I open thee! Come forth Loke!" Lucy made a gesture like unlocking a door and from the spirit world another one of her spirits appeared. He was a young man with spiky orange hair and a suit. He was also wearing glasses.

"I have come Lucy." Loke said.

"Y-You're Fairy Tail's Loke! So you're a spirit." Majira, knowing of Loke started sweating a bit only to revert back to his usual smile again.

"Huh, I doesn't matter either way. As long as you can't injure me I'm save. And you don't have nearly as much physical power as that bull so I should be OK" He said while cracking his knuckles.

"That is where you're wrong you see. What I lack in physical strength I compensate with my love for Lucy." Loke said fixing his glasses. After hearing her spirits words Lucy just slightly sweatdroped and ignored him. It was just his usual behavior.

"Ugh, I hate playboys like you. All of us good guys can't get laid because of you." The blond man said growingly.

"Now prepare yourself! This is real power hahahahaha!FULL BODY EXPAND!" Majira expanded his whole body once again rapidly gaining in size. After his transformation finished he retracted his right arm and launched at Loke.

"I will show you just how powerful my love is! **REGULUS IMPACT!** "

An incredible amount of magical power was released as a magic circle formed itself in front of Loke's fist. Out of the circle a Lion-shaped yellow stream of magical energy overflew hitting the muscular opponent point blank. Overpowered by the magical energy Majira fall on his back knocked out. Lucy reacted to this happily jumping as she just won the battle.

"That's what you get for destroying our town. And not to mention for those two who you made cry." Lucy made a determined face after her initial joyfulness and looked at her fallen foe. Jirama on the other hand, was watching at the scene unfolding before with widened eyes and a dumbfounded look.

"Majira-san….No…How can that be…." His shock soon turned to fear as he saw the gaze of the spirit that just one-shotted his friend pointed at him. Soon he realized that he was the only one left.

"Don't think that you're getting away chubby." Lucy said causing the overweight fellow to panic.

JIrama looked around trying to find a solution for this situation but unfortunately he couldn't think of one.

"Now it's your turn. **REGULUS…"** Suddenly, Loke was interrupted with the small figures scream.

"Smoke screen!" He crossed his arms in front of him and recited these words causing a huge amount of smoke to generate. Lucy who was caught in the smoke started coughing heavily and losing her line of sight

" Cough…Cough..Lucy! Are you alright!" Loke turned around worried for his owner.

"Aaaaaaa I got smoke in my eeeyes~!" Lucy screamed reassuring her friend in the process.

After the smoke cleared Ramaji and Majira weren't where they were lying a moment ago. Lucy and Loke thought that they used the commotion to escape…until they looked forward seeing Jirama struggling to get some air in his lungs and sweating heavily. He was carrying his friends on his shoulders. Lucy and Loke were bewildered by what they were seeing all the while sweatdroping.

"Ha….ha…ha..I should really start a diet ha..ha.." Seeing as the smoke cleared Jirama turned around to see the little progress he made. Not knowing what to do he turned to his right and went into a dark alley.

"Let's go Loke. Let's not lose him now." The blond girl said as she started running towards the little man.

"Right..right" The spirit answered still confused.

Lucy reached the alley where her opponent fled quickly and went in searching for him.

" **ANTI-MAGIC ROOM!** "

All of a sudden a large greenish orb enveloped her body causing her to fall to her knees. She was starting to sweat heavily and her strength was gradually leaving her body. Not knowing what happened Lucy turned back to see Loke but he vanished just in front of her eyes causing her to look in shock and scream her spirits name. The next thing she knew four familiar looking black stripes grabbed her limbs rendering her unable to move. Looking at the direction the stripes were coming from she wasn't surprised when she saw Ramaji standing and staring at her emotionlessly.

"Hhahahahahahahahahahahahahah! You've seem to underestimated our pal JIrama there. He might be a huge crybaby but out of the three of us he has the rarest magic. The anti-magic room, a spell that makes anyone who enters the orb that the user generates unable to use magic of any kind."

Lucy looked to see Majira back on his feet grinning as disturbingly as he always did while Jirama was focusing on a magic circle in front of him. It was most likely the circle that controlled this spell of his.

"Now that you're not going anyway how about I show you the fun I promised you when I met you hahaha. It would be a shame to take you out with such nice body you have. Just relax… I'm gonna take care of everything hahahahaha." Majira started slowly approaching Lucy to which she reacted by trying her best to get out of Ramaji's hold, but it was all in vain. She was staring at Majira's disgusting face as he was getting ever so closer by the moment.

"Natsu….someone…help me.."

….

The streets of Magnolia were vast and empty. All of the inhabitants from the area that was caught up in the ruckus a moment ago evacuated to safety. Observing the crumbled buildings a lone figure was walking on the destroyed streets. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and green cargo pants. The most notable thing about him though, was his jet black spiky hair that went upwards. This man was carrying a small plastic bag with a tetra pack of milk inside. While turning his head from right to left he tried his best to spot every detail in front of him.

"Hmm, something went on not too long ago." He said. This person didn't seemed to be overly disturbed by the destruction in front of him. Rather, he just kept his composed face and continued walking like he hadn't seen a thing.

"Whatever happens to this dump is none of my concern." The man simply shrugged his shoulders as he turned to walk into a dark alley.

He stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. There was a blond girl inside of some kind of a green orb with what seemed to be black ropes around her arms and legs. Other than her there were three persons. One was a ripped blond guy with a yellow jacket. The other one was a tall bald person with a pointy nose with black lines exiting his clothes. Finally, the last one was a plump guy wearing a sweater, sweatpants and white socks with sandals. The figure was focusing on a circle that was in front of him. It didn't take long for the people on the other side of the alley to notice him. The first one to speak to him was Majira.

"Who the fuck are you?! Scram, there's nothing for you to see here. Or do you want to get your ass kicked by any chance?" The man he was speaking to wasn't too affected by his words, but Lucy was quite uneasy at the sudden appearance off an innocent bystander.

"Please run! These guys are wizards. If you stay you'll get hurt. They are really bad people so just leave and don't worry about me." Lucy, being the kindhearted person she is was more concerned about the wellbeing of a stranger than her owns. The stranger however, still didn't respond. He gave them a quick gaze and then closed his eyes and started walking. His action didn't take long as Majira once again spoke to him causing him to stop again.

"Didn't you hear me the first time shrimp? I said scram! Or is it that you really wanna get pummeled by me hahahahaha. If that's the case I'll start right away. EXPAND!" After he finished his sentence his right arm grew once again but, it hadn't caused even the slightest reaction from the man he was about to assault.

"Move…" That was the answer to Majira's words. It caused confused looks among all of the remaining people there. They looked at each other trying to comprehend what they just heard. "I always take this way back from buying supplies. I have no intention of getting involved with you so if you move now I'll take my leave and you can continue whatever it was you were doing." His next words caused even more confusion, especially from Lucy who swetdroped and spoke to herself: "So he never had any intentions of helping me?!"

The blond villain started laughing uncontrollably at the thing he just heard. Even the usually emotionless Ramaji and the frightened Jirama couldn't help but start grinning. Stopping his laughter for now the leader of the group of three looked at the man in front of him and said:

"What a fool. You don't even understand the situation you are in now hahahaha. You want _us_ to move for _you?_ Hahahahaah! That is the stupidest thing I've heard all day. An idiot like you deserves every bit of butt kicking I can give. Now prepare yourself. I'll even take it easy because you made me laugh." He retracted his oversized arm and flexed his muscles preparing to launch a blow at his sudden opponent. In one go he moved his right shoulder forward and was about to connect with the strangers head. However, instead of the expected crushing of a skull, something else was heard. It was a painful cry. The three persons not involved with this fight all had their eyes widened in shock and their mouths opened considerably. They were currently watching as Majira was emitting painful screams while his expanded fist was being held by the person who he was about to assault. The breaking of bones could be heard as the black haired guy was crushing the oversized knuckles in front of him.

"Worms like you who don't know there place deserve nothing better. If you had just moved like I told you to you would've had a healthy arm. " After saying that the black haired teen dropped the plastic bag he was carrying and raised his remaining arm over his shoulders only to strike it down at the screaming Majira's head. The next scene was even more absurd than the one before. As the teen's fist came down and hit its target the force from it caused the ground underneath him to collapse and it buried Majira into the ground all the while knocking him unconscious. This caused the rest of the gang to be even more shocked than they originally were.

"I-Impossible! Majira to be defeated by a single blow…T-that just can't be true! Come on stripes of mine, show this fool that we are no pushovers. Stripe arrow!" The usually emotionless expression that could be seen on Ramaji's face was washed away as fear and shock replaced it. While sweating heavily he shot all of the remaining stripes that he had on his clothes at the young man. Unfortunately for him, his opponent dodged all of his stripes without any problems and turned his gaze toward him. Seeing that he ran out of stripes on his clothing he unwillingly released the four stripes that were holding Lucy thereby freeing her completely. He aimed his stripes at the teen trying to grab him like he did Lucy. The teen however, just grabbed one of the stripes that was going to grab him first and pulled it. Ramaji was catapulted forward by the force and he landed with his stomach hitting the young man's right knee that he moved forward just as the bald person was about to fall on him. Blood mixed with saliva came out of Ramaji's mouth as he was knocked out as well. Once again the only one left was JIrama. He was looking at the person who completely overpowered his allies in disbelief. His legs were shaking visibly and he was sweating beyond the point of heavy. This time he couldn't even use the smoke magic that he used earlier because he was concentrating all of his magic power In the Anti-magic room that was holding Lucy captive. She, despite being freed from the stripes that were holding her still had troubles standing on her feet. The black haired teen started walking toward Jirama. Seeing as he was approaching the overweight criminal gave in to his fear and started running causing his spell to dissolve. He was trying his best to get away from there as soon as possible leaving his friends behind. Considering the he wasn't especially fast he was lucky that his opponent wasn't chasing after him. The young man was just looking at the escaping figure for a while until he grew tired of it and let out a small sigh.

"Coward….I hate weaklings that act tough." After saying that he took a quick look at the defeated duo and later started going deeper into the alley and away from the spot he was. While her savior was walking away Lucy regained her composure and slowly stood up. She could feel as her magic was flowing back to her body. After all of it returned Lucy let out a sigh of appeasement. She caught the sight of the back of the man who saved her leaving.

"W-Wait!" Lucy screamed causing the said man to slightly turn his head.

"Thanks a bunch. I thought I was done for a while. God knows what that creep would've done if you didn't help me. So yeah, I'm really thankful." She started off her sentence with a sigh of relief followed up by a disgusted look when she mentioned Majira. But she ultimately finished with a bright and warm smile. The black haired teen however, wasn't too influenced by a pretty girl smiling at him. He turned his head back forward and said: "Don't be mistaken. I wasn't helping you. I was simply making a way for me to pass through."

"Ughh..Right.. Nevertheless I'm really thankful. By the way I'm Lucy. And what's your…" She was interrupted by a familiar voice screaming her name.

"Luuuuuuuucy!Luuuuuuuuuuucyyy!" Lucy turned around as she noticed a pink haired guy running in her direction. He was followed by a red haired woman, a young blue haired girl, a black haired guy and two flying cats.

"Natsu, everyone, what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked confused.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here' we were supposed to go on a job together or did you forget?" The black haired teen, Gray said. After hearing that Lucy remembered the she was about to get ready for going on a job before she got involved in all this mess.

"After you haven't showed up in time we got worried and started looking for you. Then we saw parts of the town in ruins. Just what happened here? Erza explained how they got here and meanwhile asked.

"Ahahahahah it's kind of a long story." Lucy put her right arm on the back of her head and laughed.

"Woah..What happened to those guys? Lucy, did you kick their ass? You're so cruel! Why didn't you wait for me?" Natsu said annoyed. He was clearly dissatisfied that he missed out on what seemed to be a good fight.

"You're a monster! What did those poor guys do to you?" Happy didn't let the chance to make fun of Lucy go to waste.

"It wasn't me who did them in you damned cat! Oh right, this guy was the one who helped me out. Huh!? He's gone." She turned to face the man who helped only to realize that he had left a while ago.

"Eeeh? Who left? What are you talking about did you hit your head or something?" the dragon slayer was confused.

"Whaat!? You hit your head? Then I have to heal you immediately." Wendy approached Lucy worryingly and outstretched her arms trying to use her healing magic to help the blond.

"Haha..I'm telling you that I'm fine." The celestial wizard said trying to calm her friends.

"More importantly, why is there a plastic bag with milk inside it on the ground?" The white cat Carla questioned.

"Milk?" They all looked at each other with a question mark above their heads.

…

"So you had quite a troublesome afternoon. Please forgive me for not being there for you when you needed me." Erza bowed her head down and apologized to her friend.

"I-It's alright. In the end nothing really happened to me and the guys that caused all this destruction are being transferred to the council branch to get prosecuted." Lucy said while trying to get Erza to stop apologizing.

"But still, for a random guy to one-shot these guys. It's a bit weird. I mean is he part of a guild nearby?" Gray looked at the blond and asked. The group of mages was now sitting inside the guild and talking about the events that transpired.

"Hmm.. I didn't see any guild marks on him and he didn't actually use any magic. He beat those guys by shear physical power." She answered to Gray's question.

"But in the end we haven't gone to do the job and instead delivered the bad guys to the rune knights." Natsu said disappointed. He was gulping down the milk that they found lying on the ground.

"Don't drink someone else's milk you bastard." Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Why? It's not like he'll go back for it" The two of them started their usual quarrel. Seeing things going their usual flow caused a small smirk on everyone's face. That is, everyone beside Lucy. She remembered that her rent was still due.

"I'm gonna end up homeless!Uwaaaaa~" She started crying.

Meanwhile in the forest at the outskirt of Magnolia the man who was mentioned by the mages showed signs of frustration. Violent winds were being emitted from the teen's body. So violent that the nearby trees shook from the power. The ground underneath him started to break slowly. Veins could be seen on his forehead and he was gritting his teeth heavily.

"That was the last bit of jewels that I had and what do I do? I forget my milk while dealing with a bunch of buffoons. Unforgivable! The next time I come across them will be the last time they'll breathe." He was furious at the realization that he lost his milk. However, it didn't take long for him to make a small sigh and regain his composure. He was currently sitting in front of a campfire that he started behind the tent he was living in. Above the fire were multiple sticks that were piercing through some fish that he just caught. There must've been at least 7 fish grilling now.

"I haven't eaten properly for god knows how long." After saying that he thought about the outburst of anger that he just had.

" _The next time I come across them will be the last time they'll breathe._ "

He started remembering things from his past.

" _The value of one's life is unimaginably high. Just as high as the pain of losing someone you care about. The pain that you feel now is the same pain others fell when they lost someone. Knowing that, how can you want for someone to feel that way?"_

Those words resounded in his head. But it didn't stop there. He started to remember even more.

…..

A spaceship was currently floating in the vast universe. It was white and had an ellipsoid like shape with multiple black windows. On the upper side or to be precise, the top surface a purple mark could be seen. It was a globe with the letters AF inside of it. A group of circular pods approached the ship as it opened up a doorway at the lower half of its body. The pods entered the ship and started opening one after another. When the one that was in front of the rest opened a black haired kid came out. The child was wearing the usual armor with dual shoulder guards. He couldn't have been more than thirteen years old. While walking through the many hallways of the ships countless creatures approached him and congratulated him. The figures that were talking to him were definitely not human. They had different sizes and different shapes than one another. It was like a flock of random extraterrestrial beings. The child finally stopped in front of a large white door and waited for it to open. When it did so he entered inside a room.

"Big Broooo~!" A loud, high pitched voice could be heard across the room. The kid turned to see a small girl grinning at him. She was a petite girl with fair skin. She had long, dark red hair that reached down to her waist with two bangs framing her face which reached down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. At her back a monkey tail was seen swinging around. She was probably the only person on the ship not wearing armor. Instead she wore a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top was adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She was wearing a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She was also wearing thigh high socks.

"Zuzuchi! I have returned from my mission." The black haired kid said.

"Jeez, where have you been I was really worried about you. I heard that there were problems and that some of your solders died." Zuzuchi made a worried look at her brother. Tears were about to fall down as she was speaking.

"There was no need for your concern. If I hadn't been able to overcome such a simple problem then I would've been a disgrace as a saiyan. If that was the case I would've been better off dead." Her brother said while drinking some milk from the refrigerator in their room.

"Father really did a poor job in raising you. To think that the princess of all saiyans was such a good willed child. You don't even have the will nor the knowledge to fight. You're too much of a softie."

After saying that he noticed that his sister was looking down with her bangs covering her eyes. Realizing that he made her feel bad about herself he jumped and tried to fix it.

"B-But you do have some redeeming qualities of yours." He said sweatingly.

"Like what?" She asked her brother all the while looking at him seriously.

"Y-You…Ehm…" The black haired child was struggling to find them.

"A-Anyway, I must leave for the recuperation tank immediately. I will soon be deployed to another mission." The saiyan tried to dodge the question by leaving. His act caused his sister to grow annoyed.

"Where do you think you're going bro?" Zuzuchi said making an angry expression.

Her brother hurriedly tried to leave the room only to stop when he felt his sister's gentle arms around his waist. Turning his head to the side he saw her hugging him from behind.

"Be safe.." She said with a shaky voice.

"It might just be the two of us. But if I have you on my side I feel that we can make it bro." The redhead leaned her head on her brothers back and stayed like that for a while. Surprised, the saiyan prince didn't know how to react.

…..

Looking in the distance, the black haired teen stopped his thought. Suddenly, the smell of something burning woke him up completely. The fish that he was grilling was nothing but charcoal now.

"Goddammit!" He stood up and started stomping at the black fish in front of him. Looking at what became of his lunch he let out a sigh of disappointment. It didn't last for long though, as he made another distant gaze.

"Zuzuchi…"

….

In building far away from Magnolia with light obscured, Jirama was kneeling down.

"Uwe-sama!Please have mercy! I know that I failed to deliver my mission and that I let Majira-san and Ramaji-san be caught, but I can repent for my sins if you give me a chance." Jirama was begging for forgiveness. Around him was a large crowd looking at the scene and laughing. Their faces couldn't be seen because of the darkness in the room. Looking down on the overweight person kneeling down was a person sitting on some kind of a throne. He was wearing black leather boots that were reaching all the way to his knees. Also, a red coat was covering his body and a black cylinder hat was resting on his head. His eyes were covered by the shadows. The person slowly stood up from his throne and spoke to his servant.

"Jirama…Do you remember what your mission was in the first place?" He said

"Of course Uwe-sama. It was to…uhm…to.." Jirama was now sweating heavily. He got so caught up in everything that he forgot what his mission was in the first place.

" **ANTI-MAGIC ROOM!** "

The criminal was now enveloped in a green orb just like he trapped Lucy earlier today. He was losing his vision and his breath. Struggling he looked at his master.

"What a fool you are Jirama. Forgetting your mission and then having the nerve to ask for forgiveness." Uwe had an arm outstretched with a magic circle in front of it. He then clenched his fingers to a fist causing the trapped criminal to struggle even more.

"However, I feel indescribably merciful today so I will spare you." By releasing the magic circle Jirama was freed and was giving his best to bring some air to his lungs. The red coated figure turned his back to the sight of his servant trying to breathe and started walking forward.

"Men, our mission must be clear this time so if you don't understand anything this is the time to ask. Soon we will march at Magnolia once again and capture the person we are looking for. Everyone, our mission is to seize a mage from the wizard guild Fairy Tail. Our goal is Levy McGarden."

 **This is the end of chapter one. This is my first time trying something like this so if anyone decides to read it please tell me if I'm making some mistakes. This story was inspired from Synergizer's Fairy Tail Xenoverse so I would love if he decides to read this cause he has been my inspiration.**

 **Just to make one thing clear. The main character isn't Vegeta. It's a character that I created. I'm saying that because I let my brother read this and he was confused.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is so coooool~. What an incredible scoop I have today. Cooool, Coooool, Cooooool!"

Loud shouts could be heard from an office in a tall building. They were coming from the redaction of the popular magic associated magazine 'The Weekly Sorcerer'. This noise caused the reporters in the nearby offices who were writing their own respective stories to grow annoyed. So much in fact, that one of them decided to stand up from his desk and confront the culprit that was creating this uncomfortable working environment. He was stomping angrily as he was approaching the door where the shouts were coming from. First he knocked on the door three times but after he was ignored the reporter just barged in dropping his courteous behavior.

"Would you be quiet please!?" An outburst of rage was directed at the person sitting at an office desk currently writing something on a piece of paper. He was a relatively short young man with blond hair that stuck up in the middle. He wore a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and black sunglasses. Even though he was just scolded by his coworker, the blond reporter couldn't calm down due to his excitement.

"Cool Cool Cool! This is going to be a great story, just you wait."

"What is it that got you this excited in the first place Jason?" The annoyed colleague said. He closed his eyes halfway and let out a quiet sigh. He realized that Jason wouldn't calm down any time soon.

"Today is finally the day. I'm finally going to interview one of the Six Super Rookies.!"

….

The scenery changed to that of the forest near Magnolia. There, a certain black haired teen could be seen levitating from the ground while practicing kicks and punches. The speed of the blows he was throwing was unimaginably fast. He could throw dozens of punches in mere seconds, not to mention his kicks. The feat was even more admirable when you take in consideration that his limbs and his waist were obstructed with what seemed to be weights. Not any normal weights one might've seen in his everyday life though. The ones that were on him weighted at least 500 pounds each. Streams of sweat were flowing from his body all ending up being absorbed by his undershirt.

"Fifteen thousand eight hundred and fifty seven...huff…huff… Fifteen thousand eight hundred and fifty eight …huff…" He was counting all the blows that he was unleashing. After going all the way till sixteen thousand he landed on his feet and started doing push-ups. Balancing his whole body weight on nothing but his right thumb and index finger occasionally changing from his right to his left hand. This was nothing unusual for him. Rather, it was more like his morning routine. He continued doing push-ups for a while finally ending his morning training at the number of thirty thousand. The black haired lifted a towel that was lying on the ground and started wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm not getting anywhere at this rate. Unless I find a way to challenge myself I'm only going to get weaker." Putting the towel around his neck the teen spoke of his displeasure. Then he went inside his tent and looked at the floor. He was tilting his head left and right until he found the thing he was looking for, his backpack. Kneeling down on his right knee the teen opened one of the many pockets of the back pack. It took him three or four tries until he finally opened the right one. Putting his arm inside, he was feeling all over it until he finally felt something hard in his hands. When he pulled it out the object was revealed to be a pendant. It was made out of a chain with something looking like a green crystal hanging down on it. He was gazing at the pendant for a while keeping a thoughtful look in his eyes. It wasn't an expensive looking item nor did it look like an accessory. It was just a simple chain with a cheap looking crystal but for some reason he couldn't stop looking at it. A while has passed and he returned the pendant inside the backpack only to start going through the backpack again. There he took a first aid kit and took out a large sticking plaster from it. He stripped off his undershirt and tossed it.

"I might as well take a shower." With the plaster in his hand he left the tent and went towards the river nearby. There he took off his cargo pants and his boots before entering. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt the cold river water wash the filth from his body and his fatigue slowly wavering away. Taking a deep breath he dived down to wash his hair underwater. Raising his head from the water he made a satisfied expression. Looking at his torso, or to be precise his scars, he started thinking of his past battles. Every wound had a story of his own. Looking at most of them caused a small smirk on his face, however there was one part that made him lose it. It was on the right side of his body under his arm where the ribs are positioned. A large piece of skin had a slightly brighter color than the rest indicating that there was once a grave injury. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Just remembering the tale behind this wound was making him lose his temper. He outstretched his palm and raised it. A bright light started forming in front of it. With a loud shout he released his ki pointing at the tip of a hill. The stream of yellow light connected with the hill causing a large explosion to erupt. Smoke raised high into the atmosphere. After it cleared dirt could be seen falling. The hill that once stood proud was no more. Going back to the black haired teen it seemed that he calmed down a bit.

"One day…One day I will cast my vengeance… And your existence will be nothing but a nightmare. "

He then went out of the water and took the plaster that he took out of his back pack. He detached the piece of paper that was covering the sticky part. Turning his head he spotted the burn mark on his back. The globe with the AF in the middle of it. Putting the plaster on it, the symbol was covered.

"Nothing but a Nightmare…."

The teen closed his eyes. But suddenly a bright line struck in his mind. He opened his eyes and turned his head to where he felt a presence.

"A large group of people is coming. Wonder what that is about."

…

"Are we near Jirama?" A bald person with dark skin asked. He was wearing a black cloth that was resting on his right shoulder with yellow outlines on it. His torso was exposed but he was wearing a black collar. He was walking bare footed. A black guild mark was placed under his neck where his collar bone was. It depicted what seemed to be a woman with her arms raised to shoulder length and entangling her throat.

"Don't be impatient Guido. Uwe-sama's plan hasn't started yet so if we march in now it would only jeopardize the mission." Another character appeared. He was dressed similarly as Guido with a black cloth and his torso exposed. He even had their guild mark on the same place. However, he was younger by appearance and had a pale skin color. He also had long crimson hair that reached all the way till his shoulders.

"You're mistaken. Even if we arrive earlier I'm sure that there is nothing we could do that Uwe-sama didn't already thought of and didn't prepare a countermeasure for. Are you questioning his brilliance, Jama?" The dark skinned character answered not changing his expression.

"That is correct. We must simply travel at our pace and make sure that we leave enough room for Uwe-sama. We have to be honored that a man of his caliber is leading us. It is all for a greater cause."

A third person appeared. Again he was wearing the same outfit. He was an elderly person with a black beard, a black mustache and short black hair.

"MEN! Prepare yourself! Today you all are a great part in the first step of making our master's dream come true. Our lives will all be meaningful after this day. Be ready to give it your all. And don't forget, YOU ARE ALL PART OFF RUSALKA!" He turned his head toward a large crowd. They were all wizards and they were all ready for battle. When the name Rusalka was mentioned he pointed at his collarbone where the same black mark could be seen.

His words motivated the soldiers and caused them to roar loudly.

"Uhmmm….Hasn't anybody noticed the explosion a minute ago? Is it really same to move forward Kentaro-sama?" Jirama, who was in front of the group marching towards Magnolia asked the elderly man.

"You need not worry. It is simply a premonition of things to come. Today a great sun will shine at us all the while illuminating the path that we will follow. Now everybody march. Levy McGarden will be ours by the end of the day."

…..

Currently at Fairy Tail, a normal day was unfolding. There was nothing special going on. The same people drinking while the same people were fighting.

"Bring it on Gray! Make my day" Natsu was cracking his knuckles.

"Oh I'm gonna make it alright." Gray was copying his companions actions.

"Another day has gone by and I still don't have enough to pay my rent." Lucy was lying face down on one of the many tables in the fairy tail guildhall. Across the table a tall, slim young woman with an ample bust was sitting. She had long mid-back length brown hair. Two shoulder-length strands of hair framed her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. She had large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes. She wore a blue bikini top and a black Fairy Tail mark was seen on the lower left part of her abdomen.

"And the cards are saying that you won't have the money ready anytime soon." She said looking at some cards that were lying on the table. After saying that she took a quick sip from a wooden mug.

"Lu-chaan~. Oh, you're letting Cana read your fortune." A young, petite teenage girl with a slender build approached the depressed Lucy. She had shoulder length blue hair and a colorful bandana around her head. An orange dress was what she wore.

"Tell me if there is anything juicy that I should know." The blue haired girl has put her right hand on her mouth and started giggling.

"T-There's nothing of that kind Levy-chan." Lucy got up with a slight blush on her face and made an embarrassed face expression.

"Don't worry Levy. If there was something juicy I would announce it to everybody in the guild" Cana held up her thump and smiled.

"W-What do you mean you would announce it to everyone?!" The celestial mage was getting more embarrassed by the minute and her blush was getting redder and redder.

"Now that I think about it I don't remember when was the last time I did your fortune Levy." The fortune teller looked at the small teen and said.

"You know that I don't really believe in that sort of thing." She closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Come on! It will be fun!" Lucy encouraged her.

"Let's see…hmmm…" Cana threw some cards on the table and started looking at them.

"W-Wow.." She looked at them wide-eyed.

"W-What? What do you see?" Levy was getting excited.

"They say that today you will meet a person that will influence your life heavily" Cana said while grinning.

"What does that mean?"

"Well my guess would be…L-O-V-E. Your totally gonna meet your soul mate today." The Brown haired said while smiling brightly.

"No, I don't really think so." Levy however, just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ohhh~.. Is it that you don't believe in my skills…or perhaps…there's already someone that you love?" Cana made a devious smile and approached Levy's face. Seeing her blush so intensively that the blush Lucy made a moment ago was put to shame amused her.

"Someone that…."

"Levy-chan's in love with…"

Two characters were eavesdropping on the conversation between the girls this whole time.

The first one was a slim, young man of average height with orange hair while the other one was an overweight, black haired man.

"What's this commotion all about?" The girls at the table all turned their heads to face the person that was approaching them. He was a tall and muscular man with long, spiky black hair that went all the way till the lower part of his back. His eyes were read and he had no visible eyebrows but instead three round studs. He was wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. A black cat was resting on his right shoulder.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy made a surprised shout as she realized who it was that entered the conversation. Seeing him, her blush found a way to increase even more.

"Oooooooh… You're right on time! We were just talking abou….." Cana was about to reveal her foreshadowing to Gajeel but was stopped by Levy shutting her mouth with both of her hands.

"C-Cana! S-stop already!" The redness in Levy's face reached an all time high. It had passed the point where one would find it amusing and Lucy took it upon herself to help her friend in distress.

"Come on now…I think we made enough fun of her already. Come on Levy-chan! Let's go to the bookstore together." The blond took the blue haired by her hand and rushed to leave the spot they currently were at.

"O-Okay" Levy obediently said.

The two of them left the guild and started running through the streets together.

"What was that all about?" Gajeel looked at Cana confused and said.

"Sigh…" She however, didn't give him much of an answer.

He closed his eyes and turned his back leaving. Then, he overheard Macao and Wakaba talking.

"Master said that we should be on our guard for now!?" Wakaba, who was smoking a pipe, said.

"Yes. The goons that Lucy took out yesterday weren't from Magnolia so unless they were just some idiots crushing random stuff there is a high chance that someone is planning something. With things like that, Master said we should be careful and not wander off for no reason" Macao said.

Gajeel, hearing that felt some uneasiness surfacing. He then turned to the entrance door and made a thoughtful gaze. It didn't take long because after a while of looking, Gajeel was soon catapulted to the nearby tables.

"Cough cough…." That was a cheap shot Gray!" Natsu, who was getting back on his feet said with an angry expression.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SALAMANDER!" Gajeel got up as well and confronted the now confused fire dragon slayer.

"Huh? When did you come here Gajeel? And what were you doing hiding under that table?" The pink haired, obviously only now noticing the presence of the iron dragonslayer asked. His words only infuriated Gajeel more.

"I wasn't hiding you idiot!You were the one that came flying at me" He clashed his forehead with Natsu's.

"Huh? Who are you calling and idiot? Do you wanna go?" Natsu started pushing his forehead trying to overcome Gajeel.

"Hey I'm taking you out now. Don't go getting distracted." Gray said while looking at this new fight unfolding. He was wearing nothing but his underpants. A distance away a blue haired woman was leaning on a pillar and observing everything. She had pale skin and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a knee-high dark dress coat which was adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest.

"Gray-sama~! You're just as amazing as always. Juvia keeps falling more and more for you."

….

"T-Thanks Lu-chan" Levy thanked Lucy after she helped her a moment ago. They were now on the streets of Magnolia resting a bit after all the running.

"Don't mention it. Cana was going a bit too far." Lucy made a wide smile and closed her eyes to which her blue haired friend responded by doing the same.

"Now let's go! There's this awesome new novel that I want to show you" The blond raised her thumb up.

"Right I can't wait!" Levy said.

They turned around and started heading for the bookstore. Suddenly, loud noises could be heard. They were coming from a horse carriage. The two horses were obviously disturbed by something as they were running frantically not looking at where they are stomping. Townspeople were trying their best to avoid the raging beasts. Crushing everything beneath them they soon got closer to Lucy.

"Huh?..." The blond widened their eyes and made a dumb expression.

"Lu-chaaan! Watch out!" Levy screamed alerting her friend.

Lucy fell on her back while the horses were just above her. Luckily, before they could harm her the person ridding the carriage stopped them.

"What do you think you're doing brat? You almost died because you're too lazy to move away." The person atop said. Lucy widened her eyes in disbelief at the words she just heard.

"H-How is this my fault? If you had done a better job riding them this wouldn't happen in the first place!" She was angered.

"Why you…"

"Please, it is enough." A man came out of the carriage. He was a handsome young man with pale white skin. He had medium, white spiky hair and light brown eyes. The clothes he was wearing consisted of a blue coat with yellow markings on it, a white shirt beneath it and blue jeans.

"Y-Yes sir…I'm sorry." The driver apologized and after making a quick gaze towards Lucy, returned to his seat.

"Please excuse my driver, he just…." The white haired male spoke, but he stopped soon after he laid his eyes on Levy. His whole body stood still for a moment as he was gazing at her. His actions caused Levy to look at him confused. After regaining his senses, the white haired rushed to her side and took her hand.

"My God! I'm terribly sorry! I hope that you're alright" He made a worried expression. Levy was surprised at his action and sweatdropped a bit.

"I-I'm fine." She said.

"Although, I'm the one that almost got crushed." Lucy made a dumbfounded face and slightly raised her right arm.

"Thank heavens! It would be such a crime that a beautiful woman such as yourself got hurt. I don't think I could've forgiven myself." The male a made a sigh of relief. However the blue haired girl slightly blushed at his words while Lucy made a shocked face. Both of them remembered Cana words from a moment ago.

" _Your totally gonna meet your soul mate today."_

"We're in kind of a hurry so…" Levy said and started to slowly move away from the spot they were standing.

"Oh, but I can't leave thinks as they are. Please, allow me to make it up to you somehow." The white haired insisted.

"Like she said we're kind off in a hurry so…" Lucy stepped in. When she appeared in front of him, the male was surprised.

"I'm sorry…But have we met?"

These words caused Lucy to make another dumbfounded expression. "He didn't even notice me!?". Being ignored like that really didn't sit well with her.

"But if you're in a hurry I guess it can't be helped. You see I'm in a hurry myself, but I'm not from this town so I don't know how to get to my arranged meeting point." He said after sighing. Seeing him depressed like that caused the girls to look at each other.

"Where exactly do you need to go?" The blond haired said.

After hearing those words the male raised his head and smiled. Soon he rushed to Levy again and grabbed her hands. He approached her face which caused Levy to feel uncomfortable.

"Are you perhaps locals? If you are, please guide me to my arrangement. I may sound rude but I really need to be there. My appointment is in less than fifteen minutes. I beg you! If you are in a hurry you're free to use my carriage to get to where you need to be later."

"He completely ignored me again!?" Lucy made a dumbfounded look again.

Levy however, said: "If I can help you I'll do my best."

"Kind and beautiful…I can't thank you enough. The place where I'm headed is a hotel. It's called Vision Resort & Spa. Do you know where it's located?" The first part of his sentence caused her to flinch a bit, but soon Levy responded by nodding in confirmation.

"Wonderful, then please allow me to guide you to our transportation." The young gentleman offered his hand to the blue haired which she accepted with a confused smile. Both of them soon entered the carriage leaving Lucy behind. She had trouble comprehending what just happened.

"What are you waiting for brat? Get in!" The driver made an annoyed look and scolded Lucy.

"Grrrrr…." These past events where really annoying her.

…..

"So we'll arrive in eight minutes. Just in time. I'm really thankful to you. You're like an angel sent from heaven to guide me." They were now inside the carriage. The white haired man and Levy were sitting on one side of the carriage while Lucy was sitting opposite from them.

"Hahaha…" Levy sweatdropped but still had the courtesy to smile a bit. Her smile soon dwindled when she opened her eyes and saw the white haired way inside her comfort zone.

"Forgive me… But I didn't catch your name." He said.

"U-Uhm.." Levy moved away from him a bit.

"OH.. Forgive me for being rude. Asking your name without properly introducing myself. You may call me Blitztank." Blitztank put his right hand to his chest and bowed down. Levy was once again confused at his action, but she made a small smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Levy McGarden" The blue haired said

"Levy. What a beautiful name. But I expected nothing else. It only matches your appearance" Blitztank continued to commend her.

"I'm Lucy…Not that anyone cares though…" Lucy entered the conversation while waving her hand.

"By the way… Why do you need to go to the hotel?" Levy inquired.

"Oh.. I guess I haven't told you anything. A reporter from the Weekly Sorcerer is waiting for me there. He contacted my guild a while ago and asked for an interview." His words caused Lucy to raise her head in curiosity.

"You're a wizard?" She asked.

"Oh my… I don't remember you coming along" Blitztank looked at Lucy and said.

"I'm so leaving! Why did I even come along?" She was infuriated at the constant ignoring.

"But you are right.." He outstretched his fingers and showed his palm to the girls. There, a white symbol of creature with the upper body of a woman and the lower part of a serpent could be seen.

"Y-You're from Lamia. Do you know Lyon and Jura?" Lucy once again regained her interest,

"Oh. You know Lyon-senpai and Jura-sama? The world really is small." The white haired said.

"We fought with them in the past." The blond said while smiling.

"What do you mean fought?"

"Haha. I guess you haven't noticed. We're part of Fairy Tail." She raised her right hand and showed her guild mark. Blitztank was surprised at first but soon turned to Levy once again holding her hands.

"Levy you're a wizard!? You really have everything do you? To think I would meet such an amazing person."

"Why do I even try?" Lucy was dejected once more.

"S-So you're heading for an interview?" Levy tried to change the subject.

"Yes. I'll be the first from us to do so, so It's kind of a big deal" The male put his right hand behind his back and started laughing.

"First of us? What do you mean by that?" The blue haired girl asked confused.

"Well, I'll bet the first Super Rookie to make an interview…" After telling them, both girls got up from their seats and shouted with eyes widened.

"Y-YOU'RE ONE OF THE SIX SUPER ROOKIES!?"

"Sir…We've arrived." The driver spoke, announcing that they've reached the Vision Spa & Resort.

"Good. Thank you very much for your work. Levy, shall we." Blitztank once again offered his hand to Levy to which she sweatdropped.

"S-Sure". That was the only thing that she could think of at the moment. And once again they left the carriage without even noticing Lucy's presence.

"What a jerk!" She said angrily.

When they left the carriage, in front of them was a large seven storey building. It had large windows decorating it and balconies with all of them. In front of the entrance was a large water fountain that had blue lights shining on it, making the water look even more beautiful. The interior of the hotel was equally astonishing with floors of golden marble and wooden furniture. In the middle of the ceiling was a large hole that had a stairway going up until the last storey. At the reception, a young woman with short brown hair and golden eyes was working.

"Excuse me… There's a conference room reserved under the name Blitztank. Could you check it please?" The white haired said. When the receptionist was approached she raised her head and widened her eyes.

"Y-You're B-Blitztank! One of the Six Super Rookies! O-Of course I'll check it right away." The young woman started to stutter when she recognized the guest. Soon she checked her reservations and confirmed that there was one listed under the name Blitztank.

"H-Here you go." She passed a card to the white haired and pointed to where the conference room was.

"Thank you." Blitztank made a smile.

"E-Ermm…If you don't mind … W-Would you mind giving me an autograph when you're done?" The receptionist lowered hear head and asked timidly.

"Hahaha of course. You don't have to be so shy. I'll do it right now if you have a pen." The white haired made a small smirk. After hearing that the young woman made a bright smile and proceeded to look for a pen and paper at her desk. A distance away Levy and Lucy were watching.

"He seems like a nice person." Levy said while looking at the person in question giving an autograph.

"Maybe to you… Who knew he was one of those rookies though." Lucy wasn't that thrilled by Blitztank, but she still was surprised at his revelation.

"Cool Cool Cool Cool Cool! Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail!" The two girls jumped at the sudden loud noise behind them. When they turned around they saw a familiar face.

"Y-You're…" Lucy tried to say something but she was soon interrupted by the character that just appeared.

"Jason from the Weekly Sorcerer. I came here today to interview one of the Six Super Rookies. 'The white Lancelot of Lamia Scale' Blitztank." Jason announced his attentions.

"Oh… So you'll be interviewing me. I'm Blitztank. Nice to meet you." Blitztank approached them and stretched out his hand to greet the reporter. The blond reporter jumped from excitement at the sudden appearance.

"COOL COOL COOL COOL COOL COOL COOL! I'm so happy to finally be meeting you. But what are two of the most desired woman from Fairy Tail doing here. DON'T TELL ME! The famous bachelor from Lamia Scale started working his magic and caught Lucy-chan and Levy-chan. WHAT A SCOOP THIS IS!" Jason was almost hyperventilating from all the excitement that he accumulated. The girls however, jumped in shock from his words.

"N-No, you're misunderstanding… We only just met him… And what do you mean caught!? I'm not some wild game!" Lucy tried her best to clear this misunderstanding but she wasn't really persuasive.

"So it didn't take him long. HOW COOOL!" the reporter continued with his assumptions making Levy and Lucy feeling more uncomfortable.

Looking at the blue haired blushing Blitztank made a small grin and said.

"You're wrong. Levy was only showing me the way to here. I've never been to this town before so she's been a huge help." The white haired cleared the misunderstanding and caused the girls to sigh. After initially calming herself Lucy realized that she was once again not even mentioned.

"This is really destroying my self esteem." She thought in her head and started exiting. Soon Levy started following her.

"W-Well we're of then. It was nice meeting you." She waved and turned around. Soon she was stopped by Blitztank.

"Levy where are you going? I thought I said that I'm gonna offer you a ride?" Blitztank looked a bit disappointed at her leaving so suddenly.

"No you don't really have to.." Wanting to talk her way out of it, Levy said.

"Nonsense! You'll be there much sooner with a carriage. If you'll wait just a moment I'll take you to where you're going. Please?" The white haired insisted on her staying. She was now in a pinch. She didn't want to hurt him but she was really uncomfortable around him. Finally deciding to stay she said:

"O-Ok." Her words made the white haired happy. Levy then turned to see Lucy already half way gone.

"L-Lucy-chan! Where are you going?" She asked her friend. Struck by her words the mentioned blond turned around.

"To the guild. My existence isn't wanted here." Lucy said while frowning.

"Please don't leave me alone." The blue haired was begging the blond.

"Sigh… Alright. I'll stay to help you, but if that jerk starts being rude again I'm gonna kick him in the gut.

"Well then. Let's start the interview. The room is just a few steps away" Jason said pointing to the conference room.

….

Laying his head on one of the tables in Fairy Tail's guildhall, Natsu was sighing deeply. Having nothing to do, he was extremely bored. With him was his blue furred friend Happy. He was sitting near to where Natsu's head was and was eating a fish.

"Man… There's really nothing to do…" Natsu said disappointed. He looked at his friend who was so absorbed in his meal that he didn't even notice his complaining. Then he raised his head and observed his surroundings. Nothing much was going on in Fairy Tail at the moment. It was a peaceful afternoon. Something that wasn't really common. At the bar Elfman could be seen talking with his two sisters. One was Mirajane, Fairy Tail's pin-up model and S-Class wizard. She was also known as 'The Demon' for a while. With them was a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. The girls name was Lisanna, and she was the youngest sibling out of the three of them. Not too far from them was the usual drinking trio which consisted from Cana, Macao and Wakaba. While the two males were drinking out of a one liter wooden mugs, Cana was holding an entire barrel of beverage and sipping the content of the barrel into her mouth. Meanwhile, on the table across Natsu three persons were talking while having a meal. One was a slim man of average height with waist-length light-green hair. His bangs were brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both shaped like lightning bolts. His hair was gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. Besides him was a woman with light brown hair, dark brown eyes and visible pink lips. She wore oval glasses and had a very voluptuous figure paired with very large breasts and curvy hips. The last one was a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. His upper body was covered in a dark, mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extends up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. The upper part of the latter was obscured by a metal visor. They were the famous 'Thunder God Tribe' Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow. A trio that was founded from the admiration they felt for one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar. After taking a look around made another sigh and returned his head to the facedown position it was holding a moment ago. Not a minute later Gray, Erza, Wendy, Juvia and Carla sat down on the table he was sitting on.

"Geez Natsu, stop being a lazy bum and do something." Using his usual friendly tone, Gray confronted the bored dragon slayer. Annoyed by his words Natsu shot up in an instant and slammed his fists on the table.

"What did ya' say Gray? You wanna go?" Starting their usual quarrel the two of them rammed their foreheads against each other and started starring angrily one another.

"Bring it flame brain." The ice mage encouraged the pink haired's behavior. Next to Gray Juvia made a passionate expression and gazed at the scene unfolding. What was a childish act seemed to her like an incredibly manly feat when it involved her 'beloved'.

"Oh Gray-sama… You're so dreamy when you're scolding someone.." Her words caused some uneasiness in the mentioned teen as he backed off to look at her confused.

"Haha Natsu-san really livens up quickly." The young, blue haired girl said. Wendy's words made Erza smile a bit. She looked over at the rest of them and said:

"Today is really a bore. Why don't we take on a job and relieve our stress a bit." Everyone made a nod at her exclamation confirming that they would love to, everyone besides Natsu that is.

"We can't go on a job. Lucy still isn't here and we can't go without her." The pink haired said firmly. The rest of the team was surprised. It was unusual for Lucy not to be around at this time.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember seeing her today at all. Is she sick maybe?" Carla said. After hearing her words Gray looked at the small feline creature and shook his head indicating that what she was saying isn't correct.

"No, she was here this morning so she definitely isn't sick. She must've left to go somewhere."

The group members looked at each other trying to find an answer, but couldn't come up with one. Two figures overhead what they were talking about and turned to talk to them. They were Jet and Droy.

"If you're looking for Lucy-san, she's at the bookstore with Levy-chan. They left quite a while ago." The two of them said.

"The bookstore? They shouldn't be wandering of by themselves when the master ordered us to be on alert." Erza was worried about what might happen to them. She wasn't questioning their strength, but she still had this feeling that wouldn't let off. However, before she could say anything else, Natsu turned around and started heading to the exit.

"Let's go get her then. The sooner she gets here the sooner we can go and do a job. Happy! Let's go." He said. After hearing his name, Happy gobbled up the rest of the fish he was eating and followed his friend.

"Aye~!" The cat said energetically.

"Lucy is such a troublemaker. First she doesn't show up at the arranged time yesterday and now we can't even pick a job because she isn't here."

"Haha right you are Happy." Natsu started laughing at his friends words.

"Hurry up you two. And be careful! As things are, there might be anything luring in the streets so don't let your guard down." Erza reminded them that the streets weren't safe now and that they should watch out for enemies.

"Don't worry. If someone fishy jumps out of a dark alley I'm just gonna burn them to a crisp." Making an excited expression, the dragonslayer started running and left the guild.

"That idiot is bound to end up in trouble isn't he." Gray said making the rest of them sweatdropp a little. Erza however was still looking at the exit with a sharp gaze.

…

"So tell me, what is your favorite food?" Inside a large room with multiple rows of desks and a big board at the end of it, Jason was interviewing Blitztank. The two girls that stayed were watching the interview while sitting on two chairs in the front row. While Lucy seemed uninterested and was frequently looking around the room, Levy was listening with great interest. The super rookie was kind of a difficult person for her to handle, but he was a famous wizard so she wanted to know more about him.

"Uhmmm… I always enjoy a good beef stew… haha." The white haired was happily answering all the questions that the reported was dishing out. They were ranging from simple ones like the latter to spicy ones.

"Cool Cool. On to the next one. How do you get along with 'Rockiron' Jura, one of the ten great wizard saints?" Jason kept the questions flowing.

"Oh, Jura-sama. He's a great inspiration for me and someone I want to be like in the future. I mean you listen to all those predictions that you'll eventually be a wizard saint and it flatters you, but when you're close to an actual one and when you can see the gap between the two of you, you keep your head straight and continue working."

"I wonder if he really is strong as they say a rookie is?" Levy asked herself which caused Lucy to pay attention for once.

"I don't know really. I only found out about them recently and I already got to meet one. Haha I bet Natsu would be all over him asking for a fight." The blond haired made a small smirk at her sentence and Levy started laughing as well.

"Haha you're right he certainly would." The two girls were having a laugh which didn't went unnoticed by the super rookie. He narrowed his eyes while looking at them and mumbled something to his chin."

"What was that?" The reporter asked hearing some noise coming from Blitztank's direction.

"Wha… No it's nothing. What was it that you were asking again?" The white haired put his hand on the back of his head and tried to change the subject.

"Right… So, you're know as quite the Casanova with reports indicating your relationships with multiple beauties. This has earned you the nickname 'Lancelot of Lamia Scale'. For the off chance that some of your admirers will read his interview, can you tell us just what type of women you like?" Jason continued with another juicy one. Blitztank just made a small laugh and answered:

"Most of those rumours are just that, rumours. I'm not really a lady killer."

"Still, can you tell us your type?" The blond man was persistent. The teen however, looked at Levy for some reason and smiled brightly. When their gazes met the fairy tail mage turned her head trying to hide her blush. This didn't went unnoticed by Lucy who was giggling at the sight.

"He loooves you" Those were the words that Lucy spoke.

"L-Lucy-chan! Stop it." Levy's blush was intensifying.

"I like honest and kind girls. The kind of that would help a stranger that she's never seen before to find his way around in a city he's never been at. It doesn't hurt if she cute too." The white haired said all the while looking at the young girl.

"Great! This is so cool." I bet even more girls will be all over you after this" Jason said.

"I guess it can't be helped." Blitztank put his hand behind his head again and laughed. He then turned to Levy again. She was still avoid his gaze and blushing heavily. Although she was kind of distant towards the teen so far his last few words had an effect on her as they made her feel uneasy.

"Off to the next one. Blitztank is kind of an unusual name don't you agree? Is it more like your nickname or is it really your name?" Jason didn't waste any time and quickly continued with his questions.

"Well… Blitztank is my last name. When I first joined Lamia people started calling me by it so I guess most people don't really know my first name." Blitztank said. His words caused even more excitement erupting from Jason.

"COOL COOL COOOOOOL! So can you exclusively reveal your first name to our magazine?"

"Sure. My first name is Uwe…So that makes me Uwe Blitztank."

…

Going out of Magnolias bookstore were Natsu and Happy. Both of them had a disappointed look on their face. Even though they were told that Lucy and Levy were heading for the bookstore, they still couldn't find them there.

"Damn that Jet and Droy. Telling me Lucy's at the bookstore when she's not. When I get back I'm goona bust them up good for this." His disappointment soon changed to anger as he remembered the two who send him there in the first place.

"If Lucy's not here then where could she be?" Happy interrupted his friends monologue by asking him.

"Geez I don't know. It's really boring without her." The teen was getting depressed. Then however, an interesting smell piqued Natsu's nose.

"I smell trouble."…

…

Back in the guild, the group that was waiting for Natsu to return with Lucy and Levy was sitting idly on one of the many tables. They were growing impatient as he still hasn't returned even after departing quite a while ago. Gray was the first to stand up from his seat. His action caused the rest to look at him surprised.

"Leave it to that jerk to do something. I can't stand this anymore, I'm going to look for them on my own." He then turned his head towards the exit and started walking to there.

"G-Gray-sama! Wait! Juvia is coming with you." The blue haired rain woman jumped from her seat and rushed to catch up to Gray. Wendy, who was still sitting turned to look at Erza who was looking at the departing duo with a thoughtful look. Soon, even she stood up and spoke. Seeing as she was about to say something, even Gray and Juvia stopped to hear her out.

"Gray is right. Since they still haven't returned it's safe to assume that something happened to them. If that's true it's our job to help them." Erza made a determined look while she was speaking. Her words caused her friends to make a small smirk. Her words always had this weight, so when she gave her approval everybody instantly got more determined. Wendy looked at Carla and they both nodded. After that all of them were on their feet and heading towards the exit. All of a sudden, the door of the guild shot open with the person who opened it panting heavily. Sweat was running down his body as he was struggling to catch his breath. He was a slim young man of average height with beige hair.

"Max! What's wrong man? What happened?" Gray asked when he saw his guild mate. After regaining his strength, Max took a deep breath and shouted with all his might.

"EVERYONE! MAGNOLIA IS UNDER ATTACK! AN ARMY OF WIZARDS HAS STARTED ATTACKING THE TOWNSPEOPLE"! Max lost his breath shortly after shouting. His words caused shock and disbelief amongst the Fairy Tail mages.

"What do you mean we're under attack!? Who are they, what do they want?" Erza jumped forward towards Max and grabbed his collar. The male was still trying to regain a steady breathing pace and with the armored woman pressing him, it wasn't made any easier.

"Erza! Stop it! Let Max finish what he was about to say." The redhead turned at those words. At the end of the guild hall standing next to the bar, Mirajane had a firm look in her eyes. After seeing that, Erza let go of Max stood back waiting for an explanation.

"Cough…Cough… Nobody knows who they are and what they're after but… They are calling for us. While running through the streets to come here as soon as possible I overheard some people saying that they are calling for us to fight them." Max said while adjusting his collar. The mages all narrowed their eyes.

"If it's a fight they want…." Gray stripped of his clothes.

"Then a fight we shall give them." Erza unsheathed her sword and pointed it in front of her.

"WAIT!" A loud shout could be heard. The noise caused all of them to turn around at the source of it. There, an extremely short, elderly man was standing. He had black eyes and two streams of hair at his sides while the rest of his head was bald. He also had a thick white mustache. He was wearing a white tunic with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left collar, and black pants, all in which was covered by a formal white coat with white fur around the edges and with the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol on the back.

"Master! What do you mean wait? Did you not hear what Max said? Our town is under attack. We need to head out as soon as poss.." Erza started saying but was soon interrupted by Fairy Tail's master.

"Nothing will come if we rush. Of course we are going to defend our town and our people, but running into battle heedlessly is exactly what our enemy wants. No, we cannot let our emotions cloud our judging. I want you all to first calm down a bit and then march into battle. Show them what happens to anyone who asks for a battle with Fairy Tail." The small figure made an inspirational speech trying to help everyone to keep their focus.

"Master…" A small smile could be seen on Titania's face as she listened to her master's words. Inside her mind she cursing herself for ever doubting him. She turned to face everyone in the guild and then said loudly:

"It is as the master said. Everyone! Show them what happens to people who start a fight with us!" Erza pointed her sword towards the sky.

"YEAHHH!" Everyone in the guild was now pumped up and ready to go.

…

"We've arrived… Now men, make sure that we draw their attention." The elderly man, Kentaro said while looking at his troops. They were all bloodthirsty and ready to destroy. As soon as they were given permission they all started taking out their frustrations on the nearby buildings and shops.

"I don't like dirtying my hands, but if it's for the sake of our master then I guess there is no choice" The dark skinned bald man, Guido said.

"More importantly Guido, we should spread out. If we're all in one place we'll easily get surrounded. Fairy Tail is still full of very strong people." A crimson haired, pale person appeared. His name was Jama and he was also part of their gang.

"Hmmm… you're right…" After coming to that conclusion the bald turned to Kentaro and said:

"Kentaro! The three of us should split to increase the radius of our operation. I will head North."

"I see… That is the best course of action I suppose. Very well I will go East." Kentaro nodded in agreement.

"Then I will occupy the west." Jama entered the conversation and said.

"This leaves only the South unoccupied. Jirama, you will go there." Kentaro once again started planning without consulting the rest.

"M-Me!?" Jirama was stunned.

"Why not? You're part off Rusalka so this much should be fine. Now men… MARCH FORWARD!"

…..

In front of the Vision Spa & Resort hotel the trio that was having an interview was just leaving. The reporter from the Weekly Sorcerer, Jason was trying his best to get some info regarding the relations between the three, but since there wasn't much to tell he soon gave up. Not before seizing the opportunity and asking the girls some questions though. He was a diehard Fairy Tail fan, so he couldn't bring himself to leave before getting some answers from them. Since he wasn't supposed to meet them Jason said that we would leave some extra space on the cover for them. As they approached the carriage that brought them to where they were Blitztank turned around to face Levy and said:

"Alright, now just as I promised I will take you to wherever you want Levy." The teen made a determined face and faced the blue haired mage. Lucy, who was standing next to her friend narrowed her eyes a bit and then frowned.

"Levy, I don't feel like going to the bookstore anymore. If you still wanna go then go ahead." She waved her hand dismissively. Her action made Levy look a bit uneasy because she didn't want to be alone with the assertive super rookie.

"I-If you're not going than I won't go as well. Let's go home Lu-chan." Levy said while smiling with a little sweat bean falling from her forehead. Lucy then sighed a bit and said:

"Today has really been tiring. I'm going straight home to make myself a bubbling bath." The blond was planning on resting for the rest of the day. Being completely ignored really generated some fatigue and she was itching to relieve herself.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, but we'll be going home so you don't have to drive us." Levy was now facing the confused Blitztank and apologizing.

"Still, even if you're going home you'll be there sooner if you come with me." The white haired was now starting to sweat a bit. His eyes switched from the soft ones he was having the whole time to more forceful ones.

"N-No you really don't have to, we'll be fine on our own. Well then bye~! It was nice meeting you." Levy waived to the teen and started moving away from him only to be stopped by his hand grabbing her right arm.

"L-Levy wait…" He was holding her arm with quite some strength making Levy wince from the pain. Seeing what was going on Lucy jumped in and pushed the white haired away from her friend.

"What do you think you're doing!? She told you that we're going alone so just give up already." She was furious at Blitztank's action and she wasn't trying to hide it. Pointing her sharp gaze at him she readied herself to intervene if he gets violent again. Her stepping in made Blitztank growl a bit. He was now looking at Lucy angrily as more and more sweat was falling from his forehead. Then however, he took a deep breath and exhaled. Making a somewhat sad face he lowered his head.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I don't know what came over me. But you have to believe me that I never wanted to hurt you. If you want to go then fine, I won't stop you." Blitztank said all the while not raising his head. His reaction caused the blue haired to feel sorry for him a bit. Then suddenly, all three of them turned around when they heard multiple people running in their direction. They managed to stop one of them and ask him why he was running. The person in question was panting heavily. He must've been running for quite some time considering it took him a few minutes to calm down and catch his breath.

"Huff..huh.. Magnolia… Magnolia is under attack! An army of wizards infiltrated the town asking for Fairy Tail." After he explained the situation to the three of them he soon started running again. The trio froze when they heard what was going on. It took a brief moment for them to comprehend what they just heard.

"Magnolia…"

"Under attack…"

Levy and Lucy were absolutely shocked. They looked at each other in disbelief. However, it didn't last long as Lucy spoke up.

"W-We need to return to the guild immediately! Natsu and the others are probably fighting them as we speak."

After she said that two big explosions could be heard from separate directions. Large smoke was seen at the places where the noise was coming from.

"No, there's no time to return to Fairy Tail." Bltztank suddenly said. His words caused the girls to turn and look at him confused.

"If what that man said is true and this town is under attack, than it doesn't matter if you go back or not. Most likely you will come across the enemy in the meanwhile. So, isn't it better to split up and head to those parts that are under attack to try and help rather than risk being surrounded by going back." Lucy and Levy looked at each other and started thinking. What he said was making sense but they were still worried about everyone at the guild.

"Don't worry about your friends. From what I've heard Fairy Tail is a guild filled with powerful mages so they should be alright. The more pressing matter now is going to the nearby conflict centers and confronting the enemy. I will of course lend my powers. It would be shameful indeed if I was to stay put while this town is being targeted." Blitztank reassured them that their friends are alright and suggested a plan for counter attack. After they heard him out the two Fairy Tail mages nodded confirmingly and made a determined look.

"Alright! Then I will go in this direction. Can I trust you with protecting Levy?" Lucy looked at the white haired teen and said.

"Sure. I will do everything I can to protect her." The teen said. The girl they were talking about, Levy then put her hand on Lucy's shoulder and said.

"Lu-chan… Be careful." She was looking at her with worried eyes. The blond made a surprised expression which soon turned into a warm smile.

"You to Levy. I'll see you at the guild when this is all over." Lucy gave her a thumbs up and ran to the part of the town she was designated to.

"Levy… Shall we?" Levy turned around to see Blitztank offering his hand to her. He was smiling brightly at her.

"S-Sure…"

…

Levy and Blitztank were walking in the streets on the east side of Magnolia. It's been a while since they departed and they had yet to encounter the wizards that were attacking. So far they have neither heard or seen anything suspicious. Levy was getting a bit confused. They heard loud noises coming from this direction, yet there was nothing, not even the slightest indicator that something is off.

"It's weird. There hasn't been a single violent mage since we came here." Levy put her index finger on her chin and made a 'thinking' gesture. A few steps behind her was the white haired super rookie. It seemed like he was trying to keep some distance between them.

"You're right…" He said.

The Fairy tail mage continued looking ahead when suddenly Blitztank started chanting something.

 **ANTI-MAGIC ROOM**

Levy turned at those sudden words. Soon she was enveloped by a green orb. She started breathing heavily as she landed on her knees. She was feeling her magical power rapidly leaving her causing her to lose strength. Sweat was flowing down her body and every action seemed ten times harder to do. Somehow, she found the strength to raise her head and look forward. In front of her was the one who swore to protect her with an arm outstretched and a green magic circle in front of it. He had an unpleasant smile on him as he looked down on her.

"Levy McGarden… You'll be coming with me I'm afraid." The white haired spoke. Levy was shocked at the sight before her. Yes, she did only meet him today, but she would've never thought he had an ulterior motive.

"W-Why?" Was all she could muster saying.

"Why you ask? You see, there's a certain job that we would for like you to do. And I'm confident you'll be cooperating right?" Blitztank said. Levy frozen when she heard the word 'we'. She instantly figured everything out. The white haired super rookie was working with the people threatening Magnolia.

"Y-You're with them? Why are you attacking Magnolia?" Levy was losing more and more of her powers. She was gradually getting pale as she started looking sick. The white haired however, seemed amused by her words as he started laughing loudly.

"Hahahah… You don't get it do you. This whole attack is nothing but a farce. The idea was to keep those pesky Fairy Tail mages busy while I'm capturing you. I originally thought that my charm alone would be enough for you to let your guard down, but I guess you're a picky one. Figures, the unattractive ones are always picky. I mean look at you. You don't even have breasts."

That comment alone caused more pain for her that the magic absorbing orb around her.

"Now give up. Fall to the effects of the anti-magic room and lose you're consciousness."

Blitztank was looking at the helpless girls with some sick satisfaction visible on his face. Levy was on her last reserves. Any more than this and she'll lose all her strength. She closed her eyes losing all hope. Suddenly a loud noise could be heard. When she opened her eyes the magic that was holding her captive was gone and she was slowly regaining her magical power. Looking around she noticed Blitztank lying under a hill of rocks. When she turned her face to the right she saw a familiar face. There, a young muscular man with long black hair was standing. The man turned his gaze towards the girls and said.

"You idiot. Running of on your own like that when it's not safe." His red eyes were looking straight at her.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy said with teary eyes. The iron dragon slayer came to save her when the situation couldn't have looked any worse. All of her fear was washed away in a second and she was feeling safe now. Suddenly, the pile of rocks that was obstructing the super rookie shoot in the sky. When Gajeel and Levy turned to look at that direction, Blitztank was standing proudly with an angered look in his eyes.

"I see… One fairy had nothing better to do. I guess I'll have to pluck its wings." He started cracking his knuckles as he was looking at the black haired dragon slayer.

"Get behind me." Gajeel made an arm gesture suggestion Levy to use him as a shield. When she noticed Levy just obediently nodded and rushed behind him. The male then looked at the white haired and said.

"Hey you trash. What were you saying about plucking my wings? I'll show you just difficult that will be. We from Fairy Tail are watching our guild mates backs so if you target one of us you'll have to pay for it by getting your butt wiped. And today I'm volunteering to do that." The muscular teen started smiling as she said those words. His opponent wasn't too impressed as he started smiling himself.

"It doesn't matter. Soon you will all know the terror that is Rusalka."

….

 **That's it for Chapter two. We're** slowly **approaching the first ark I had in mind which I named the Rusalka arc. If you don't know what that means google it. I would like to thank everyone who decided to read my first chapter. Again, if you spot any mistakes please notify me by reviewing. English is not my first language so I don't know if I'm 100% accurate all the time. They have been some followers and some reviewers. I'll take this opportunity to answer them**

 **Elvisfonz23: Thank you for your comments. I'm happy you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Guest-Guest: No. In this story there's no Vegeta nor Goku. All the saiyans that appeared in the first chapter were characters I created.**

 **Guest-Great Saiyaman54: Not really. I obviously haven't described him thoroughly. His hair is more like Gohan's when he started attending high school while his face doesn't look like Vegeta at all. If you're gonna compare it to someone I guess he looks a bit like Lyon. As for the pairing, no. I don't intent to change the relations of the preset characters too much. If there'll be some romance involving my OC? Not in the near future.**

 **Guest-daradar: Hahahahahaha.**

 **It took quite a while to update this chapter and since finals at my college are approaching it'll only take longer. I'll do my best however.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _It doesn't matter. Soon you will all know the terror that is Rusalka."..._

The streets of Magnolia were shaking. The atmosphere around the town was like a warfare. Countless explosions and breaking of buildings could be heard. Currently, an organization known as Rusalka was invading the town. Or rather, they were openly challenging the wizard guild Fairy Tail to a bout. The reason behind their actions was to cause a commotion which would allow them to capture Levy McGarden, one of Fairy Tail's wizards. Why they were after Levy was still unknown. In a street that was seemingly calm as there wasn't much battling in that area, two figures were facing off. One was Gajeel, the iron dragonslayer that was known in all of Fiore as an incredibly strong individual. He was also part of Fairy Tail. When Levy was about to be captured Gajeel suddenly arrived saving her. The second figure was known as Uwe Blitztank. One of the famous group of wizards called 'Six Super Rookies' and apparently, someone connected to Rusalka. He came to Magnolia with the excuse of being interviewed when his actual reason was to execute his plan. Uwe spent the whole day trying to abduct Levy. Now the two of them were about to start a fight.

"Terror of Rusalka? What the crap are you talking about?" The black haired mage asked his foe. Levy, who was hiding behind Gajeel was equally intrigued with Uwe's exclamation. The white haired however kept a smile on his face.

"I believe that you didn't come here to discuss such trivial matters. Now come, I'll show you the power of the 'Six Super Rookies." After saying that Uwe tauntingly stretched his hand and gave the dragonslayer the 'come and get me' plea. Gajeel was amused by his opponent's antics and made a wide smile. He pressed his fingers forming fists and raised his arm to shoulder length.

"You have a point there. I only came here to wipe the floor with your face."

…..

"Jeez, there really is a lot of them."

A few blocks away from the previous incoming battle two girls were surrounded by a large group of people. Back when Fairy Tail marched into battle they split into groups to cover more ground. Some of them formed large teams while the ones with more power went with fewer people. Heavyweights like Erza went on their own.

"Cana! Wendy! What is the situation on your side?"

Suddenly, a voice resounded in the girls heads. Back at the guildhall one person stayed behind. He was a slim man of average height with black, straight hair wearing a double-breasted sleeveless green tunic held closed on the chest by four buttons, with pale green sleeves emerging from under it, tucked inside long, similarly-colored gloves, and a light green sash circling his waist. It was Warren Rocko a mage who was using telepathy magic. With his powers, Warren's job was to track the progress everyone is making as well as potentially call for back up if someone was struggling.

"We're kind of surrounded by a bunch of them." Cana said while looking around. Their backs were pressed against each other while the eyes of a dozen of mages were firmly pointed at them. People wearing a black cloth resting on their right shoulders with yellow outlines decorating it.

"The thunder god tribe is just around the corner. Should I tell them to back you up?" Warren said.

"Nah. This much won't be a problem." The card magic refused the offered help and simply shrugged her shoulders. After that she turned her head a bit to the left so that she could eye Wendy.

"You ready?" Cana spoke to the sky maiden while smiling. Looking at her Wendy did the same.

"Sure!"

Their determination caused some commotion from the group of wizards they were about to fight. It was mostly ill mannered comments and creepy smirks.

"Oi ,oi, would you look at that. A woman and a little girl are acting all tough while surrounded." One of them said.

"I was scared when we challenged Fairy Tail, but this!? Ha, this is gonna be like stealing candy from a baby" Another commented. After a moment of laughing they readied themselves for attack. Some of them drew their weapons while others stayed behind and chanting different spells. There were also those that were holding lacrimas pointed at the Fairy Tail mages. With a loud shout the group unleashed their magic. A large beam of magic was formed when all of the attack clashed on their way combining.

"With this they have no chance at all." Confidence was high amongst them. Unknown to them however, was the fact that all of their confidence would be soon washed away.

"Here I go!"

 **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Wendy took a deep breath, so deep in fact that her normally slender body expanded so much that she looked round like a ball. Then she exhaled unleashing a hurricane-like blast at her opponents. The sky dragonslayer's roar matched both the size and the power the opposing blast offered. When both attacks collided violent winds were blowing the point of impact.

"I-Impossible that little girls attack has enough power to match our combination? How is that even possible!?" To say the Rusalka ages were shocked was an understatement. After a bit of struggling the beams exploded causing the dirt from the ground to rise and to obstruct everyone's vision.

"Cough, cough… Incredible. Wait, did she say Sky dragon's roar? Then she's a dragonslayer!." One of the thugs recognized Wendy's magic which surprised most of his friends.

"A dragonslayer!? Then she's just like…" A different one started talking but he was soon interrupted by a light that was making it complicated to see. When the dust cleared and he opened his eyes he came to a revelation. The source of light was a card that was lying on the ground.

The prayer's fountain!

All of a sudden a loud voice echoed around the street. From the card several beams of water erupted. Catching them off guard, multiple mages were knocked out by the sharp streams while others managed to evade them. The ones that escaped were shocked at the number of people taken out by a single attack. Coming to their senses they turned their heads to look at the culprit. A distance away Cana was standing and smiling happily. In her right hand she was holding three cards.

"Not so much of a pushover huh?" Her confident gaze awoke some uncertainty in her opponents. Now, they weren't too sure about their victory.

"Stupid wench. Come on guys let's try again." One of the persons tried his best to wake his comrades up in witch he succeed as the ones that weren't wiped out all started reading another attack.

"Like that will work. Let's finish this Wendy!"

"Right! Let's do it." The blue haired nodded in agreement and took another deep breath.

 **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!**

Once again she unleashed her roar. The speed of her attack outmatched her opponents by far, hitting its target before they could even launch their. The group of mages was hit directly causing a large explosion where they were standing. People lost their footing and were catapulted into the air from the shear force. After the dust that rose cleared only a few wizards left and they were all beat down lying.

"No way… How could we lose so easily?" A single voice was heard from the once large group. As they were crawling trying to find some space to get up, one of them felt something under his hand. When he looked cold sweat formed on his forehead. He instantly shot his gaze towards the card mage.

"A card!? When…When did she had the time to place it?"

"And now to finish it!" Cana raised her right hand to which the cards that were shattered on the ground all started glowing.

 **HEAVEN, REVERSE DEATH, MOUNTAIN!**

 **SUMMONED LIGHTNING!**

When her words escaped her mouth green lightning bolts came out of the cards and fired itself at the thugs. All of the remaining mages were electrocuted, ultimately rendering them unconscious. Observing the results of the battle Cana contentedly looked at her friend and raised her hand asking for a high five. It didn't take long for Wendy to react as she happily jumped and clapped her hand with Cana's.

"Good job! Hey Warren? You there?" The brown spoke to herself hoping for an answer from Warren.

"Sure, I'm here. Tell me your status." A familiar voice was echoing in her head. Warren was immediately asking for the situation knowing that they were surrounded a moment ago.

"Things are clear on our side." She said.

"How are the others faring?"

"So far so good. They are still a lot of them just around the corner where you are. Since you're free go and back up Freed and the rest."

"Roger. We'll be heading there immediately." Cana ended the transmission and turned towards Wendy. Not speaking a word they just nodded to each other and headed out.

"It's weird." Suddenly, Cana spoke while they were running.

"What is?" Wendy was surprised at her elder's words.

"These guys… they are just weak." The brown haired made a worried expression. Something was bugging her. She was looking in front of herself not losing focus even for a second. Her friend the dragonslayer noticed her gaze and grew worried herself.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Trying to calm the tension that was in the air the blue haired jokingly said while putting her right hand behind her head and sweatdropping a bit.

"It is… But something just seems fishy. You'd think that they'd be stronger. I mean they openly assaulted our town. They knew that we wouldn't stand still. Knowing that, they're either stupid, or plotting something." The card mages words caused an amount of doubt in Wendy's face. In her head she thought that Cana just might be right. And if she is, what is the aggressor really planning? Her thoughts didn't last long as they were interrupted by the sight of a green haired young man with purple wings flying through rubble that was falling.

 **Dark Écriture: Pain**

With a slash from his sword, purple colored letters were sent flying at group of people wearing similar clothes as the people Cana and Wendy defeated. When the letters connected with the mages loud screams started coming out of their mouth. An incredible and painful shock was shivering down their spines as they fell on their knees and started rolling in agony.

"Ch, there's still so many of them." Fairy Tail's Freed Justine was sweating as he spoke those words. Sure, the foes he was fighting didn't stand a chance against them, but their numbers were still tiring. He turned his head to check how his friends were doing. Bickslow was putting his baby's to use by slamming them at his opponents while Evergreen was using her eye magic to turn most of the wizards to stone.

"You need a hand?" Suddenly, Freed heard a familiar voice. When he turned at the source of the sound he spotted Cana and Wendy running towards them

"A helping hand is always valuable." With a little smirk the green haired answered.

"Alright, let's show them what Fairy Tail wizards are all about!"

…

"Is that all that Fairy Tail has to offer?"

Some distance away from the previous fight there were Fairy Tail members that weren't coping so well. Four persons were leaning on a buildings wall while facing enemy mages. One of them was a slim young woman with wavy lavender hair and glasses. She was wearing a red mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline and a series of light-colored squares adorning its lower part, which had a light belt circling it around her waist, with three bullet-like objects attached to it on the left side, and dark boots.

"Jet, Droy, Max! Are you guys OK?" The girls was asking while panting heavily.

"Don't worry Laki. It's gonna take a lot more than that to take us out" Max was saying using this opportunity to smile a bit. It didn't take long as he was soon seen struggling for air.

"Still, we're in a clear disadvantage here. If things don't change soon we might get in trouble." Jet said.

"Hahahahahahaha, come on men this our chance. If we take out these weaklings I'm sure Uwe-sama will praise us. Maybe he'll even reward us." Confidence wasn't something that the criminals lacked apparently. They were slowly approaching the cornered quartet.

"Here it goes." Droy said while raising his guard and preparing for a counter attack. A moment of silence occurred. It was like the calm before the storm. A face-off between the Fairy Tail mages and the evil wizards. The evil wizards were the first to leap, but they stopped when they heard footsteps. Seeing the confusion Laki, Max, Jet and Droy couldn't help but face the same direction were the footsteps were resounding. And when they did they widened their eyes and mouths considerably.

Walking towards them was a very tall and muscular young man with blue eyes. His blond hair was slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some fell down in a small tuft on his forehead. He had a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye.

"LAXUS!" All of them said in unison. Yes the one approaching was none other than Fairy Tail's S-class wizard, grandson of the master and leader of the Thunder God tribe, Laxus Dreyar.

"Here I come back from a job and what do I find? My city in flames." Laxus spoke while his eyes were closed. When he opened them he looked at the group of mages that was cornering his guild mates. His gaze caused shivers down his enemy's spines.

"Oi, T-That's L-Laxus? W-We're not ready for this, let's head back where Kentaro-sama is." One of them said.

"Are they the ones who attacked you?" the blond asked.

"Y-Yes" Laki was the one who answered. Her voice was shaking a bit even though he was an ally.

Laxus made another stern expression and then said.

"The nerve…. The nerve you have attacking my guildmates. For that I will pay you back. Hundredfold." His eyes widened a bit and a huge vein popped out on his forehead. He was obviously furious.

"MEN! RETREAT AT ONCE THIS IS NOT AN OPPONENT WE CAN FACE." A loud scream erupted from the crowd. When the words sank in the others heads they started running panicky trying their best to escape as soon as possible. It was futile though. Before they could put some distance between them a huge lighting bold struck all of the wizards fleeing. Painful roars echoed around the streets of Magnolia. When the lighting stopped all of them fell on the ground defeated. Going back to Laki and the others, they were still in a state of shock.

"Wow… He beat them in one swoop." Jet said wide eyed.

"W-What did you expect. This is Laxus we're talking about." Droy answered with sweat falling from his forehead.

"Oi!" The quartet stiffened momentarily when they heard the s-class mages voice.

"Are there more where those came from? Take me there."

"R-Right away."

…..

On top of Magnolia a single person was floating and observing the battle that was unfolding beneath him. It was a certain black haired teen. He's been holding this position since he sensed a large amount of people nearing Magnolia. So far he's seen the skirmish that Cana and Wendy won as well as Laxus' total extermination of his enemies. The display of power from the blond piqued his interest for a bit but it soon washed away. He was a bit disappointed with what he's seen. The young man closed his eyes for the moment and exhaled. He stayed that way for a bit as his thoughts fled for a brief moment. The saiyan was recalling some of the battles of his past. Blood was gushing everywhere and corpses were filling the streets. Vaguely remembering, he pictured the sight in front of him. Loud screams, fire that was burning and the sound of troops firing of their ki blasts at innocent people. Then a young kid appeared, he was the spitting image of the person remembering this. The kid had a crazy look in his eyes. Huge amounts of blood was dripping from his armor although he didn't seemed injured at all.

"This is how war should look like." Was what the teen was thinking.

Looking back at his younger look-a-like he observed as the kid was brutalizing countless warriors. His physical power was unmatched by all of them. Then he looked to the side a bit while smiling maniacally. He raised his head a bit and noticed something. There on a hovercraft like vehicle a small creature was looking at the chaos and laughing. It was a laugh that you could only hear in nightmares. As evil as a laugh can be. The creature was a relatively short humanoid with a large chestnut-shaped skull and two horns. It had blood red pupils and a red gem on his head. Soon the kid's eyes met with the creatures.

"Hmm?..." The teen snapped out of his thoughts and started falling. He forgot to focus on floating while remembering. It didn't take long for him to regain his composure and start floating again. He thought about the face of the creature. As he did so he started gritting his teeth heavily and squeezing his fists. After he let out some steam he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"How a war should look like?"

Once again he started thinking. The evil smile of the creature from a moment ago was replaced by a warmer one. In his mind an old man appeared. He was lean and had pale skin. A long white beard decorated his face. From his mouth a familiar sentence was escaping:

" _The value of one's life is unimaginable high. Just as high as the pain of losing someone you care about. The pain that you feel now is the same pain others fell when they lost someone. Knowing that, how can you want for others to feel that way?"_

Those words were resounding in his mind as he was making a cold expression. He then turned his gaze below. There a black haired man and a white haired one were about to showdown.

…

 **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**

Gajeel shouted and started running towards Uwe. His right arm transformed into a large steel club and moved forward at his enemy. Blitztank, who was taken aback by his opponents attack, raised his forearms and made the posture to block the incoming attack. However, before Gajeel's attack hit, the white haired shouted a scream of his own.

 **EXPAND!**

His forearms grew in size until they were big enough to protect his whole body. When the iron club connected with Uwe's arms nothing happened.

"Huh, pathetic. Is that all a dragonslayer can dish out?" The white haired reverted his arms to their normal size. Gajeel was frustrated that his club was blocked so easily.

"This might be a pain" He said.

"Be careful Gajeel! He uses some weird spell that prevents you from using magic." Levy was shouting from a safe distance. After the iron dragonslayer came to protect her she backed off a bit both to keep a safe distance between her and Blitztank and to give them enough space to battle it out.

"I know, I saw it. This piece of trash should think twice if he thinks I'm gonna fall for such a cheap trick Gihihi." He said amused. Uwe however, just stood there with a serious expression. Soon he launched an attack of his own. This time it was his fist that grew in size as it was traveling in his opponent's direction. Gajeel made a simple smile and jumped up dodging the upcoming fist. While in air he swung his right leg to the right and roundhouse kicked with a shout.

 **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**

His leg transformed and landed a direct hit on Blitztank's face. The super rookie was catapulted in the nearby rubble.

"Gihihi…" The black haired was smirking confidently as he saw his attack connecting. It didn't last long though as he saw his opponent getting up easily.

"More…I'll need more…" Uwe was mumbling something to himself. While Gajeel wasn't too concerned by it, Levy on the other hand felt some uneasiness.

"More? What does he mean? Be careful Gajeel!" She raised her voice for her guildmate to hear.

"Geez… Just stay there and hide. You don't need to tell me that. I got this." The iron dragonslayer however, just waved his hand at her and ignored Levy's words. His actions annoyed the blue haired greatly.

"I'm just trying to help you. You jerk!" She came out from her hiding place and bursted at the black haired. Gajeel didn't let that comment slide as he soon replied.

"Who are you calling a jerk? I came all the way here to save you dammit!" For a brief moment he turned his head to Levy's direction to confront her. That second of inobservance was used by Blitztank. Sensing something coming at him Gajeel quickly returned his attention to his fight and dodged an incoming blow.

"You'd be wise to concentrate on me." Uwe made a smirk as he looked at his foe. The yellow markings that were decorating his blue coat were now floating in the air. With one hand motion from him, the markings formed a figure. It had eight legs, a pair of grasping pedipalps and a tail with a stinger on the end of it.

"A scorpion!? What kind of magic is this?" The iron dragonslayer was bewildered by the sight in front of him, same as was Levy behind him.

"Are you impressed? It's a type of magic that allows me to control any pattern that I'm wearing. Now, taste the furry of my beast. Go…" The scorpion that was made out of the markings on Blitztank's coat began walking towards Gajeel. When he neared his target the stinger on his tail started glowing in a yellow light. The beast retracted his weapon and struck it down at the Fairy Tail wizard. The black haired dodged the incoming attack and started running at the beast. He jumped high in the sky and again transformed his arm into an iron club which he then launched at the scorpion. However, before he could hit his mark the yellow markings dispersed and returned to its source.

"First it was that green room, then his limbs grew in size and now this? Just how many types of magic can this guy use?" The blue haired Fairy Tail mage that was now hiding behind a pile of rubble was asking herself.

"Gihihihi… You're not too shabby. It looks like I can go wild for a bit gihihi." Gajeel wasn't too flustered. Rather, he was enjoying the fact that his opponent had some skills. Otherwise it would only be a bore for him.

"Now let's stop warming up. I'm gonna get serious now." He took his battle stance and eyed Blitztank to which the latter responded with a wide smirk.

"Please do…" As the white haired said those words the markings took another form. Now it looked like a bird with wide and long wings that had large talons. The bird soon charged at the black haired. Gajeel just made a confident look and waited for the markings to come at him. When they neared him he started to make countermeasures.

 **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!**

He turned his arm into a large spearhead and set it in front of him. When he did so a magic seal appeared in front of it and Gajeel made confidently smiled. Soon, a large number of spears were rapidly fired. When seeing that Uwe flinched a bit. He moved his hand trying to maneuver his way out but ultimately failed when a couple of spears found its way and hit the beast created from yellow markings. It wasn't over, as the spears continued rapidly in the super rookies direction. A bit of sweat was seen on his forehead as he tried to dodge. After successfully dodging the first few, Blitztank stood on his spot and made a loud shout.

"EXPAND!"

His words echoed throughout the empty streets as his torso gained size and expanded accordingly. The spears all landed at his oversized stomach and stopped. The white haired looked at the weapons that he deflected and gave out a sigh. Then he raised his head only to see his opponent right in front of him.

 **Iron Dragon's Sword!**

Once again Gajeel transformed his arm. Now it was a large, jagged sword. The mage raised his right arm and struck it down immediately. Blitztank didn't waste any time as he expanded his forearms and used them to shield himself from the incoming blow. He put them together in a boxing block and made it just in time.

"Heh…huh…You never learn do you…huh? When I'm like this…huh…you cannot harm me." The white haired was panting heavily. His opponent just looked at him with his wide smirk and started laughing.

"O…you sure about that, bastard?" When he said that the blade started moving. The spikes on the blade started going around it making it all look like a chainsaw. The sharp spikes connected with the unprotected large skin and started cutting through it.

"AAAAAGHHH…" A large and painful roar left Blitzatnk's mouth as his forearms returned to their normal size. In that moment Gajeel took another step forward, retracted his right arm and clenched his fist.

 **Iron Dragon's Lance!**

He turned both of his arms into long poles and started to move circular around his axis. As the pols were moving they took out anything in their vicinity, including the super rookie. Uwe crashed into a wall from the blow he received.

"And now to finish it." The black haired started inhaling large amounts of air. When he collected all the power he needed he unleashed a dark grey tornado with shards of metal in it.

 **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!**

His attack hit its target immediately as soon nothing but a large cloud of dust was the only thing seen.

"Huh… Nothing but talk in the end gihihi." Gajeel rested his now normal arms on his waist and looked at the cloud.

"You did it Gajeel!" Soon Levy joined the celebrations and got out of her hiding place to be by Gajeel's side. The black haired however narrowed his eyes.

"Wait!" She suddenly stopped. The black haired stopped for a moment and looked around.

"Can you hear that?" Levy was asked by her savior. After hearing that the blue haired calmed down a bit and focused on the sound. It was coming from the cloud of rubble. A metal sound was resounding, or rather, the sound of metal breaking. Confused, the two were focusing their gaze on the cloud and waited for the particles to fall down. Their sight was improving gradually and when the dust cleared they widened their eyes in shock and disbelief. Uwe was sitting on the rubble on eating any metal tool, scrap, or anything he could find.

"H-He's eating metal!? J-Just like…" Sweat was falling from Levy's face. She turned to take a look at Gajeel and he was no better. In fact he was even more shocked than she was. After enjoying his meal Uwe stood up and eyed the duo looking at him. Making a wide, sickening smile he said.

"This actually doesn't taste bad at all… I see…So you eat metal to power up. How convenient." He raised his right hand and observed it for a while. Then he ogled the rest of his body.

"Wow! I feel the power surging! It's incredible! So that's how that arrogant fool feels." Making a satisfied expression the white haired started laughing loud.

"I-I don't understand. How can you eat metal?" The puzzled Gajeel spoke. He asked his opponent all the while keeping the same facial expression he had when he first saw it. Sweat beans were visible on his forehead.

"Ha…ha…hahahahahahahaha. So you still don't understand it. Well I'd expect nothing less from a second rate guild hahaha." Uwe was laughing his pants out. His reaction angered the two mages in front of him, but before they could speak the super rookie told them:

"You see. Exactly one year ago I had a lacrima planted inside my body." After hearing that Levy stepped back a bit and asked:

"A lacrima?"

"Yes, a lacrima. It was one that held incredible magical properties. You see, after my body absorbed it I gained a certain ability. Since that day if my body is hit by a certain amount of magic it can copy it to perfection." The white haired stood on top of the rubble proudly as he watched the disturbed faces on Gajeel and Levy.

"You mean…" Levy said but was soon interrupted-

"Yes. I'm a copycat wizard. Someone that doesn't master magic of his own, but copies the magic he sees." After the revelation Blitztank started omitting a green magic around his body. He looked Gajeel in the eyes confidently and raised the amplitude even more. The nearby building that were still intact were now cracking under the pressure.

"Can you feel it 'Black Steel' Gajeel. Can't you see the irony? Your own powers will be the one that will defeat you hahahahahaha." Once again Uwe started laughing maniacally. Gajeel on the other hand was not. He was holding a stern expression as he looked at the white haired.

"What a load of crap…" The black haired said causing Blitztank to look at him.

"So you're nothing but a faker. This fight has gone on long enough. If you want the power of a dragon I will show it to you to its fullest extent." He was gazing angrily at his foe. Levy, who was still standing next to him was taken aback by her guild mate. She looked at him worriedly only to see the determination in his eyes.

"Gajeel…"

"I worked my ass off to be were I'm now. People like you who copy someone else's magic are nothing but weaklings who aren't prepared to sacrifice their time. You're an insult to every mage there is and I'll be the one to kick some sense into you. A fake will never be able to beat the real thing." Gajeel took pride in his words. With his new resolve he readied himself to battle again. Levy was still looking at him but after hearing his speech she was now wearing a warm smile on her face.

"A faker?" Suddenly, Uwe spoke. He lowered his head and his bangs fell down covering his eyes. Both Fairy Tail mages reverted their gazes back to him.

"You're a fool for thinking that. I'm more than a simple copycat." The magic around his body grew bigger by the minute. Now the debris that was on the ground was starting to float.

"I will take your power and go a step further. Somewhere that you would never reach. You know why? Because I deserve power, unlike you." As he was talking black motives were starting to draw themselves on his body. They covered every inch of it and resembled the scales of a dragon. After they ended their process his skin was starting to gain a silver color. Uwe's body was gradually turning into metal.

 **Iron Dragon's Scales!**

"Levy go back to the guild." All of a sudden Gajeel spoke while still eyeing Uwe. Surprised, she turned to him and said:

"What do you mean go back, I can't just…."

"JUST GO ALREADY!" The iron dragonslayer shouted with all his might scaring Levy in the process.

"They're after you so you need escape from here as soon as possible. Don't worry about me. I promise I'll come back." His words struck the blue haired like lightning. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. Her body started shaking. While biting her lip she turned around ready to leave. But before she did she said just one thing:

"Don't die on me…" And then she started running.

"Now… Let's see who deserves to be called the real thing. Don't you agree?" Uwe looked at Gajeel as he taunted him. Gajeel however just made a smirk and started his trademark laugh.

"Gihihi."

…..

 **Ice-Make: Knuckle!**

In a distant part of Magnolia, the team of Gray and Juvia were sent to do battle with anyone who seemed to harm the townspeople. Right now they were confronting a large group of evil mages. Gray froze the ground under a number of them and from the ice large fists erupted knocking the mages out.

"Gray-sama looks so cool when he's overpowering someone." Juvia was watching her beloved and admiring him.

"Yo bitch! Don't take your eyes of me." One of the wizards shouted. He was holding a large magical sword and running in Juvia's direction. When he closed in on her he swung his sword and seemingly cut her in half.

"Huh, that's what you get for taking me lightly." He said while putting his sword on his right shoulder. When he did so he noticed that instead of a corps, what's left was a pile of water.

"Water?" The mage was confused.

"Juvia's body cannot be hurt by a mere sword." The water spoke. Soon all of the drops started gathering. First it seemed like a big pond, but as more of the water was collected it started gaining a form of a woman. Ultimately, Juvia emerged unharmed.

"H-How?" The mage spoke while sweating frantically.

"Juvia's body is made of water." With a blank expression she explained.

"You mean I can't hurt you?" The wizard was shocked and soon started running away.

 **Water Cane!**

Juvia spread out her right arm and water started collecting around it. Soon it gained the shape of a whip. She quickly swung her arm striking down the fleeing foe. After turning around she continued taking out several other mages.

"We're done here Warren." Gray spoke. Back in the guild Warren heard his voice and responded.

"Good job you two. There aren't any of us in your block so I don't really know if there are any attackers left. Just stroll around for a while and then contact me again." Warren said. The black haired ice mage nodded and turned his face to his partner.

"You heard?" He asked her.

"Yes, Juvia did." Around the two of them, countless mages were lying unconscious. Looking around, Juvia took a deep sigh before making an annoyed expression.

"Juvia thought that after beating all of the enemies she could go on a date with Gray-sama." Juvia puffed her cheeks. Gray on the other side sweat dropped at her remark and turned his head ignoring it completely. After he took a few steps away from her, Juvia noticed and started running in his direction.

"Gray-samaaa waiiiit" She shouted out loud.

"Geez what a bother. Anyway let's check if there are any more of those guys around." They started to look around. Nothing much could be seen. It was unusually quiet considering the circumstances. Passing street after street the only thing they saw was the occasional unconscious mage that was probably taken down by their comrades.

"Seriously. It doesn't seem like anything is happening. Should I report to Warren and say that the North part of Magnolia is safe?" After Gray said those words he noticed something. The air was suddenly heavier and fog started to creep in under his legs.

"Mist? That's odd. For it to just appear suddenly." The ice mage was surprised. More so when the flow of the fog started intensifying. Soon it was covering their bodies till knee length.

"W-What is this?" Juvia took a step back. She was taken aback by the development. More and more fog was coming. The Fairy Tail mages started looking around for the source of this but couldn't come to a conclusion. Then, on top of a building a bald, dark skinned person appeared. He was wearing the same clothes as the mages they fought a moment ago so it was safe to assume that he was with them. He was giving them a stern glare as he was watching.

"Bastard! Is this your doing?" Gray was the first to react at the appearance. Juvia, who was standing beside him readied herself and made a sharp look. The figure on top stood still for a moment just peacefully observing them. After that he closed his eyes.

"Did you not hear what Gray-sama asked you? Answer us." The rain woman was growing impatient. The man opened his eyes at her words and started speaking.

"Fairy Tail…" Was all he wanted to say. In the meantime the fog was at their shoulder length. Gray gritted his teeth and moved his arms sideways. As he did that blue light was starting to omit. He stared at the bald man preparing for an attack.

"Fine. If you won't tell us who you are I guess we're gonna have to make you."

 **Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!**

Gray created a large bazooka like handheld weapon and placed it on his right shoulder. He shot a cannonball made from ice from it. The cannonball was heading for the dark skinned man but ultimately went right through him as his body turned to fog itself.

"W-What?" The ice mage uttered words of surprise. Equally surprised as him was Juvia whom gritted her teeth for a moment.

"His body can change its properties just like Juvia's.." They started looking around wondering where he went, but he was nowhere to be found. Then, his voice was resounding once again in the area.

"Fairy Tail… My name is Guido. I'm part of Rusalka and one of the three poles that support Uwe-sama." The fog rose to their necks and was soon about to cover them all. The Fairy Tail wizards were still trying to figure out where Guido was but they just couldn't. The voice that they were hearing wasn't coming from a particular direction. It was more like the mist that was covering this area was speaking to them.

"You have terrible luck running into me for I'll be the one to deliver your heads to my leader. It is funny how you waited for the mist to cover you up like that. But I suppose it only works for me. Now, be devoured by my magic." The voice disappeared once again leaving the wizards alone in their struggle.

"Juvia! Take my hand. We can't let ourselves get caught up in it." Gray stretched out his hand hoping to grab the rain woman.

"Gray-sama!" She continued with the same. Unfortunately, before they could grab each other the fog covered their whole bodies. When they reached the place where their hand should have met, nothing was there.

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia was reaching out but just couldn't get a hold of Gray. Even after moving from her spot she still couldn't find him.

"Juviaaaa!" Gray was shouting as loud as he could but it was all in vain. There was no response.

"Dammit. This mist is creepy. How could we have gotten separated when we were standing next to each other just a moment ago." He started walking forward trying to figure out a way out.

"There is no way out." The familiar voice could be heard again.

"You creep. What is it that you want from us?" Gray tilted his head left and right but still couldn't find the source.

"Rusalka is planning great things for the future. However, to get to there, one person is crucial. Our mission today is to keep Fairy Tail busy while Uwe-sama is acquiring that person."

"A person? You would go this far just for that?" Gray was asking.

"You see. Whether I defeat you here is of no significance. As long as I can give my master more time, my mission will be complete." The air in the fog was getting heavier and heavier. Gray was starting to sweat heavily as he was listening to Guido's voice.

"However…" After just one word Guido stopped. Then, behind Gray a creature was starting to materialize. The mist was coming together forming a large body. In the middle of it a blood red eye opened. The creature stepped forward and leaned towards Gray. As its head was next to Grays it whispered in his ear.

"Just because I don't need to beat you doesn't mean that I won't." As it said that the creature disappeared. Gray turned around quickly after feeling Guido's breath. When he did there was no trace of him. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists out of frustration. Then, he heard a quick slash of the Air. The only thing he could see was a shadow appearing but it would disappear as soon as he noticed it. The sound was getting louder and louder until the creature materialized for a moment and delivered a blow to Gray's abdomen.

"Guh…." As soon as he felt the pain Gray kneeled down and started holding the place where the pain was coming from. But it didn't stop there. While he was kneeling the creature appeared once again behind him. It grabbed his head and slammed it to the ground. The concrete broke from the impact and Gray's head was getting buried.

"Even if you are Fairy Tail, as long as you're inside this mist there's no way you can beat me." Guido was taunting his opponent. While the ice mage was getting up Guido once again materialized. This time above him. He raised his arms above his head and started gathering magical power. The mist that was in between his hands turned red.

 **Heat!**

The creature lowered his hands unleashing the red mist at Gray. When it connected the ice mage felt the temperature rising exponentially. Sweat started coursing all over his body and every breath he took had a certain weight with it.

"What is this? Why is it so hot?" Gray was asking himself those questions.

"My attacking power may be very low. But what I specialize in isn't overcoming my opponent with physical strength. No, I prefer to slowly watch as he gives in to the suffering." Guido's voice was once again hiding in the mist. The black haired raised his head a little while panting heavily. Slowly he was trying to get up. When he did so he grabbed the shirt he was wearing with his right hand and stripped of his clothes.

"W-Why on earth are you stripping!?" Guido shouted.

"Well it's hot for starters." Gray made a small smirk.

…

"Gray-samaaaa…Gray-samaaaaaa!" Juvia was calling for her beloved after they got separated. She was standing alone unsure of where she is right now surrounded by fog. It was covering every inch.

"How cruel. Juvia got separated from Gray-sama just as they were about to hold hands." Tears were flowing from her eyes. After she recovered from the shock she observed her surroundings. Strangely, she couldn't hear Gray's voice nor feel his magic power. It was like she was isolated.

"What is this magic? It's like he created a world of his own." The blue haired was wandering around attempting to come up with an answer. Then, she heard footsteps. Juvia turned around to the source of it but couldn't see anything.

"Gray-sama is that you? Juvia is so happy!" Convinced that Gray was the one approaching, she spread her arms and started running to him in hope of hugging him. The footsteps were becoming more frequent indicating that the person was running as well.

"Ah Gray-sama!" The rain woman closed her eyes and jumped. However, it wasn't Gray that was running towards her. Out of the mist came a brown bull with large horns. What was weird about it was that its lower part wasn't that of a regular bull but that of a serpent. It had a tail that consisted of green scales. The hybrid jumped and pointed its horns at Juvia. The Fairy Tail wizard came her senses just in the nick of time and manager to avoid the beast by turning herself to water. The hybrid simple went through her. When the water reached the ground it gathered and from it Juvia rose again.

"W-What are you!?" She exclaimed. The beast turned around to face hear and charged at her again. This time Juvia was ready to counter attack. The blue hared raised her right arm and started creating waves of water.

 **Water Slicer!**

The waves were launched at the hybrid. While traveling through the mist they took the shape of blades and continued travelling with tremendous speed. However, when they reached the half bull half serpent they just went through it and into the fog behind. The creature then disintegrated.

"A projection created from fog?"

…

Gray was standing in the fog area that was created by Guido, waiting for him to make a move. He realized that it would be too hard to try locate him, so instead he decided to wait for his opponent to strike and then counter attack accordingly. The creature Guido transformed to, the beast made out of fog with the large red eye appeared next to the ice mage ready to strike him. It raised its hand to shoulder length when suddenly, large, razor sharp talons grew from them. The beast struck down its hand ready to deliver a fatal blow. To its surprise, Gray leaned forward, dodging the attack and countered with and attack of his own.

 **Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!**

He dropped his hands to the ground and froze it. From it, a tower of ice erupted impaling the beast. Gray made a small smirk when he noticed the success of the attack. Unfortunately, it dwindled soon as the creature just returned to mist and disappeared.

"Foolishness. You should've figured out by now that an attack like that won't do you any good." Guido's voice was again heard from the fog. Gray frowned annoyed at his opponent's words and readied himself for another attack. Then, out of nowhere, Gray was struck from behind. Blades resembling scythes came out of the fog and landed on the mages back. The black haired made a painful cry and fell to the ground.

"W-What was that?" He was wondering. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughing echoing through the area.

"Splendid. Things are going just as I predicted." Guido was laughing hard. His words confused the downed Gray.

"Like you planned? What are you saying?" The Fairy Tail mage asked while looking in the direction the sound was coming from. After asking that only more laughs were heard.

"Hahaha. My plan was for the both of you to take out each other. And it's working. If you haven't noticed that attack was from your comrade." The fog mage made a shocking revelation. And indeed Gray was shocked. He narrowed his eyes while still lying on the ground and asked:

"Juvia's attack!? How?" The ice mage was slowly trying to get back on his feet.

"Very well. I shall explain it to you. The mist that is covering this area is no ordinary mist. In fact it's called the 'Lost world'. Anything that resides within it is in a world that I control. As long as you're inside I'm calling the shots. You see, this fog can absorb the magic released inside and I can redirect that magic at you. In other words, as long as you are fighting back there is a great chance that you will be the one to take out your friend." The ice mage widened his eyes. He couldn't believe that he fell for such a trap. What's worse, if he fights back, his attacks will only affect Juvia, but if he doesn't take down the one controlling the mist, Juvia's attacks will keep coming at him.

…

Juvia was currently surrounded by a flock of beasts.

"W-What's happening? Where are those monsters coming out?" She took a step back trying to keep some distance. She knew that she had to devise a plan. To her surprise, the ground beneath her started freezing.

"It's freezing? Does this mean Gray-sama…" Before she could finish her sentence, numerous spikes erupted from the ground. Screams of pain could be heard as the spikes stabbed her flesh all the while injuring her.

"G-Gray-sama?" She uttered those words as she felt the pain coursing through her body.

…

"Warren! Everything is clear on our end." Mirajane was speaking to herself while being connected to Warren telepathically.

"Great. There should be a bunch of them a close to you. I'll check it and then inform you."

"Ok. We'll wait till then." She cut off the connection and took a deep breath. The team of Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman were fighting for a while now so it was only natural for her to be a bit tired. After exhaling, she opened her eyes and looked at the sight in front of her. Out of all the mages that challenged them only two remained and Elfman took it upon himself to take them down.

"If you're a man fight me!" The take-over mage made a loud exclamation as he eyed his opponents. The two Rusalka mages were sweating heavily, but they still mustered up enough courage for a final drive. They raised their weapons and advanced towards their opponent.

"Man, man MANNNN" One punch was all that it took for the sole Strauss male to knock out the mages.

"That was great Elf-niichan." Elfman turned his head and saw his little sister, Lisanna approaching. By looking at her it was almost unimaginably that she was fighting the whole day. Not a single scratch could be seen on her body, although she did seemed a bit fatigued.

"It was nothing. If I hadn't been able to beat those punks than I wouldn't be able to call myself a man" He clenched his fists and raised it to shoulder length. It was almost like he was posing. His antics caused Lisanna to smile a bit and Mirajane followed very soon.

"Haha. Elfman, that's just like you to say something like that." Mirajane lifted her right arm and set it against her chin while smiling.

"Geez… Nee-chan." The big, buffed male was getting embarrassed by his sister's words and started blushing.

"So what are supposed to do now?" Lisanna was asking her siblings with a thoughtful expression. When they heard her, they looked at each other and thought about it.

"I just talked with Warren and he said we should be on standby for the time being." The oldest of the three said causing the others to let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew… So we can finally take a break." The three of them all sat on the ground at the same time.

"Oh I forgot. How are thinks with you and Evergreen, Elf-niichan?" Elfman suddenly winced at the question and turned to look at his younger sister. She made a playful smile and winked at him. The muscled male blushed heavily at the question and stood up.

"W-What do you mean? T-There's nothing between me and Evergreen." He was having trouble finding words as the question obviously made him uncomfortable. Seeing his reaction made Lisanna only want to tease him more.

"Oh really? Than why did you whisper her name in sleep last night. You were so loud I could hear you all the way in my room." She put her hand over her mouth and grinned devilishly. Elfman's blush intensified after hearing that. On top of that he was now sweating.

"I-I-I didn't. Y-You must've heard wrong." He was now stuttering. His younger sister was amused, but she still felt like torturing him.

"No I'm sure of it. You were saying 'Oh Eve, my Eve.'" The male spit out saliva from his mouth as he heard that while Mirajane was laughing hard. Soon Lisanna joined. At first Elfman was confused but then he figured it out.

"Damn you Lisanna, lying like that." Still blushing the white haired male scolded his sister.

"Sorry Elf-niichan I just couldn't resist." Tears were forming on the corners of the female's eyes from laughing hard. The third sibling who was watching the whole thing was smiling and commenting.

"It's so nice when we're together like this." With her eyes closed she said. Her words caused bright smiles to form on Elfman's and Lisanna's face. Even though they were arguing, as long as the three of them are together they would always be happy.

"If only we weren't fighting those damn dark wizards. They aren't men!" The mood was suddenly disrupted and the three of them were now holding stern expressions.

"Mira-nee. What do you think they're after?" The short-haired girl asked her older sister. Mirajane lowered her head and looked at the ground for a moment.

"I'm not sure. It's really unclear what they want. I don't think that they are guild wizards, I mean all of them had a sign indicating that they are in one but then why would a legal guild do this?" The long-haired voiced her concern.

"Do you think it's a dark guild?" Lisanna asked.

"They could be. But I've never seen that sign before."

"Could they be new dark guilds forming?" Elfman interrupted his sister's conversation with a question of his own. His words caused his younger sister to make a worried face.

"New dark guilds? That sounds scary." The Strauss siblings were concentrated on their conversation. The issue of new dark guilds would be something very troublesome. Not only for Fairy Tail, but for all legal guilds around. As they were conversing a figure was approaching them.

"I see you weren't going easy on my friends there." A voice was coming from a few feet away. The trio flinched at the voice and jumped on their feet. In front of them was a pale person with shoulder length hair.

"Who are you?" The three of them said in unison. Their reaction caused the person to cast a smile.

"Oh. I apologize. I didn't want to startle you. I'm simply the man in charge of those mages you disposed. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jama." The crimson haired made sure to acquaint himself with the Fairy Tail wizards.

"So you're the one behind this." Mirajane spoke ready to engage in battle. Soon her brother and sister followed her lead and all shifted to battle stances.

"I'm afraid you're wrong. I'm simply a pole that supports our leader. The real mastermind behind this event." The crimson haired raised his hands and closed his eyes suggesting that he has nothing to do with this.

"If you're a man tell me why you're picking a fight with Fairy Tail?" Elfman stepped forward and confronted the foe. Jama however, just shrugged him of and looked behind him.

"My word. I didn't expect to come across such beauty. Tell me mister, are those beauties related to you?" Jama narrowed his eyes and made a smile. Hearing his words, Mirajane and Lisanna both took a step back while glaring at him. Elfman was infuriated by his comment and lashed out on him.

"Bastard!"

"My My… Don't be so mad. I'm too much of a gentleman to try anything funny. It was just that I don't see such illuminating women everyday haha." The crimson haired put his right hand behind his back and was trying to justify himself. After a moment of staying like that he returned his hand and made a confident expression.

"As for why we're doing this, you needn't worry. This is simply a diversion. As soon as we get what we really came for we will leave." The Straus siblings were confused after hearing that.

"A diversion?" Mirajane said. Jama simply responded by a nod from his head.

"Our goal was to keep you busy as long as we could. Leaving enough time to capture the thing that we need." Elfman gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Behind him, his sisters were just as angry as him. The fact that they were tricked didn't sit well with them. They spent the whole day playing in their hand. But more importantly…

"You would harm innocent people just to create a diversion?" A deep voice was heard from Elfman. Currently, his eyes were covered by his bangs so Jama couldn't see the look on his face.

"That is simply the price that we were ready to pay." The crimson haired answered while smiling. Mirajane and Lisanna were absolutely livid. The eyes on both of them were wide while their pupils shrank in size.

"You lowlife… You destroyed so much, yet you smile like nothing happened… Unforgivable." Purple light was starting to omit around Mira as she was about to transform.

"Nee-chan…" All of a sudden Elfman stretched out his arm in front of her.

"Elfman…" Both of the Strauss sisters were surprised by their brother's action. But then, after he raised his head and they got to see the look on his eyes, Mira stopped. His eyes were full of fury. An amount that Elfman usually doesn't show.

"Stay were you are. This guy is mine." He stepped forward while facing Jama.

"Oh, you wish to fight me?" The crimson haired looked at him making a carefree expression and asked.

"No…" Elfman's size increased exponentially, with his arms growing longer, larger and sprouting sharp claws. He was starting to get covered in thick fur, with his abdomen and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair took on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth became pointed, and he grew a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead.

"As a man…I'M GOING TO PUNISH YOU!"

 **Take Over: Beast Soul!**

The white haired took the form of a green monster that was known as his beast soul. The sight before Jama left him speechless for a moment. Then however, a wide smile decorated his face.

"Take-Over? Fate really is a funny thing. Wouldn't you agree beautiful ladies?" He shifted his gaze to Mira and Lisanna again causing them to glare at him angrily.

"Fate? What are you talking about?" Lisanna was asking the man that was about to engage in battle with her brother. The man in question started laughing.

"Haha, you see, I specialize in Take-Over as well." Bright crimson light enveloped Jama's body as it started levitating. An ellipse was formed from the light that trapped the mage's body inside.

"W-What is this? I've never seen a Take-Over like this." Sweat started forming on Mirajane's forehead as she wasn't sure what was happening. Loud noises could be heard. The Take-Over took time to complete. It was like the body inside was getting constructed. Tensions were rising higher and higher and then…

"W-What are you?" Elfman exclaimed in absolute shock.

…

Still floating atop of Magnolia was the black haired teen. Everything that has transpired so far was carefully observed by him. Keeping his cold glare the whole time, he still wasn't particularly impressed with what he's seen

"The real battle is about to start. Although, this one here is about to finish."

…

 **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**

Uwe was running towards Gajeel with his farm retracted and fist clenched. The copycat wizard was still covered in iron scales. When he closed in on the dragonslayer he launched his hardened fist at him. Gajeel moved his body to the left evading the incoming fist. Trying to use the opening that was created he clenched his fist and counter attacked.

 **Iron Dragon's Sword!**

His right arm turned to a steel sword and he used it to strike at his opponent. The sword hit Uwe right in the chest, but it just repelled after hitting the scales. After his attack failed to hit the mark, Gajeel jumped backwards getting some space between. The white haired mage looked at the Fairy Tail mage for a moment and then said.

"Why are you still in that form? Aren't you going to use your iron scales?" Blitztank asked confused. The black haired just looked at him with a serious expression and then said to him:

"Don't flatter yourself trash, I don't need to go all out to beat you." The copycat was angered by his foe's words. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the mage.

"So you plan to underestimate _me_ , a part of the Six Super Rookies!?" Uwe shouted at Gajeel. The iron dragonslayer just made a smirk at his remarks and started his trademark laugh.

"Gihihi… I think that I'm taking you more seriously that I should." He grinned at Uwe causing the white haired to lose it.

"That will be your greatest mistake… Once I send you to the afterlife you're going to regret this decision." The super rookie brought out green magical power from his body.

 **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!**

Gajeel was astonished after he heard the roar from Uwe.

"You can even copy the secret arts!?"

"I told you not to underestimate me. Now prepare to pay the penalty for that!" The white haired raised both of his arms. He used his left one to hold his right by the wrist. With a loud roar he unleashed his magic.

 **Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!**

His right arm turned to a sword just like before, but now it was growing in size incredibly. So much at it reached all the way to the sky. Before he struck it down on his foe he made a wide, evil smile. Then he slammed the giant sword to the ground. Loud noise could be heard as the blade was cutting through the air as it was approaching. Gajeel took one final look at it before it struck him down. It was a point blank hit. The area around was shaking from the huge impact. The ground beneath Gajeel was cut in half with pieces of it falling.

"Haahahahahaha…Rest in peace… Gajeel Redfox." A wide grin could be seen on Uwe's face. He was obviously satisfied with the fact that he has beaten one of Fairy Tail's strongest assets. However…

"Auch… Why is my arm hurting? Did the sword brake from the impact?" The mage was asking himself. Suddenly, he started feeling pain coming from the giant sword.

"No… It doesn't feel like that. It's almost like…." Blitztank had a sudden revelation. As he did sweat started to form on his iron forehead.

"Munch….Munch…Much." Sounds were heard coming from underneath the ground where the sword struck. Gajeel was lying in the crater and nibbling on the gigantic sword that fell on him.

"Gihihi…Now that I've eaten I feel much better." The black haired stood up from his spot and was smiling at the dumbfounded Uwe.

"B-But how?" The confused mage asked.

"You really ain't the sharpest tool in the box… Did you really think you could beat an iron dragon slayer with an IRON attack?" The white haired stood still in his place while sweating heavily. His eyes were widened and his tan was pale.

"B-But dragon slayers can't eat their own attacks!" Uwe was still confused to which Gajeel responded with running his hand through his hair.

"Well that is true. But I wasn't the one that unleashed that iron you idiot." Uwe was in shock. He was wondering how he couldn't have thought of that sooner.

"Now that we're clear with everything… How about I start rampaging, asshole." The Fairy Tail mage bend a bit and then started running at the silent Uwe. Before he could take counter measures, Gajeel was already in front of him.

"So fast…" Without covering his fist in iron or transforming it, he punched Blitztank right in the face. The iron scales protecting his body broke from the impact and shattered.

" _Impossible… He broke the scales without using magic!"_ The white haired was thinking. After hitting the ground, his body reverted to its normal form.

"I told you. A fake can never beat the real thing." The iron dragoslayer was looking down on his fallen foe. However, instead of grieving over his defeat, Blitztank started laughing.

"Hah…hah…hahahahahahaha." His voice was echoing through the area and it was annoying his opponent.

"Hey, what so funny." Gajeel asked.

"Not funny, hilarious. The fact that even though you've beaten me, it makes little difference."

"What do you mean?"

"Levy McGarden…" After hearing Uwe speak that name Gajeel flinched.

"Every one of my underlings knows her name and appearance… Do you really think that she can make it to your guild without getting noticed? Hahahah…" The fallen mage was laughing frantically. But he stopped when an iron club struck him in the gut. Gajeel wasn't amused, rather he was infuriated. His eyes widened and a large vein popped up from his face.

"If even a single hair drops of her head…. I'm going to murder you." The dragonslayer looked Uwe right in the eyes as he was uttering those words. Just by looking at him you could know. He was dead serious.

"Why don't you check for yourself?" Uwe said while grinning. Gajeel immediately turned around and started running at the direction he sent off Levy.

"You better be safe." He whispered to his chin. Though downed, Blitztank was grinning. Then he raised his right hand and whispered a spell

 **ANTI-MAGIC ROOM!**

A familiar green orb appeared below the dragonslayer and trapped him inside. As soon as he was enveloped Gajeel felt the air getting heavier and his magic fading away.

"W-What is this?" He said. Slowly, the white haired stood up and continued to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahha! What a fool you are letting your guard down like that hahahahaha!" Gajeel was glaring at the mage but he didn't have enough strength to do anything.

"Now how should I finish you off?" Uwe was asking himself.

"Oh I know." The white haired grinned maniacally and went back for some space. When he faced his foe once again he started inhaling air. The dragonslayer knew what he was about to do and gritted his teeth in frustration.

 **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!**

He decided to finish Gajeel off with his own signature move. When the roar hit Gajeel's body a huge explosion occurred. Smoke started to rise and debris was all over the place. When it cleared up the iron dragonslayer was lying unconscious on the ground

"One fairy down. You can run all you want Levy, but I promise you by the end of the day, you'll be ours."

…

 **Took me almost a month to update the chapter. To anyone who was waiting for it sorry. College is really pushing me to the ropes and I'm struggling to pass all classes. However, that's none of your concern. With the battle heating up I promise that I'll do my best to do it sooner this time. I recently found a spell checker online so I hope that they aren't any typos this time as for the grammar, I repeat, if you spot anything please notify me, I'm willing to learn. Now to the reviews.**

 **Elvisfonz23: That you for your comment and for your continued support.**

 **Guest-WhereIsTheSaiyan: He probably didn't make as much appearances as one would expect but rest assured as soon as the story develops he will have plenty of screen time.**

 **Guest-NatsuFlameBrain: Thank you.**

 **Joking4ever: No it isn't Vegeta. It's an original character but I can understand why you would think like that. I made it so he has a similar background to him, but he most definitely isn't him.**

 **Rufael: Thank you for both of your comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

Smoke was rising as the aftermath of a battle. The super rookie, Uwe Blitztank had already left the sight leaving Gajeel alone. From afar, or above to be precise, the person who was carefully watching left out a sigh.

"What a fool..."

Those were the words that escaped his mouth. He was floating above Magnolia where he had a good view on all the fighting that was going on. The saiyan crossed his legs and arms while closing his eyes. The wind was silently increasing its intensity while going through his hair, causing it to swing in many directions. Using his right arm, he tried to fix his hairstyle. After that, he looked down once again.

"Only a complete idiot would let his guard down in the middle of a battle. He had it coming."

For him, who took battles dead serious, it was a disgrace. Especially after Gajeel initially overpowered his opponent. While his disappointment was getting the better of him something suddenly struck in his mind. He widened his eyes and turned his head.

"Interesting… Someone's power level has just risen significantly."

…

"W-What are you!?"

Elfman's voice resounded through the area. Behind him his sisters both widened their eyes and mouths. Jama, who started a Take-Over none of them had seen so far appeared before them. Moments ago the crimson sphere that had enveloped him broke to little pieces and out came the transformed mage. Levitating from the ground, he donned the appearance of a terrifying monster. His body completely changed its constitution, to that point that there wasn't any visible resemblance to his human form. In this current state he was very tall, around 6 feet and 9 inches. His whole body was plated with a black one piece armor, black metal gloves, black steel greaves and a matching steel helmet that covered the upper parts of his face obscuring his sight and his hearing. It also covered the back of his head. The only thing that was escaping from the helmet was his long crimson hair that was fluttering in the wind. Oddly enough, even his hair seemed to have grown. The scariest part about him however, was the lower part of his face. His mouth and jaw to be precise. The reason was because they were skeletal. Not a single piece of flesh was covering it. His long white teeth and strong jaw were completely exposed. To make it even creepier, either side of his face was decorated with a long goat-like horn where his mouth was ending. Slowly, the creature was descending. When his feet touched the ground he turned his disgusting face to the Strauss siblings.

" **Demon Soul…"**

Small beams of sweat were forming on Elfman's forehead. This transformation caught him off guard completely. But his words shocked him even more.

"D-Demon Soul? Mira-nee what is this?" Lisanna broke the silence. Turning her head to face her sister, the youngest sibling noticed Mirajane's expression. Even as the most experienced of them, she still wasn't sure herself. However the one thing they all had in mind was that it had to be similar to Mira's Satan soul.

"Your faces seem to indicate that you are impressed. As grateful as I am, pretty girls really shouldn't make faces like that." Jama spoke.

His voice made them regain their composure and now all of them changed their expression to a sterner one.

"How did you achieve a transformation like that?" The S-class mage asked. Jama, upon being questioned lifted his right arm and glanced at it. His emotions were hard to read since he didn't have a face, but his mood was made apparent when an evil lough escaped his mouth.

"Hahahaha! Kentaro's creatures sure are something else. I'm amazed at just how disgusting I am right now." He used the hand that he was looking at and covered his head with it.

"Kentaro?" Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna gazed surprised at their foe as they heard an unfamiliar name. Soon, Mira approached her brother who was still in his beast soul. With a slight pat on his shoulder she gained his attention.

"Elfman. He seems stronger than we thought. Let me and Lisanna help you out." Hearing his sister's voice he turned towards Lisanna to look at her. She replied to his gaze with a confident nod. Both of them were ready to intervene. Elfman however, just quietly turned his attention back to the demon in front of him.

"No nee-chan. I staked my pride as a man when I said that I'll punish him. Sorry, but I'll do this alone." With those words he started walking forward, approaching his enemy. Initially being surprised, Mirajane quickly shrugged it off and smiled. Lisanna was soon to follow. This was just like him. However they couldn't help but worry about him.

"You're still persistent. Well… It's okay I guess. It works for me." The red haired demon casually said. While Elfman made his stance and readied himself, Jama remained in his carefree state. The Fairy Tail mage wasn't too happy about his opponent's indifference.

"Bastard, you're taking me lightly. AS A MAN I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

The white haired beast leaped forward having previously raised his enormous claws ready to strike down. While approaching Jama, the white haired clenched his right fist and struck it at the opposing mage. Dust from the previous battle rose from the impact and covered the two of them completely. Mirajane and Lisanna both had to guard their eyes as the dust started to slowly reach them. As the dust was fading both sisters started to slowly open their eyes, and when they did a sudden moment of shock caused them to widen their eyes considerably as small beams of sweat started to fall from their faces.

"That's it? Geez… Where did that false bravado from a moment ago come from I wonder? Cause to me, you don't really seem that powerful." In front of them Jama was standing at the same spot he did before Elfman went to attack. A simple push from the palm of his right hand was all the defense he needed. The Fairy Tail mage started gritting his teeth out of frustration and jumped back readying himself for another approach.

"AAAARGH!" With a loud shout he jumped high and raised his arms above his shoulders. There, he intertwined his fingers forming one large fist ready to have another go at the demonic presence before him. As he was falling he shifted his weight to his shoulders and struck down.

"Huh!?"

However before his attack could connect Jama completely disappeared from his side. With Elfman now confused Jama reappeared just slightly above him with his knee ready to make a blow. His knee connected with the white haired's chin and catapulted him to his back. As if this wasn't enough, the demon landed with both feet on Elfman's stomach causing the latter to cough out saliva. The crimson haired then proceeded to crouch down as to approach his opponents head.

"Goodness. And here I was worried about having to face Fairy Tail. Turns out it was all for naught." Jama quietly whispered to his opponent. Elfman started growling loudly as a reaction to those words. He was infuriated.

"Bastard! I won't allow you to badmouth Fairy Tail!" As he screamed those words, Elfman pushed the demon away from him and jumped straight back to his feet.

"You can do it Elf-nii chan!"

"We believe in you Elfman! Show him what being a Fairy Tail mage is all about!"

Loud cheers were heard from the corner. Lisanna and Mirajane were both trying their best to cheer their brother on. Sweat was visible on their faces as well as their concerned looks, but nevertheless they were giving their all to support their sibling.

" **Beast Soul: Weretiger!"**

Elfman once again chose to change his appearance. This time his beast soul was replaced with another variety. In this form his legs gained a structure similar to a feline, with his toes sprouting sharp, dark claws, not unlike those appearing on his fingers. He retained a toned and muscular physique, which, aside from the front part of Elfman's torso and the back parts of his legs, was largely covered in a series of dark spots. He also gained a long, messy and dark mane similar to a lion's topping his head, which sprouted a large, dark feline nose and large fauces lined up with sharp teeth. Thick, light fur decorated his lower face. A mildly long, spotted feline tail ending in a dark tuft sprouted from his lower back. Once transformed, Elfman didn't waste a single moment. He crouched down on all four of his limbs gaining some momentum and then leaped forward. He outstretched his fingers showing his large and sharp claws. His speed improved considerably as he shortened the distance between himself and Jama in a mere moment. However…

"You'll have to do better than that."

Jama was holding onto his claws thereby making him unable to approach. The Fairy Tail mage was putting all his strength into his push but was struggling. His opponent was handling everything with little effort. For a moment Jama let go of him only for Elfman's face to meet with the Rusalka mage's elbow. The beast lost his footing and started to fall. Before he could fall on his back however, the crimson haired went for an attack of his own. He clenched his right fist and moved it back to be at the same level as his shoulder and then unleashed it.

"Guuuhhhhh…"

Elfman coughed out blood as Jama's fist connected with his face. As the white haired landed face down on the concrete a large crack started to form on the floor from the impact.

"Elf-niichan!"

Lisanna left out a loud cry as she saw her brother being pounded by his opponent. Mirajane was gritting her teeth and sweating. She couldn't keep calm and was a just a little push away from interfering with the battle.

"Stay where you are Nee-chan I got this!"

Her approach was stopped by her stumbling sibling who was struggling to regain his footing. When he did, he let out a loud scream of frustration and resumed the battle.

" **Beast Soul: Belcusas!"**

The Fairy Tail mage changed his form once again. Now he was fighting as Belcusas the Thunderclap, an enormous, heavily-armored and physically powerful creature that Rustyrose imagined into existence to fight on his behalf when battling against Evergreen and Elfman.

"You can transform all you want. It won't do you any good. You simply lack the power to face me. Again and again I will show just how futile every one of your attempts are. "

Jama lashed out on his foe and went to strike him down. Before the Strauss sibling could react, the crimson demon already struck with a sharp kick to his head. As a follow up he punched him right in the gut. Then he grabbed him by his throat and raised him above his head choking him all the while.

"You should stay down. You boast about being a _man,_ but let me ask you this. What kind of man would get himself bet up while his sisters are watching?"

"AAARGH…GRRR...Bastard…"

Elfman tried to respond but found it hard to do as his larynx was being crushed by his opponent. After taunting him for a while Jama simply threw him to a nearby wall. The white haired's transformed body hit the wall causing it to break.

"ELFMAN! You don't have to push yourself! Let me and Lisanna help you!"

Uneasiness grew between the Strauss sisters as they had about enough. Lisanna was already starting to shred tears begging her brother to stop.

"AAAAAAARGH!"

Another roar erupted from Elfman's mouth as he raised his body from the rubble. He was now in his Lizardman form. His muscular figure was almost completely covered in scales, some of which, lined up, seemed to be particularly large, protruding and sharp. The only parts seemingly left bare were the front section of his torso and the palms of his hands. His fingers grew sharp, dark claws, similar to the ones sprouting from his toes, which became much more massive and stocky, also changing in placement thus making Elfman's feet similar to a reptile's rear legs. His hair was replaced by a long, messy and spiky light mane topping the top part of his head and extending to his middle back. Elfman's head itself gained reptilian features, becoming stubbier, losing a visible nose and gaining a large, protruding plate in correspondence to his forehead, topping his eyes.

"A lizardman? Huh, I see. You think that your hard scales will protect you from my attacks don't you? Hahahaha…. Not a bad idea, but I've got more tricks than just my strength."

Jama raised his right arm and stretched it so his palm faced Elfman.

" **Death parade!"**

With his shout a red aura started to form around Jama's hand. An ominous wind started to blow as the air around them started to grow heavy. The sunny sky suddenly turned gray and cloudy. Something looking like dark, black holes formed around Elfman's legs. Crimson static was coming from them.

"W-What is this!?"

The lizardman's voice sounded nervous as he was left wondering what his foe was about to do. Mira and Lisanna started frantically looking around just to try and grasp the situation there were in now. The static started growing and intensifying.

"You'll understand in a moment…"

Jama said quietly and with his words the aura around his arm disappeared. For a moment, nothing was happening. The Fairy Tail mages were just silently waiting for the things to come, trying to be as mentally prepared for it as they can. Then…

A crimson skeletal hand came out of the hole and grabbed Elfman by his leg.

"W-What is this magic!? W-What did you do?"

Elfman was shocked by the development. He was rapidly moving his leg trying to shake the hand off. However, as he was doing that another hand jumped out of another hole and grabbed him by his other leg. Soon more and more started coming out grabbing him, slowly climbing on him. After the hands, the skeletons heads came out. A terrifying scene was unfolding.

"G-Get off of me!"

Elfman was focusing all his strength into throwing them off, but it was futile. Their grips where too strong for him. Soon he lost his balance and fell on his back as the fiends started pulling him towards them. The crimson static transferred to the lizard man, electrifying him. Screams of pain were escaping from his mouth as he was edging closer and closer to his demise. Soon his transformation ended and he was seen in his normal, human form.

"This is the end of the line."

Jama was confidently gloating as he was watching Elfman's body slowly disappearing in the holes he created.

" ….I'm sorry…"

" **Soul Extinctor!"**

Suddenly a loud feminine voice was heard. The crimson demon quickly turned around but was unable to defend against the large black-purple beam that was shot towards him. The beam generated a devastating explosion causing nearby buildings to collapse from its force. Huge smoke rose as a result of that. As it cleared, Jama was slowly getting up to his feet. He was visibly affected by the previous attack. Cracks formed on his armor and parts of it completely fell off. Now his exposed torso could be seen. Purple, rotten flesh had been covered by his armor. Bits of it were even falling down. He raised his head and glared at the person responsible. There, Mirajane was standing in her Satan Soul: Halphas form. Mirajane grew horns made of long sky blue scales, extending backwards to a pointed edge, the horn's scales also extended to form a pattern on her face. Her ears, hidden behind her horns, became pointed upwards reminiscent of that of elves. She gained similar scale-like skin covering on her forearms and hands as well as on her legs and she grew a large, sky blue, stocky and seemingly aquatic tail. Finally, she grew two sky-blue wings composed of numerous spiky scales that were pointing upwards.

"You gave it your best Elfman, there's no need to apologize. Now rest until I take care of everything."

…

" **Sand Buster!"**

A large sand tornado was released picking up everything that was in its way. Numerous painful cries were heard across the site of action as people were seen being sent flying. All of them were wearing the black cloth which meant that they were part of Rusalka.

"Watch out!"

More and more of the mages were being blown away as the sandstorm was picking up. At the starting point of the attack, a certain Celestial Spirit was standing. He was a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that was red on one side and white on the other. His tail had the appearance of a large gun that was shaped like a scorpion's tail and had the word "Antares" written on it. He was shirtless, but had a flower shaped collar that was red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He had a red sheet-like material around his waist that was kept up by his large belt that had the Scorpio symbol on it. He wore black shorts, and had bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs.

"We are!"

The man folded his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended, mimicking the pincer claws of a scorpion.

"Nice Scorpio!"

Running at a steady pace, Lucy was advancing through the flocks of mages that tried to block her path. Many magical beams were being directed at her as the Rusalka mages didn't want to let up.

"Don't let her escape!"

Loud shouts were being emitted from one of them as he was chasing after Lucy. He pointed his hand at her while running and directed a beam at her.

" **Sand Wall!"**

Scorpio summoned forth a large amount of sand to protect Lucy from the incoming attack. The beam just hit the wall and vanished in it before it could pierce it.

" **Open! Gate of the Archer!"**

" **Sagittarius!"**

The blonde took one of the keys on her waist and summoned forth one of her spirits. He was a tall, black-haired and lanky man sporting a horse costume. Horse costume aside, Sagittarius's attire consisted of a green shirt with yellow trims followed by a red and yellow pair of striped pants and purple frills. His weapon of choice was a large bow fastened to his back by a red strap along with an equally large quiver.

"Did you call? Moshi Moshi."

"Sagittarius! Take care of those guys over there!"

As he was ordered the spirit quickly took out three arrows and placed them in his bow. With a quick release the arrows flew towards their destination hitting some nearby wizards. He kept firing more and more arrows showing his prowess as an archer as he hit all his targets with incredible accuracy. However, even with two spirits fighting for her, Lucy's enemies just kept increasing in number surrounding them. Scorpio and Sagittarius kept pushing down the approaching mages but some still managed to slip past them and head for Lucy.

"You're mine now!"

One of them came dangerously close to her as he was a simple grasp away from catching her.

" **Etoiles Fleuve!"**

But before he reached for her, Lucy took out the handle that was adjusted to the other side of her waist and struck diagonally with it. Out of nowhere a jet of flowing water was created while remaining compact. The shape now resembled a whip. Her weapon connected with her foe striking him right on his chest.

"AAAARGH!"

The mage that was struck left out a painful cry. And soon, more were to come as the celestial mage started continually striking with her weapon at the wizards that managed to escape Sagittarius and Scorpio.

"There's just no end to them!"

Sweat was falling from the blonde's forehead as she was gradually losing stamina. The fact that she had two celestial gates open only further increased the output of magical power from her body. Soon she would run out of it completely.

"This looks bad..."

With one eye closed and heavy panting she continued swinging her weapon. With every foe that fell a good portion of her strength dropped as well. Even her spirits noticed the fluctuations in the magical output from her body. So much that they were turning their attention more and more to Lucy instead of the incoming enemies.

"You're wide open!"

Using the opportunity a wizard quickly approached the distracted Scorpio and landed a blow on him with a charged lacrima.

"We aaaaaare!"

Having been hit, the celestial spirit quickly disappeared back to the Celestial spirit world. Lucy turned her head where Scorpio once stood and made a shocked facial expression. Soon she had to turn again as the sound of her other spirit disappearing could be heard. Now the tables turned on Lucy completely as she had lost all the offensive power she had. Confident laughs resounded through the area as the grinning army approached the lone girl. The celestial mage was walking backwards until her back hit a wall. She had nowhere to run. Her magical power depleted and an opponent who completely outnumbered her. Things certainly didn't look in her favor. Scared, she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

A familiar voice woke her up from her desperation and caused her to open her eyes. Right before her, the group of mages that troubled her were being engulfed in flames.

"Luuuuuuucy!"

From the skies Happy, the blue cat flew towards Lucy while calling her name. Having seen him approaching, Lucy made a happy grin and returned the call.

"Happy!"

While the two of them were conversing, out of the flames a certain pink haired mage appeared. A serious expression was visible, some might say that there was a slight bit of annoyance there as well. As soon as he showed himself the opposing wizards all froze from shock.

"T-THAT'S NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Having recognized the fire dragon slayer, the group of mages started frantically running away from the spot. Fear engraved in their hearts, they trampled on each other in the hope of escape. However, Natsu had other plans for them.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

He started inhaling a large portion of air gathering all the magical energy he felt was sufficient. And then, he released a large stream of blazing hot flames from his mouth. The heat that extended through the area made everyone loose a sweat as well as heathen the atmosphere. Even the air was so much effected that everybody in the vicinity had trouble breathing. His attack immediately took out the remainder of the Rusalka mages, causing the street of Magnolia to melt at the same time.

"Bring it on! I'm getting fired up!"

Natsu made a confident grin and started cracking his knuckles itching for a bout.

"Natsu….You already beat them all"

Happy turned to his friend and explained him the situation while slightly face palming.

"Whaaaaaat!? That all?"

The pink haired made a comical expression as he lowered his jaw. However, he soon regained his calm. And when he did, he turned his head and looked at Lucy. With a simple smile, and while putting his right hand behind his head, he greeted her.

"Yo Lucy!"

A warm smile decorated the face of the celestial spirit mage.

"Natsu…"

A nice atmosphere started to build as the two Fairy Tail mages gazed at each other. An atmosphere that was bound to be broken by Happy.

"Jeez Lucy where did you run off to? Natsu and I have been looking for you all day."

The cat made an annoyed expression while looking at the blond. She however, turned to Happy surprised.

"You were? Why?"

"We sure were. We wanted to go on a job with everyone but you weren't there. So Happy and I went searchin' for ya'."

Natsu was the one to answer. He put both of his hands on his hips while talking to her.

"Jet and Droy said that you went to the book store with Levy, but when we went to look, you weren't there. Jeez, I gotta give those bastards a beating when we go back to the guild."

The pink haired clenched his right fist remembering the shadow gear duo. Having heard Natsu mentioning Levy, Lucy couldn't help but wonder about her friend. Even if one the six super rookies stayed behind with her, she still felt some uneasiness after witnessing the opponent's numbers.

"Hey Lucy! Now that I think of it what happened? Who are those guys?"

"No kiddin'. The streets are full of guys like these. What's happening?"

Her thought was interrupted as Natsu and Happy started seeking answers. Momentarily her mood changed to a more serious one as she narrowed her eyes.

"This is serious! Magnolia is being attacked by wizards!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Both the dragon slayer and the exceed widened their eyes from the shock and called out at the same time.

"It's true. Levy and I split up to cover more ground. We met one of those super rookies we read about this morning and he stayed behind with her."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Their reaction didn't change. Looking at the two of them dumbfounded, the blond started to grow annoyed.

"COME ON, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

A loud shout from Lucy struck the duo as a surprise. Natsu started rubbing his ears feeling the decibels of Lucy's voice hurting his eardrums.

"Ya don't have to be so loud you know."

Natsu grumbled at the blond. With a slight sigh, the celestial spirit mage regained her calm.

"But why would an army of wizards attack our town? It doesn't make any sense."

Happy voiced his concerns.

"I don't know. But the city people said that they are challenging Fairy Tail…."

As soon as she said that Lucy saw Natsu slamming his fist into a nearby wall. Shocked, she looked at her guild mate in confusion.

His face was slightly shadowed by his bangs but his eyes were still clear to see. They were as wide as they could possibly be. A big vein popped up on his face and he started gritting his teeth.

"What did you say?"

"Natsu…"

"Those scumbags… I'll show them what happens when you pick a fight with Fairy Tail."

His fists were set a blaze as he was speaking. With each passing moment the flames grew bigger and hotter. Happy and Lucy started sweating, both from the heat and the atmosphere the pink haired was omitting.

"BRING IT ON!"

The dragon slayer turned towards the sky and shouted with all his might. It was so loud that the two persons he was with had to cover their ears from the noise. When the loud noise stopped however, both Lucy and Happy smiled at the hotheaded mage.

"You're right. They have no chance against Fairy tail!"

Feeling the confidence flowing through her body, the celestial spirit mage lifted her fist and jumped in her spot. The blue cat joined her with one his signature "Aye" 's.

As they were standing with their newfound confidence, a sound tickled the pink haired's ears. Natsu suddenly turned around. He narrowed his eyes and set his fists a flame.

"Someone is coming…"

And truly, as soon as Lucy turned around as well and focused her attention, she started hearing footsteps. Happy spread his wings and raised himself just above Natsu's head. Lucy placed her right hand on her key holder and prepared herself to summon one of her spirits if the need were to arise. Looking carefully, a person started visualizing. The person had blue hair and was wearing orange clothes. As she stared getting a clearer image, the blond felt something odd. It was as though she knew the person.

"I don't know who you are, but I'll punch you right in the face!"

The pink haired started pacing at the approaching figure. Seeing his reaction and realizing who the person was, Lucy quickly jumped forward and shouted.

"Natsu wait!"

Having heard her voice, Natsu stopped and turned his head to the blond's direction. She opted not to say anything but simply point her finger at the figure. As the person was getting closer it was getting apparent who it was.

"Levy-chan!"

Lucy called out to her friend and started running towards her. Natsu and Happy were soon to follow.

"L…ha…ha…L-LL-L-Lu-chan…"

Levy was panting severely and fell to her knees from exhaustion. As soon as she stopped running all of her attention was redirected to trying to breathe in as much air as possible. She must've been running for quite some time as she was soaked with sweat and her dress was dirtied.

When she reached her, Lucy crouched on her knees to be at the same level as Levy and put her hands around her shoulders. She tried to be as gentle as possible seeing the condition she was in.

"Levy-chan! What happened? Why did you turn back?"

The celestial spirit mage was full of questions but her blue haired friend simply didn't have the strength to answer. Natsu and Happy both looked worryingly at their guild mate. Levy however, only managed to say one word.

"G…ha…Gajeel…"

"Gajeel? What about Gajeel?"

Happy asked confused.

"G-Gajeel is in trouble…"

The Fairy Tail mage's words caused Natsu, Lucy and Happy to look at each other. With question marks in their minds, they failed to see where Gajeel fitted in the story.

"Take a breath Levy-chan. Calm down."

The blond urged her friend. A few moments of silence followed. The trio was patiently waiting for the blue haired to regain her calm. After a minute or so, when Levy slightly calmed down, Lucy looked at her and gave her a small nod.

"We were tricked."

"How do you mean?"

"Uwe… he's behind all of this…"

"That guy from today? Wha….."

"I'M TELLING YOU LU-CHAN! UWE IS THE ONE WHO SENT THOSE WIZARDS TO ATTACK US!"

Lucy was suddenly silenced. Her eyes clearly depicting the impact of Levy's words. She was about to ask Levy something but Natsu's hand came in between the two girls. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the other side of the street.

"What is it Natsu?"

The blond turned to ask, but stopped when she saw another person approaching.

"Who the hell are you?"

"So this is where you were Levy?"

At the mention of her name, Levy turned around. And when she did, she froze. Cold sweat started coursing through her body, her legs started shaking frantically, a big lump formed in her throat…

Across the street a white haired, young male with pale skin was standing. He was wearing a blue coat with yellow markings on it. Without a doubt, it was Uwe Blitztank.

"No way…."

The blue haired, still stunned, had a hard time finding words. Lucy however, knew exactly what she was going to do. She quickly stood up and faced Uwe with a face filed with anger and determination.

"How dare you… I even left Levy in your care."

She was steaming with fury. Her focus solely on the super rookie. The white haired on the other hand, didn't bother answering.

"You're good at running Levy, but let's stop this pointless charade. You need to preserve your energy for what awaits you when you come with me."

"Gajeel… What happened to him?"

Slowly, Levy stood up. Her skin still pale from the previous shock, she confronted the man who was after her.

"You have more urgent things to be worried about. But if it will ease your anxiety, sure I'll tell you. Gajeel Redfox was defeated by me. The last thing I know was that he was lying unconscious in some corner of this garbage can you call a town."

Happy, Lucy and Levy were completely stunned by the revelation. The blue haired's eyes looked empty and soulless. A moment of complete silence had to pass before she could understand what she was told.

"Gajeel lost!? I don't believe it…"

The exceed took a step back and shouted in disbelief.

"You'd better believe it. He fell to….CRACK…"

Before he had the chance to finish, Uwe's face met with Natsu's blazing fist. The super rookie was sent flying, crashing into some nearby store that was coincidentally there. Sounds of glass shattering and concrete breaking resounded as the pink haired stood still. His action startled his friends. The mouths on all of them were wide as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Natsu…"

All three of them said in unison. The pink haired however, stood in his place speechless. He was gritting his teeth aggressively, clenching his fists and looking at the place Uwe landed. Soon his whole body flared up.

"So you're the one who attacked our town?..."

He said in a silent voice. The temperature around him started rising enormously.

"I'll show you what happens when you make an enemy out of Fairy Tail."

He cracked his knuckles while facing his foe. An endless pit of rage could be read from his expression. From the rubble rose a staggered Uwe. He started wiping the dirt off his clothes. Then he raised his right arm and wiped a small trail of blood from his lower lip. Ending all his preparations, he simply looked at the fire dragon slayer. As soon as their gazes met, the battle became inevitable.

…

"EVERYBODY RUUUUUUUUUUUN! FORGET ABOUT THE MISSION! IF WE STAY HERE EVEN A MINUTE LONGER, IT WILL BE OUR LIVES THAT WE'LL LOSE!"

An atypical situation was transpiring _on_ the east side of Magnolia. The aggressor, a group of at least 20 mages was frantically running from a single person all the while screaming in fear. On closer inspection however, it was clear why they would do so. The reason? The person chasing them was a certain woman.

"Your fate has been sealed the moment you decided to challenge us!"

The red haired beauty, and one of the few S-class mages Fairy Tail possesses, Erza Scarlet was swinging her sword ferociously at the running wizards. A cold, creepy sound was omitted as her steel blade was cutting through the enemies defenses.

"OF ALL THE PEOPLE THAT WE COULD'VE COME ACROSS IT JUST HAD TO BE TITANIA!?"

At the moment, the only focus the Rusalka mages had was getting the hell out of there. Their opponent's strength was so great, that instead of teaming up with someone, she opted to deal with the enemy forces all by herself. Wearing her usual heart kreutz armor she was advancing as quickly as a wind breeze, penetrating through the forces with little effort.

"Tell me! What is your goal? If you do, I might consider going a bit easier with your punishment."

The armored mage picked one of the fallen foes by his hair and proposed a deal with him. His face was all the answer she needed. Heavy panting, a face filled with fear and tears flowing from his eyes as he was bawling loudly.

Disappointed, Erza just threw the poor man to the side and continued what was starting to look more like a hunt than a counter attack.

Suddenly, one of the escaping mages stopped, causing his allies to look at him in disbelief. He clenched his shaking fists and started running in the opposite direction, towards the rampaging Fairy Tail mage.

"GET BACK YOU FOOL! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?"

One of the wizards shouted at the lone man who decided to face Erza.

"N-NO I WON'T! EVEN TITANIA IS JUST A HUMAN! IF I CAN BUY EVEN A SINGLE MINUTE FOR UWE-SAMA BY SACRIFICING MYSELF… THEN SO BE IT! RAAAAARGH"

His roar echoed through the empty street. The mage was running towards the red haired collecting all the courage his body could produce. For a moment, his teammates stopped their escape and looked at their friend's determination.

"Taro you…."

"FRIEEEEEEEENDS! HE'S RIGHT!"

"Yeah! Even if she's that powerful, it's no reason for us to retreat."

"I'm ashamed of myself."

"Heh, I bet if went all out, with our numbers, we might even be able defeat her."

"ALRIGHT! TURN BACK MEEEEEEN! EVERYTHING IS FOR UWE-SAMAAAAA!"

Out of nowhere, their spirits drastically rose. Feeling the effects of their comrade's courageous act, they filled the air around them with confidence. They lifted their fists and shouted their battle screams. After a simple turn, they all rushed to take out the S-class mage. When they looked forward….

"Weak…"

Erza was standing on top of the poor fool that challenged her. Her foot stomping his face, crushing his nose. It was an instant defeat. A simple strike from the tilt of her sword was enough to render him unconscious. She then averted her look to the rest. The red haired raised her sword and pointed its tip at the approaching wizards.

"So… Who shall be next?"

A gaze filled with bloodlust was pointing at the Rusalka mages. For a brief moment, they stood at their spots while making a dumbfounded look. Then they each looked at their nearest compatriot for a second and gulped.

"GET OUT OF MA' WAY IDIOT!"

The accumulated courage plummeted in a single second. It was hard to imagine that the rowdy men from a moment ago were now trampling on each other trying to escape once again.

"Cowards. I won't let you get away!"

And the chase began once again. This time Erza's task was made even easier because the frightened mob was taking out each other as they were advancing. Quickly, the S-class mage was coming closer and closer to them. She came within a grasps reach from reaching them. And when she did, she started attacking with her sword again. Her sight set at the nearest fleeing person. She jumped high with her sword ready to strike diagonally. As her weapon was about to connect, something caught her eye. In the midst of the running crowd a shadow appeared. Oddly, even though the Rusalka mages were running and the shadow seemed to stand still, it was still keeping up with them. As her gaze started fixating on the silhouette, something unimaginable happened. From it, countless eyes opened. It wasn't only on the head area. Even the torso and the limbs were filled with creepy eyes rolling. Shocked, Erza jumped back before hitting her opponent and landed a few miles away as the wizards were starting to get away. Looking back, the silhouette was gone.

As the mages were escaping, another person seemed to be heading in the opposite direction, bypassing them. He was an elderly man with short black hair and a mustache in the matching color. He had wide shoulders and was wearing the same clothes as all the people affiliated with Rusalka. From his muscular chest a dense wood of man hair was escaping. With small steps he was fearlessly approaching the Fairy Tail mage.

"Who are you!? Are you their leader? State your name before I pass judgment on you with my sword."

Taking her battle stance, the red haired narrowed her eyes and enquired the unknown man. The elderly man wasn't really fazed by her words. With a smile he continued closing the distance to her until he was only a few feet away. Then, he placed his right hand on his chest and, to Erza's surprise, bowed down to greet her.

"It's an honor to meet such an exquisite person such as yourself, Miss Titania."

"Don't think you can flatter me! I told you to state your name!"

A little bewildered, but slowly losing her patience, the S-class mage pointed her sword at the man across her and demanded his answer. The black haired man straightened up and looked at Erza calmly.

"There is no need for you to stress yourself Miss Scarlet. I had every intention of introducing myself. My name is Kentaro Saito. And those men you scared away _were_ in fact under my care."

"So I take it you're behind this?"

"Please don't misunderstand. I was simply given the privilege to lead a few men that share the same beliefs as I. The belief that with this venture, our master's hopes will come true."

Kentaro was giving of the presence of a faithful believer, someone who unquestionably trusted everything his master spoke of. In the few words he spoke, his posture and the calm and composed sound of his voice, Erza saw that her foe was in fact speaking the truth. That he was more a sheep than he was a shepherd.

"You say your master? Who is he and why would you attack innocent people to try and bring us out? If he thinks that getting on our bad side was smart than I assure you that he's a fool."

"The aim of our effort was not to make an enemy out of your guild."

For a moment, the red haired lowered her weapon and looked at Kentaro confused.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sure that you've noticed Miss Scarlet. If our intention was to confront Fairy Tail, why didn't we simply knock on your guilds door and came charging at you? Instead, we attacked this town and its people. The reason for that is simple. What we wanted was to get your attention."

"Attention?"

"Yes. You see, while we are causing this ruckus, our master is busy getting ahold of a certain person. He initially intended to come to your guild all flustered, acting lost and asking for help. But luckily, he crossed paths with his target before he shoved his face to you lot. Our job in all of this was simply to make sure that all of Fairy Tail's strongest mages were scattered across the town and busy."

At that instant a small stream of sweat fell from Erza's forehead. She realized that they've been played completely. All this time they were dancing in their opponents palm like puppets on a string. But more than that, one part of his answer caught her completely off guard.

"Getting ahold of a person? What do you mean? Who are you talking about?"

Erza swung her left arm sideways as she was speaking. A hard glare was visible on her face as she was suppressing her anger. There were still things she needed to know before she could engage the man in front of her.

Hearing her out, Kentaro started scratching his chin. It seemed as though he was being reluctant about his next move. After a while of considering, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid I can't give you that information. But I'll tell you one thing. That person is definitely a part of your guild."

For a slight moment the red haired stood on her spot quietly. Kentaro's statement caused her to think for a bit. Carefully analyzing all the words he uttered so far she came to a swift a conclusion. And almost immediately, she felt a jolt of apprehension and anger rush throughout her body.

"LUCY AND LEVY!"

With a loud shriek she lunged at her opponent ferociously. Her nostrils flaring, her eyes as wide as they can possibly be and her pupils focused entirely on the Rusalka mage. All the anger she accumulated in the past few hours was gathered in that one swoop. With blinding speed she closed the distance between them and thrust her sword aiming for Kentaro's head. Amazed by Erza's speed the black haired staggered back, barely dodging the sharp sword. The sheer shock was enough to bring him to his back. Large sweat drops sliding from his forehead to his cheek, he was gazing at the weapon in front of him completely frozen and unable to move.

"Hurting our townspeople, destroying their homes, deceiving us and daring to hurt my comrades! The list of your wrong doings is a large one. It's time for you bastards to learn. THAT YOU'VE MADE ENEMIES OF THE WORST POSSIBLE GUILD TO PISS OFF!"

The face Erza made may well be one that Kentaro will never forget. Her eyes glaring at him as she scowled. The bloodlust he was feeling from them was something he never experienced before. He could literally feel her blade cutting through his throat, even though he was seeing it right before him. His body was shaking, his legs were numb and his throat dry. The black haired wasn't even hit, but he still couldn't manage the strength to stand up. A simple push would've been enough to make him beg for mercy. Slowly, he started breathing again as he was trying to forcefully calm himself down.

"You're a scary person Miss Titania."

Gasping, he was gradually regaining his composure. But he still couldn't get up.

"In a one on one fight I wouldn't have the slightest chance. However…."

As he was speaking, Kentaro placed his right palm on the mark placed on his collarbone. It was the mark every one of the mages that attacked Magnolia today had on the same spot. A woman with her arms raised to shoulder length, entangling her own throat. When he did that, he spoke the next words.

" **Jigoku no Mon…"**

All of a sudden an ominous aura filled the air. Behind Kentaro, only a few yards away from where he was lying, the unthinkable happened. Smoke was starting to gather on a spot as something was rising from the ground. It resembled a pair of black metal gates. They were chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. Erza gasped in disbelief as she watched the gates.

Encouraged, the Rusalka mage was slowly getting up. Taking a few steps back to put some distance between him and the red haired, Kentaro went beside the huge gate that came out of nowhere.

"Jigoku no mon? The gates of hell. What in the world is the meaning of this?"

"It's just as you say Miss Titania. The gates of hell. Behind these doors lies the kingdom of everything wicked. A land of pure despair and home to the evilest of all."

"AND I'M ABOUT TO OPEN IT!"

The elderly mage clenched his right fist and struck at a black padlock in the middle of the gates, crushing it. At that moment, with a loud creaking sound the gates started opening. The area around them blackened completely and the only source of light was a purplish light omitted from the insides. On the inside, the Gates appeared to be prevented from opening fully by two thick ropes with charms attached to them. Violent winds started blowing as Erza's danger sensors all went on alert.

She watched silently as a single creature escaped…

….

"Dammit…"

In an area all covered in mist, Gray was lying on the cold concrete face down and swearing. Multiple cuts were carved into his back as blood was dripping from the wounds. He was panting heavily as he was slowly raising his head. The thick, opaque fog around him and an unsettling silence was all he was sensing. Ever since Guido announced that every attack he unleashes would eventually hit Juvia instead, Gray hasn't attacked once. On the other side, water based strikes were continuously being dished out on him. The rain woman, probably unaware of the circumstances, kept at it. To top it all off, Guido's fog creatures weren't making it any easier for him. A small distance away from where Gray was lying, a part of the mist started morphing forming a large, seemingly razor sharp claw. As soon as the transformation completed, the mist went for Gray's back.

"AAAAAAAARGHHHH!"

The ice making mage's painful howl echoed. But no one responded to it, or rather no one heard it in the first place.

Four large cuts were added to the ones he already had on him. As the pain coursed through his body, Gray slammed his right fist to the ground. The moment he did that a familiar voice decided to sound itself.

"As admirable as it is, not trying to attack your comrade is not going to get you anywhere, not to mention that you're not actually helping her. Do you really not feel even the slightest desire for revenge after being struck down so many times?"

Guido's voice caused Gray to grit his teeth. He pressed his palms against the floor and used his remaining strength to raise his body. Taking his time, he eventually stood on his legs again while panting severely.

Inhaling a deep breath, he decided to answer the question he was asked.

"Hey bastard… I don't know how you guys do things over at your place, but let me tell you one thing. We at Fairy Tail wouldn't do anything to hurt our friends and that includes Juvia. If she knew what was going on she would stand still just as me."

Taking a short break to crack his neck, the black haired continued.

"But stay assured. My voice will reach her. And then I'll show you what we do with people that hurt our friends."

…..

Staying firmly in her spot Juvia was looking around. Visible sweat beams dripping from her face as she was fighting to breathe in some air. At the moment she was surrounded by countless beasts. A donkey with the legs of a tiger, a falcon with the head of a bull etc. They were all disgusting mutations and all of them seemed angry.

"That ice from a while ago… It had to be Gray-sama's. But why would it…"

Not focused on the matter at hand, the azure haired recollected the past events. As she was clearing her mind, one of the monsters went to attack her, but Juvia swiftly countered with a stream of water generated from her hand. The water went straight for the monster's stomach. When it was hit the beast dispersed to fog once again. As if it was a sign of things to come, all of the remaining monsters went for her. The rain woman took a step back and readied herself.

" **Water Nebula!"**

Two columns of water erupted from the floor. They rotated around each other and formed a helix that pushed the opponents with huge force. The beasts were sent flying one after another, disappearing when hitting the floor. When she realized all the threats were gone, Juvia stopped her attack and took a short moment to calm down. But her break was a short one as a new flock of beasts reappeared almost instantly. Gritting her teeth, the azure haired once again repeated her actions. It was all starting to look like an infinite loop. The more monsters materialized, the more she took out. But even though she had better things to worry about, she just couldn't shake this intimidating feeling off. It was like she was doing something terrible.

"I don't have time for this. I need to find Gray-sama."

She kept telling herself while attacking. Quite some time had passed since the two of them became trapped in the fog that Guido created, but she still hadn't heard a thing about her beloved. Needless to say, she was growing more worried by the minute, but the rain woman just couldn't find the time to search for him. As Juvia was contemplating about what to do, her water took down another monster.

…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"RAAAAAAAAAARGH"

Gray kept writhing in pain while one after another water streams connected with his already injured body. But he kept standing nevertheless. In a scene that started to look disturbing he just wouldn't let up.

"JUVIAAAAAAAAA!"

The black haired was shouting with all the might that was left in his lungs. His voice disappearing in the emptiness without an answer.

"It's pointless you fool. She won't hear you no matter how loud you call for her. I already explained that."

Guido's voice pointing out the foolishness of his attempt still wasn't enough to convince the ice molding mage.

"Shut up! I know… I just know that she'll hear me!"

"JUVIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…..

" **Water Slicer!"**

And again, this round was won by the Fairy Tail mage. Her water blades cutting through the last remaining foe. But that only signaled the start of a new round. Growing tired, she kneeled down on her left knee, panting heavily. With her water already generated and ready, Juvia was just about to strike again. But then…

" _iaaaa….."_

Immediately, she froze. The water disappearing and leaving her wide open. A half-breed between a wolf and a chimpanzee used that opening and launched its fangs at the woman. Luckily for her, her body turned to water and the beast went right through it.

"That voice! That was Gray-sama's voice!"

Her eyes lightened up at the sound of Gray's voice. She stood up and faced the direction the voice came from. A gleaming smile was decorating her as she was about to call back. The monsters attacking her were completely swept from her consciousness.

"GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAA! I HEAR YOU GRAY-SAMAAA!"

….

Juvia's voice was heard as it caused a small smirk on Gray's face. Soon, a yell of the Rusalka mage made itself apparent.

"Impossible! There should be no way for the two of you to communicate!"

"I told you didn't I? We at Fairy Tail have a bond that someone like you could never understand."

"I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME JUVIA! TAKE MY HAND! EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN'T SEE ME, YOU'VE GOT TO TRUST ME!"

When he said what was on his mind, Gray outstretched his right hand as if holding hands with someone. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

" _I will Gray-sama! I believe in you!"_

"What are you planning to do!?"

Guido was starting to panic. His voice was speeding up and his breath started to fade. He had no idea how they managed to communicate to each other or what they were about to do. And that unknown was exactly what he was fearing.

Then, in Gray's palm magical power started gathering. A bright blue glow was shining from it. As seconds passed by, the glow was intensifying. A brief moment of silence followed. That silence was broken off by a loud shout from Guido.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!"

Realizing what it was they were about to do, the mage started quickly preparing counter measures. A large amount of fog started morphing into a specific spot. As more and more of it was collected, it started gaining the form of a colossal man. The creature was at least 50 feet tall, and had blood red eyes on its face. Oddly, a nose or mouth didn't form, the only thing on its head were those eyes. A deep, loud and creepy roar reverberated across the area. Looking around, most of the fog that surrounded Gray was now gone. Some buildings around the street regained its definitions and the Magnolia sun was now piercing through a hole in the fog.

" **Fogman!"**

"Do it! Crush that little insect!"

The giant beast swung its enormous hand causing strong winds to blow. Gray was still in the process of collecting magic as he watched the monster's hand approaching.

"This is it Fairy Tail! I win!"

A confident shout was heard from the sky. There, on top of all the fog, Guido was watching as his creation was about to connect with the ice molding mage. Some of the fog that was hiding him must've been used to build the giant, so now the bald man's face was clear to see.

Gray watched as he was seconds about from being squashed like an insect. But then…

" **Unison Raid!"**

As his voice escaped his mouth, from his hand a giant pillar of ice rose with streams of water circling around it. It grew all the way to the sky, piercing through the remaining fog and impaling the hand of the giant. But it didn't stop there. It rose even further, until it reached the place Guido was hiding at.

"No…"

The mage silently gasped as he was hit by the pillar of combined magic. As he was catapulted from the force of the impact, he uttered one last sentence.

"It was all for Uwe-sama…"

Guido's unconscious body fell on the ground. Soon all the fog that covered the area disappeared. In the middle of it all Gray and Juvia were standing, holding hands.

"Gray-sama…"

Juvia smiled brightly as she was watching her beloved. He answered with a smirk, but soon lost all his strength and fell on her soft bosom.

….

Elfman fell to his knees as the skeletons that were clinging on him disappeared. Tired, he struggled to inhale the oxygen he so desperately needed. The shock was still getting to him. For a short moment, the mage thought that his life was about to end.

"Elf-niichaaaaan!"

Lisanna was running towards her brother while shouting his name. Tears were flowing from the corners of her eyes as she jumped at him. With a firm grip she hugged her brother and started sobbing.

Saddened by his sisters' tears, Elfman returned the hug and lowered his head so he could lean on her shoulder.

"Lisanna… Sorry…"

He had thousands of words on his mind. That he was failure for losing. That he endangered them. But that was all that he could muster at the moment.

"You dummy niichan…"

A few feet away the transformed Mira was waiting for Jama to stand up. With pieces of his armor still falling, he was staggering as he was slowly lifting his body. The demon turned his head so that he faced the eldest of the Strauss siblings. Two take over mages that specialize in demon like takeovers were facing of.

"I've got to say. Even while in your satan form. You're still a breath taking beauty. Too bad that you ruined your image by sneakily attacking me."

Jama's skeletal jaw moved with his teeth hitting themselves slightly, resulting in a strange sound. His long crimson hair fluttering as a small breeze blew between them.

Mira gritted her teeth aggressively as she observed the demon in front of her. A large vein popped up on her forehead and a gaze filled with hatred radiated from her face.

"Trying to hurt my brother in front of me…"

After hearing her voice, her opponent tilted his head to the right for a bid, waiting for her next movement. Calmly watching her, he wasn't ready for her next move.

Mirajane fluttered her wings and rushed at Jama. In her claws a black-purple ball formed, and with a loud shout she unleashed her magic at the Rusalka mage.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

The attack she unleashed when she saved Elfman was nothing in comparison to this one. Its radius increasing rapidly as it neared its destination. Ground breaking from just the air around the blast. Even though Jama's expression couldn't be read, his movements clearly depicted his surprise. He rushed and put both of his hands in front of him with palms widespread.

" **Blood shield!"**

From his palms large amounts of blood started gushing, eventually coagulating while forming a circle. It was just in time as Mira's attack connected not a second later. The ground around his feet broke immediately from the impact and the force started pushing him. With his shield slowly cracking, Jama's future seemed glum. Thing turned even worse when the white haired suddenly popped up behind him. With a strong punch to his back she sent him flying, breaking his shield and pushing him towards her stream of darkness. An enormous explosion followed. The power from it destroyed everything near its vicinity. Even Lisanna and Elfman had to escape. The youngest sibling turned into her harpy form and carried her injured brother.

Large winds of dust were the result of the attack. A few moments had to past for it to clear. Elfman coughed loudly as he shielded his mouth, trying not to inhale the dust.

"Wow Nee-chan…You really are scary sometimes…"

He watched with beams of sweat on his forehead as his sister went berserk. At the epicenter of the explosion, the figure of Jama was slightly becoming visible. More of his armor fell of and now the right part of his chest was visible, as well as his right shoulder. But the most intriguing thing was the right piece of his head armor that fell off. His head above the skeletal jaw was covered in rotten purple flesh, matching the rest of his body. On his cheek he had three bulges that were in the shape as triangles. On his forehead a spiked protrusion exited, making his foes wonder how it could fit in the tight helmet he wore. But most noticeably, his right eye had a crimson sclera with a small, white pupil. His iris was nonexistent, or so it seemed. It could've just be in the same color as the sclera. A foul stench was released from his skin now that it was revealed.

Sighing deeply, the demon faced Mira.

"This a light that I didn't want to show myself in. Especially to someone as gorgeous as Mirajane Strauss…"

Taking a short break, he continued.

"This will have to do I guess…"

As soon as he said those words, he turned around and started walking away. Bewildered, Mirajane took a step forward and spoke.

"Do you honestly think that I will let you go so easily!?"

Using this chance, the Fairy Tail mage lunged at her foe. But before she could reach him, he vanished within thin air. The only thing that remained was the sound of his voice.

" _I told that I only intend to buy time for my master. But even if that wasn't the case, I could never bring myself to hurt a woman."_

…

 **Been more than four month since the last update. Shit happened. For a long time I didn't have the will to start writing. Then I got a summer job and well….**

 **After a while of taking break I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope everybody who reads it will like it. The next chapter will be the climax of this conflict. And the first time the saiyan watching the whole thing will reveal himself. There are a few review that said that I should focus more on him. I didn't want this fic to be like those where my OC absolutely takes all the screen time. I want the canon characters to dirty their hands as well. That being said, I'll do my best to make it in two weeks next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

"How are the brats doing? "

The vast guildhall of Fairy Tail was unusually peaceful and quiet. Currently, only two persons were situated there. Sitting on one of the tables close to the bar, Warren was actively engaging in the task he was given. He was contacting mage after mage trying to inform them of the places that were infested with Rusalka mages. Using his unique telepathic magic, he was acting as the connection between all of them. Across him, sitting on the bar wearing his wizard saint coat, was the guild's master, Makarov.

"Great job Bisca! Make sure you check the nearby areas and meet up with Max and his group."

Moving his index and middle fingers away from his head, Warren ended the transmission and turned his attention to Makarov.

"I just heard from Bisca that she and Al cleaned the area around the South Gate Park. With that in mind we're steadily seizing all the targeted locations. Some of the groups even met up with each other and decided to continue onward together."

"And what about Natsu and the rest?"

"I'm afraid I still haven't heard from them… To add on that, I've been having trouble contacting Erza as well."

Warren made a concerned look as he was speaking. But he soon cheered up and approached his master.

"But this is Natsu we're talking about so I don't believe there should be any trouble. Well… _he_ shouldn't be in any trouble."

Makarov closed his eyes and let out a sigh. His posture was stern, but his legs gave away a small bit of uneasiness as they were swinging up and down.

"Oh right! I haven't heard from Gray in a while. He was supposed to check his surrounding and contact me. Wonder what's taking him so long."

The black haired mage spoke again and proceeded to connect with his guild mate. He put the index and middle fingers on both of his hands to his heads temples and focused on contacting Gray's group.

"Helloooo….Gray…. Do you hear me?"

"… Warren-san… is that you?"

"Oh Juvia. I was just calling to check…"

As he was about to speak, Juvia quickly interrupted him.

"Listen to me Warren-san! This has all been a distraction!"

Her words struck Warren by surprise. And not him only, the master that was standing behind him widened his eyes after hearing that as well.

"Distraction!? What are you saying? Where's Gray?"

"Gray-sama is…."

Suddenly, the water mage stopped. The sound of her gritting her teeth was mixed with her muffled sobbing. That only unsettled the duo in the guild further. They looked at each other confused as they awaited her answer.

"Gray-sama is hurt…"

A still, sorrowful voice escaped her mouth. Warren and Makarov stood still for a moment. Warren started sweating and his hands started shaking. Makarov jumped from the bar and came closer to the telepathic mage so the other side could hear him.

"Injured!? What do you mean injured? Haven't the two of you already taken care of the enemies?"

"Master… We did, but another one showed up. He was the leader of the group Gray-sama and I fought. While battling him we found out that their real goal was to keep us busy while their master kidnapped someone in the town."

"Kidnap!? Who do they want to kidnap?"

The guild master jumped on Warren's shoulder and shouted in his ear. The black haired's face contorted from the pain the loud noise caused him. Impulsively, he moved his head away from the loud old man, but the master ignored his member's aching as he continued.

"I-I don't know…. Warren-san… P-Please call for help… Gray-sama is…"

Holding her tears back was becoming more and difficult as her voice was losing its strength and her sobbing intensified. Makarov started gritting his teeth angrily as he was listening.

"I understand… I'll send Wendy to your aid as soon as possible."

Warren cut in in their conversation. As soon as he reassured her that help would come, the water mage cheered up a bit.

"Thank you…."

After that the transmission ended. The two of them were left wondering. With sweat formed on their foreheads, they faced each other.

"Master! This is serious, we need to inform the rest…"

"Don't be hasty!"

The telepathic mage stopped at his master's words. He looked surprised as he was staring at the elderly man.

"Regardless of the fact that we've been tricked, there's still a group of mages causing trouble to the townspeople. We can't let them be."

As Makarov spoke Warren made the realization that they were still in a pinch. He started clenching his fists. They were outplayed completely, and yet it was too late for them to react.

"If only they found out who the ringleader was. That way we wouldn't have to search for a needle in a haystack."

"I wonder… Should we ask for help from Twilight Ogre?"

"Hmm….."

While the two of them were deciding on their next move, the black haired started hearing voices in his head.

"H….ell….ooo….Wa…rren…."

Surprised, he focused his magic in an attempt to improve the connection.

"Warren? Can you hear me?"

"Mira? Is that you?"

He recognized the voice as soon the sound was focused and clear. It was Fairy Tail's poster girl and S-class mage, Mirajane.

"Elfman! Lisanna! I got through!"

"What happened Mira?"

"Warren, we have important news, the real reason for the invasion…"

"Yeah we know that they planned this attack just to occupy us. Juvia just told us."

For a moment. Mirajane stood silent as she was stunned. But she soon regained her composure and continued.

"Master what should we do now?"

Now all the attention was shifted to Makarov. Warren glanced at him unsure of what to say. Fairy Tail's master closed his eyes once again and took a long moment to think. The anticipation was rising because all of them knew that they didn't have time to spare. Suddenly, he took a few steps forward and started talking.

"How is the situation on your end? Is everyone okay?"

First and foremost, he had to know if there were any more injuries. While listening to his words, the S-class mage bit her lip.

"Elfman is a bit busted, but he'll be alright after Wendy treats him."

Her voice lightened up a bit as she was finishing her sentence, but she still had that small ounce of regret in herself. In her mind, if she had stopped her brother in time, he wouldn't have sustained the injuries he did.

As he was listening, the guild master took a deep breath. Then he looked at Warren and spoke.

"Listen up! Connect to as many of the brats as you can. First, we have to tell Wendy to rush and treat the injured, then tell Freed to write a rune around the town."

"A rune?"

Both Mirajane and Warren asked.

"Yes. Tell him to write it so that only Fairy Tail members can exit."

Confused, Warren stared at the old man. The person on the other side however, exclaimed at the words she heard.

"Master, that's brilliant!"

Now the telepathic mage was even more bewildered. He was looking left and right looking for some kind of explanation. Then, it struck him like thunder.

"That's right! We already evacuated the townspeople. So the only ones left…"

Before he could finish, Makarov interrupted him. A wide grin decorating his face.

"Even if we don't know who the leader is, he won't be able to leave town. NOW SPREAD OUT BRATS! GIVE 'EM HELL!"

….

The sound of heavy panting was heard in a certain part of Magnolia. There, Erza was standing in her Black Wing Armor. It was black with silver trimmings that had silver crosses is several places, a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reached down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard left the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She had large plates guarding her legs and two wings that had black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly were composed of a membrane-like material. Also, her hair was tied in a ponytail. In that armor Erza's offensive power increased significantly and she gained the ability to fly. Sweat was dripping from her body, her eyes were narrowed and her expression was dark. She was scouting her surroundings carefully. Not a word was audible in the empty streets.

" _Have fun Titania! Once these demons are unleashed, there's no telling what they might do…"_

Those were the words Kentaro spoke before he fled. The S-class mage desperately tried to chase after him, but at the time she had her hands full. Four demons escaped from the gates before it vanished. As stated by him, while he had the power to open the gate, controlling anything that went out of it was another matter. While the creatures that escaped started running amok, destroying building after building and attacking Erza, he swiftly escaped. Now, having no other choice than to eliminate the new threats that appeared, she waited for them to make the first move. A second had passed and a shadow jumped at the static mage. She reacted just in time for her to parry the blow with her sword. The demon was in plain sight now. It had a massive body, thick arms and legs, and sharp fangs coming out of his mouth. He also had a single bat wing and an extra arm coming out of his back. The skin on it seemed as hard as steel because its fist was pressing against the sword without being cut. Erza had trouble staying on her spot as the strength started pushing her out of balance.

"ARGGHHHH… Curse you!"

She gritted her teeth with frustration. With one strong push she separated herself from her foe and ascended to the air. From above she charged at the demon and swung her sword at the crown of its head. As the blade collided with the skull, it just bounced of it and forced its way behind the mages back. She widened her eyes. At that moment she was completely unguarded. The monster didn't wait for that moment to pass. It grabbed Erza by her waist and started crushing her in its palm.

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

Painful groans echoed as her ribs started cracking from the pressure. In a desperate attempt to get away she released her magical power and started a requip. Her whole body was emitting a blinding light that lasted for a split second. The force behind it was enough to free her from the monster's clutch. Now, she donned her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Plated armor covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it. She wore a large billowing skirt that had metal plating in the upper area and a set of large metal wings that appeared to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. Her stomach and neck were uncovered.

"Take this you fiend! "

" **Blumenblatt!"**

Erza equipped herself with a sword in each hand and started summoning dozens of swords around her. As soon as she finished she charged forward with her weapons following. All of them travelled rapidly at the creature in front of them, stabbing it one at a time. However, the demon didn't react. Not even a single sound came out of it. It just stood calmly with countless swords rammed in its skin. Agitated, Erza slashed at the creature with both arms. It was all in vain however as she couldn't make it to her target.

All of a sudden, something came in between them. It was a large hound. Extremely large in fact, its height exceeded that of some nearby houses. It had messy, thick, black fur. Eyes as red as blood, large and sharp fangs and claws. But its most recognizable feat was the three heads that rested on its shoulders. It was a Cerberus. Loud growls came out from at as it stared at the mage.

And it didn't end there. From the shadows the two remaining demons emerged. The first one was a Chimera. It had the body of a lion, but its tail was a snake. A real, living snake. The front legs of a lion, but the back ones from a goat. Like it was with the Cerberus, three heads were outstretching from its shoulders. However, they weren't similar to each other in any way. One head was that of a lion. The other one was that of a goat. And lastly, the final one resembled that of a dragon.

The second demon was the same height as a regular human and had a normal torso and head. The difference however was in the fact that he had the legs of a goat and matching horns. All four of them surrounded Erza, ready to leap at her.

The scarlet haired mage straightened up and glanced at her enemies. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't have time for this. I need to find Lucy and Levy as soon as possible!"

When she opened them, her eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold and hard.

"Kentaro was your name, wasn't it? You've made a grave mistake. There is no way I will allow you to hurt my friends. To stop you, I would gladly trample over hell itself! Let alone four demons."

Her body glowed once again. From the light, she emerged in her Purgatory Armor.

"Lucy… Levy… Wait for me. I'll be coming soon."

….

Walking slowly through the damaged roads of Magnolia, Kentaro was inspecting the scenery. A wide smirk could be seen on him as he was looking around. In his mind he remembered the recent events. Without a doubt, he succeeded in his mission. Not only did he guided his team successfully through enemy territory, but he managed to hold of Titania, one of the strongest mages in the whole country.

"Even if it's you, Titania Erza. You have no hope of victory against creatures from hell."

After saying that, he stopped to look at his hands.

"My gate can only allow for low level creatures to pass through. But still, that's more than enough."

"Are you sure Kentaro?"

Another voice was heard from behind him.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here. Jama."

Kentaro immediately recognized his comrade. He turned his head to catch a glance over his shoulders. Jama was still in his transformed state. The wounds from his previous battle visible. After seeing his shattered armor, the black haired couldn't help but inquire.

"What ever happened to you?"

"Demon Mirajane happened."

Jama said while shrugging his shoulders.

"You must've had a tough time. Did you win?"

"You know as well as I that I would never harm a woman. Especially one with the beauty she possessed."

After hearing that, Kentaro turned around and looked at his friend. On his face, a large amount of disappointment was seen.

"Is your faith really so small that you could be swayed by a woman?"

"My faith is something completely different. This was about principles. Either way, I haven't failed Uwe-sama, have I?"

The two of them locked eyes. Some tension could be felt from their glances. But before it could escalate, the crimson demon changed topics.

"What should we do now? I'm sure that by now, most of our troops were defeated."

He made a simple question. They did succeed in their mission. So what now?

Kentaro simply turned his back to him and continued walking forward.

"What else? We find Uwe-sama…"

…..

The saiyan above the town was hovering with his back turned to the ground and his hands behind his head. He's been like that for a while now. Everything he's seen so far has been a major disappointment. And he had enough of it.

"I came here because I anticipated a war. But this has been nothing but a waste of time. I'm leaving."

He turned around and started flying towards the woods. His eyes were still watching beneath him. He recalled what he saw when he first arrived. People running away from the destruction. Grabbing their dear ones and leaving everything behind. The young saiyan gazed in the distance thoughtfully and started speaking in his mind.

"The reaction doesn't change no matter how many times I see it. It's the same with every race. Once they realize their weakness, they either run away mindlessly or beg for mercy. That's why saiyans are superior to humans. Even while faced with a foe they couldn't possibly defeat, they fought until every last one of them fell."

Then, he stopped and straightened up. He looked distantly and narrowed his eyes. While gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, he flared up his ki. Wild winds started blowing.

"If only I was there on that day! Things might not have ended the way they did!"

His power level was rising rapidly as he gathered his power. As he was reaching his peak, a single image showed itself in his mind. A small red haired girl with a monkey tail. As soon as he recalled, he stopped concentrating and stood still. He lowered his head and his face gained features that indicated sorrow.

"You were an odd one Zuzuchi. There was no Saiyan that I should have hated more. And yet you were the dearest to me."

The black haired stood still. Countless memories were flashing back. Moments he spent with his sister. Till this day he didn't understand why she was so different to him. Where did his father, the king make a mistake. And how after losing his home, he couldn't protect the one person he did care for.

As he felt his sadness taking over, he abruptly started thinking about something else. Again, he glanced down at Magnolia. He could feel only a few of the energy signatures he felt when he was training in the woods. Eleven, twelve at most. Which meant that they suffered a devastating defeat considering how many of them came. And the strongest one, who he presumed was the leader, was still battling.

"I don't have to watch this to know how it will end."

Ultimately, he looked at the sun before he was about to fly away. It was on his way to set. The sky around it already adopted an orange color. There was one final thing he recalled.

"It's been six year since I ended up on this planet. All this time spent here and I still don't understand. That man… Why did he love this place so much? Why did he love _humans_ so much?"

After clearing his mind he started flying. With incredible speed, he was approaching the woods. The scenery below him was changing rapidly. From large building to small housing to stalls. When he approached the end, something unexpected happened. He crashed face first into an invisible wall.

"AUUCH!"

After he collided, he fell a few feet down before regaining his composure. He grabbed his nose as it was the first thing that connected.

"What on earth happened?!"

He shouted as he was slowly opening his eyes. In front of him, a large number of purple letters appeared. They were written in a language he couldn't understand and they were floating midair.

"What kind of sorcery is this?"

As soon as he asked that question, a line that he _could_ understand, appeared.

 _Rule: Only those bearing the Fairy Tail insignia can leave this area._

"WHAT!?"

A loud scream escaped his mouth. His face turned violent and angry. He readied his fists and started punching the wall. Even though he was putting a reasonable amount of his strength into his punches, the wall wouldn't break.

"GRRRRRRRR!"

He started growling out of frustration. The saiyan outstretched his right hand and pointed his palm at the runes. Inside of it, ki started gathering. A small ball formed from the condensed ki and was waiting to be unleashed. However, instead of firing it, he stopped.

"No…. My day was bad enough even without this. Fairy Tail? I'll find the person behind this and let out some of my pent up stress."

The teen turned around and started descending.

"You couldn't have wished for an unluckier day. Damn insects."

…..

Erza was leaning against a wall. Right now, she was wearing her ordinary Heart Kreutz armor. In front of her were the corpses of the four demons. A pond of blood beneath every single one of them. Fighting for every breath, she swung her sword to get rid of the excess blood. A semicircular trace was left on the city floor.

"Hang on… I'm coming soon."

She was about to run in search for her friends. But all of a sudden, she started hearing a voice in her head. It was Warren calling from the guild hall.

"Erza! I was finally able to connect!"

"I don't have the time! I need to hurry!"

The mage started running as she was speaking.

"WAIT! There is something I need to tell you. The enemies.."

"I know everything. Right now I'm off to find Lucy and Levy."

"Lucy and Levy? Why, are they close?"

"Can you connect me with everyone Warren?"

"Sure. But why?"

"QUICKLY WARREN! I NEED TO TELL THEM SOMETHING!

…

Surrounded by debris from all sides, Natsu and Uwe were about to start the final battle of the day. A few yards away Lucy and Happy were watching with Levy behind them. Till this point, they still weren't sure why it was that Rusalka wanted to capture Levy. Even she herself didn't know. All that Uwe mentioned was that he had a job for her. As the tension was about to reach its climax, the super rookie spoke.

"Make an enemy of Fairy Tail? Hahaha… Don't make me laugh Natsu Dragneel. "

He rested his right arm on his forehead comically and laughed. His words didn't sit well with the quartet of Fairy Tail mages as all of them frowned annoyed.

"I know all about you Salamander. You're one of those straight forward guys who blindly follows your guild cause' you're too stupid to think for yourself. That's why you can say lines like those. Honestly… I can't think of one reason why I should be scared hahahah."

More and more, the dragonslayer's anger multiplied. But he could handle the ugly words targeted at him. Unlike the blond celestial mage and the blue cat behind. They were absolutely livid. If there was one thing they couldn't stand, it was someone badmouthing their friends. Lucy took a step forward, to Levy's surprise.

"Lu-chan…"

Rage was coming out of all of her pores. Blitztank caught the sight of her advancing and it piqued his interest. There were countless lines flowing though her mind. But in the end she took a deep breath and made a cheeky smile.

"You're pitiful…"

At that moment, the blond was the center of attention. Even her own guild mates turned to look at her. The mocking hostility in her voice made the enemy wince. He narrowed his eyes, and for the first time since they met, he directed some of his attention towards her.

"Here you are, calling Natsu an idiot for saying something so obvious. You guys have been going around town the entire day and you still don't understand. You brought an entire army here to go after us, and all of you fell. One by one, we defeated you. Our bond is what gives us our strength. When we're fighting for the same cause, there is nothing in this world that can stop us. That's the kind of guild Fairy Tail is. Even after witnessing all of that you're still not afraid? If that's true, then you're the one who's stupid."

Lucy stretched out the index finger on her right hand and it pointed at Uwe. The super rookie was flabbergasted at her words. On the other hand, her three friends all had beaming smiles on their faces.

"I couldn't have said it better Lu-chan."

With small tears in the corners of their eyes, Levy said.

"That's right Lucy! If you mess with Fairy Tail you've gotta be prepared to get your ass beaten!"

"Aye!"

The atmosphere changed drastically with just a few lines. Now, the shock and surprise from before were completely washed off, and with newfound belief, they were ready to strike their foe down.

Blitztank however, wasn't that amused. He was eyeing the celestial mage with a scowl.

"I've had enough of your nonsense. This togetherness that you speak of is making me sick. In the end, all of us will cast away the bonds we have and go after our own interest."

Once again, everyone was watching him. He brought his hand close to his mouth and started his monologue.

"Winning will always be a trait of those worthy of it. It doesn't matter how many of you there are. Since I'm worthy, I'll get it to be my way eventually. I will repay the faith shown in me by delivering the ultimate power."

After hearing him out, Natsu made a surprised face. And not him only, the rest did as well.

"What are you going on about repaying and power?"

"Never mind that. But if I succeed in getting hold of Levy McGarden and make her translate the ancient script, we might have immense power in our hands. What do you think Salamander? Is your bond strong enough to turn down that? Hand over Levy and I…..BAM"

Before he had the chance to finish with his offer, the dragon slayer flared up his hands and punched him right in the face. The force behind the punch catapulted the super rookie back to where he came from. Natsu was glaring at him with his eyes widened and jaw clenched to the point where he could break his own teeth. His muscles all flexed and the fire that permeated his body had gone up significantly.

"Enough with the talking. I'm gonna beat the crap outta you now."

Seconds later, Uwe stood up and readied himself. With a few wipes, he dusted his clothes of and glared at the dragon slayer.

"So that's how you want it… Well… I could always use another ability."

He clenched his right fist and started running towards his opponent. His fist started gradually gaining a silver color which surprised Natsu. Seeing Blitztank's approach caused Levy to flinch as she remembered the battle between him and Gajeel.

"NATSU BE CAREFULL! He can…."

But before she had the chance to finish, Uwe's arm lengthened and turned into a pillar of steel. The shock of seeing that caused the Fairy Tail mage to let his guard down.

"GAH…"

The ironed attack struck the dragonslayer in his abdomen and caused him to spit out saliva. Using the force behind, the iron pillar continued extending, pushing him towards a stone wall. Lucy and Happy widened their eyes as they saw the scene unfold.

"I-Iron pillar….But that's..." Lucy spoke.

"Natsuuuu!" Happy grew wings and flew towards his friend.

"I was too late… We need to be careful. This guy can copy other people's magic." Being the only one that wasn't surprised, Levy put her hand on her blond friends shoulder and informed her of the opponent.

"Copy!? You mean that attack…"

"That's right Fairy Tail mages! I copied the magic Black Steel Gajeel used against me." Uwe interrupted their conversation with his retort.

"Now stand still as you experience defeat from the power of a friend you care so much! Makes you start asking questions, eh Salamander?" After saying what he wanted, he faced the direction where he sent Natsu flying and started gathering air in his lungs.

"No… It can't be… Happy get out of the way!" Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. A large drop of sweat formed on her forehead as she watched Uwe's next move. She had a good idea of what it might be. Noticing Happy flying in the line of attack, she tried calling for him.

 **Iron Dragon's Roar!**

Gajeel's signature move was released from the copycat's mouth. A large, grey tornado of dragon slayer magic demolished everything in sight as it traveled towards its destination. In a last minute attempt, Happy dodged the attack and returned to where his guild mates were. But the same couldn't be said for Natsu as the roar hit him directly.

"NATSUUU!"

Lucy shouted as she watched. Uwe's attack destroyed a large number of houses as well as a big piece of the road.

"Farewell Salamander…" The white haired smirked viciously as he was watching the debris rising. Then, he turned towards Levy and looked at her. Immediately after noticing that he had his eyes on her, her two guild mates stood in front of her to guard her.

"This has gone on for far too long. I already told you. I'll get it to be my way eventually."

He was about to go after his target, but then, as the dust started setting, a silhouette was seen standing.

"Oy! Was that it?" Natsu emerged and questioned his foe. Blitztank watched disbelievingly as he walked out unscathed.

"How!? How could you survive an attack of that magnitude?" The white haired was gritting his teeth as he glared at the dragon slayer. He couldn't comprehend that even Gajeel's signature move wasn't enough to take Natsu down.

"That magnitude? You're kiddin' right?" The pink haired started slowly approaching. Seeing that caused Uwe to flinch. He didn't know why, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was in grave danger.

"Compared to Gajeel's roar, this was like a new born baby's. " The Rusalka mage widened his eyes as he watched his opponent closing down the distance between them. He flared up his fists and retracted his right one, ready to unleash his strike.

 **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**

From his fist a large amount of fire generated as he punched Uwe. The flames engulfed the super rookie as he was sent flying.

"AAAAAARGH! THIS HEAT… WHAT IS THIS!?"

Painful roars were heard from him as the flames kept coming. Thick black smoke appeared when the flames settled and the temperature around the area increased significantly.

But Natsu didn't stop there. He rushed inside the smoke and found the staggering super rookie.

"Damn you Natsu Dragneel!"

 **Iron Dragon's Scales!**

Furious, Uwe once again coated his skin with the iron scales. But like in the battle before, they couldn't withstand the punches aimed at him. The Fairy Tail mage set his fists ablaze and started punching his opponent viciously.

"Magnolia… The people… Fairy Tail…" While his punches were breaking Blitztank's scales piece by piece, Natsu started uttering some words. However, Uwe was being pounded so badly that he just couldn't register anything. His face, his gut, his temple… There wasn't a single part of his body that he could protect.

" _This speed… I just can't keep up with it… What is this guy made of!?"_ His thoughts wandered. After a blazing hot kick connected with his temple, the mage fell to the ground.

"I'm gonna punch you, kick you, for every one you've hurt!"

 **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**

Natsu brought both of his ignited fists together which resulted in an enormous eruption of flames. Unable to move a muscle, Blitztank just silently watched as his opponent's attack connected. Huge explosions followed up. The trio of Fairy Tail mages watching covered their faces and ran away from the sight as they tried avoiding getting hurt. When they reached a safe distance, they watched as Natsu came out of the smoke. Immediately, all of their faces started showing signs of joy.

"Natsuu! That was great!" Happy happily flew towards him.

"Hah... No big deal!" The pink haired smiled as he placed his hands behind his head.

All of them rejoiced for the time being as they thought that the day had finally come to an end.

"Geez… I was worried there for a moment you know." Lucy protruded her lips cutely and pouted. For a short moment, until Natsu jumped out of the debris, she really was scared. She has seen him in that kind of situation countless times. And she always believed that he would turn thing around, but she just couldn't help her feelings.

"But you were always going to win. Weren't you?" Now, her eyes softened up a bit as she was watching him. Her lips slightly curved as she smiled softly. Natsu did the same. As their gazes locked, a certain atmosphere was created.

That atmosphere resulted in the remaining two Fairy Tail making mischievous grins. Both of them placed their right hand over their mouth to cover it as they started giggling. Lucy, after realizing the situation blushed and moved away from her pink haired friend.

"W-What are you giggling for?" She asked while looking at them. Natsu across her, just scratched his head innocently as he wasn't aware of what was going on.

"Oooooooh… I'm so sorry we ruined the moment." Levy said.

"He loooooooves you..." Happy continued with his classical line.

As soon as he said that everyone started laughing. Even Lucy, albeit after a short moment of discomfort.

Then, while everything was seemingly rosy, Levy who was facing the direction where the battle took part, suddenly froze. Her eyes darkened and her mouth opened itself.

Noticing her sudden change in spirit, Lucy stopped laughing and asked her friend what was wrong. There was no answer from the blue haired, but when the celestial mage glanced in the same direction, she made the same reaction. At that moment, Natsu turned.

When the smoke cleared, in the middle of everything, Uwe was standing wobbly. His torso was exposed because all of his clothes burned from the temperature. On his body numerous burn marks were seen, blood gushing from above his eyebrow, his nose and his mouth. Shocked, all of the Fairy Tail mages looked at him disbelievingly.

"Huh…huh…Let me tell you one thing. If there is one thing I'm good at, it's taking punches. It's one of the things that just goes with the magic I use. And I've taken enough to be able to do this."

As he was speaking, he clenched his right fist and generated fire in it. The looks on Natsu and his friends' faces was all the reaction there was needed. Sweat coming from their foreheads, eyes widened and so on. The dragon slayer was probably the only one who kept some kind of composure.

Looking at them caused Uwe to grin.

"Like you would say Salamander. I'm getting fired up!"

 **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!**

Realizing what was about to happen, Natsu jumped in front of his guild mates and shouted.

"LUCY, HAPPY, LEVY! GET OUT OF HERE!"

 **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!**

Blitztank swiped his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames. The flames traveled at a blinding pace and ultimately hit Natsu head on. Lucy and the rest were left unharmed as they escaped in time. A huge explosion followed. Once again smoke filled the area.

But, just like in the battle he had with Gajeel, his opponent stood in his place unfazed. His attack destroyed everything that it came in contact with, but Natsu didn't even have a scratch on him. He looked at him with a scary glare. It almost seemed like he was disgusted.

"Oy… What was up with those lame flames…?" He crouched a bit and ignited his whole body.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO COPY THE MAGIC THAT IGNEEL TAUGHT ME!"

 **Fire Dragon's Roar!**

Now Natsu unleashed his signature roar. As soon as the flames escaped from his mouth the temperature rose exponentially. The large stream was traveling to Blitztank incinerating anything that came in its way. Without a doubt it was an attack that the white haired could copy, but he could never produce such a destructive force. He knew that and yet, he was smiling. When the roar came to his near proximity he opened his mouth and started the feast. To the utter shock of everyone there, Uwe was sucking the flames like there was no tomorrow. Soon, Natsu's sure kill move ended up in his stomach.

After a burp, he looked at the expressions of his foes. Looking at them all flustered caused him to laugh loudly.

"Hah...Hah…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His laughter echoed throughout the vast streets of Magnolia. The Fairy Tail mages were irritated greatly, but their frozen expressions didn't change. They were that surprised.

"No way…." Happy said.

"He sucked them up just like Natsu would." Lucy said with her mouth agape.

" _Gajeel… Is that why you…"_ Levy thought inside her mind.

"It was a good thing that I fought with Black Steel beforehand. Now I know how to fight with you." With his burning fists clenched, Uwe grinned at his foe.

Listening to him, the dragon slayer regained his focus and gritted his teeth.

"Yeah so what? I can eat your flames as well!"

Natsu rushed at Blitztank ready to strike him again.

 **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!**

With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swiped at the target in a claw-like fashion. But it ended up the same as before. With his foe absorbing the flames. This time he even caught his hand.

"You're right. If I strike at you with my flames we would only cancel each other out. That's why….. I have this."

 **Iron Dragon's Sword!**

To Natsu's surprise, the hand that wasn't holding him transformed into a large, jagged steel blade. At that moment, he was completely unguarded. Uwe swung the long blade diagonally making a large cut on his opponent's chest. Blood splashed as a result.

"AAAAARG!"

Hurt, Natsu fell on his knees. Having finally the chance to counter attack, Blitztank didn't waste a single moment. While his opponent was down he transformed his right foot into a steel club and stomped on the dragon slayer. The ground tore from the impact as Natsu's face was being buried in the ground. Then he jumped and started shooting steel projectiles from his hands. All of them hit Natsu directly.

Lucy, who was watching covered her mouth in disbelief. Her skin was pale and her hands started shaking. Her eyes were empty. Behind her Happy was starring like he was looking at fiction. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Levy was the only one with an ounce of awareness.

"Snap out of it Lu-chan! Natsu needs our help!" She stood in front of Lucy and shook her out of her shock. A brief moment later, the blond came to her senses and nodded.

"Yeah…"

In the meanwhile Uwe was lashing out at his foe. A barrage of steeled strikes were connecting with the dragon slayer's skull. Natsu tried to counter with his burning kick, but the flames couldn't touch the super rookie. He would use the fire dragon slayer magic he copied as defense and then attacked with the iron dragon slayer magic he got from Gajeel.

 **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**

The pink haired tried again with one of his attacks. He rushed at Blitztank and grabbed him before subsequently setting his hands ablaze. This attack would usually send his opponent flying, but nothing worked.

"How stupid are you? You keep coming at me with those attacks even though you know they can't touch me."

Uwe hardened his head and head-butted Natsu. The Fairy Tail mage took a few steps back after being hit. Using the distance that was created, the super rookie breathed in some air and tried with a roar again.

 **Iron Dragon's Roar!**

He released the magic power he gathered and shot it towards his foe. The tornado of steel landed a direct hit, with the shards of metal shredding through Natsu's skin.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're through Natsu Dragneel!" With the momentum completely on his side, the white haired laughed wickedly.

After being hit continually, the dragon slayer kept getting up. Multiple cuts were visible on his body. To add to that, the large wound on his chest was still bleeding. While panting heavily, he looked at Uwe.

"I already told you… Compared to Gajeel's roar… That was like a baby's." He said while glaring.

"You really are a stubborn fool." The white haired transformed his right hand into the iron sword from before and rushed at Natsu.

 **Regulus!**

Suddenly, a blinding light appeared and caused Blitztank to stop his approach and shield his eyes. As he was standing he felt a strong blow on his cheek. The white haired was knocked down from the impact and fell to the ground face first. Surprised, Natsu was looking at the culprit in front of him. Oddly enough, the light that disrupted the copycat didn't have any effect on him.

"Hi there Natsu! You seem to be in a pinch."

Loke was standing in front of him with his fist enveloped by light. He had a small smirk on his face as he was talking.

"Eeeh… What are you talking about? I'm just fine." The mage answered while panting.

"Tch… Now I have another Fairy meddling in my business. "Slowly standing up, Uwe was holding the cheek that was punched a moment ago. After rubbing for a while he spit out a small amount of blood. The trio of Levy, Lucy and Happy were running to join the fray.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Happy approached his friend and asked. Soon Lucy arrived worryingly as well and grabbed a hold of Natsu so he could lean on her. Her eyes were filled with concern only to be soothed by Natsu smirking at her.

 **Solid Script: Fire!**

The word 'FIRE' was written in the sky and out came a stream of flames aimed at the dragon slayer. Natsu, after realizing just opened his mouth and let the fire enter.

"Here. Use this to replenish your strength a little." Levy, who was the one that created the fire said.

"Thanks Levy." The pink haired replied.

Now, all of them were facing Uwe. The super rookie grew incredibly annoyed with the development. He cracked his fingers and started side stretching. After his little routine he took a deep breath.

"Why must you struggle so much? This is getting really tiring. I planned to finish before lunch time, but it's almost dark now."

It was like the opposing sides took a small breather. The fighting stopped for a moment and everyone was just staring at each other.

"I think it's high time you told us just what it is you want with Levy. You said something about an ancient script right? What kind of script?" Using the short break Lucy tried questioning the super rookie.

Uwe on the other hand, seemed wonder-stricken with her question.

"What we want from her? Isn't it obvious? Levy McGarden is known throughout Fiore for her polyglotism. She can and has translated numerous old writings. That is the kind of ability that we need right now. We could've just gone to your guild with a request but you see… The things that we do aren't exactly…legal."

As the Fairy Tail mages were listening to his answer, all of them contracted their faces and glared at him. Unsatisfied with him, Lucy spoke up again.

"What is the ancient script about?" The blond took a few steps forward so that she could be the closest one to the super rookie.

When he heard her question a wide grin showed on his face. Moments later he started laughing loudly which irritated everyone.

"What's so funny?" Happy retorted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you really think I'm the kind of idiot who would tell you something like that? What's enough is enough. You'll be finally coming with me Levy." Confidence was brimming within him as he spoke. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the blue haired arrogantly. Lucy gritted her teeth and was about to lash out at the white haired, but before she had the chance to, Levy passed by her and confronted the guy who has kept on trying to abduct her for the entire day.

"You already lost Uwe…"

Her words struck the white haired like a slap on his face. Astonished, he looked at her waiting for her to explain.

"I'm sure… I'm sure everyone already beat all of your allies. Even if you get a hold of me, there's no where you can run. Fairy Tail will follow you to the ends of the earth." While listening to her, her friends all smiled.

"Your friends are all probably on their way to the rune knights by now. If you surrender now, you might have a chance to save yourself and them from a terrifying fate. You may save them from the rage of Fairy Tail." She finished of her speech with a confident look in her eyes.

"Friends?" Uwe stopped at that specific word she said.

"You think I would bargain for their sake? Those scumbags are nothing but leeches who stick to me because of how great I am. They are being held by the rune knights? I DON'T CARE! I can find new followers anytime. What's important is that I get you to translate what I need you to translate. If all of them are caught in the process... well, that's just the way it turned out."

The white haired was completely unfazed by Levy's words. He just continued looking calmly at the blue haired as if the fate of his allies didn't concern him. The fact that he was so cold about it enraged the Fairy Tail mages further. Natsu removed Lucy's hand from around his shoulder which caused her to raise an eyebrow. Then he approached Uwe. His eyes couldn't be seen as they were covered by the shadow from his hair.

"Bastard … Weren't they your comrades?" He clenched his fists angrily as he was speaking.

"What of it?" The super rookie raised his head slightly and took a battle stance fully aware of Natsu's intentions.

 **Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!**

All of a sudden the dragon slayer was engulfed in a large amount of flames combined with what seemed to be lightning. The release of the magic power forced Lucy and the rest to take a few steps back. Uwe was frozen in place from shock.

"L-Lightning fire!?" He shouted loudly as he was watching this unbelievable scene in front of him.

"What is this? You didn't use a technique like this in the Grand Magic Games!" He took a few steps back, unsure of what was going to happen. But then he figured that whatever it was, he would just end up copying it.

"I'm going to end this… BASTARD!" Natsu roared as he prepared himself.

 **Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!**

He ran franticly with his right fist and forearm surrounded by the magical matter. Blitztank was just standing, waiting to be hit so he could gain that ability. A feat that he will come to regret very soon. The dragon slayer stopped in front of him and dished out a devastating blow. The ground broke from the impact. Even after the attack connected a large stream of fire and lightning followed up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Uwe was completely overwhelmed by the power. Pain coursed through his body as he was enveloped by the combined destructive force of both fire and lightning. He tried absorbing the flames, but he couldn't do it. It only caused more pain for him.

" _W-What is this!?" I-It's too strong for the lacrima!This pain…I'm breaking apart!"_

A single thought flashed through his mind as he gave in. The powerful strike catapulted him backwards. On his way he crashed with numerous walls, but he broke through every single one of them. He let out a small, painful cry as he slowly lost his consciousness. He was lying on the ground beaten completely. Smoke coming from his body from all the heat.

Across him, Natsu was standing in the same posture he did while punching his opponent. With his fist stretched out. Then, he lowered his arm and looked at the fallen super rookie. Behind him, his friends jumped ecstatically. Lucy and Levy hugged each other with smiles decorating their faces while Happy grew wing and levitated with his paw raised and with his signature Aye on his lips. Loke tried using this chance to get in between the two girls, but before he had the chance to the blond forced his gate to close and he returned to his own world.

"That's what you get for hurting my comrades." Natsu said. The lightning around his body stopped and he was now in his normal state. His comrades jumped on him and hugged him while Levy stood behind and watched them.

"It's finally over…" Lucy said with a huge sigh of relief. But as if they just couldn't relax, two voices sounded themselves.

"Uwe-samaaaaaa!"

"I-Impossible! Our great master downed?"

While holding the unconscious body of Uwe in their arms, Kentaro and Jama stood there in shock and disbelief. The Fairy Tail mages stopped their hugging and stepped back from each other. They were slightly on edge since they thought that this battle was over. The two Rusalka mages raised their heads and looked at the team that defeated their master. Slowly raising their bodies, they glared at them.

"What blasphemy! The great Uwe Blitztank, defeated by those weaklings? I refuse to believe this!"

Kentaro screamed at the quartet of mages opposed to him. A large vein popped on his forehead and he was gritting his teeth intensively. Jama on the other hand donned a much calmer demeanor. But he was furious as well.

Then their eyes registered Levy standing beside Natsu and the rest.

"Levy McGarden? If we capture her here… Then all of this won't end up a failure." Hearing them, Levy flinched.

"Levy McGarden… You're beauty is immense. Just calmly surrender yourself." Jama, who was now in his human form, eyed the blue haired.

"Just when I thought we were done with you basta… AAAAAAARGH!" Natsu cracked his knuckles and was about charge in again. But then, he suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"NATSUUUU! What's wrong?" Lucy immediately caught the pink haired and asked. However, when she looked at him she knew. The wound he received from Blitztank was still bleeding. In fact, it was the whole time. He endured it all till this point, but finally he gave in.

Witnessing the sudden turn of events, Kentaro and Jama chuckled.

"How unfortunate. Your biggest hope just kicked the bucket. And it's getting even worse for you…" As the crimson haired was speaking, the tide turned against the Fairy Tail mages. From the shadows, seven of the remaining Rusalka mages emerged and surrounded them.

Outnumbered, tired and with their magic depleted. Things didn't look rosy for Lucy and her friends. Levy and her stood back to back and looked around them. The blond could still summon a spirit or two, but she knew that with her magic being low, that wouldn't last. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

Then, she heard footsteps. More and more of them. At first she thought that the Rusalka mages were attacking. But that wasn't the case. There was too much of a racket compared to how many people there were. Confused, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Kentaro and Jama with pale faces and sweat on them. When she tilted her head right and left, everything became clear. Around them, all of her comrades were staying, the entire guild.

"Sorry it took us so long."

A familiar voice caused Lucy to widen her mouth from happiness. There, Erza was standing in her Heaven's wheel armor. Besides her, Juvia was smiling at her while carrying a slightly bumped Gray who was smiling at her as well. Mira, Elfman, Cana, Laxus… Everyone that fought today gathered at that spot to help their guild mates.

"Everyone…." With teary eyes. Lucy smiled at them.

"Gajeel! You're alright!" Levy noticed Gajeel within the crowd and immediately rushed to his side. He didn't give any response, He just looked at the unconscious Uwe.

"How did you knew where we were?" Happy used this moment to question Wendy who immediately went to treat the injured Natsu.

"Carla went to scout the area and she saw you guys fighting with someone. So we rushed as soon as we heard." Behind her the small feline cat was standing.

"Carlaaaa!" Happy let out a joyous cry as he went to see his crush.

"Geez you're so hopeless…" With a smile, she answered to him.

"It all stops here… In this place, all of you fiends will suffer the consequences of your actions."

Erza pointed her sword at the group of mages and glared at them. Her expression gave away all the pent up resentment that she had for them. It was an expression that, at that moment the entire group of them had on their faces. They charged up their magic in their hands and were about to deliver the finishing blow.

"N-No… This can't be happening… We can't lose like this…" Kentaro fell to his knees out of desperation. They had nowhere to run and all those powerful mages pitted against them. If it wasn't for one unlikely savior, they would've fallen at that point.

 **Smoke screen!**

The area was filled with smoke. It all happened so fast, that the Fairy Tail mages had no time to react. Loud coughing was heard as most of them had trouble breathing in the smoke.

"Wendy! Use your wind to clear the air." The scarlet haired shouted so her little friend could hear her. She was guarding her eyes and mouth.

"A-Alright." Wendy nodded in confirmation.

 **Sky Dragon's Roar!**

The petite girl let out her roar. Strong currents of wind escaped her mouth and cleared the smoke.

Now that the air was clear, they were about to charge after the enemies. However…. They were nowhere to be found. All of them vanished in to thin air. Anger was showing on Erza's face. She outstretched her arm and shouted to her guild mates.

"Curses… Everyone! They can't be far. Spread out and find them!"

…..

In a narrow neighborhood one or two blocks away, the remaining Rusalka mages gathered. Their surroundings were surprisingly unharmed considering the havoc they created across town. They lied down their unconscious leader and sat around him.

"You're timing was impeccable Jirama. Who would've taught that you're were going to be the one to save the day." Kentaro was sitting beside his leader's head and looked at Jirama.

"Ugh… Thank you, Kentaro-sama!" The overweight mage smiled shyly as he was being praised. Truth to be told, if it wasn't for him randomly coming across them, they would've probably been annihilated.

As the beaten mages were trying to catch a breath, Uwe started moving. Slowly he opened his eyes and regained consciousness. When they saw their leader waking up, Kentaro and Jama jumped from happiness and approached him.

"W-Wha… Where am I?" He asked his two subordinates while holding his head.

"Welcome back Uwe-sama. I'm glad that you've came to." The elderly man greeted. Behind him Jama was nodding.

As the super rookie was getting up, the pain from his battle with Natsu made it difficult for him to move. While feeling the agony from his wounds, he started recollecting the past events.

"NATSU DRAGNELL! Where is he?" He jumped as the image of the pink haired dragon slayer flashed through his mind. After the sudden movement, his wounds started to ache and he crouched on his knee.

"Uwe-sama! Please be careful! Natsu Dragneel is not here." Jama grabbed ahold of him and said.

"Not here? What do you mean? I was just fighting with him." Dazzled, Uwe looked at the duo.

"Yes master. But soon all of the remaining Fairy Tail members came so we had no choice but to escape. Jirama used his smoke screen to confuse the opponent and luckily, one of the foot soldiers was an expert in teleportation magic." Kentaro was calmly explaining the past events. His words caused Blitztank's vein to pop up. Except the line " _so we had no choice but to escape"_ he blocked out all other information. He got up on his two legs and punched the mage trying to explain everything. His action brought an expression of disbelief on everyone's faces. Kentaro, who fell to the ground, rubbed his cheek and looked at his leader shocked.

"YOU COMPLETE BONEHEADS!" Uwe roared at the mages.

"THERE SHE WAS. WAITING TO BE TAKEN. AND WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS DO? YOU RUN AWAY! "Steam was coming out from his ears as he was screaming. His face was red from all the fury.

"B-But Uwe-sama… We were surrounded.." Jama tried to explain.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU SHOUL'VE WENT FOR IT, EVEN AT THE COST OF DYING. GO BACK THIS INSTANT!" The super rookie ordered.

The Rusalka mages were looking at each other. What Blitztank was telling them was unreasonable and yet, all of them were about to oblige and head out.

But then…

"Wow… I'm amazed at how stupid you are." A voice sounded itself and echoed around. Shock broke out as they were unsure who it was that said it. They started looking around thinking that one of them might have shown disrespect to their master.

"Who dared call me stupid…?" Uwe was absolutely livid. Multiple veins popped up on his face. He looked around, ready to end the life of anyone who it may be.

"Up here!" The voice was heard again. Blitztank raised his head above. There, on top of one of the buildings, a man with spiky black hair was sitting. He had green cargo pants, white boots and a grey t-shirt.

When the super rookie caught a glance of the man, he made an unimpressed expression.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Not only do you manage to lose in a conflict with numbers greatly in your favor. But now you want to send your soldiers out again even though they're both wounded and have their moral depleted? Congratulations! You're an idiot." The teen assumed a mocking sound in his voice. His words enraged not only Uwe, but the Rusalka mages as well. It was at that moment that Jirama remembered the face of the man.

"Uwe-sama! That's him! He's the one who beat up Majira and Ramaji." He was all flustered as he was speaking, thinking of how easy he disposed of his friends. The white haired looked at his subordinate and then diverted back to look at the black haired. After watching him for a while he started chuckling. As a result all of the mages around besides Jirama chuckled as well. Then it all turned into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Man, I needed this. Here you are calling _me_ stupid. Hahahaha. In case you didn't notice, you're facing the group that did this to the entire town of Magnolia. Maybe you're feeling safe up there. But surely, provoking us isn't that smart either." Uwe was struggling to speak as his laughter was constantly mixing in. The teen atop the building listened carefully to what he had to say. He didn't change his emotionless expression even for a second and when the super rookie finished, he stood up.

"Your kind never ceases to amaze me. I have never seen a race that could taunt me arrogantly at one minute and then bow before me the next. And now that you had a laugh, It's time you for me to make you bow your head. After all the frustration you caused me, I'm looking forward to this." The saiyan cracked his knuckles as he was speaking.

The mages below stopped laughing and turned their heads towards their leader. He adopted a serious expression and flared up his fist.

"I don't have time for smartasses running their mouths. Why don't you come down here?"

"Come down? Down belittle me worm. I can take you all out from here." As she spoke, he rose his right hand with his index and middle fingers up. While making this movement, two words slipped from his mouth.

" **Giant Storm!"**

…

"Phew… Thanks Wendy, you're a life savior." Natsu was lying on the ground as Wendy had just finished healing him.

"No problem Natsu-san. I'm always here to help." While wiping the sweat from her forehead, she answered.

"Yeah but make sure you don't overdo it. Okay?" Carla made sure that her friend doesn't overexert herself.

At the moment, Natsu and Gray were lying on the ground with Lucy, Wendy and Juvia around them. The two exceeds, Happy and Carla were there as well.

"This doesn't feel right… Us staying here while everyone is out searching for them." Gray said. Back when the team of him and Juvia defeated Guido he was left lying injured heavily. He had insane luck that Wendy wasn't far away from where they were.

"Don't complain. You guys need your rest, you were wounded really badly." Lucy retorted. For the first time in a while, it was peaceful. They turned their heads towards the fleeing sun and watched it set. It was the perfect end for a bad day. But what happened next took everything to a whole new level.

The ground started shaking heavily. Before they had the chance to react to the sudden change, a great explosion was heard. The Fairy Tail mages turned their heads to the source and widened their eyes. Thick, black smoke rose not too far away from where they were standing.

"What was that?" Carla said while clinging to Wendy. Their friends all looked at each other. Then, Natsu stood up and said.

"Let's go and see for ourselves." And he immediately started running towards that place. Soon, all of his friends did the same. They ran for a minute or two and then arrived. And when they did, they stood at their places, frozen. The whole neighborhood was wiped out. It was like a large chunk of the ground was missing. Debris falling from the sky, no sign of the buildings that once stood there. Completely perplexed, they looked left and right for some kind of explanation. Then they noticed something in the crater. Uwe Blitztank was lying unconscious with numerous dolls around him.

….

The next day things calmed down greatly. The townspeople returned to their homes, or what was left of them. A period of adaptation will have to follow. In this crisis that occurred, the town was damaged heavily. Luckily, no building with historic value was crashed. Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall things were much more hectic than usual. As the main guild in the city, they took it upon there selves to help the misfortunate. Some of them were cleaning the mess. Others were helping with the construction works, while others went out of town to gather necessities. A door opened and out came the master of the guild with a certain young man. He had bluish silver hair, most of which were spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. His eyes were slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He had small, linear, dark eyebrows. It was Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale.

"Once again I would like to apologize for everything that happened. I can assure you that everyone in guild feels the same. It probably isn't much, but we would like to help with the restoration of the town as soon as possible." He bowed down in an apologetic matter while talking to Makarov.

"There's no need for you to go that far. After all, this incident caused harm within your ranks as well." The short, elderly man said with a straight face.

"Yes, Blitztank's actions surprised us all. He was there for only a short while, but he didn't struck me as the kind of character that would do something like this." Lyon narrowed his eyes a bit and looked down.

"I understand that he's already being transported to the council." Fairy Tail's master tried to change the subject seeing that his interlocutor was feeling down.

"Yes I heard that as well. The matter of erasing his guild mark will be done by the rune nights. That being said, I have nothing left to do so I bid you farewell." Lyon waved at the old man and went for the exit.

"You're not planning on saying hi to Gray? It won't be long before he comes back."

"No. With all that has happened I'm needed back at the guild. Say hi to Gray and Juvia for me. Good bye." With a wave from his hand, the ice mage left the building.

For a moment, Makarov stood on his spot and thought. It didn't take long because soon, Levy interrupted him.

"Master!" The young mage approached him while carrying a bunch of papers. She was wearing the Gale-Force Reading Glasses.

"Oh, Levy. How are you feeling?" Fairy Tail's master turned around to look at her.

"I'm fine master. Gajeel on the other hand…" Levy made a sorrowful look as she was speaking. Gajeel has been really quiet since yesterday due to him being defeated by Uwe.

"I see… You shouldn't worry. He isn't the type of guy who would let something like this get to him. More importantly, about your research."

"Yes. I thought something sounded fishy when Uwe said that he had a lacrima implanted inside him at the same time the super rookies emerged a year ago. After contacting their guilds I found out something interesting. Turns out that all of them went missing today." The blue haired was searching through the papers she brought and took out four pages. Then she handed them to Makarov.

"This doesn't seem over yet." Makarov took the papers and started inspecting them.

…

Somewhere in the forest on the outskirt of Magnolia, the team of Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray were heading back from a job. They were entrusted with the task of gathering medicinal plants from Mt. Hakobe and delivering them to the town's hospital.

"Brrrrr… I'm still cold from digging through the snow." Lucy was shaking and holding herself in an attempt to raise her body temperature.

"Cold? But you were inside Horologium the entire time." Gray, who was currently topless made a dumbfounded face as he heard his friend complaining.

"But I'm a delicate lady! I just can't stand the cold." The blond put her right hand on her forehead and said seductively. It was as though she was playing the typical damsel in distress.

"Yeah right! Delicate lady my ass." Natsu passed the duo and continued walking ahead with his arms behind his back.

"I don't need any comments from you!" Lucy snapped at the dragon slayer angrily. After hearing her out, he turned around and looked at her.

"I you were that cold you should've told me. I would've warmed you up real soon." He flared up his fist and grinned at her.

"More like roast me…" The celestial mage face palmed after saying that.

"Now now. Be nice to each other." Erza stepped in on the conversation and made sure to ease the tension a bit.

As they were walking, something started moving in the bushes. Immediately, all of them took their battle stances and prepared themselves. Out of the bushes came a large wild boar.

"Oooooooooh. Look Happy! It's lunch." Natsu got excited and pointed at the animal.

"Nah… I'd rather have fish." Happy waved his paw and turned his head.

"Great! That means more meat for me."

 **Fire Dragon's Roar!**

The pink haired took a deep breath and released his dragon's roar.

"What are you doing you idiot? Don't go firing of your roar in the middle of a forest." Gray took a step forward and shouted at his rival.

"Look there's smoke!" Lucy pointed her finger at smoke that started to raise.

"Quickly! We need to take the fire out before it spreads" Erza rushed her team mates and went towards the fire.

They passed the bushes and found themselves in a clearing near the river. They looked around and saw a large fire.

"Good thing that there's water here." The blond took out the key of the water bearer and was about to summon Aquarius.

"You don't need to call her. I got this." Gray reassured her that her spirit wasn't needed.

He places his hands sideways and enveloped the flames in ice. As the ice was melting from the heat, the water put out the flames.

"Geez flame brain. Why do I have to be the one to clean up your mess?" The ice mage smirked at Natsu which caused great displeasure for him. They bumped their foreheads against each other and started arguing. As the usual scene was unfolding, Erza noticed something.

"The ashes… Something is there." All of them stopped whatever it was they were doing and looked at Erza. And she was right. At the place where the fire was burning, remains of what seemed to be a tent could be seen.

"Is that… a tent?" Lucy asked confused.

Then, footsteps could be heard. The quartet plus Cat turned around. There, a black haired teen emerged.

"Who the hell are you?" He looked at the unfamiliar faces in front of him with a cold glare on his face.

At that moment, Lucy widened her eyes as he came to a realization.

"You're…" She was about to say something but then was interrupted by the saiyan.

While he was looking at them he could smell something burnt. Looking behind them he saw what was once his tent. He widened his eyes and ran off to it.

"What in the…" The teen passed by the Fairy Tail mages and went to look inside the tent. He threw away the remainder of the tent and looked inside. The pillow he had and the blanked were burnt completely. Even the change of clothes he had was no more. But that wasn't the thing that he was looking for. He turned his head to the right and saw his backpack. It had ashes on him but ultimately wasn't burned. The saiyan took a breath of relieve. Then however, he clenched his fists and stood up. He turned around to face the mages and glared at them.

"Who did this?"

Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu all started sweating. Especially the pink haired.

"That wouldn't belong to you… Or does it?" Natsu pointed at the tent with shaking hands. He was sweating severely. The saiyan however didn't have the patience to listen to him.

"I SAID, WHOT DID THIS?" He roared at them asking for an answer. The one who were to answer him was Erza.

"I'm terribly sorry for what my friend has done. I will make it my personal obligation to make him pay the expenses. So please, I beg of you to forgive him." Erza bowed her head apologetically and asked for forgiveness. While bowing she had Natsu in plain sight. With one glare the dragon slayer knew what to do. He went down on all fours and started apologizing.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He repeatedly asked for forgiveness. Upon identifying the culprit, the saiyan took a few steps forwards with fists clenched and ready to punch.

"So it was you…" He was approaching the pink haired steadily until Lucy came in between them.

"It is you!" Excited, she pointed at the male.

"Excuse me?" The saiyan looked at her dumbfounded. And the rest of her team mates shared the same expression.

"Lucy… Do you know this guy?" Gray asked.

"Mhm! He's the guy I was talking to you about. The guy who helped me the other day." She turned to her friends and explained. Then she reverted back to face the saiyan and said.

"I'm so glad I got to see you again! Although the circumstances could be better. Hehe." She put her right hand on her heads crown and scratched it. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the right.

It took a few moments of looking at her for the black haired to remember.

"Oh… The girl from the other day." He said in an indifferent tone.

The Fairy Tail mages all looked at him. Then they approached.

"So you're the guy who helped Lucy out. Thanks for taking care of her." Gray stretched out his hand to greet the saiyan, but was meet with a cold shoulder.

"What kind of person greets someone after burning their belongings?" He asked a simple question. All of them sweat dropped the moment he asked them.

"Oh that! Well…we're sorry…hahaha…" The ice mage was visibly uncomfortable as he was speaking. And the teen didn't make it any easier.

"What are you laughing about?" He gritted his teeth as he was watching Gray running out of things to say. Then Happy pulled him by his pants' leg.

"Mister… Natsu might be an idiot, but he can be quite reliable. I'm sure he'll buy you a new tent." The blued cat reassured that they will pay the expenses.

The saiyan didn't listen to a word that Happy said. Instead, he was just watching him, keeping the same expression he's having the entire time.

" _A talking pet? It's my first time seeing something like this."_

"Happy is right! I might not look like it, but I will rectify for what I did." Natsu placed his fist to his chest and made a serious expression. All of his friends nodded as they looked at him.

The black haired looked around him and took a deep breath.

"Just get out of my sight. I don't need you to do anything. Just get lost." As he said those words, he turned his back to the mages and started walking away.

"Wait! I still haven' repaid you for helping me!" Lucy stopped the man that saved her. He stood still and looked at her.

"You haven't even told me your name." She looked him right in the eyes.

He simply shrugged her off and continued leaving.

"I already told you. I wasn't helping you. I simple made a way for me to pass."

With those words he walked away. The Fairy Tail mages all looked at him. Lucy had a small ounce of sadness in her eyes. Then, something odd happened.

As he was about to leave, the teen's stomach started growling loudly. REALLY loudly. Instantly, he stopped. Lucy, Erza, Natsu and the rest all looked at him confused. Realizing they were staring at him, he blushed and turned around.

"What are you looking at? I haven't eaten in days. Of course it'd be this loud." He lashed out at them. His reaction caused even more discomfort amongst the mages. They pointed their palms at him suggesting that they weren't thinking anything. Lucy however started grinning.

…..

"Wow… This is unreal…" Inside the guild, something was happening that caught everyone's attention.

"Mph….Mph… Bring another bowl!"

At the bar, someone unfamiliar was chowing down everything that stood in front of him. And at this point, everything wasn't an exaggeration. He had already eaten over twenty bowls of food.

"My my. You sure have a healthy appetite." On the other side of the bar, Mirajane was working hard to prepare everything. The workload was so high that she even had Elfman help her in the kitchen.

On the nearest table to the bar, Lucy was sitting with tears in her eyes.

"You know… I did say that I'd buy you anything to eat that you wanted. But still…" The blond slowly started regretting her decision. She was thrilled when he accepted her offer and thought that it was the right time to repay him. But not even in her wildest dreams could she have thought that he'd have such an appetite.

"Wow Natsu! He can eat even more than you!" Happy was shocked at the sight in front of him.

"No kiddin…'" Gray agreed with the blue fur ball.

Amongst the members not involved with them, talk started circulating.

"Who the hell is this kid?"

"Didn't you hear? He's the guy that saved Lucy the other day."

"Wow… That guy can eat even more than Natsu!"

"Is it just me or does he seem handsome?"

Beside him Cana was sitting and enjoying her usual ritual o mindless drinking.

"So you're the guy that saved Lucy? Here, let me buy you a drink."

"Pour it down." The black haired offered his mug to the mage and allowed her to pour the liquor she was drinking.

"Mira! I'm scared to ask. But what's the bill?" Lucy approached the bar and sat beside the new founded drinking buddies.

"Well… At the pace he's eating… It will soon be half you rent." The take-over mage responded with a bright smile. Something only she could do at this time.

The blond froze. Without saying anything, she just slammed her face to the wooden bar.

"W-Well I guess this is the least I can do." Then she sighted and turned to face the saiyan.

"Tape three I guess hehe. I'm Lucy and thank you for helping me." She closed her eyes and smiled brightly.

The black haired stopped eating for a moment and thought.

"Alex…" was all he said.

"What?" The celestial mage couldn't hear him clearly.

"I said my name was Alex." As soon as he ousted those words he continued eating. Lucy looked at him happily.

"Nice to meet you Alex." Soon, her teammates joined in as well.

"So your name is Alex. I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you."

"Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you as well."

"I'm Happy!"

Lastly, Natsu approached with a bright smile on him. He probably forgot the fact that he burned the poor guy's tent not too long ago.

"I'm Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you." Alex just continued with his meal, not paying too much attention to them. The mages were a bit annoyed, but considering the circumstances, they thought it was only natural. Well everyone besides Natsu that is.

"Man I'm so glad we put all that stuff with me burning your tent behind us." The dragon slayer grinned happily. His friends flinched at his words and tried to stop him.

"What where you doing with a tent anyway? Don't tell me! You were camping." He tried to start a casual conversation with the saiyan. But Alex wasn't in the mood for small talk. After listening to Natsu, he stopped eating and stood up.

"I'm done." He took his backpack from bellow his feet and held it in his right hand. As he was about to leave, he stood in front the dragon slayer and looked him in the eyes.

"No I wasn't camping. That tent was where I was living. You idiot burned down both my house and everything I had." With those words he started walking towards the exit. Natsu stood at his spot motionless. He widened his eyes and mouth. Now he realized the weight of what he had done. The rest of his teammates as well. They looked at Alex's back with sadness and sorrow in their eyes. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands, Gray just looked down without saying anything and Erza bit her lower lip.

In the middle of him leaving, Alex stopped.

"Thanks for the food." He said and left for the door.

As he was about to grab the doorknob, the doors of the guild opened. The one who opened it were Wendy and Carla. The two stopped when they saw the unfamiliar face in front of them.

"Uhm… Who are you?" The sky maiden asked shyly.

Alex however, stood frozen. He widened his eyes and mouth. Sweat started running from his face.

"Zuzuchi…"

…

 **That's it for chapter 5. This one was a bit longer than the rest. I said again that I would finish in two weeks and I failed again. The saiyan s finally an active part of the plot**. **From this point on he'll get more and more attention. Although I will focus on other characters at times. There's been some reviews so I'll react to them**

 **Elvisfonz23: Again, thank you for the support. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Guest: Turlesanddafruit: Thanks.**

 **JensenDaniels32: 3 comments… Well… OK… I'm sorry you hated it.**

 **Guest: Kyokathebadassdemon: You're probably right. But the pacing is just how I wanted things to turn out. I'll consider speeding up things.**

 **With everything being said, the story is heating up a bit so if there's anyone who liked this watch out for the next update.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Zuzuchi..."

At the entrance of Fairy Tail, three persons were currently standing. Alex, the saiyan who accepted the kind offer Lucy made, and Wendy and Carla who came back from treating wounded citizens.

"I'm sorry… What did you say?" Wendy enquired. It was odd to her that someone she didn't know started acting strange the moment he saw her.

And strange was an understatement. Alex was sweating severely accompanied by heavy panting. His eyes were focused solely on the sky maiden. In his mind, the beautiful, dark blue hair that grew on her head was switched with dark red one. When he saw that image, flashes from his past started coming back.

" _It might just be the two of us. But if I have you on my side I feel that we can make it bro."_

He placed his right hand on his head, thereby covering his right eye. The sound of him gritting his teeth was loud. Confused, the other mages turned their heads at the scene that was unfolding. But Alex didn't care as more and more past events started flashing before his eyes.

…..

"Stop it!"

Inside a spaceship, flying through vast space, a young, red haired saiyan was bawling loudly. Her eyes red from the tears, her lower lip bloody from her biting her own lip. She was on her knees as she was watching a group of three spacemen ganging up on a lone person. It was her brother. His armor was shattered to pieces and his torso was visible. Blood gushing from his wounds, the bones on his arms and legs completely broken, he was a men about to be beaten to death.

"Pleeeeeeeease! I beg you! Don't kill my brother!"

The female saiyan continued her begging. But her loud cries only resulted in the extraterrestrials feeling amused. They shifted their gazes to the girl and watched her carefully while stomping the black haired saiyan. In the midst of all, soft, elegant steps could be heard.

"I wonder…. Which would cause more pain for you? The loss of your race perhaps? No… I'm sure that you've already accepted that fate. Is it maybe the pain you're experiencing now? I don't think so. Or maybe…"

A voice caused Alex to regain his consciousness. With his view blurry, he noticed ki being gathered at the tip of a finger. When he saw that, his sight became as clear as crystal. He widened his eyes and tried to lift his aching body. But he was too late…

Blood spattered onto his face, and in front of him, the lifeless body of his sister fell face first to the ground.

"ZUZUCHIIIII!"

…

"….."

Suddenly, Alex found himself in the Fairy Tail guildhall again. His body was trembling, his face filled with sweat. He raised his head and looked at Wendy again. Just watching her caused his mind to break. The sky dragon slayer across him didn't know how to react. As well as the feline besides her. Carla looked at the saiyan worryingly and tried reaching to him.

"Hey! Are you…" She voiced herself trying to speak with the man in front off her, but she stopped midway.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. At that moment, she lost all contact to reality and images started popping up in her mind. A vision of the future. In the past Carla had many visions, but nothing quite like this one.

….

 _The ground was shaking underneath a black haired male. Violent winds spread throughout the area, taking down anyone who couldn't keep his balance. Makarov, Cana, Milliana and Hibiki all watched in disbelief. Their eyes opened wide and their bodies started trembling. Inside the black haired's hands, purple energy was gathering. Gradually, the power was rising until it went unstable, and when it did, the male released it with a loud roar._

" _ **Galick Gun!"**_

 _An attack of unimaginable magnitude was unleashed from his hands. The ground below him cracked and shattered to pieces. All the bystanders flew away from the force leaving the male alone. Even though he had nothing to rest his feet on, he was standing firmly with his eyes fixated onto one place. The purple beam that escaped from him traveled with great speed until it hit an invisible barrier and exploded. The whole area was surrounded by thick smoke in an instant. The quartet of mages that fell a few feet away from the spot they were standing coughed loudly. Then, from the smoke he emerged. A vile grin on his face._

" _It's been a while since I went on a rampage." He shifted his head to look at the sky. There, the moon was shining peacefully. While looking at it, no one could imagine the things that were going on._

" _Mark my words. By the time the first rays of sunshine illuminate the land. Only one of us will be drawing breath from their lungs."_

… _.._

"No… You can't be her."

A sudden voice woke Carla from her vision. Confused, she tilted her head left and right to figure out what was happening. In front of her, the black haired teen averted his gaze from Wendy and passed by her. The sky maiden turned around and watched as the man was leaving. Stunned by her vision, Carla was still looking in front of her, which Happy noticed.

"Carla? Are you okay?" The blue cat asked.

Carla jumped when she heard her name being spoken. She turned to Happy and tried masking the worry in her expression.

"Everything is fine Happy. What do you mean?" The white furred cat smiled and looked at her guild mate. But her change in tone couldn't fool Happy. He knew something was off, but decided to let it go for now.

"What was that about?" Warren voiced himself from somewhere inside. All Fairy Tail mages that noticed the weird scene turned and listened to the telepathic mage.

"No kiddin'. What was with that weird atmosphere?" Jet responded to Warren by asking a question.

"Have you met that guy before Wendy?" Laki approached the confused girl.

"N-No… I don't think I have." Wendy, who was still staggered, looked down for a moment and tried to remember the strange person's face.

"Gulp…gulp…Aaaaaaah… Maybe he fell in love with you at first sight and was just left speechless. Quite the heartbreaker already, aren't we Wendy?" Cana took a few chugs from her mug and spoke to Wendy in a teasing tone.

"N-No… You don't mean that, do you?" A slight blush started forming on her face as she covered her eyes.

"Leave the poor guy alone. He's probably just flustered." A strong, manly voice came out from behind the bar. Everyone turned to look at the source. There, Elfman was standing with an apron around his waist. He just went out of the kitchen where he was preparing the saiyan's meals.

"Flustered? What do you mean? Who was he by the way? What was he doing here?"

Carla jumped on a table and started asking numerous questions. She was speaking hurriedly with a certain assertiveness in her voice. Once again, Happy looked at her worriedly. Wendy, who was standing beside the table the small feline was standing on, turned to her friend and tried to calm her down.

"Calm down Carla. There's no need to start asking so many questions." She closed her eyes and moved her palms forward and backwards suggesting her to ease off. When her friend took a few deep breaths, she turned around to the team of mages she belonged to.

"But really. Who was that person?" With a confused look in her eyes, she asked Erza who was the closest to her.

To Wendy's surprise, Erza didn't reply. In fact, Gray, Lucy, Natsu and said Erza were all behaving weird. They were all looking at the ground with their eyes half closed. Except for Natsu. He was looking straight at the door. Without a word, he started heading towards it.

"N-Natsu! Wait up!" Happy stuttered for a moment but soon followed his partner. Before they left, the blue cat looked at Carla one last time. Everybody was watching the duo that was about to leave, except for her. Her mind had seemed to have wandered off somewhere. A small bead of sweat was falling from her forehead. Happy made one last concerned look before he ultimately left the building.

"What happened to Natsu-san? Where is he going?" Now Wendy lost it completely. She was looking around searching for anyone who would give her some kind of an explanation. The things that happened upon her arrival just unsettled her.

"He was the guy that saved Lucy from the thugs that attacked her the other day." In the midst of all the confusion, Mirajane came out and started explaining everything.

When she heard the S-class mage's words, Wendy widened her mouth and put her hands together.

"Really!? Oh, if that's the case than I should've thanked him." The dragon slayer was thrilled to hear that the person that saved Lucy paid the guild a visit. However, Carla was still suspicious.

"That can't be all! What was he doing here?"

"Well… Lucy and the others met him while they were returning from their mission. So Lucy wanted to return the favor by buying him something to eat."

While listening, Wendy occasionally turned to look at Lucy. The blond was still looking at the ground with a sorrowful expression. Confused, after Mira finished with her sentence, the blue haired asked one more question.

"I don't understand. If that's the case, then why is everyone so sad?" She looked at Lucy, Gray and Erza seeking an answer.

It took a moment for them to respond. At last, Gray spoke.

"Because that idiot Natsu burned down the only roof over his head he had." He said while not moving for an inch.

"No… We all share some fault in this." Erza butted in on Gray's words.

After hearing them out, Wendy and Carla widened their eyes. They weren't completely sure if they understood everything.

"What do you mean by burned down?" The white cat was the first to ask.

"Well technically all they did was set a tent aflame. It just so happens that that tent was the place where the poor guy was living at." From the bar, Cana voiced herself. After speaking, she took a large chug of the booze she was drinking.

"He must've had a really hard life." Suddenly, Lucy spoke. At the sound of her voice, Wendy immediately turned to face her.

"He has no house. And he also said that he hadn't eaten in days." She raised her right hand and strolled through her hair with her fingers. After that, she looked at her small friend.

The moment she uttered those words, everyone in the guild proceeded to look down. The atmosphere was as gloomy as it could get.

"I really want to help him." Now wearing a slightly more confident look, Lucy clenched her fist and headed for the exit herself.

"Where are you going Lucy-san?" Wendy took a step forward and reached for her friend.

"I don't know… I just want to try and do something for him." As she was speaking, she was getting closer and closer to the doors.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"

A loud voice staggered everyone, including Lucy. They all looked up to where it was coming from. On the second floor, where all the S-class jobs were hanging, Makarov was standing wearing his wizards saint coat, looking at them.

"Master!? What's wrong?" Erza spoke up. The sudden shout of the master surprised her greatly.

"LISTEN UP BRATS! FOR THE NEXT FEW MOMENTS NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS BUILDING! WE HAVE SOME IMPORTANT MATTERS TO DISCUSS."

All of the mages stiffened up and looked at each other. Unsure of what was about to happen, they made confused looks. While they were looking for an explanation, Levy joined Makarov on the second floor.

"Levy-chan?" Surprised, Lucy looked at the blue haired mage. And it wasn't only her that raised an eyebrow. On the other side of the guild, in a corner where there wasn't much light, Gajeel was sitting with Panther Lilly. So far, nothing seemed to interest him. He just shrugged off the appearance of the saiyan and everything that happened later. He was still depressed by the fact that he lost to Uwe. Well, depressed isn't the right word. More like angry at himself. When Levy suddenly showed up, even he decided to pay attention.

"First things first. Yesterday we were all faced by a great challenge when Magnolia was attacked out of the blue. The enemy had overwhelming numbers and powers we were unaware of. And yet, all of you fought bravely. You stared down at the foe and wouldn't let them have their way. And so, together we showed them what it means to mess with our bond. YOU SHOWED THEM WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD! And by doing so, you made me proud brats." The elderly man raised his right fist in the air and provoked loud cheers underneath him.

Things were always like this. Even when the atmosphere was at its lowest, Makarov was always someone who could force a smile on everyone's face. That's why they all respected him and thought of him as a father. Mugs were raised high in the sky and toasts were on everybody's lips. Except for Lucy that is. She was happy to hear everything that Makarov said. However the lingering feeling of sadness inside her wouldn't let her enjoy herself.

"However…"

And with that, the cheers stopped. Everyone shifted their gazes back to the master as they awaited his next words. The atmosphere suddenly changed to a more uptight one.

"The danger might not be over yet." Fairy Tail's master narrowed his eyes and lowered his tone. Loud chatter started amongst the mages. Those who weren't filled in on everything they found out yesterday weren't aware of that fact.

"The ringleader behind yesterday's incident was a well know mage. One of the so called six super rookies. He was known by the name of Blitztank. And his goal was to capture one of our very own friends. Levy." Loud sighs echoed around the guild and the chatter continued. Makarov turned to Levy and nodded. The blue haired nodded back and took a few steps forward. She was holding a bunch of papers.

"They called themselves Rusalka. And we're assuming that they are a dark guild that was formed somewhere recently." While she was talking, she started going through the papers she was holding.

"What caught my attention while Uwe was trying to capture me was that he mentioned something odd. He said that he gained his abilities when a lacrima was implanted inside his body a year ago. That's around the same time the super rookies made their unexpected appearance. So after everything was resolved I started researching. What I found out was that all of the remaining super rookies went missing this morning." Levy stopped there. From somewhere inside the crowd a voice was heard. Everyone turned around to look at the person trying to say something. It was a small black cat standing on two legs. It had a scar around his left eye and a small sword around its torso.

"So you think that they were working together all along?" The one speaking was Panther Lily.

"We don't know for certain but it's safe to assume. They all appeared at the same time and went missing at the same time as well. There was an article about them in The weekly sorcerer a few days ago. In that article Uwe didn't had his full name written and the type of magic he is using was incorrect. What's more, they all refused to take part in The Grand Magic Games."

"They didn't want to risk compromising themselves." Somewhere in the middle of the crowd, Laxus commented on what he was hearing.

"Everything just seems odd and shrouded in mystery with them." Erza said while placing her right hand on her chin.

"Wait a moment!" Gray suddenly raised his voice and shocked everyone. He started looking around the tables that were scattered around. Table after table he inspected them all. Finally, he stopped at one of them and took a magazine.

"This is the magazine with the article about them. There are pictures." He opened the magazine and started searching through the pages. A large crowd gathered around him. After a while, he stopped at the page where the article was written. It was spread on two pages, with a small paragraph introducing them and a paragraph for each mage. Mirajane took the magazine from Gray's hands and started reading.

"The new generation of wizard saints in the making. Just who are the Six Super Rookies?" After reading that, she skipped the part describing their emergence and continued to look at them individually. The first picture showed Blitztank.

"That's the guy who tried to abduct Levy." Lucy found a way through the group of people and pointed at the picture of Uwe. After they all took a good look at him, Mira continued.

"Their names are: Dante Samiel who was a part of Quattro Cerberus, Umgar Erc who belonged to Dullahan Head, Orlando Lavas from Sabertooth, Clementine Adelia from Mermaid Heel and Liliana from Blue Pegasus." The S-Class mage pointed with her finger at the picture depicting the specific mage she was reading about. However, one picture was missing.

"That Orlando guy doesn't have a picture next to his paragraph." Bickslow, who was standing beside Mira, noted.

"Later they say that he couldn't make it to the photo-shoot." Gray added.

"Since Uwe didn't have his name written and his magic was false we should take the information with a pinch of salt. But at least we have a picture of everyone." Everyone turned back to Levy who was still standing on the second floor. While everyone's attention was there, Makarov decided to speak again.

"Take a good look at their faces. Those people might be the ones to show up again with the intent to take Levy. Remember them, and if they ever come and try to hurt someone of us…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, from that point, Erza separated from the crowd and faced all of them.

"We will pay them back a hundred fold. We will show them what happens when they target one of us. We will hunt them down and make their lives a living hell. BECAUSE NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH HURTING A PART OF OUR FAMILY!" With a loud shout, Erza finished. Loud shouts erupted as everyone agreed with her.

…

Inside the woods outside Magnolia, a lone figure was walking. Alex was returning to the place he was calling home for the past six years. He was shaken by the recent events. It took some time for him to calm down a little after he left the Fairy Tail building. The saiyan was still thinking about Wendy. Or rather, her resemblance to Zuzuchi. His eyes were focused on the ground as he was advancing.

"How? How can there be someone with the exact same face as her?" Alex was talking to himself. The image of his sister and Wendy were still locked inside his head.

"Why? After all this time? Why now?" He was gritting his teeth. Then he stopped and took a deep breath. The black haired closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. But he just couldn't. Angry by the fact, he clenched his fist and punched a nearby tree. The tree broke in two and the force behind the punch pushed the upper half towards other trees. They were like dominoes, one after another fell and pushed the next one. Alex looked at his fist for a moment.

"These past days were hard on me. First I lose the milk I bought with the last bit of money I have, then I'm caught in between what was the worst excuse of a battle I've seen, and now…" He stopped for a moment.

"Zuzuchi…"

After recollecting the past three days, he continued walking forward. It wasn't long before he reached the clearing nearby the river. The first thing he saw was the place where his tent once stood. The grass beneath it was black and there was still some heat in the air. He placed his backpack nearby the burnt grass and looked around.

"How unfortunate. Losing your belongings in a fire." A calm, melodic voice was heard.

Alex widened his eyes as all of his danger sensors started going up. He turned around and took a battle stance. There, sitting on a rock near the river, a person was looking at him. He had brown hair that was neatly swept back. Brown, slightly slanted eyes that were narrowed currently. A large black coat around his broad shoulders that looked somewhat formal. Under the coat, a red vest jutted out slightly. His attire was completed with dark black suit pants and polished black shoes with gold buckles.

The person looked directly into Alex's eyes. He had a somewhat calm demeanor around himself. After standing up, he slightly closed his eyes and made a gentle smile.

"Oh, I must be imposing, giving the stiffness in your shoulders. You have my apologies. That was never my intention."

Alex looked at him for a moment, all the while cursing himself for not sensing the presence of someone else.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" The saiyan lowered his hands and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. It's only natural that you would ask that. I mean its standard procedure to introduce yourself before starting a conversation." He waved off his hand while speaking.

"I am the current mayor of a town called Babilonia. In my off time however, I lead an organization called Rusalka. My name is Bosco Goodwill. It's a pleasure to meet you."

…

The sun was shining brightly as the heat from it warmed the land. In a region distant to Magnolia, three carriages were being pulled. Around them was, what seemed like a never-ending desert. The climate was completely different than the one in the town. High temperatures followed up by high humidity and dry weather. On each of the carriages, a certain symbol was imprinted. It was a dark, ankh like symbol. The same that was used by the Magic council. Inside, the Rune knights were escorting Uwe to their headquarters. The super rookie was placed inside the middle one with a squadron of guards guarding him. He was still wearing the raggedy clothes he had when he was defeated. Heavy shackles were placed on his arms and legs. They were a specific type of shackles that would render anyone wearing them unable to use magic. The white haired was looking at the ground with an emotionless expression on him. Next to him, sitting on a bench inside the carriage, was a strange creature. It was a humanoid creature, reminiscent of an anthropomorphous amphibian, partially covered in spots. It wore a wide-collared dark jacket, with wide sleeves and edges and cuffs adorned by a series of light stripes, over a light shirt, held closed on the front by a multitude of laces ending in a bow knot in the upper part, and a long, light skirt-like cloth covering the legs. The outfit was completed by a small, elongated dark hat matching the jacket, which got larger near its top, and had a flat, round object on the front, reminiscent of a medal.

The creature was sitting idly and observing the super rookie. Then it turned around to a guard and spoke.

"This fellow is quite the stubborn one. Even after all the interrogations, he is still to let out a single word."

"Sir. My only job is to guard the criminal until we reach the council. Whether or not he speaks is not my concern." The soldier retorted without even looking at the beast. It glared at the soldier for a moment and then faced Uwe again. After standing up, it approached the chained mage and crouched so that it could look into his eyes.

"You could make your life a lot easier you know. This was a large scale crime. And the council is holding you responsible. If you have something to say, now would be a good moment. The guards at the council are way more persuasive, if you know what I mean. They can make you admit crimes that had nothing to do with you." It grabbed Uwe by his hair and forcefully raised his head.

"I'm gonna ask you again. How did you manage to gather such a large army? Are you the leader of this so called Rusalka? Why did you try to kidnap Levy McGarden?" Blitztank's face was now in near proximity to the frog like creature.

At first, it seemed like he would stay silent. But then, a vile grin showed on the mage's face. The sudden change was met with flabbergasted looks on the rune knights. Then, Uwe started laughing.

"Heh…hahahahahaha. You're not wrong you know. There is something I would like to tell you."

Hearing him say that, the frog like creature grinned.

"I knew you're a smart guy Blitztank. After all, I'm a messenger of the council. Having a good relation with me is of your best interest." It let loose his hair and stood up. After that, he looked at the mage with anticipation.

Uwe took a moment and moved his legs around trying to find a position he would find comfortable. Then he looked at the messenger. The smug on his face was still present.

"First I thank you for removing that disgusting thing you use as a hand from my hair." His first sentence shocked everyone around. But he wouldn't stop there.

"Let me tell you one thing. You people have no idea what you're messing with. Why should I be answering to anything you would ask? I am someone destined to greatness, while all you can hope of accomplishing is sucking up to your superiors enough to get yourself promoted. You should count your lucky stars just because you get to be around me. You think these shackles on my limbs can stop me? Hahahahahahahahaha! You can beat me, question me, and chain me all you want. Great things happen to great people. And once we obtain the power we seek, there will be only one man above me in the whole world. Even if I make it all the way to the council and they found me guilty. I'll get it to be my way eventually." As Uwe was speaking, he shook his chains wildly. Laughter was filling the carriage when he finished his little speech. And the reactions to it varied. Some soldiers strengthened the grip around their weapons just waiting to hit the prisoner. Others just shrugged it off as desperate raving. The messenger however, narrowed his eyes. He was visibly disappointed by what he heard.

"Have it your way." The frog like creature closed its eyes and turned around to look outside the carriage.

"How long till our destination?" He asked the driver.

"It will still be at least two days sir." After answering, the driver focused on the road again. He lashed at the two horses pulling the carriage, thereby prompting them to accelerate. He looked at a giant sand hill just up ahead. While making a confused look, he asked himself.

"Was that hill there before?"

Before he could come to the conclusion, something unexpected happened. The sand below the first carriage suddenly rose, catapulting it high into the sky. Seeing the strange turn off events scared the horses and caused them to panic. While struggling heavily, the driver tried to regain control over the vehicle. But he failed ultimately as the horses tipped over and crashed, causing the carriage to fall on its side. The passengers felt every little bump on the road as they fell. The council's messenger was the first to leave and try to find out what happened. He ordered the guards to watch Uwe carefully. Soon, the carriage behind also stopped.

"W-What happened? Why did the sand rise suddenly?" The driver of the third carriage asked. More and more rune knights gathered at that spot. And just as they did, the sand started moving again. The knights looked around shocked. Unable to understand the situation, they panicked. Inside, Uwe started smiling.

"It has started."

The sand formed into giant claws and grabbed all the knights at the scene. Screams started echoing in the area. They tried to break the claws using their weapons and magic. But as soon as the sand would dissipate, it would gather again instantly. Before long they were all swallowed by the ground. The messenger was the last one on the sight. Now, even the guards guarding Blitztank came out to see what was going on for themselves. Numerous men, disappeared like they never existed.

"The sand dragon strikes from the shadows. When his pray least suspects."

A person's voice was heard. The remaining people all turned around to look at its source. In front of them, where the first carriage once stood before being catapulted to the sky, a young man was standing. He had tanned skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights and royal blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair jutted upward while the lower layer arched down. He wore a sleeveless red shirt with black details on it. Black pants and black boots. His arms were decorated by numerous black bracelets and he carried a pouch around his left leg. He was walking slowly towards the remaining knights.

"Stop this instant!" When their initial shock wore of, the guards readied their weapons and charged at the young man.

"The sand dragon waits for when he is ready. And then mercilessly swallows his prey." The black haired spread the fingers on his right hand and left them that way. As the guards approached, he clenched his fingers and formed a fist, all the while shouting.

" **Bite of The Sand Dragon!"**

As he said those words, from the ground, a large amount of sand erupted and enveloped the knights. They screamed as they struggled inside the casket of sand they found themselves in. Next thing they knew, they were swallowed by the ground the same way their comrades were.

The council's messengers watched the whole thing transpire in disbelief. He widened his eyes and started trembling. As he saw the man's focus switch to him, he started crawling away in the hope of escaping. But he was too slow. In a second he felt a strong grip around his collar. Cold sweat flooded his skin as he was lifted. In his last moment, he turned to look at the man.

"The sand dragon looks its foe into the eyes and cuts its throat open." Next thing he knew, the frog like creature felt his throat being crushed by the black haired's grasp. Inside his hand, he slowly started drying up. His body shrunk in size until all that was left from it was a trail of sand that was scattered by the wind. After watching the council's messenger die slowly, the black haired approached the carriage with Uwe inside. Hearing some rumbling, the super rookie looked up.

"I heard about your failure, number 5." The man said in a condescending tone.

"They just had to send you, didn't they? I hate watching that ugly smug of yours, Dante."

…..

Just outside Magnolia, Natsu was running while Happy was flying besides him. The pink haired dragon slayer carried a large bag around his waist. It was green and had a large letter bonded to it. The letter wrote:" Magnolia's finest camping tent." Happy, still a bit at unease following Carla's strange behavior, looked down.

"Is everything alright Happy?" Natsu noticed his partner's thoughts wandering and asked.

"Say Natsu, didn't Carla seem a bit weird today?" The exceed turned to his friend and questioned while looking at him seriously.

"Eeeeeh? You think so? I didn't even see her at the guild." But he just casually shook off Happy's concern.

"That's mean Natsu! She was right there next to Wendy" With an angry look on his face, the cat retorted.

"Sorry. My mind was off somewhere." Suddenly, the sound behind the dragon slayer's voice changed. Hearing the change, Happy glanced at him and noticed how absent minded he was. While thinking about his crush, the exceed forgot completely about his friend's feelings. Natsu was struggling with the guilt he was feeling for burning Alex's home.

"More importantly. Do you think this tent will work?" The pink haired's enthusiasm had gone up again as he spoke. Looking at him, Happy smiled.

"Of course! It was quite the expensive one."

"No kiddin'. Good thing I still had some jewels from my last mission. I was thinking of telling him to sleep at our house if he didn't like it." Hearing Natsu caused his friend to widen his eyes.

"What!? Natsu we don't even know the guy. What if he steals my fish?" He spoke while staring dumbfounded at the mage.

"Hahahahahahaha! He really knows how to chow down alright." The pink haired just smiled at his partner's concern.

"This way! I can smell him in that direction." He pointed in front of them and accelerated. Then, strangely, he smelled someone unfamiliar.

"That's weird. I smell someone with him. Maybe a friend of his?"

…..

The scenery changed to where Alex and the person named Bosco Goodwill were last talking. The formally dressed man slightly bowed down after his introduction. Alex was watching impatiently as the man straightened up.

"I don't need you to introduce yourself. Tell me what it is you're doing here and get lost. My patience is running extremely low today." The saiyan snarled at the man angrily as he spoke.

"I see. Then I will try to make this short." Goodwill passed by the saiyan as he was speaking and headed towards the river.

"Tell me, what is it you want in this lifetime? I mean life is short isn't it? What is it that would make you look back on it and say 'It was a joyful ride.'?" He was looking at the silent river while talking. Alex narrowed his eyes after hearing the man speak.

"It seems we have a different understanding of the phrase 'make it short'. I have no interest in your stupid speech about life. Now get on with it or I'll make you leave. And believe me, that's the least thing you want." Alex approached the brown haired man and was about to put his hand on his shoulder. But he stopped when Goodwill turned to glance at him over his shoulder.

"My my. So you wish to hurt me if I don't hurry. What would I ever do if that happened?" While smiling, Goodwill turned to look at the river again. His little come back angered the saiyan greatly. He clenched his fist and was about to strike.

"The way you defeated Uwe and his pawns was impressive. I don't think I've seen anybody beat him that easily as you did. Not to mention the flashy way you did it." This single line stopped Alex in his intent. He widened his eyes, visibly surprised by the words he heard.

"Impossible… You couldn't have been there. I never felt your presence." Bewildered, the saiyan spoke. Seeing as he finally decided to join in on the conversation, Goodwill turned around to face him.

"So you can feel the presence of others? How interesting. To answer your puzzlement. I wasn't. But I know." He placed his hand into the right pocket of his pants and took out a pocket watch. It was golden with a symbol engraved into it. A woman entangling her own throat. The same symbol all of Uwe's minions had on them. He opened the lid and looked at the time.

"I assume that this makes little sense to you, but it's quite hard to explain." After looking at the watch, he raised his head and looked at the saiyan again.

"The reason I came was to ask you something. Would you consider joining us? Would you consider joining Rusalka?" He spread his arms wide as if welcoming him already.

"Your strength caught my attention. Someone with that power deserves nothing but the greatest fruits life can offer him. And I'm willing to offer those to you. What we aim towards is simple. Let me ask you another thing. Who is it that rules this world? Acnologia? The Black Wizard Zeref? Or someone else? The fact that I have to ask this question automatically implies the answer. No one. The position of ruler is completely vacant. Rusalka obeys no one and rejects everyone. It's an organization that is completely free. The council doesn't influence us. Neither does the kingdom. What we want is to gather powerful people around us. So that, when the war deciding the order in this world, something that will undoubtedly occur, comes. We end up triumphant." Goodwill raised his head and looked at the sky while talking. The tone in his voice intensified and sounded excited. His eyes widened and a grin showed on his lips.

After he finished his monologue, he looked at the saiyan again and offered his hand.

"What do you say? Doesn't it sound appealing? Can we count on you to share your incredible strength with us?"

Alex looked at man for a moment. Nothing on his appearance was giving out any emotion. Ultimately, he stretched out his hand, seemingly willing to grasp the one offered to him. But then…

"What a waste of time that would be." He slapped the hand in front of him and glared at Goodwill. Seeing what Alex's decision is, the brown haired man made an unpleasant look on his face.

"It's world domination that you're offering me? How stupid. If I ever even slightly considered taking over this world. I would be sitting on that vacant throne right now, looking at all of you pitiful humans while laughing my butt off. I've had enough of you. Leave now." With a grin on his face, the saiyan pointed towards the woods indicating the way Bosco should take.

Goodwill looked at the black haired for a moment. But then, a soft smile overwrote the unpleasant look from before.

"I see. How unfortunate. I was always prepared that there was a chance of you declining. But nevertheless, I'm still disappointed. Farewell, young man." And with this, the brown haired man started leaving the sight. Leaving Alex alone.

The black haired turned towards his backpack and went to grab something inside of it. He crouched and started opening the zipper on it. But before he went to take anything from it, he remembered a single word he heard during his last conversation.

"Babilonia? Wasn't that the town the old man was always talking about?"

…

Some distance away from where the saiyan was living, the man who offered him to join Rusalka was walking slowly. He was currently climbing a small hill outside the woods. On top of it, a person was waiting. He was a handsome young man with dark silver hair and light green eyes wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wore black jeans and black shoes with black buckles. Around his waist, a sword was attached to his right hip. It was a katana. The sword had a dark-black hilt with three laces attached to its end cap. One of them was red, the other was white and the final one was black. It had an oval hand-guard and the sheath was painted black. Around the hand-guard however, a white cloth was tied. The cloth made it unable to draw the sword.

While looking ahead of him, the man noticed Goodwill approaching. Much like Goodwill himself, the young man had a calm demeanor around him. He didn't show any emotion. When the leader of Rusalka arrived, he was the first one to speak.

"Did you wait long Orlando?" Goodwill looked at the silver-haired with a smile on him.

"I don't mind. The scenery from here is calming." Orlando answered while resting his right arm on his sword. After hearing what he said, the brown-haired turned around himself to gaze at the horizon.

"You're not wrong. A truly beautiful sight this is." He took a deep breath of the fresh air and continued.

"Aren't you going to ask me how it ended?" After asking, Goodwill turned to look at the silver-haired. Orlando however, didn't bother to look back.

"I never cared for the end result."

"Heh. Just what I would expect from you. Sadly, the young man turned me down. Well, I didn't really know too much about him before hand, so my persuasion skills weren't at their best. And I really thought he would be a great addition." While talking, Goodwill crouched down on his knees. On the ground beneath him something was shining. It was a red magic circle. He extended his index finger and started drawing over it. He completed the circle with two strikes of his finger. And when he did…

The woods in front of him exploded.

"How really unfortunate." The brown-haired said with his soft smile intact.

…..

Inside the woods, thick, black smoke filled the area. There was no escaping it. Not the trees nor the sky above. Nothing was visible. The smoke covered it all. In the midst of everything, Natsu emerged wheezing loudly, fighting for air. Giving the current situation, the damage on him was almost nonexistent. The only thing on him that indicated something happened were the ashes on his clothes. He was looking around frantically.

"HAPPYYYYYY! WHERE ARE YOU HAPPY!" He was looking for his blue furred friend. They were separated as soon as the explosion occurred. Luckily for the dragon slayer, he still wasn't too deep in the woods when everything transpired.

"Natsuuuuu!" From somewhere inside the smoke, a voice sounded itself. After the dragon slayer took his time to look in that direction, Happy came out with his wings blowing the smoke away from him.

"Happyyy" Natsu smiled happily as he saw the exceed. Happy flew directly into his arms, where they hugged.

"You're alright." He closed his eyes while feeling the warmth from his partner. But that moment didn't last long. Suddenly, Natsu opened his eyes and let Happy go.

"The explosion… That's where Alex is!"

…

"Cough…cough…cough"

The aftermath of the explosions could be felt the most in the clearing where Alex was dwelling. Trees burning, the ground looking like a big chunk of it was missing, debris covering the surface of the river. In the middle of everything, the saiyan was standing, coughing loudly. His clothes were shredded to pieces, leaving his torso revealed. Even his pants were unrecognizable. At least they covered just enough for him to save face. Not that he cared though. After regaining his breath, he made an irritated expression and looked around. He still had the backpack in his hands. Just before he realized what was about to happen, he grabbed it and covered it with his body.

"That bastard…." He whispered below his breath. The saiyan was waving his right hand around to try and blow the smoke away. His surroundings being destroyed agitated him greatly. After all, he was calling this place his home for quite some time.

"It had to be that worm's doing. So you thought you could end me just like that? Huh, too bad explosions like that can't faze me. Heck, I've had bigger ones wake me up from my sleep." Alex clenched his fists and started searching for Goodwill's ki signature. Oddly enough, he couldn't feel it nearby. He concluded that he must've been using some kind of teleportation magic. What he did feel, was someone familiar approaching.

"Don't tell me…" The saiyan slammed his palm into his face. He couldn't connect the ki to a face or name. But he definitely knew it was someone from the tent burning group.

"Will this day ever end?" He spoke while his face was being covered.

When he took a deep breath to calm himself down, and passed through his black hair with his fingers, Alex looked at his state of clothing.

"With this I have no clothes and no money. To think a prince like myself would ever experience this." Frustrated, the black haired sat down and closed his eyes. He felt something itching on his back, below his neck and in the middle of his shoulder blades. When he went for a scratch, he came to a frightening conclusion. The place that was itching was the mark burned onto his skin. The mark that he was trying so desperately to cover.

His eyes widened momentarily and he hurriedly rushed to his backpack again. He was frantically searching the pockets to find something to cover it. But as always when someone is trying hard to find something, it's usually at the last place they look.

"Dammit…Dammit!...DAMMIT! I CAN'T FIND THEM!? WHERE ARE THE PLASTERS, BANDAGES, ANYTHING!?" The saiyan was throwing everything that he didn't need right now outside. Soon, there were things lying all around him. Things like a rope, a bag where he kept his jewels and so on. Ultimately, he did manage to find something that he could use. A small bundle of bandages. He immediately started unravelling them and applying them on his body. He pressed the end of them to the mark on him with his left hand and pulled the bundle below his arm and back until everything was covered. A deep sigh of relief followed after everything was done. Taking a moment, he gazed at the tools on the ground. His eyes stopped at one specific item. It was the green crystal pendant he had. Alex grabbed the pendant and looked at it from up close. As he did, he started remembering something.

" _Take this… It's my final work. I'm sure it will help you out someday."_

As those lines flashed through his mind, a small smile showed itself on his face. A smile, which soon changed into an expression of shock. His face suddenly became pale, and his eyes widened while staring aimlessly forward. He jumped back on his feet and took off. The saiyan was flying through the countless fallen trees until he reached deeper into the woods. Then, he stopped in front of a specific tree. It was a giant sequoia tree with its top reaching all the way to the sky. Roughly looking at it, it was more than 250 feet tall. But even more impressive was its trunk. It was so thick, that not even ten people could envelope the entire thing. Currently however… It wasn't in the best shape. It was burnt, with some of the branches still on fire. A large chunk of the trunk in the middle was missing. It would probably take a little stronger wind to tip the centennial tree.

Alex was looking at the tree with a disturbed look on him. He then lowered his sight and glanced at something in front of it. A big pile of dirt was stacked up with a stick stabbed at the beginning. The stick had another stick tied to it, forming a cross. The first thing anyone would think when looking at this site was that it was an improvised grave.

And even it didn't leave the explosion unfazed. The cross was black from the fire and broken on one part. The saiyan fell to his knees the moment he saw in what state both the tree and grave were. Looking at the ground he took a deep breath.

….

 _Fire was burning everywhere as screams were echoing. In a village somewhere, something unimaginable was happening. Mothers were grabbing their children and running away, all the while watching as their homes were reduced to ashes. On the ground in the middle of the village, two people were struggling, wrestling on the ground. The first one was a teenage boy with dark black hair. He was half naked with bandages all over his body. His wounds started opening from all the moving he did and the bandages were soaked in blood. From one particular part of his body, blood was gushing uncontrollably. It was on the right side of his body, under his arm where the ribs were located. The boy was screaming loudly._

" _Get away from me worm! I'll burn everything! Kill everybody! Zuzuchi. HE TOOK ZUZUCHI FROM ME!" His eyes were filled with rage and bloodlust._

 _On top of him, an elderly man was lying, trying his best to stop the ravaging boy. He was lean and had pale skin. A long white beard decorated his face. He wore an old, raged green tunic with a brown belt around his waist. Black, worn out pants and no shoes._

" _I don't know what happened, but you have to stop this! You're hurting innocent people! Not to mention that your wounds are opening. If you don't stop, you might end up dying." The elderly man tried his best to persuade the child. But it was to no avail as he was soon pushed away. He ended up rolling a few feet away from the boy. When he stood up and looked at the black haired, he saw him gathering energy in his palm._

" _Farewell. Insect." The teen looked inside the man's eyes and said in cold blood. Surprisingly, the old man didn't show any signs of fear. No, he returned the glare he was receiving._

" _So you won't back down. That's fine. But let me tell you just one thing before you kill me." The man took a bold step forward and put his right hand on his chest._

 _."I understand that you're hurt. I understand that you want to rid yourself of that feeling. But listen to me!" He was getting closer and closer._

" _The value of one's life is unimaginably high. Just as high as the pain of losing someone you care about. The pain that you feel now is the same pain others felt when they lost someone. Knowing that, how can you want for others to feel that way?"_

… _._

 _Two men were gathered in a clearing nearby a river. They were standing just outside a tent with a warm camp fire. The old man from before was barbecuing fish on the fire. He left the fire for a moment and grabbed a wooden cup that was lying around. First, he wiped the dust from it and then filled with fresh water from the river. He then offered the cup to the black haired teen._

 _The teen looked at the man for a moment, and then accepted the cup. He had new bandages all over his body. Tasting water for the first time in quite some time, he went for it without restraint._

" _Now, now. There's no need to rush. There's plenty more where that came from." The elderly man chuckled a bit when he saw the kid going at it. After the child was finished with its water, the man took the opportunity to talk._

" _So what's your name? How should I call you?" He said while smiling. However, there was no answer. The black haired just looked to the side with his mind off somewhere else. A bit saddened by the fact that he was ignored, the man took a better look._

" _You know what? You look a bit like my late son. So I'm just gonna call you by his name. I'll call you Alex._

…

Alex was cleaning all the ashes from the grave. So far he already made a new cross from some sticks lying around, and he found a way to fasten the tree and keep it from falling. He took one final look at the grave.

"I'm sorry Tobias." The saiyan turned around and started leaving. He took the pendant that he was holding the whole time and put it around his neck.

"But it seems like I'm going to kill again."

….

"I know that you guys are worried and all… But is it really necessary for you to be in my room?"

Atop a rocky, grassy hill not far from Fairy Tail's headquarters, a large, imposing building was situated. It consisted of a central, elongated section at whose sides two wings sat protruding outwards, with the one to the center's right acting as the main entrance which took the form of a double door with a pyramid-shaped upper part, topped by a similarly pyramid-shaped roof and held up by wooden beams. The front part of the building possessed a porch adorning the central part, with a steep tiled roof split in sections by beams being held up by simply wooden pillars paired with arcs. The two wings were each adorned by small numbers of large, arched windows, while the central section's windows were similar in design, but noticeably smaller and more numerous. Each section possessed an elongated, pitched roof composed of tiles. Sitting in front of the entrance, held up by two pillars composed of stone and bricks, flanking the pathway leading to the building and each topped by the sculpture of a stylized Fairy Tail's symbol, was a large, mildly arched sign reading "Fairy Hills" in sober, elongated dark characters.

"Shut up! I can't concentrate on guarding you with you running your mouth like that."

Inside the building, in a room that looked more like a library than a place someone would live in. Gajeel, Levy and Lily were situated. The blue haired sat on a stool nearby her reading table, while Gajeel and Lily were looking out of the window for anything suspicious.

"I'm sorry Levy but this a must. As far as we know you are still being targeted. It might be inconvenient, but please bear with us." The black exceed, who was standing on the dragon slayers left shoulder said while looking at the mage.

"I know that. But is it really okay for guys to be in a girl's room?" Levy moved her head to the side shyly and blushed a little.

"I'm not gonna take any chances." Gajeel spoke. His words caused the blue haired and the cat to raise an eyebrow.

"Last time I took my guard down… You were almost captured." He said while not taking his eyes from the window.

"Gajeel…" Levy looked at him for a moment. She knew all too well how he was feeling. Taking a moment to answer, she clenched her fist and took a step forward with determination.

"You shouldn't feel bad about it. I mean here I am, so there's no use busting your head over it. Right?" Her reaction caused the cat and slayer to turn around.

"Gajeel, you beat that creep fair and square. He just caught you off guard afterwards. That could've happened to anyone. Even someone like Laxus or Erza. So there…."

Then something happened that made Levy stop.

In front of her, Gajeel was standing, looking her right in the eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and squeezed her tightly. Seeing as his face was close to hers, she couldn't help but blush.

"G-Gajeel!? W-What are you…"

"I'm not gonna let that happen again. Do you hear me Levy? I'm gonna watch you close and beat up anyone who gives you a suspicious look. I promise you that I won't let my guard down again!" His eyes pierced right through the blue haired. They stood like that for a moment. Just gazing at each other. Then, their faces started approaching.

"Sorry for barging in! I just came to check out how you were doing. And guess what? I brought some booze!" Suddenly, a drunk Cana barged in on them with a bottle of liquor in her hands. Upon entering, she heard some noises. Inside the room, Levy and Gajeel were standing with their backs turned against each other and blushes on their faces. Looking at them brought a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oooooooh…. I didn't know I was interrupting. Please, please don't mind me and continue where you left off. I'll just take my booze and head out. OK? Bye." After saying that, she left the scene while humming loudly.

"W-Wait Cana! T-This is not what it looks like!" The blue haired tried desperately to explain herself. But no one was there to listen to her. After letting out a sigh, she turned around and faced Gajeel again. The moment their eyes met, their blushes returned.

"I-It really might be a problem if I stay and guard you in your room. I'll go in front of the dormitory and guard you from there. "The dragon slayer said while looking away.

"Yeah…" Levy didn't have much of an answer as well.

A small distance away from them, Lily was looking at them and sighing.

...

Calming silence was present at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Something which would usually be unimaginable. Inside, the tables were filled with tired mages. Some were struggling to keep their eyes open, while others just slammed their faces on the tables and fell asleep. They all spent their day helping in rebuilding the town. In the middle of the hall, Erza was standing with a satisfied look on her.

"Well done everyone. Let's continue with all the work tomorrow." She voiced herself loudly so that all mages could hear her.

"Yeaaah…" The response she got wasn't the least bit enthusiastic.

Lazing around on one of the tables were the team of Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gray and Juvia. They all fitted in well in the image of tired mages.

"Geez. That flamebrain never came back. What a jerk." Gray made an angry look on his face and said. His words were heard by everyone, but there wasn't any reaction. Everyone was just looking in a direction of their own. In truth, they were all worried for Natsu. After all, Alex's fate hit him hard. Especially gloomy was Lucy who was about run off herself when she was interrupted by the guild meeting. Later, there was just so much work that she never found the time.

Across her, Wendy and Carla were sitting. The human on the bench of the table, while the exceed was sitting on the table itself. Both of them had worries of their own. Wendy was looking distantly while remembering the face of Alex when he saw her. Something about it just wouldn't let her have her peace. His face just carved itself into her memory.

As for Carla. The vision she had was still bothering her. She was waiting for a moment to tell her friends about it, but just couldn't find the time. After thinking for a while, she was about to say everything that was on her mind.

"Are you sure!? Yes, yes, thank you very much." A loud, feminine voice was heard. Anyone who had the strength to look in the direction of the sound did. That included Lucy and her friends.

They glanced at the bar where Mirajane was talking to someone. He was an elderly man with a mustache and a large rope covering his body. When they finished, the S-class mage turned to the master and hurriedly approached him. Seeing her all flustered caused Makarov to raise an eyebrow.

"Master! Uwe Blitztank has just been spotted in Magnolia!" After hearing the words that came out of her mouth, Fairy Tail's master spat out a large amount of the drink he was having. All mages immediately got up and regained their strength. In the midst of everything, Erza readied her sword and pointed it towards the doors.

"Let's go everyone!"

…..

The white haired copycat mage was currently going out of a boutique in Magnolia. Being the man he was, he just couldn't stand to be seen without a top and with ragged pants. He bought a bright red, long-sleeved, hooded cloak whose tail came down to his upper calves. Beneath the cloak he wore a black shirt and black trousers. It was rounded up by black shoes. Upon leaving the boutique, he leaned on a nearby wall and looked around. Some townspeople were still rebuilding their fallen homes. Looking at them caused a wide grin on his face.

Some distance away, a big crowd approached. Curious, he took a better look. And what he saw just fitted in the mood he was in currently in. The crowd turned out to be the angry mob of Fairy Tail mages with Erza in front. While casually relaxing his shoulders, he waited for them to notice him.

"There he is!" The scarlet haired beauty shouted when Uwe's appearance was visible. Soon, all of them arrived before him.

They glared at him angrily while Blitztank kept his smirk intact.

"Hey ho Fairy Tail! Did you miss me?" He took a step forward and waved at the mages.

"What are you doing here you fiend? How did you escape from the Rune knights?" Erza glared at the white haired with her sword pointed at him. He however, narrowed his eyes and ogled her.

"Wow, Titania Erza! You're a woman I wouldn't mind being mine. As for your question. Who knows?" The copycat mage just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't have a care in the world. His reaction angered Erza as her glare intensified.

"It doesn't matter either way. What you should've done when you escaped was crawl under a rock and hope that we wouldn't come after you. You're luck ran out the moment you came back. Now you will feel the anger of us all." A bright light enveloped the scarlet haired as she started her requip. Moments later, she was seen wearing her Black Wing Armor.

"All of you? Does that mean Levy-chan is here too? How good. You see, there's still something I want to make her do for me." Uwe said with a maniacal grin on his face.

When they heard what he had to say, the mages stiffened. Absolute rage was portrayed in their looks. Lucy gritted her teeth angrily as she was about to take out one of her keys. All of the heavyweights were ready to strike. Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, Gray. Everyone was there and everyone had the intent to hurt the man threatening their comrade.

"Hm… Fighting all of you at once might be a bit bothersome. So what do you say about a little game of cat and mouse?" The white haired took a deep breath.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

To the surprise of the majority of mages, Uwe unleashed Natsu's signature move.

"That's…" Elfman widened his eyes.

"So he can really copy the magic of others." Laxus threw his coat to the ground and prepared himself.

A large pile of ice erupted from the ground and came in the way of the fire.

"Heh. Natsu's flames are way hotter than this." Gray said with his hands positioned sideways and ready to chant another spell. But when the steam that formed from the ice melting dissipated, Uwe was nowhere to be found.

…

The white haired was running through a narrow street while looking behind him.

"Hahahaha… These fools just keep falling for the same trick." While smiling loudly, he kept running. Until he felt a blow to the back of his head. It pushed him down and buried his face in the concrete.

"I could smell your foul stench all the way from Fairy Hills." A voice was heard from somewhere above. When Uwe raised his head from the ground and looked up. He recognized someone familiar.

"You don't know when to quit. Black Steel Gajeel." While rubbing the bump on his head, he looked at the dragon slayer. He was standing atop a rooftop.

"Gihihihi. I've been waiting to break that annoying face of yours."

…

Levy and Panther Lily were quietly waiting in her room. When Gajeel smelled Uwe's scent, he asked his partner to take care of Levy in his absence. So he stayed behind. The blue haired was looking down with a worried look on her. Something which didn't pass as unnoticed by the exceed.

"You don't need to worry. Gajeel will be back in no time." His words prompted the girl to raise her head.

"I know. But still…" She smiled gently while looking at Lily. As they were talking, something rustled from inside the room. Both of them jumped the moment they heard the strange sound. Immediately, Lily transformed into his battle form. He grew in size considerably and gained muscles all over his body. Even his sword grew. Now looking much more frightening.

Slowly, he approached the place the sound came from. The black cat found himself in front of one of the many bookshelves. He removed one book from it and found something strange.

"Is this… Sand?" Lily took a grain of sand and inspected it.

"Never show your back to the sand dragon. For he will not hesitate to strike."

Levy and the exceed jumped immediately when they heard the voice. All of a sudden, the room's window was opened and a person was standing in front of it with one leg still on the frame.

….

 **So that's all for chapter 6. Some new characters introduced, the plot furthered. All in all something is happening. The names of the super rookies are revealed and the origin of Alex's name too. Right now Levy's situation isn't looking too great. There were some reviews so I'm going to answer to them now.**

 **Elvisfonz23: I'm really happy that you keep reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **JensenDaniels32: Glad you liked the last chapter. Especially since you didn't fancy the ones before. I don't plan on having him join Fairy Tail any time soon, but who knows what will happen later. And yes, there will be a part in the story where he will meet Acnologia, but later.**

 **Guest: NatsuFlameBrain: Well, he IS a saiyan.**

 **Rufael: The question you asked was answered in the chapter. I will explain why he stuck with it all this time in some later chapter. As for Lucy's tab…. You'll see** **.**

 **Soon, Alex will go on his path of revenge. And on it, well, quite a lot of bones will be broken. There is still something I'd like to ask anyone willing to answer. It's about the symbol on his back. There is this whole back story that I came up with and it includes Frieza. Since I made Alex the saiyan prince and made him have a sister, I thought about making up a creature similar to Frieza with the same past and characteristics. But is that something you want? Or should I just let good old Frieza have his moment and figure out something else for the symbol? Anyone with an opinion is welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Inside Levy's room in the Fairy Hills dormitory, the two Fairy Tail mages were facing off with the intruder. Casually, he took his foot from the frame of the window and entered the room. Panther Lily readied his sword and glared at the black haired man.

"Identify yourself! "

"Levy McGarden... Be calm and come with me! "The man said while ignoring the exceed. Lily of course, snarled as his words weren't met with any kind of response. Behind him, Levy narrowed her eyes and glanced at the man mentioning her name. After taking a better look, she came to a conclusion.

"Lily! He's one of them! One of the super rookies." She shouted while pointing at Dante.

"So they really were working together all along!" The grip on the cat's sword hardened as he was talking.

"Looks like the gig's over. I guess it doesn't matter at this point. We'll face off with you sooner or later. Master Goodwill did say that all of us gathering at the same time could cause some problems." The super rookie started scratching his head while closing his eyes. His golden highlights reflected the light from the descending sun while the wind was going through them. The fact that their cover was blown didn't seem to bother him much.

"What are you planning? Why did you go through all the trouble of entering guilds and deceiving everyone?" The blue haired started interrogating the enemy. Hearing her voice caused him to open his eyes.

"Geez… First thing you start doing is asking questions. Don't worry, you'll be filled in on everything when you come to where I'm taking you. See what I did here? I avoided telling you where you'll be going." A satisfied grin showed on his face. Levy and Lily however, sweat dropped from his words. Unsure of how to react, they looked at each other. When the awkward moment passed, the muscular cat straightened up and looked at the super rookie in a serious matter.

"So that's why that guy from yesterday just showed up in Magnolia. You knew that Gajeel would leave the moment he smelled him, so you thought that you could just grab Levy in his absence." The exceed swung his enormous sword to the side, thereby creating a gust of wind that went through Dante.

"You made one miscalculation though. You forgot about me."

"Don't count me out Lily. I'm fighting as well." Levy took a step forward and readied herself for battle.

Dante looked at the two of them for a moment, and then lowered his arms as well as narrowing his eyes.

"Since it's come to this. May the both of you experience the clutch of the sand dragon." Sand started enveloping both of his hands as he spoke.

….

"Huh. I remember you saying something similar the last time we met. But we know how it ended that time. Don't we?"

Uwe slowly raised his body from the ground. After he got up, he took a look at the new set of clothes he bought. Seeing as they were covered in dirt, he started wiping them clean.

"Tch… And I just bought those." He said while making an unsatisfied look on his face. Across him, Gajeel jumped from the rooftop he was standing on. When he landed, he waited for his opponent to finish and readied himself.

"I'm not gonna wait anymore. It's time to pay you back for that little stunt you pulled at that time." The dragon slayer glared at the super rookie, ready to once again start the battle with him. Uwe finished with his clothes in the meanwhile and raised his body. For a moment, he made an emotionless expression and looked at Gajeel. Then, his face contorted and changed to a shallow smile with deep, piercing eyes.

"You mean when I defeated you? Hahahaha! Man, what a sore loser you are. It's hilarious! Hahahahah!" He started laughing his butt off loudly. As he was indulging in his howling, Gajeel clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. He was infuriated, but he knew better than to let him get under his skin again. After all, that was his mistake the last time they fought.

"But… You know what was even more hilarious?" All of a sudden, Uwe stopped with his laughter and asked Gajeel. Taken aback, he raised an eyebrow.

"The face Levy-chan made when she heard I beat you. You should've seen it! I've never seen so much despair in someone's face hahahahahahahahaha! Just thinking about it is hurting my stomach haha… GACK…" Before he had the chance to continue laughing, he felt a long, hard, iron club on his chin. Gajeel had extended his arm and transformed it. The club continued extending until it pushed the white haired into a nearby wall. It broke the instant his body touched it, as the force was too great for it to handle. On the other side, Gajeel was standing silently, with his eyes currently shadowed. As he retracted his arm and straightened up, a large vein popped up on his forehead. His eyes were opened wide in a glare and his eyebrows were pulled down together. On his face, absolute rage was visible.

"Enough talking. Time to beat the living shit out of you."

From the crushed wall, Uwe appeared with his smirk intact.

"Making you mad is so easy, I don't really have to try anymore. You want a rematch? I'll give you one. When I'm done with you, you'll have the honor of being beaten by Uwe Blitztank twice."

….

Natsu was panting heavily as he was running through the woods. Just behind him, Happy was flying, but still struggling to catch up to his pace. A big sweat drop was visible on his forehead as he was advancing. Looking around, the more he neared the place where he smelled Alex's smell at, when he entered the woods, the more destruction was there to be seen. Ultimately, he made it to the clearing near the river where he met him. Upon arriving, he stopped.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Seeing as he stopped, Happy halted as well to ask his partner. But there was no reaction from the dragon slayer. In fact, no explanation was needed. As soon as Happy looked in front of him, everything was clear. It was obvious that this place was the epicenter of the explosion. Both of them widened their eyes from shock.

"W-What happened here?" The blue exceed said. A big lump formed inside his throat. Next to him, Natsu was just looking at the scene with his mouth agape. Then, he started sniffing around.

"I-I can't smell him anymore! This burned scent is all over the place." He started looking around frantically, searching for any proof that the saiyan might be alive. Soon, Happy followed suit.

While looking around, they noticed his backpack on the ground. All of its pockets were opened and it was seemed empty. Around it, tools were scattered on the ground. Suspicious, Natsu neared the place and started inspecting the backpack.

"What are you doing?" A cold, grumpy voice was heard from behind them. As they turned around to look, a wide smile showed on their faces. In front of them, Alex was standing, topless and with very little clothing on him. But alive and breathing.

"Alex!" Both of them jumped and started running towards the saiyan. But while approaching, they saw something that made them stop. All over his body, countless scars were scattered. And there weren't only a few of them. No. In fact, there wasn't much undamaged skin on him. Noticing their stares, Alex looked at his body for the cause. After realizing, he just shrugged it off and went for his backpack. He stood in front of Natsu and grabbed his belonging from the dragon slayer's hands. Natsu staggered for a moment, but then regained his senses. He watched as the black haired teen passed by him.

"They're just old battle wounds." Alex said while collecting his tools and returning them to his backpack.

"Battle wounds?" Happy said with a question mark over his head. But their curiosity soon wore off, and the smiles from before returned.

"Man, am I glad to see you. I thought something happened to you." Natsu put his right hand behind his back and closed his eyes. A big sigh of relief followed. However, his words struck Alex by surprise.

"Why would you care if something happened to me?" The saiyan said while maintaining his posture. Still, he was absorbed in putting all of his tools inside the backpack. Now it was his words that caused the duo to look at each other. They opened their mouths and turned to look at his back. Being the cheerful group they were, they didn't understand his coldness towards them. Well, there was that incident involving the tent, but to not care about his supposed death?

"What are you talking about, why would we care? You're the guy who saved Lucy. We all owe you one." Natsu raised his right fist and smiled. Soon, his partner joined him.

"And even if we didn't know you, we would never leave you to die." He continued on. At that moment, the black haired stopped stuffing his backpack. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead. Something about those words… It just made him feel uneasy. But he shrugged it off not a moment later. His silence made the atmosphere awkward for the two Fairy Tail mages.

"What happened here?" Happy was the next to question. After all, they never got to the point where they would ask that.

"An explosion. Can't you see?" Still, Alex refused to turn around. His answer caught them by surprise. A huge sweat drop fell from their heads. While Natsu was looking at the saiyan, not knowing what to say, he noticed the bandages on his back.

"Hey, are you hurt?" A sudden question arose. Startled, Alex finally turned around. He thought that his appearance would give the answer away by itself.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The pink haired dragon slayer raised his finger and pointed at his back.

"Those bandages. Did you get hurt in the explosion?" While making an expression full of innocence, Natsu asked.

At first, the saiyan didn't know what he was talking about. Then, he turned to look. And when he did, everything became clear. He widened his eyes for a moment. But an instant later, he narrowed them angrily, as well as gritted his teeths. He stood up and faced the duo. Surprised, Natsu and Happy took a step back.

"Enough with the questions! What are you cretins even doing here after all you've done today?" His voice became bitter and his attitude worsened. Sweat appeared on them as they were confronted. They weren't prepared for this sudden change of emotions. And what made them even more surprised, was that it took a harmless question about some bandages for him to lose his cool. Staggered, Natsu was looking around for some kind of explanation. Then, he noticed the bag hanging from his shoulder. Almost instantly, a grin showed itself on him.

"Right. I came to bring this to you!" He took the strap from his shoulder and raised the bag so it could be in his line of sight.

Unaware of what he was looking at, Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?" He asked. His question only made the duo smile more confidently. They opened the zipper and started unpacking the tent.

"Look, Natsu bought you a tent to show you how sorry he was for burning your old one." Happy raised his paw while talking to the saiyan.

"And it's a really pricey one too. Took me almost all of the money I had left from my last job hahahahah." The dragon slayer laughed loudly as he was unpacking. But he came to a halt only a brief moment later. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to set the tent. Confused, he looked all over the parts to figure out something. Huge amounts of sweat started pouring from his face as he was thinking.

"Natsu, don't think too much. You'll hurt yourself." Worried, Happy approached his friend. The cat's words angered the pink haired greatly.

"Shadupp' Happy! If you know better, then come and help." He lashed out at the exceed.

"Aye Aye…" Happy neared the tent and took the blueprint. Slowly, he started aiding Natsu by telling him what to do. Their cooperation however, didn't bare much fruit. Still, they weren't even close to finishing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! Who knew it would be this hard? But don't worry, we'll be done by…" The dragon slayer started pulling his hair out of frustration. He turned to Alex to inform him that he wouldn't leave without finishing. But as he was about to say that, the look on the saiyan's face caught him off guard.

Alex's expression was dark and focused. His eyes were narrowed and his body was stiff.

"Oi… Are you taking pity on me?" He said with his eyes fixated on the dragon slayer. Natsu stood in his place, unsure of what to say. Alex approached him slowly, until they came face to face to each other. The tension rose as the saiyan was glaring at Natsu. Beside them, Happy stood with a concerned look on him.

"Take your tent and leave. I am one second away from splitting your head in two. The last thing I need now is an idiot pitying me." He clashed his forehead against the pink haired's. His eyes portrayed his rage. As he said what was on his mind, he turned his back and went for his backpack.

"No… I'm not…." Natsu tried desperately to justify himself, but Alex didn't want to hear one word of it.

"ENOUGH! I'M TELLING YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?" He turned around and shouted his lungs out. Huge veins popped out of his forehead. His ki started rising. The ground was about to shake from the pressure. At that moment, Alex lost his temper completely and was about to strike the dragon slayer. But then…

Before they could feel the effects of his ki rising, Natsu got down on all four and bowed down. The saiyan widened his eyes from shock. Never did it occur to him that that would happen. And he wasn't the only one. Happy widened his eyes as well.

"Natsu…." The exceed said while looking at his friend.

"I'm sorry…" The pink haired's head was buried in the ground as he started apologizing. For a moment, Alex thought that he misheard him.

"I'm sorry. You went and helped Lucy when she was in trouble. When I should've been there for her. And instead of thanking you, I made you homeless. Please, let me make it up to you." As he finished, Natsu raised his head and looked the saiyan in the eyes.

Alex was left speechless. To say that his actions surprised him was an understatement. Then however, he gritted his teeth once again.

"What are you doing!? You prostrated yourself just to apologize!? Have you no pride?" The black haired was livid. He had no way of understanding what he was seeing. To him, bowing down was a sign of weakness, inferiority. To see someone do that, without being forced, without showing respect and of course, without showing fear. It was unimaginable. Natsu on the other hand, just looked at him with wonder.

"What are you saying? Of course I have my pride. My pride as a Fairy Tail mage. That's why, I'm not leaving this place without repaying for the kindness you showed to one of my comrades. As well as make amends for what I did." As soon as he finished, a wide, soft smile decorated his face. Next to him, Happy looked proudly at his friend and let out his Aye.

Alex looked at the scene in front speechless. This showcase of camaraderie, as well as the definition of pride presented by the dragon slayer, left him wondering. Inside his mind, he remembered the one man who spoke similarly.

"I don't understand you." He let out those words mixed in with a sigh.

"You look so confident when you speak. And yet, I can't understand you." Natsu and Happy looked at the saiyan with wonder in their eyes. The pink haired stood up and closed the gap between Alex and himself.

"Fine. I'll take the tent. Don't bother building it. I'll do it myself. As for the thing about burning my old one. I won't hold any grudges." Alex turned around and went back to collecting the remaining tools on the ground. His words caused a big sigh of relief from the dragon slayer. He turned to Happy and gave him a high five.

"Maaaan. That's a relief. I don't think I could've slept with all the guilt." The Fairy Tail duo closed their eyes while chuckling. Then, Natsu looked around for a bit. The demolished woods still left a certain uneasiness within him.

"Are you sure everything is fine? I mean, who did this?"

"Shouldn't you be back already?" Alex said without turning back. His words struck the two friends like thunder.

"That's right! If we don't get back soon, Erza is gonna be really mad." Happy pressed his paws against his cheeks and made a petrified face. But as frightened as he seemed, it couldn't even compare to the horror that was depicted in Natsu.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! LET'S GO HAPPY! QUICK!" they turned around and started leaving. But before they entered the woods. The dragon slayer turned back again.

"Alex!" His words caught the attention of the saiyan.

"If you ever need something, just come to Fairy Tail. You'll always be welcomed there." He said while grinning and pointing at the insignia on his shoulder.

Alex looked at it for a moment. And then said.

"There's another thing." Now it was Natsu and Happy whose attentions shifted.

"I still owe that girl for buying me lunch. Listen. If anything happens. Babilonia is the place to look." And with this, he turned around and ended all contact with them.

"Babilonia?" Natsu looked as though he never heard of the place. Behind him, Happy strived to get them going.

"Natsu! Hurry!" As soon as he heard his friend yelling, Natsu turned around and took off.

"Alex! I'll see you around. Take care!"

…..

The stare off between Uwe and Gajeel stopped and the dragon slayer leaped in. He clenched his fist and threw a punch at the super rookie. Uwe quickly evaded the strike by turning to his side. While his opponent passed by him, the white haired narrowed his eyes.

"What was that? You're not gonna come at me with your dragon slayer magic?" He raised the question. Gajeel just turned around.

"I don't need to be at my best to beat a copycat." He said while looking at him with his fist still clenched. As he heard his words, a vein popped on the super rookie's forehead.

"You're still underestimating me!? ME!?" He stretched out his arms to the sides and shouted. From the ground, huge amounts of mist started elevating. The black haired was staggered by the sight, but he soon calmed down. While the mist was covering the scene, Uwe voiced himself.

"Why don't you have a taste of Guido's magic? Let's see how you fight when you don't know where your opponent's coming from." His voice echoed. Oddly, there wasn't any sign of the super rookie. Soon, the mist filled the area and Gajeel couldn't see past his nose. He just stood there without moving. Then, he flexed his nostrils. After that, he looked above and retracted his hand.

"There you are!" With a shout, his iron club extended towards the sky, ultimately hitting something. From that part, Uwe was pushed out while holding onto the black haired's arm. As soon as he left the mist, it all dissipated. A smug showed on Gajeel's face.

"You moron. Did you think I wouldn't smell you inside the mist?" While talking, he swung his arm downwards. As it traveled to the ground, the white haired was still holding onto it. Ultimately, they crashed onto the ground. Quite the amount of debris started falling from the impact. And from inside of it, he voiced himself.

"No. I hoped you would do that." Surprised by the words he heard, the dragon slayer widened his eyes. As he did so, he felt sharp pain coming from his fist. Immediately, he returned his arm. And when he did, he noticed a small part of it missing. He snarled the moment he saw it. While transforming his arm back, he watched as Uwe emerged.

"Neat trick you showed me. And it's working for me as well. As long as it's not my iron, I can even eat the one you generate." He was still nibbling on the left over iron. A wide smirk on him. His face caused Gajeel to grit his teeth. The Fairy Tail mage transformed his arm to an iron sword and went for the super rookie.

"So you even have to copy strategies?" With a shout, he closed the gap between them.

"Well, I'm entitled to some originality. Aren't I?" Uwe took a deep breath. Inside his mouth, fire started forming. At the sight of that, the Fairy Tail mage widened his eyes.

 **Fire Dragon's Roar!**

Huge flames erupted as the white haired copied Natsu's signature move. Unable to defend himself, Gajeel was hit at point blank range. While smiling, Uwe watched as the fire engulfed the dragon slayer. It pushed him some distance away, back to where he was standing before he attacked.

"Do you still think it's a smart move to take me lightly?" The super rookie showed off his smug. As the flames burned out, Gajeel came out with his arms crossed, defending against the direct blow. Uwe's smile disappeared the moment he saw that.

"Tch. So you still had time to soften the blow?" He looked at the dragon slayer disappointed. Gajeel on the other side, had a big smirk on him.

"Gihihihi. These flames don't hold a candle to Salamander's." He lowered his arms and straightened up.

"If that's the best you got, this won't even be a challenge." His eyes pierced right through the super rookie. Agitating him greatly.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

….

Lily swung his sword at the man facing him. Unfazed by the buffed beast leaping at him, Dante jumped in as well.

" **Fist of the Sand Dragon!"**

His right hand was suddenly enveloped by a large ball of sand. Catching the attention of the Fairy Tail mages in the meanwhile. He thrust his fist at the sword coming at him. The two attacks collided, causing sand to scatter all around the room. Levy was forced to guard against the grains coming her way. The exceed and super rookie were caught in a struggle of power as the sword was locked against the fist. Lily gritted his teeth heavily as he used more and more of his strength. Dante however, seemed relaxed. Almost as if he was taking it easy. Struggling to take the upper hand, the black cat was the first to back off. He started panting heavily as soon as he gained some distance. From behind them, Levy removed her guard and voiced herself.

"Did he just say…" But before she could finish. Dante interrupted her.

"That's right. My name is Dante Samiel. And one year ago, a lacrima containing sand dragon slayer magic was implanted inside my body." While making an emotionless face, he said. As soon as they heard everything, Levy and Lily widened their eyes from shock.

"Another dragon slayer!?" The exceed lost his composure and gritted his teeth. In his mind, the fact that he was fighting a dragon slayer changed the playing field completely. Being close to Gajeel for so long, he knew just how destructive they can be. Seeing the unease in his eyes, Dante raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you scared?" Not an ounce of arrogance was heard from him. Rather, he was genuinely curious.

"Scared? No. But rather careful. Either way, you're not getting past me!" With a loud roar, Lily went for it again. Expecting the same scenario, Dante did the same thing as before. But something unexpected happened this time…

" **Solid Script: Rope!"**

Levy swung her hands in the air and the word rope appeared. It fluttered all the way to the black haired and tied itself around his hands. He was wonder stricken at the sight. But his worries didn't stop there. He still had the humongous cat swinging its sword at him.

"It's over!" Lily jumped high with his weapon raised. He was only a split second away from cutting him diagonally. But before that could happen, Dante countered.

" **Bite of The Sand Dragon!"**

From the ground, the sand that was scattered before, all came together and raised to trap the exceed. A huge bead of sweat formed on his forehead as he was rendered immobile. There wasn't enough sand to envelope him whole, but still enough to stop him.

"Lily!" Levy shouted after witnessing the scene. Quickly, she started writing letters in the sky again. This time they wrote "Wind". When she finished, from the letters a strong gust of wind emerged, blowing the sand away, and thereby freeing her friend. Across them, Dante ripped the letters tied on his hands. This time, it was his turn to strike first. With incredible speed, he closed the gap between them, causing Lily to grit his teeth as he knew he wouldn't make it in time. However…

Before there was any contact, a card fell beneath the super rookie. Sensing danger, he pulled out in time. From the card, a lightning bolt stroke. Recognizing the magic, Levy turned around.

"Geez… Can't a girl have a drink in peace?" In front an open door, Cana was standing with a card readied in her hand. Immediately, a wide smile showed on Levy's face.

"That was a bold move to barge into Fairy Hills. A move you'll come to regret." The brown haired beauty said.

…..

Huge racket echoed as the battle between original and fake was going on. Currently, Gajeel was plated in his iron scales while he was striking the super rookie. Uwe took the punches head on and countered with a punch enveloped by flames. In time, the Fairy Tail mage managed to dodge the incoming fist. They were going at it for a while now. And just like he said he would, the white haired kept consuming anything coming his way while fighting back with the moves he copied from Natsu. Gajeel used the distance that was between them to take a breather. Till now, thing weren't going anywhere for him. His own abilities were working against him this time, and it angered him.

"Tch. This is stupid. At this rate, the others will catch you before I have the chance to pummel you." He showed a smug as he was panting. Across him, Uwe was staring at his foe while listening. To him, his words were only meaningless blabbering.

"Pummel me? I wonder if you're really that stupid, or if you're just playing. Because the way things are going, I getting pummeled is the one thing that won't happen." When he finished, the super rookie went for it again.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

The white haired rushed at Gajeel with incredible speed. When he got close to him, he set his hands ablaze, trying to land a blow at the dragon slayer. He on the other hand, was all too familiar with every move Uwe tried on him. By simply moving to the side, he caused his opponent to pass by him. Unprepared, Blitztank lost his footing and started slowly falling forward.

"You may have Salamander's moves, but his speed is another thing completely!" Gajeel shouted with a wide grin on him. The moment he felt the opening, he combined his fists and struck the super rookie down. This time, he transformed back to his original state before delivering the blow, thereby making it impossible for it to be consumed. Uwe felt immense pain from his back as the combined strength of both of Gajeel's fists hit him from behind, burying him into the ground.

But that wasn't all...

"Don't think that that's it!"

The dragon slayer transformed his right leg into a steel club and stomped the super rookie further to the ground. After that, he lengthened it while pressing him with his foot. He dug a path in the ground using the white haired's face.

After he returned his leg to its previous state, he watched the super rookie lying motionless.

"So you need to be completely focused to copy something. That's why my iron could hurt you after you fell to the ground. Gihihihi… That's good to know." The Fairy Tail mage was laughing loudly as he figured out a strategy. He started cracking his knuckles out of excitement. Finally, he could let loose.

From the ground, Uwe was slowly getting up. His white hair shadowed his face. From his heads crown, blood started flowing. An injury from the blow not a moment ago. Surprisingly, from his mouth, giggling could be heard. Gajeel narrowed his eyes.

"Hey… What are you laughing about?" He enquired with his eyes locked on the super rookie. Uwe on the other hand, didn't respond. He just lifted his index finger slowly.

As he did that, the word 'Hole' suddenly showed itself below Gajeel's feet. The dragon slayer had little time to react before the letters transformed into an actual hole. After he fell inside, he watched as the silhouette of Uwe was visible.

"Are you surprised?" From it, words resounded.

"You shouldn't be. I mean, it's only logical that I could copy Levy-chan's magic after witnessing it yesterday." Gajeel gritted his teeth as he listened, he was about to attack from the hole. But before he could do that…

" **Anti-Magic Room!"**

Just like he did in their last encounter, Uwe summoned the green orb and surrounded the Fairy Tail mage with it. Instantly, he felt heavy, and nauseous. He was struggling for air and fell to his knees.

"Ever since you met me, you're slamming me because of the magic I use. But should I tell the beauty of it? It's in the variety. Who else can use dragon slayer magic one moment, and then something completely different the next. With this power, only the sky is my limit. Never, never will I let someone look down on me again. You know why? Because I'm better than you."

A vile grin was decorating the super rookie's face as he was looking down on his struggling opponent.

"Now… Let's finish it the same way we did last time." Uwe stepped back a bit and readied himself. Once again he wanted to end it by humiliating Gajeel. He wanted to end it with the Fairy Tail mage's signature roar. From the hole, Gajeel seemed helpless as he was about to lose. But before that could happen, he smirked.

"What did I tell you? The way things were going. The rest were always going to catch up before I had the chance to beat the hell out of you." As he heard the dragon slayer's voice, Uwe immediately turned to look in front of him. But before he could recognize anyone, or anything for that matter, a lightning bolt struck him, causing him to wince from the pain. The moment the attack connected, Gajeel was freed from the green orb. When he escaped from the hole, he turned to look behind him. As he did that, he grinned widely.

There, the rest of Fairy Tail was standing with Erza in its front. From the crowd, small jolts of electricity were seen. They were coming from Laxus and were probably an after effect from his attack just now. Erza took a few steps forward and neared the super rookie. He was still on the ground.

"It's over. There is no use running anymore. Will you turn yourself in quietly, or will you risk your life by fighting us all?"

…..

With things escalating at the pace they did, the Fairy Tail mages had a significant advantage in their hands. The super rookie who came with the intention of abducting Levy had to face off with three opponents at the same time.

Dante watched carefully in the direction of the recently arrived Cana. She responded with her smirk changing to a more serious expression. Soon, she joined up with her teammates as they all eyed the black haired.

"So this is the guy that caused all of the racket?" Levy turned to the sound of Cana talking. With a nod, she confirmed.

"Yeah. He's one off the super rookies." She answered quickly and immediately turned to look at Dante again. All three of them stiffened their bodies in preparations for an onslaught.

"Things aren't going as smoothly as I imagined." The black haired took a deep breath and sighed. He raised his right hand and used it to pass his fingers through his hair. After his little movement however… He narrowed his eyes.

"But that just means that I have to take this more seriously." As soon as he finished speaking, he released his magic power. Huge winds filled the room to the brim, with grains of sand erupting from his body. The power released was so great, that the trio of mages had to not only shield themselves, but also be catious that the wind doesn't blow them away. Books flew off from the shelves and all the furniture got damaged by the sand cutting itself in it. More and more sand filled the room, and soon, the figure of Dante was completely lost from their sight. Lily gritted his teeth as he didn't like the situation they found themselves in. He turned to look at the two girls beside him. Levy and Cana struggled considerably to hold their ground. The way things were progressing, they were seconds away from levitating from the ground.

"Levy! Cana! Get behind me! That way you'll be sheltered from the wind." With a loud shout, he gathered the attention of the ladies. They nodded almost instantly and both hid behind his back. When he was reassured that both of them were save, Lily started swinging his sword around in an attempt to fight off the sandstorm.

"Where are you!? Show yourself!" The black exceed howled loudly at his opponent. Dante however, didn't seem in the mood to respond. Their struggle continued for a while until the super rookie let out some words from his mouth.

" **Sand Dragon's Destructive Claw!"**

The trio of mages all tensed up at the words they heard. Lily raised his sword, prepared for an incoming attack. Levy and Cana as well. Even though they were hiding behind their friend's back, they still raised their arms and cards.

They stood like that with nothing happening, until….

"AAAAAAAAAARG!"

The blue and brown haired females widened their eyes at the unexpected sound. In front of them, a large splash of blood fell on the floor which was soon followed by the exceed falling to his knees. On his chest, a large wound opened up. Four sharp cuts shaped like a large claw mark. As soon as they saw it, Levy and Cana opened their mouths in disbelief. But it didn't end there. In what seemed like a split second, more and more wounds opened up on Lily's body. Blood splattered all around as the painful cries echoed throughout the room. Ultimately, he succumbed to the pain and fell face first to the ground unconscious.

"LILYYYYYYY!" Levy shouted at the sight of her friend falling. She tried to come to his aid immediately, but the strong winds wouldn't let her.

Then all of a sudden, the winds stopped. The two mages were surprised at first, with their sight travelling around the busted room. Dante was nowhere to be found. As the surprise faded off, Levy rushed to Lily with Cana staying behind. As soon as they split, the super rookie suddenly appeared from the sand scattered on the ground. Cana turned immediately. With a card in her hand, she tried to attack. But before she had the time to do that, Dante grabbed her throat and raised her body off the ground. At that moment, even Levy turned. Seeing Cana being choked, she started waving her hands in the air, trying to use her solid script magic.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dante said while using his other hand to point at the woman in his grasp. Levy stopped to look at Cana, and when she did…. Her face went pale immediately. Her eyes widened, as well as her pupils. She was frozen in shock completely.

Inside the super rookie's hands, Cana started dehydrating. It was as if all the water in her body was gradually disappearing. The once flawless beauty was looking more and more like an old woman. She started coughing uncontrollably as the process was progressing.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO CANA!?" Levy started running towards Dante as panic started kicking in.

"Stop right where you are!" As she was nearing him, the black haired shouted.

"Right now, the lives of both the cat and this woman are lying in your hands. Your decision will decide whether they will continue to live, or die this instant. I will ask you again. Levy McGarden, will you come with me?" Cold, emotionless eyes glared at the blue haired as Dante awaited her answer. At first, Levy was staggered by his question. She turned to look at Lily, and then at Cana. Sweat was flowing over her whole body, until she ultimately closed her eyes and ousted the next words.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL GO WITH YOU! JUST PLEASE…. STOP THIS!" Tears started falling from her eyes as she broke down on her knees. She covered her face while bawling loudly.

"See. Was that really so hard? You could've saved all of us a lot of trouble if you just agreed in the first place." Dante let loose Cana and started scratching his head. The moment the brown haired fell to the ground, Levy rushed to her. She put her arms around her shoulders and looked at her. The state Cana was in was almost unwatchable. There were no similarities to her usual appearance.

"Please help her! I already told you that I'm coming with you! Please… She's going to die." The blue haired confronted the super rookie, tears still falling from her eyes. Dante responded with a look filled with worry.

"I'm sorry for doing all of this. But you have to understand that there's no other way." When he finished, he put his right hand into his pocket and took out a little bottle with some purple liquid in it. He then crushed it and threw the insides at Levy. As soon as she came in contact with it, she automatically fell asleep and fell to the ground.

Dante approached her unconscious body and lifted her up. Upon lifting, he put his right arm around her waist and decided to carry her that way. He took one last look at the state of the room, as well as the two fallen mages. Then he turned towards the window and left.

…

"Huh…huh…huh…"

Uwe was panting heavily while supporting his body with his hands. His clothes were torn apart and multiple cuts were visible on his body. Sweat was overflowing from his forehead as he raised his head. He immediately gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. From the distance, Erza was advancing in her Robe of Yūen. In her hands, she was wielding a staff with a blade attached to it. Reluctant to surrender himself, the super rookie decided to face off with all of the mages confronting him. Needless to say, it was a stupid move. He wasn't able to lend a single blow on them and resorted to running away.

"DAAAAAAAAMMMITT! HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO TAKE THIS!?"

He was mad. The situation he found himself in was more than unfavorable. With the scarlet beauty running towards him and the rest following after her, he stood up and readied himself.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!"**

Uwe raised his hands and clapped them together. As he did so, they merged and formed a gigantic iron sword.

" **Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!"**

With a shout, he swiped the sword down. As he was watching the blade falling down, there was no question in his mind that even Titania couldn't survive an attack of this magnitude. But… He would soon be disappointed.

Suddenly, from the ground, an enormous iceberg emerged. As its tip was rising, it soon clashed with the sword. With the blade cutting through the ice, but eventually getting stuck in it. Uwe immediately gasped at the sight. His gaze shifted to the source of this phenomenon. There, Gray was standing with his hands sideways, indicating that he just used his ice make magic. A big smirk was showing on his face.

Blitztank was further infuriated by this, but he had more urgent trouble awaiting him. Almost instantly, Erza appeared in front of him with her weapon ready to deliver a blow. Right in the nick of time, he managed to plate his body in iron. The blade on the staff thrust right to his chest, cracking the armor.

"Aaaargh!"

A painful cry escaped from his lips. At that moment, his body reverted back and he was pushed away. The super rookie found himself on his back. A second later, Erza's weapon was leaned against his throat.

"It's over! Your pointless struggle has finally met its end."

Uwe opened his eyes wide. Around him, everyone chasing him gathered. Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Mira, Laxus and so on. They all surrounded him.

He gritted his teeth intensely as he assessed the situation. Then, as if throwing a tantrum, he started banging his head against the ground. The blade on his throat didn't stop him in doing so. In fact, Erza pulled out last minute to avoid killing him.

"T-This can't be happening! I can't fall here! I'm destined for greatness! At least… That's what I was told." A sorrowful look showed on his face. Something which caught the attention of everyone gathered. From the crowd, Gajeel emerged and took a few steps to look at the fallen super rookie.

"Tch. I really wanted to be the one to bust his ass." His eyes showed signs of disappointment.

"That's not important Gajeel-kun. What's important is that we've finally caught him." Juvia approached the dragon slayer and said.

"That's right. Who cares if you didn't dish out the final blow? With this, Levy is finally safe." Gray joined Juvia in scolding. Which made the water mage extremely happy. Immediately, she jumped in Gray's direction, only to fall to the ground a moment later when he moved away.

"Just shut up!" Gajeel looked away from them and back to the downed Uwe.

"But it's true. Levy-chan is finally safe." A bright smiled decorated Lucy's face as the feeling of closure passed through her.

"Which brings us to the next topic. Why do you need Levy?" In the midst of the joyous moment, Laxus popped up with a question whose answer interested everyone.

"This is the right time to come clean on everything." Light enveloped Erza as she was requiping back to her Heart Kreuz armor. Uwe on the other hand, just looked distantly.

"I see. So you don't feel like talking. Maybe you'll be more talkative when you arrive at the Coucil. This time, I will personally make sure that you get there." The scarlet haired continued as she went to apprehend him.

Then….

A tornado of sand appeared between the super rookie and S-class mage. This sudden phenomenon caused the group of Fairy Tail mages to take a few steps backwards. Surprise showed on all of their faces. Erza covered herself from the sand. Her sight was still locked on Uwe. While looking at him, she noticed something that appeared odd. A wide smirk drew itself on him. Then, he stretched out his tongue tauntingly.

"Fooled you…" He winked at the scarlet haired. This action left Erza feeling surprised. She was wondering what he could've meant with that. Then, inside the tornado a silhouette of a person was starting to be visible. Uwe stood up without a problem. Lucy caught a glimpse of that, and widened her eyes in response.

"H-He….. Everyone! He's getting up!" She shouted to alert her friends. The moment her voice was heard, everyone turned to look at the super rookie.

"Why is it that always when I see you, you're in a pitiful state? Eh, number 5?" A voice came out of the silhouette. Gradually, the silhouette started to look more and more like a young man. Soon, all of the surrounding mages could see his face clearly.

"That face… Isn't he another one of the Six super rookies?" Lisanna was the first one to state the obvious. Having seen the pictures in the magazine, they were familiar with the appearances of almost all of the rookies.

"You're right!" Carla spoke. She was holding unto Wendy to keep herself from getting blown away.

"Screw you Dante! Like I would put up with all of this if you had been here sooner. And this is the last time you're calling me number 5! Like there's any way I'm the second weakest. What took you so long?" Uwe blew a fuse at his ally. He started picking the pockets from his ragged pants. Unbeknownst to the Fairy Tail mages, right after he bought this set of clothes, he placed a little something inside his pockets.

"I had some unforeseen trouble awaiting for me." Dante said. He still had Erza's gaze latched on him. As more of the sand faded away, his waist started being visible. While the S-class mage was looking, it seemed to her like the new person was holding onto something. A person to be precise. She narrowed her eyes and focused. When the face of the unconscious person was finally visible, Erza froze from shock. Her eyes widened and her mouth was agape. What she was seeing was Levy. Soon, the rest caught up on this.

"LEVY-CHAN!?" Lucy shouted at the sight before her. Next to her, Gajeel immediately leaped in without thinking. The rest followed suit.

"BASTARDS!" Erza screamed from the bottom of her lungs as she thrust her weapon at the duo in front of her.

"It was fun knowing you Fairy Tail." Uwe took out something reminiscent of a glass sphere. He broke the sphere with his grip and instantly, both Dante and he, vanished from the sight. Erza's strike went through thin air as the rest stopped and made faces filled with disbelief. Gajeel, who stood in front of the group of mages and just behind Erza took a moment to process what happened. Then, he clenched his fist and screamed.

….

Inside the guildhall, mixed emotions were present. As soon as the group of mages witnessed the shocking end to their battle, most of them hurried to Fairy Hills. When they entered Levy's room, they found the mess that was left behind, as well as the unconscious bodies of their friends. The wounds on Panther Lily's body and the unexplainable state that Cana was found in, both chilled the blood in their veins and subsequently made it boil from anger later. Immediately, Wendy went to heal the exceed's wounds while the rest hurriedly carried Cana's body to the guild for her to be treated by Porlyusica.

Some of the mages returned to the guild to notify Makarov of all that has transpired. The master, who thought of all of the wizards as his children, was distraught. At first, he raged around, declaring that he would find the culprit even if it took him to the ends of the world, and make him pay for hurting his children.

All of Fairy Tail felt the same. Without a question, they would rush into battle at this moment to go and rescue Levy. But they didn't know where she was. Not only that, but they didn't have any clues either. All of the super rookies vanished, but no one knew where they went.

Mirajane went to inspect the sphere that was used to teleport them away. But by the time they collected the shards, there was no magic power left in them. And there was no indication as to where it was from. It was an item that they never have seen before.

At this moment, all that they could do was stay calm and try to figure out what to do. Who to ask? Makarov was busy contacting all the guilds with the super rookies. He relied on the only lead they had. In his absence, Erza tried to keep everybody's heads up. But she was unconvincing. Mainly, because she couldn't force herself to forget. The culprit was right in front of her. If she had only been quicker, this might not have happened. Levy, one of the guild mates she holds so dear, might not have had vanished. Being the person she was, she blamed only herself.

But that's how everybody was feeling. Just by observing the faces spread across the vast guildhall, one could guess their feelings with quite the accuracy. Everybody blamed themselves for letting Levy be abducted. Wendy covered her eyes with her hands and cried. Next to her, Lucy was sitting with tears falling from her face. She was petting her friend, trying to comfort her. Even though she might have been in even more pain. Since Levy was her best friend.

But as bad as she was feeling, it was nothing in comparison to Gajeel. After Levy had disappeared, he kept going around, trying to sniff her scent. When that proved to be pointless and he was left with no other options, he decided to stay outside.

Not only did he let Levy be kidnapped from within his grasp. But he left her side to go and pursue revenge against Uwe. Something that he didn't get in the end. In the meanwhile, his partner, who stayed behind, got injured.

The dragon slayer clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. The thing that pained him the most was this powerless feeling. He should be doing anything possible to find her now. But there he was. Standing in front of the guild hall, with no option but to wait for something to pop out.

And the only thing on his mind was the image of Levy's face. Telling him to be careful before he headed to fight Uwe. Those were the last words she said to him.

With those things on his mind, he heard a loud noise approaching.

"HURRY UP HAPPYYY! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE ERZA WAIT FOR EVEN A MOMENT LONGER!"

In the distance, Natsu and Happy were running frantically. Their faces were contorted as they were forcing every step they took out of their bodies. It seemed, that they have been running for quite the while. Upon seeing the lone figure of Gajeel, Natsu smiled and waved.

The iron dragonslayer though, just looked with an inexplicable expression on him. He hadn't noticed till now, but Natsu actually wasn't around while everything was happening.

While everyone was fighting, trying their best to catch the man who was after Levy, he was nowhere to be found. And now, while the rest of Fairy Tail was grieving, he had this irritating, stupid smirk on him. The feeling of anger that Gajeel had focused around himself, now shifted, and it was all directed towards the two approaching mages.

"Yo, Gajeel! Tell me, is Erza around? We kinda' skipped on some work today so she's probably angry at us." The pink haired approached casually, unsuspecting of how his friend was seeing him now. Gajeel dropped his head for a bit. With his eyes shadowed, he slowly spoke.

"Salamander… You bastard… Where the hell where you today?" His voice was deep and grumpy. After listening to him, Natsu made a grimace that seemed to depict confusion. He simply continued forward towards the guild before he answered.

"Huh? Oh, I kinda had something to take care off." Slowly, he came to the point where he was passing by his guild mate. But when they came side by side to each other… Gajeel grabbed the pink haired's head and slammed it to the concrete road.

Happy, who was just behind Natsu, witnessed the scene unfolding right before his eyes. He stood there, with his sight focused on what was happening, still unable to comprehend. His pupils widened, showing his shock clearly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Immediately, he ran off towards his friend while shouting at Gajeel. When he got to Natsu, the dragonslayer pulled his head from the ground and glared at the man responsible.

"You bastard! What the hell is your problem? You trying to pick a fight?" He jumped back to his feet and shot a glare at the black haired. But instead of an answer, he got a steel club coming his way.

Right in the nick of the time, he managed to cross his arms and defend against the blow. But Gajeel wouldn't stop there. After his last attack didn't hit its mark, he tried once again with his leg. It was plated in his iron scales.

But just like the last time, Natsu was composed enough to defend himself again.

"You're my problem, you dickhead! You, with that stupid face off yours that was walking off somewhere while the rest of us where fighting. Just looking at it, with that stupid smile that doesn't even have a clue about what happened today is making me sick." The black haired was livid. But all that his words accomplished was a surprised face that showed on Natsu.

"What are you talking about? What the hell happened?" He asked. As soon as the question was registered by Gajeel, he stopped with his advances, catching his guild mate off guard.

"Why don't you enter then? I'm sure even a complete idiot like you will understand." With those words, Gajeel turned around and started leaving the sight. When the sight of his back leaving was getting distant, Happy approached Natsu.

"Natsu… What happened? Why was Gajeel so angry?" The exceed was visibly worried.

"Don't know…" The dragonslayer answered with a distant look on him. Then, he turned towards the guild, and went to enter it.

When he opened the enormous doors, the atmosphere he found inside made him wary. Hundreds of faces immediately looked at him.

Slowly, he was walking inside while tilting his head from one side to another. The atmosphere was filled to the brim with sorrow. It was as if someone had died.

He looked at the table where Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Juvia were sitting. With the addition of Carla who was lying on her partner's lap. They all shifted their saddened gazes and looked back. Except for Gray, all of their eyes were swollen and red.

"W-What happened here?" Natsu stood in the middle with no clue whatsoever. Next to his feet, Happy took a few steps and positioned himself so he could see Carla. He still was worried for her all the time while they were handling with the Alex problems. But now, there wasn't even a trace of the expression that she had before. The only emotion visible, was sadness.

"Carla…"

The first to lift himself up was Gray.

"Look who finally decided to show up..." He looked at the two of them with a stern look on him. Next to him, Lucy glared angrily at him.

"Stop it Gray! We don't need this now." She said.

Gray just shrugged it off and turned his face to the side. Still, Natsu was left without an answer. Some distance away, Erza started approaching.

"Where have you been Natsu?" Her eyes were piercing through the dragonslayer. In normal circumstances, this would be enough to make him fidget. But he kept his composure this time.

"We went and bought a tent for Alex to replace the one I burned. Then we stayed a bit to set it." He started explaining. While he was doing that, the Fairy Tail mage started remembering all about Alex and the things that happened before Levy was abducted. Even in the midst of all that was happening, this small act from Natsu forced a small smile on Erza's face. They were in the wrong for being angry with him.

"Enough with this! Just tell me what the hell is going on already!" The sudden raise in tone caught everyone off guard. Natsu was slowly running out of patience, and he didn't like the fact that there was still no one who would fill him in.

Once again, everyone's faces lowered to look at the ground. Then, with a shaky voice, Lucy finally said….

…..

"Mph... Eeeew…"

Currently, inside a darkened room with a single small window acting as the only source of light, Levy was waking up from an uncomfortable sleep. She put her right hand on her forehead and slowly started opening her eyes.

At first, she didn't know where she was or what was going on. All that she was feeling, was this intolerable headache. It was as if she was experiencing a hangover, without having drank at all. Then, things started coming back.

She remembered the appearance of one of the super rookies. Then they were fighting him. And lastly…

"LILYYYYY! CANAAAAA!"

A sudden surge of energy passed through her body when she remembered the state her friends were. She forgot all about her pain and went straight forward where she assumed the door would be. Her eyes still weren't used to the lack of light. When she came across either a wall or the door, she started hitting it frantically in hope of some kind of response.

"Let me out! What about Lily and Cana! Why did you leave them behind!? I told you I would come, didn't I!? "She continued this for a while, with no response. In the end, she fell to her knees and started reassessing her situation. Right now, she had no idea where she was or what the purpose of her abduction is. The only thing she knew, was that Uwe said something about translating…

While she was pondering about her next move, she heard a lock being slowly unlocked. Immediately, she jumped and prepared herself. Suddenly, a wide stream of light entered her dark chambers, blinding her in the meanwhile.

Levy covered her eyes with her hands while the sound of soft and subtle footsteps was heard. It took her a moment to adjust to the light. When she removed her hands and took a look, a young man with silver hair and a black leather jacket was standing in front of her.

He was gazing at her with an uninspired look on him. Levy took a step back and tried to say something. But before she had the chance…

"He's calling for you." It was a few simple words that came out of his mouth. But the way he said them, didn't leave much room for questions. However, the blue haired did muster one out.

"Who?" She looked at the man in anticipation. But there was no answer. He just turned around and started leading the way. After a while, he turned back and said.

"Are you coming?"

It was obvious to Levy that she wasn't going to get any answers out of him. So she complied and started heading his way. When she left the room she was in completely, she noticed that her clothes had changed.

Currently, she was wearing a black jacket, white sash, a black traditional Japanese hakama and a pair of long sandals with black socks.

She stood there for a moment, trying to figure out a reason. But while she was midway in thinking, she realized something. If she had a new change of clothes, there had to be someone who took the old ones off. Her face blushed intensively and her mouth opened awkwardly, something that didn't left unnoticed by the man in front.

"What's wrong?" His eyes were still narrow and his face was stern. But there was a bit of confusion present in his expression.

"W-Who changed my clothes?" The Fairy Tail mage said while looking at the ground. At first, the man didn't say anything. Then, he just turned around and kept walking.

…..

"And just like that, I held off the hundred or so Fairy Tail mages and returned safe and sound with Levy McGarden in my possession." A loud voice was echoing in a large hall. The walls were all made of stone and were considerably old. Antique even. In the middle of it, a large throne was located indicating that this was some kind of an old throne room. Currently, Uwe was recounting his past feats to a little girl. She had fairly short blond hair, which became a brighter yellow towards the tip. A black-headband in her hair, and a side ponytail tied with a green ribbon. She had blue eyes, and on her neck, she wore a black-ribboned necklace with a small, hanging jewel. Her outfit consisted off a short yellow and white dress with a big flowery bow on the back. On her feet, she had big brown boots with black buckles.

Currently, she was looking to the side while pouting. Uwe, having noticed, sighed slightly, and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, you brat. Show some respect to your elders and listen when they are talking. How can you be so uninterested while listening to the great things I did. Huh? Clementine?"

He grabbed her cheeks and tried to forcefully turn her head so she would face him. Clementine wouldn't let off and tried her best to stay the way she was.

"I'm not talking to you. You broke the toys that I borrowed you." She kept pouting. Her words caused Uwe to stop and look at her in confusion.

"Toys? Oh, you must mean Jama, Guido and Kentaro." After realizing, he let go off the little girl and turned around. Immediately after he moved his hands, Clementine started rubbing her cheeks.

"Are you really that pathetic that you have to pick on number 6? Eh, number 5?" A new voice sounded itself. Blitztank immediately gritted his teeth because he knew who it was that called him out. When he turned to the source, he spotted Dante sitting on the support of a stairway that led somewhere below from where they currently were.

"I've had enough of you running your mouth like that. If I'm number 5, than what number are you supposed to be?" The white haired approached his fellow super rookie and clashed his forehead against his. Dante remained calm in spite of everything and made a cheeky smile.

"Well, I'm stronger than you, so that makes me at least number 4. See what I did here?" Satisfied with himself, he started laughing. His joke however, was accompanied by awkward stares from both Uwe and Clementine. After a moment passed, Dante stopped his laughter and took a more serious demeanor.

"Jokes aside, I could never be something above 4. The top three are just crazy monsters." His words were met with a confirmative nod from Uwe. At that moment, Clementine's face lightened up and she started running.

"Umgar nii-chaan!" Her words caused the duo of mages to widen their eyes and look at her direction. And as soon as they did, their shoulders stiffened.

"Number 1…."

From the same stairway Dante came in from moments ago, a new figure appeared. He was an abnormally large, extremely muscular man who was at least 6'9" tall. He had a relatively small face, with yellow bloodshot eyes underneath small eyebrows, a hooked nose, long chin, and thick veins on his forehead. He had very long, thick, swept-back black hair that resembled a mane, a wavy, waist-length mustache, and a spiky goatee. He wore a dark blue feather coat draped on his shoulders, below which was a plain, light-colored, long-sleeved, close-fitting, and open shirt held together by a light rope belt. His outfit ended with dark pants and black boots.

Without a doubt, this man was a scary sight. However, as soon as Clementine neared him, a soft smile showed on his face. Something that contradicted his appearance completely.

"Geez, I told you so many times not to call me that." He bowed down so he could be at the same face length as his friend. Then however, without as much as a warning, his veins popped up and he frowned.

"Which one was it?" He pointed his blood shot eyes at Dante and Uwe, which caused them to flinch and sweat simultaneously. While Clementine placed her index finger on her lips and started humming playfully, Uwe begged inside his mind that someone would come to save him.

"I see things are as lively as ever." As if sent by the heavens themselves, a calm, almost seductive feminine voice was heard.

Instantly, all of the people gathered turned to look at the source. And when they recognized the person, mixed emotions filled the room. A big smile showed up on Clementine, while Umgar just turned his head uninterested. Dante narrowed his eyes and stared focused. Uwe on the other hand, made a lecherous grin as he was ogling her.

With a few steps the woman approached everyone. It was the last super rookie. Liliana Protasova. Better known as just Liliana.

She had a curvaceous, voluptuous body. An olive tan and deep, turquoise eyes. Her hair was chin length, and maroon in color. With a few bangs loose on the sides. Her outfit consisted of a tight, black dress that went all the way till her ankles, with two cuts on the sides and a deep décolleté, emphasizing her legs and cleavage. On her shoulders, a white, fur jacket was rested. Lastly, black high heels were what she was wearing on her feet.

Noticing Uwe gawking at her, Liliana made a small smirk. Something which made the white haired even crazier. He fixed his hair and went to face her.

"Miss Liliana. It's always a pleasure being in the presence of your beauty." Being truthful to his reputation of a ladies man, he went with the intent to charm her. The beauty reacted with another smile and a narrowed, focused gaze. She raised her hand and placed it on Uwe's chin, causing him to blush. Seeing him react like that made her giggle.

"Hehe… You always were quite the charmer Uwe. Stop with the comments, what are we going to do if you make me blush? Will you take responsibility?" From his chin, she moved her fingers to his cheek and back. All the while looking at him with teasing eyes. The white haired was completely enchanted by her. He was looking at her like he was in a trance. Some distance away, Dante made a big sigh.

"You idiot. You're gonna get yourself killed." He said while scratching his head.

In the midst of all the super rookies engaging with each other, footsteps started resounding in the large hall. They were coming from the stairway. Since it was just behind her, Liliana turned around to take a look. Uwe sharpened his eyes as he awaited the impending arrival. He knew all too well who to expect. The rest did so as well, as a strange aura filled the air. It was as if the room was being lit by curiosity and expectations.

Then, they appeared. The first one to show himself was Orlando. His eyes were closed and he didn't pay much attention to his allies. In front of him, Liliana made a slight giggle, which pissed off the copycat next to her greatly. But all the reactions changed when Levy was seen walking slowly behind him. She was observing her surroundings carefully. The interior of this hideout was indeed impressing, but what stood out to her was how old and preserved the place was. Then she turned her head to look in front, and when she did, she stopped instantly and gritted her teeth. With a piercing glare, she looked at Uwe, and then shifted her sight to Dante, while maintaining the expression.

Blitztank responded with a creepy smirk, while Dante just averted his gaze, avoiding eye contact with her. For the rest of the super rookies, it was the first time meeting her. Liliana took a moment to gaze at her, but seemingly unimpressed, she switched back to Orlando. Umgar on the other hand, watched carefully. He heard his master speak highly of her, so he had great expectations. It was Clementine's reaction that threw everyone off however. She paced energetically with a skip in her steps. As she neared the Fairy Tail mage, she started going around her, inspecting every angle of her body. Slightly flustered, Levy raised her finger as if trying to say something. But she didn't have the chance, because the next thing that happened was the little girl lifting off her hakama and trying to take a peek inside.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

The blue haired shouted while hurriedly pulling her hakama down. Clementine took a step back, and then shifted her attention to Orlando.

"Hey, hey Orlando! Orlandooo! Is she the girl that master Goodwill was talking about?" She slanted her head a bit while looking at the man.

Orlando didn't stop advancing this whole time, and he was just next to the duo that was talking before he came in. He didn't respond to Clementine, which caused her to pout angrily.

"Huh!? Why are you ignoring me? Stupid, stupid Orlando! Why don't you fall into a pit and die?"

When the tantrum stopped, she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. While all of this was happening, the silver haired didn't bulge for a moment. In front of him, Liliana placed her hand over her mouth and giggled again. She then narrowed her eyes, and took a small step.

"My, my, you're awful. Teasing a little girl like that. But that cold demeanor just ads to your charm."

Next thing, she wrapped her arms around him and closed the gap between their faces to just a few inches. Immediately, the hair on Uwe's head stiffened from jealousy.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other, O-R-L-A-N-D-O- -D-A-R-L-I-N-G."

She placed her mouth next to his ear, whispering the last part of the sentence.

Being held by a gorgeous woman while she's whispering one's name into his ear is usually enough to make a man weak in his knees. But Orlando just opened his eyes and looked at the woman in the same emotionless way he was looking at anybody else.

"I brought her here, so get on with it!" He closed his eyes once again, and ousted those words.

"You did well Orlando. I thank you."

Suddenly, a voice was heard from the vacant throne. The sound surprised everyone, causing them to switch gears and look at the direction, ready to engage in battle if needed.

Sitting on the throne with a calm face, was Bosco Goodwill, the man who blew up a portion of the woods this morning. Immediately, five of the super rookies stopped whatever it was what they were doing and lined up next to each other to bow down.

Levy was surprised by what she was seeing. These people, the famed super rookies who were meant to become wizard saints, were bowing down without abstention. With a beam of sweat visible on her forehead, she turned to look at the man they were bowing down to.

Imagine her surprise when she saw his eyes already locked on her.

"Levy McGarden. It's been a long time coming, but I'm delighted to see you. Welcome to Rusalka!"

….

At first, Natsu had a pale look on him with disbelief written all over it, but then, it gradually started changing to blazing rage. He clenched his fists with all his might, causing veins to bulge from his arms. He was gritting his teeth to the point where it would be no surprise for them to break instantly. But the scariest part about him were his eyes. They were bloodshot and filled with anger. Fire started oozing out of his body.

"We were played completely… and Levy-chan was…" Lucy couldn't contain her tears while speaking. Seeing her like that, caused severe heartache amongst the other members. Finally resulting in loud cries from the ones holding off their tears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Natsu roared at his guild mates, causing all of them to look at his direction with mixed emotions. Some were surprised at the sudden outburst, while others were angry with him for yelling at such a time.

"WHY ARE YOU WASTING TIME CRYIN'? YOU SHOULD BE OUT THERE BUSTING THOSE BASTARDS FOR WHAT THEY DID TO LEVY! WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE?"

His eyes were lit while he was speaking ferociously. The dragonslayer's whole body was shaking from anger, and to the surprise of most, a lot of it wasn't directed at the super rookies, but at them instead.

"It's not like we want to sit here idly Natsu. But we just have no clues to her whereabouts."

A voice was heard from somewhere inside the crowd. The source of it was Lisanna, who was sitting at the bar with her siblings."

"She's right you flame brain! Do you really think that we didn't do all we could already!? Master is out talking with everyone who might have a clue, and he still wasn't able to find anything. And you show up and think you can lecture us?" Gray jumped from his spot and right in front of Natsu. His face was contorted, showing off how angry he was at his guild mate. At first, Natsu bumped his forehead to his rival's, squaring off with him again. But then, he remembered something.

"I might know where Levy is!"

….

The night moon was high in the sky as nighttime was already upon. In the forest on the outskirt of Magnolia, Alex had finished setting up his new tent. He had a satisfied grin on him while observing his work. Then, while remembering how he got the tent, he started doubting if he should keep the thing. He lowered his head and looked down. His clothes were still torn apart, but one thing was different. He noticed the green crystal pendant around his neck.

After Natsu left, he decided to put it around. The saiyan took the crystal in his hand and gazed at it.

"You were an annoying old geezer Tobias. But you saved my life…. You deserved so much better than having your final resting place desecrated."

Alex raised his body and looked at the sky.

"It's about time the pink haired dude told his friends about Babylonia. I sensed two power levels wracking havoc today so they must be interested."

He clenched his fist and flared up his ki, causing the ground beneath him to shake.

"That's right. Show me the way to Babylonia. But once I get there, stay the hell away. Because things might get a bit explosive.

….

 **Chapter 7 is done. I had like 70% of it ready like 3 weeks ago. Then I got sick and after I recovered I got a bit lazy. After that, I went on a trip to Munich with some friends so the writing got delayed further. By the way, if anybody actually reads this and thinks about visiting Munich one day, you definitely should! It's an amazing city with great food and people. And don't get me started on the beer… I had the best beer in my life in this local on the Marienplatz. Augustiner am platz was the place and Augustiner was the beer.**

 **Anyway, there were reviews again.**

 **Elvisfonz23:**

 **There isn't a particular reason why they look alike. They just have some similarities which reminded Alex of her. Thanks for your comments and I appreciate you giving your opinion on the villain. Hope you continue reading.**

 **JensenDaniels32:**

 **Nice and short comment. I appreciate that.**

 **Rufael:**

 **Thanks for your comment. I really like the fact that people are continuing to comment on every new chapter. And you're one of them so I want you to know that appreciate it. As for the mark, everything will be clearer at some point later.**

 **Guest: Turlesanddafruit:**

 **Hope you're happy with them.**

 **Guest: DasIstFairyTail:**

 **Thanks** **!**

 **The super rookies have been revealed, which means all the villains have lined up. I'm getting excited because this is the point where I wanted to come when I started writing this. To anyone reading this, please look forward to next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I might know where Levy is! "

This small line was enough to change the entire atmosphere in the room. Gray, who was in front of Natsu, took a step back and widened his eyes. His teammates ended their lamenting and shifted their heads in Natsu's direction. Soon, the whole guild was looking at the dragon slayer with a mixture of confusion, anticipation and shock in their expressions.

"What are you talking about Natsu!? "

When the moment of silence following the revelation ended, Erza quickly stepped forward and placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder. Prompting him to turn in her direction. Her eyes were opened widely while she was impatiently waiting for a response.

"You mean…!? "

As if pondering the whole time, Happy suddenly shouted out, seemingly convinced he knew what his friend was about to say.

"Mhm! What Alex was talking about. "

"Alex!? "

Hearing the name of the black haired teen, Lucy jumped from her seat with a question on her mind. Seeing her react that way, Natsu nodded confirmingly and continued explaining.

"Just when we were about to deliver the tent to his place, a huge explosion happened." He was talking while gesticulating with his hands.

At the mention of the word explosion, all mages familiar with Alex let out silent gasps. Even in the midst of everything that was happening, for a split second, the saiyan's wellbeing being jeopardized took priority in their minds. And even those that weren't around when he broke all eating related records in the guild. Hearing about such events happening in close proximity to their town was frightening.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXPLOSION!? IS ALEX ALRIGHT?" Lucy, who has moved in front of Natsu in the meantime, shouted loudly. Her voice was filled with genuine worry. Next to her, she was joined by the guild mates that were sitting alongside her a moment ago. With faces matching the one Lucy was making. The matter of Levy's whereabouts was still the most pressing, but they still felt concern for what apparently happened to the saiyan. The feeling of being indebted to him for when he saved Lucy was still lingering in their chests. Not to mention the fact that they did something terrible to him just a few hours ago. Even Wendy and Juvia who haven't really spoken to him felt the same. The petite girl especially. While standing beside her friends, the face Alex made upon seeing her came back to her mind.

"Well… The place was all crushed and burnt up. And he was bandaged, so he probably was hurt. But besides that, he was alive and kicking when we left." The words that came out of the dragon slayer's mouth calmed the atmosphere surrounding him a bit. But that only caused the interest of the crowd to shift back to Levy.

"So what does that have to do with Levy?" Gray asked. All of Fairy Tail narrowed their eyes and focused their ears.

"When we were going back… he said something. He said that if anything happened, Babylonia was the place to look." Natsu clenched his fist when he finished. However, the overall tenseness that built up was gone in a moment. A rather lackluster reaction.

"That's it!?"

A voice resounded from the crowd of mages.

"You idiot! That's the big clue you've got? What proof do we have that that's where those scumbags are hiding?" Gray slammed his palm to his forehead and closed his eyes. He was visibly irritated.

Next to him, Erza placed her fingers on her chin.

"Certainly, this explosion is likely unrelated. So there is no proof that he was talking about Rusalka when he mentioned Babylonia."

"Does it have to be unrelated though? I mean, there had to be a reason for the explosion. Maybe he came across the rookies and fought?" Wakaba joined in on the discussion after Erza had finished.

"Impossible. We should've already been after Blitztank at that time. Not to mention that they are highly skilled mages. There's no way he could've fought them and stayed alive." Freed offered his view on the situation.

The general consensus was that the info they got was on shaky legs. Natsu however, didn't feel that way. He listened to all the complaints annoyed before letting out his voice.

"WHO CARES IF THERE'S NO PROOF!? THIS IS THE ONLY CLUE WE'VE GOT! INSTEAD OF BUSTING OUR BRAINS THINKING ABOUT IT, WE SHOULD BE RUNNING THERE IMMEDIATELY!"

As he shouted his lungs out, the pink haired turned around and went for the door. His mind intent on going to Babylonia right now.

"Natsu! Wait!"

Lucy stretched out her right hand as if reaching for the mage. Oddly though, he stopped at the first mention of his name. Then, he turned around. On his face were signs of embarrassment.

"Does anyone know where this Babylonia is?"

...

His words left the rest speechless.

"Natsu… Babylonia is one of the biggest tourist centers of the kingdom. How do you not know about it?" Happy, who was silent for a while now, asked his friend while face palming.

"Shadupp'… Never even heard of it."

The mage was blushing. But it was at that moment that the doors of the guild opened. Not expecting it, the pink haired mage turned to take a look. At the entrance, with his arms stretched out and holding onto the giant doors, Gajeel was standing with a straight face.

The two dragon slayer's gazes met. Not too long ago, they were fighting, so Natsu was a bit on edge. However, he knew the reason behind Gajeel's actions now, so he was a bit sympathetic.

"So Levy might be in Babylonia? "

A single question left his lips. Not flustered even for a bit, Natsu kept the same expression and answered with a simple "Yeah… "

All of a sudden, the edges on Gajeel's mouth widened and a confident smirk emerged.

"Gihihi… So what are we waiting for? Let's go Salamander! I'll take you there right now!"

Seeing the smirk on his guild mate's face, Natsu answered with a matching expression.

"I knew you would say that. All right, let's get those bastards! I'm already getting fired up." He clenched his right fist and collided it with the palm on his left arm.

"Wait just a moment!"

As if to intentionally ruin the positive mood that started, a loud feminine voice was heard. The duo of dragon slayers turned with annoyance obvious on their faces. On the end of their gazes, Lucy was standing with a set face.

"You seriously didn't think we would let you go alone, did you?" Her expression changed into a wry smile. Behind her, Erza, Gray Wendy and the rest stepped forward.

"Jeez… I guess I have no choice…" Gray placed his hand atop his head and started scratching through his hair.

"If Gray-sama is going, then Juvia is coming as well!" Juvia declared with her eyes in the shape of hearts.

"I-I'll go too!" With a voice that lacked the conviction of the others, Wendy decided to join in as well. Next to her, Carla turned to look at her. Her face was portraying absolute shock. She stayed silent until now, but she was strongly against the idea of following the path suggested by Alex.

"Aye! It's settled then! We're all going!" Happy summoned his wing and flew all the way to Natsu's head.

Lastly, Erza made a small smile and turned in the other direction.

"You heard it master. If this info really ends up bearing fruits… I'll make it my duty to bring everyone back safely! Including Levy!"

As her voice resounded through the guild hall, everyone turned to look up at the second floor where Master Makarov was standing. The elderly man had an indifferent look on him. Then he opened his mouth as if to say something.

"Make sure everyone gets back! You brats!" When he finished, the whole guild started trembling from the loud roars.

"You bet Gramps! They won't know what hit them!"

…..

"Levy McGarden. It's been a long time coming, but I'm delighted to see you. Welcome to Rusalka!"

With the calm and confident tone that he was known for, the mayor of Babylonia, Bosco Goodwill greeted Levy. Timid at first, Levy needed time to take in everything that happened in this short span of time. After she calmed down for a bit, she fired a glowering gaze at the leader of Rusalka.

"I don't remember joining you."

As her voice left her mouth the air around the room grew heavier. The quintet of mages that were bowing down all raised their heads simultaneously. Some showed shock, some bewilderment, and some showed absolute rage at the thing they just heard. Oddly though, the person who the words were aimed at didn't seem angered about it. Just the opposite, a small smirk etched itself on his face. On the other side of the room, the remaining super rookie, Orlando leaned on the closest wall. Seemingly completely uninterested in everything that was going on.

"You wench… A line like that can cost you your life around here. While you're here, you will show respect to master Goodwill."

The first to react was Liliana. Her gaze was fixated at the Fairy Tail mage. There was no clear indicator of her feelings visible on her face. But the tone she was speaking in was as cold as a glacier. It was in complete contrast to the person who was cheerfully flirting with men a few moments ago.

"I agree Miss Lilliana. But she is not the only one being disrespectful here."

Uwe was the next to say something. He turned his head to look at Orlando.

"And what do you think you're doing Orlando? Just standing there like this has nothing to do with you. HOW DARE YOU NOT BOW DOWN TO MASTER GOODWILL!?"

A loud shriek resounded through the ancient throne room. The rest of the super rookies didn't seem to object to the change in his tone, obviously agreeing to his statement. But Orlando just kept at it. Not even bothering to open his eyes in acknowledgement. Even more infuriated by the fact, Uwe stood up with the intention to teach him a lesson.

"Stop."

A silent, almost nonexistent call was all that it took to stop this skirmish from escalating. At the sound of his beloved master's voice, Uwe turned to look at him. A cold gaze was staring back at him. Almost immediately, the super rookie returned to his primal position and lined up with the rest of his friends.

"I remember telling you this once before. But the fact that you bow down the moment you see me isn't obligatory. As flattering as it is, I never asked you to do this, so berating Orlando for not doing it is out of the question." Goodwill returned to his usual facial expression while speaking.

"Did I make myself clear?"

Never has Levy seen someone make such a calm face while at the same time giving out such a dangerous aura. Uwe slammed his face to the ground in an apologetic manner and ousted an unconvincing "Yes".

Having resolved the unforeseen event, Rusalka's leader turned his attention back to Levy. She took a step back, but kept her confident demeanor.

"I do hope you like the clothes I gave you. They might not be what kids these days prefer, but I couldn't have you walking in those ragged clothes you came in with." Completely ignoring the retort the blue heard gave, Goodwill continued with the small talk. Taken aback, Levy stopped for a moment, but after that she refused for this charade to go on.

"I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish…" She started, gaining the attention of her interlocutor.

"I don't know what you want me to or what's going to happen to me. But know that no matter what happens from now, you will have the world's most dangerous guild at you tail. I probably don't seem like much of a threat talking here alone, but Fairy Tail won't rest until they get me back. No matter what kind of an army you have or how strong those mages are that you have bowing down to you, nothing you have can come close to Fairy Tail!"

Levy stood firm with her determination overflowing. She didn't smirk or laugh confidently, her expression stayed the same, but the strength of her words were more than enough to get her point through.

And as a result of that, the five rookies were livid. Ready to go as far as to kill her. The only thing keeping them from jumping at her was Goodwill's raised hand. And her words had seemingly even affected him. The constantly calm man was now donning and indifferent expression. Which didn't indicate that he was angered, but to get him to this stage was still quite the feat. Even Orlando raised an eyebrow from curiosity.

But the indifference soon returned to calmness.

"How wonderful it must be to have such confidence in your friends! And don't worry, I know enough about Fairy Tail to believe your words. You lot have completed so many praiseworthy feats. Without a doubt, Fairy Tail is an opponent that even the most confident mage would fear."

Levy raised an eyebrow. A sudden barrage of praise is something she didn't expect. Then, Goodwill continued.

"I myself must admit, whilst our goals reach as far as the sky, we are still at the starting point. A full on battle against Fairy Tail might be a bit too much for us at this stage. But we want to rise to the top. Above the kingdom, above the continent, above the world. With Babylonia as its capital, we want to unite the whole world under our rule. To do that, we have to fight all the established rules and orders. We have to fight the council and in the end even Zeref and Acnologia. In comparison to all that, Fairy Tail seems like an ant ready to be stamped on by our ambitions."

He finished his speech with raising his arms above. A sight that caused the rookies to lift themselves from the ground and gaze at the man in awe.

Levy however, wasn't impressed.

"And you need me to do that?"

"Indeed. To go as far as we're planning, we need power. And that power can be acquired with the help of an ancient text that lies in this palace. But that text needs to be translated. I have searched all around to find someone suitable for the job. Everything that I learned ultimately lead to you. Thus I have to ask you? Will you offer your cooperation? You can at least take a look while the guild mates you're expecting arrive. No?""

He offered his hand to her and then continued.

"Which reminds me… You still haven't asked about Cana and Levy."

Those words caused the blue haired to freeze in her place. She took a step forward and shouted.

"CANA! LILLY! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM? WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP THEM?" Levy turned her attention to Dante. The person in question just turned his head, refusing to look at her.

"You have no reason to worry. They have been treated and are recovering."

Goodwill was the one to answer her questions.

"Dante really did gave them some grave injuries. Please be kind enough to forgive him."

A big beaming smile showed itself on his face.

"You have to wonder though. What could he do to Jet, Droy and Lucy or…. Gajeel maybe?"

….

With a single sentence, all the determination that had built up in her body vanished. Her face turned pale and sweat started falling from her forehead.

"How do you…"

"How do I know their names? You might not know this, but my researching skills are no laughing matter. I even know where they live, what their tendencies are and…. That they are precious to you. Precious enough that their tragic deaths would be too much of a burden for you to handle. Especially if you declining to assist us leads to those events."

As Rusalka's leader was going on with his talk, Levy's breathing grew more and more inconsistent. In the end she stopped breathing at all. With an empty look on her, she gazed at the man.

"Oh… But don't let that fact affect your decision."

"I…"

Her voice timid, her determination completely gone, she resigned herself.

"I'm very sorry, but I couldn't hear you well. Would you mind repeating what you were going to say?" Goodwill asked with his calm and melodic voice. As a result, Levy gritted her teeth.

"I'll do what I can to help"

Her head looked down while she spoke unwillingly.

"Tremendous. Everyone! Please clap your hands to commemorate Levy agreeing to help us."

As soon as Goodwill finished, the super rookies with the exception of Orlando, started clapping their hands cheerfully.

"Now Orlando, would you be so kind as to show Levy on what she will be working on?" With a single shout, the man on the throne ordered the, until now, uninvolved teen. Without as much as an Ok, he just moved away from the wall he was leaning on and approached Levy.

"Let's go. I'll show you the way."

He just passed her by and continued walking. Confident that she got the message. And she did. Without any kind of opposing, she followed him.

….

Inside a dark passageway that was leading to the upper level of this ancient building, Orlando and Levy were walking. The Fairy Tail mage was surprised at just how big this complex was. But that was nothing in comparison to just how old it all seemed. The architecture was ancient. It was, as if she was walking inside a millennial palace.

With her thoughts focused on what Goodwill told her, Levy was slowly following the hurried pace Orlando was walking in.

"Why are you doing this? What does ruling over everything bring you? What's so fun about it?" After keeping quiet for the whole time, the blue haired finally broke the silence. However, the man in front of her didn't seem in the mood to answer. But that didn't stop Levy from pressing him with her questions.

"You talk about fighting the council like its nothing, even saying that you'll eventually fight Zeref and Acnologia. Just what is this power you're talking about? There's no way you just stumbled your way upon something like that." Not expecting a response this time, Levy kept going on. To her surprise, Orlando decided to humor her.

"You're asking the wrong person."

Taken aback, Levy wasn't sure what he meant. But before she could muster up another question, he continued.

"What does ruling over everything bring you? It brings nothing to me. I don't care about Goodwill and his ambitions. And I certainly don't care about those fools eating every word he serves them."

"Then why…"

Just when she was about to ask Orlando about his reasons, the silver haired teen stopped advancing and turned towards her. Levy was so focused on the things her guide was talking about, that she didn't notice the big hole in the wall in front of them. The hole was a result of someone breaking through it. She thought inside her mind, why would they desecrate history by breaking such an ancient building?

"We're here. Inside this wall is the text you need to translate."

With this, Orlando started going back. But he stopped midway.

"If there's anything you need, just go to Goodwill. He'll provide you with anything you require." After finishing what was on his mind, he continued walking the path back.

Now alone, Levy stared at the super rookie's back for a while before entering the darkened hole in the wall. Upon entering, she couldn't see anything so she quickly drew the letters for Light in the air. From her hands, the word LIGHT took flight and illuminated the place. Now that she was seeing more clearly, Levy inspected her surroundings. It seemed that the hole was made to open some kind of secret passage. Still, she couldn't see the text she was supposed to be translating. Then, she turned the light to a wall inside. After taking a look, she widened her eyes. Quickly, she started drawing more and more words. All of them were for Light. Soon the whole room was lit with Levy donning a shocked expression in the middle. The whole wall was covered in letters, but what was even more impressive was the drawing. A huge serpent like dragon with seven orbs around him.

…

Night was already in its fullest. With the clock fast approaching midnight. Back at the guild, or the infirmary to be precise, a brown haired beauty was slowly awakening from her slumber. It was, of course Cana.

At first, after opening her eyes, she was confused. A strong headache was keeping her from remembering what she was doing there. To her left, a large barrel of water was attached to some kind of hose. The other end of the hose was taped to her mouth. Gently, she removed it. While getting back up, she felt the dryness in her mouth and wished for a cold beer.

"Are you awake Cana?" A strong but silent voice sounded itself. When Cana turned to look, she found Panther Lily lying on a bed across the one she was lying in. He was in his normal, smaller form with bandages covering the majority of his body.

"Lily!? What happened to you?" Her throat was experiencing severe pain while talking, but that didn't stop her. Her guild mate however, answered with silence. Confused, Cana tried to get up, but she couldn't find the strength.

"Don't be hasty! Your body might have returned to normal, but you're not yet ready to get up." The exceed shot a serious expression at her with a demanding tone in his voice.

Hearing that, she stopped trying and settled for a sitting position. Placing her right hand on her forehead, she tried organizing her thoughts.

Then, it struck her like lightning. Everything came back. The bout with Dante, Lily being beat…. And ultimately, the feeling of her throat being pressed by Dante.

"Did Levy….?"

With an empty face, she spoke just two words. Just in case, she tried asking. But the feeling of knowing the answer stopped her.

The moment that followed was filled with complete silence. Silence that was soon interrupted with a sorrowful groan. One groan became two, and soon the card mage started crying.

On Lily's face, two teardrops were falling.

"Gajeel… Please bring Levy back."

…..

"Troia! Troia!"

It was already tomorrow. The usual team Natsu, accompanied with Gajeel and Juvia had set out to bring Levy back from Rusalka's captivity. After taking a long train ride, Wendy was chanting her Troia spell on Natsu who was suffering the usual symptoms of motion sickness. She had already finished her treatment of Gajeel.

"Get over it Salamander! We don't have all day!"

Gajeel was fidgeting in his place while looking angrily at his fellow dragon slayer. Everyone was ready to continue while the pink haired was getting his treatment.

"Although you were in the same pinch just a moment ago…"

With a sigh, Lucy retorted. Having three of her friends shouting how they're going to hurl for the majority of the long ride really tired her out. In the meantime, Wendy had finished and Natsu was back to his usual cheerfulness.

"Aaaaaaaaa… Wendy you're a lifesaver." With a beaming smile on him, he faced the girl.

"T-There's no need to thank me Natsu-san." Obviously flattered, she averted her gaze shyly. To her right, Carla was standing with a distant look on her. Happy was observing her the whole time.

"Now that everyone is ready, let's continue going onward." Erza took the helm and started walking the paved road they were on.

Right now, they were in a nearby town to Babylonia. The town in question was more like a village in size, but nevertheless qualified to be called one because of its population.

"Still, it's quite the bother having to walk from here." Juvia, who was clinging to Gray said with a sigh.

"Do you really need to be so close?" Annoyed, the ice making mage tried his best to push her away from him.

"There's no helping it. After all, there is no railroad that runs all the way to Babylonia." Erza said while looking forward focused.

And she was right. The town of Babylonia didn't have a train station. It was a town situated on the southern part of the kingdom with a rich culture in trading. In ancient times, all the neighboring townspeople would go to Babylonia to buy necessities such as salt and fruits. They would even do business with the Alvarez Empire. But, it was most known for the old architecture. Since those times, no new buildings have been built nor have the old ones crumbled. It was like a town stuck in time. Something tourists were loving. Soon, tourism replaced trading as the main income of the townspeople. And in the middle of the town, serving as the main selling point, was the ancient palace build for the Babylonian duke. After that, the town's mayors started using it.

"Have you ever been here Erza?"

Wondering about where she got her knowledge, Lucy inquired her friend.

"Just once, I had a job here so I took the opportunity to see the town for myself."

The small talk between women continued forward from that point. Not in the least interested in the rambling was Gajeel. He was just walking with his mind focused on the mission. There was no proof that the info was correct so they went with just a few people rather than the whole guild. But something in him was telling him that Levy was nearby.

Another individual that wasn't paying attention was Carla. But her reasons were completely different. That vision of hers. So far, she hasn't shared the content of it with her friends. In her mind, she was cursing herself for it. This whole trip left a heavy feeling of uneasiness in her. Because it was suggested by the man in her vision.

"Carla…"

A sound woke her up from her thought. When she turned around, she saw Happy looking at her with a worried face. All this time, he knew something was wrong with her, but decided against asking her. Until now.

"Something has been bothering you for a while now. Hasn't it?" As he spoke, the rest of the gang turned their attention to their conversation.

At first, Carla intended to play a fool. But looking at Happy now, she knew he wouldn't fall for that. Especially since she was well aware that he noticed her odd behavior ages ago.

Instead, she relaxed her shoulders and looked at Wendy. Her friend returned the gaze with a worried expression of her own.

"Is everything alright Carla?"

The face that Wendy made was the catalyst that made her drop her act. After taking a long breath, she finally spoke.

"This trip…. Babylonia… Is it really what we should be doing?" That question made everyone look at her with bewilderment.

"What are you saying Carla?" Natsu took a step forward. He narrowed his eyes and shot a glare at the small feline.

"No… Rather than asking if we should be doing this. Should we trust the words of that man?" Carla raised her head. She now dropped all the masks that she forced upon herself and was talking the exact thing that was on her mind.

Now, her guild mates started looking amongst themselves. Unsure about how to react to her words, they just kept quiet awkwardly. But Natsu wasn't one that would stop there. And Lucy as well, she stepped forward and looked at her angrily.

"And why shouldn't we trust him!? He's the guy who saved Lucy!" Natsu was the first amongst the duo to voice himself. And it didn't take long for Lucy to join in on it.

"Where's this coming from all of a sudden Carla?"

The exceed stopped for a moment before answering. She clenched her small paws. She was soaked in sweat. More and more pressure was filling her chest, until finally…

"I…..I-I HAD A VISION!"

….

As soon as the shout left her lungs, the scene grew silent. When Carla opened her eyes, she saw all the shocked faces looking at her.

"A vision? Why didn't you say something sooner!?"

Erza yelled with her anger apparent on her face. And the rest joined her. Similar questions spoken in a similar tone echoed through the area.

"It's just… This is the only clue we have about Levy…. And more than being worried… I really want to save her." Tears started flowing from her cheeks.

As soon as they heard her agonizing cries, the anger they felt vanished and instead came sympathy. After all, this how they all felt. Wendy approached her friend and gave her a reassuring hug. After feeling the warmth of the girl's touch, Carla buried her face in her bosom where she continued sobbing.

"The vision, what was it about?" Lucy kneeled down and petted the exceed. On her face, a warm, beautiful smile was resting. Behind her, the rest of the group, except for Gajeel who had seemingly vanished, gave the same smiles to her.

After witnessing the support she was given, Carla's sobbing stopped and she answered.

"It was just destruction… He was destroying everything around him. I've never seen anything like it. The magnitude of it…. And what's worse… That grin on his face while he was doing it… It was creepy as hell. In the end, he said something in the lines of: by the time the sun rises, only one of us will be drawing breath."

Her words caused a beam of sweat to form on Lucy's forehead. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Sure, Alex wasn't the friendliest person, but something like this?

She stood up and turned her head around. All of her friends shared a similar expression. Was Alex really that dangerous?

"Hey! What's keeping you slowpokes!?" Some distance away, a scornful question was asked.

At the end of the road they were walking on was a small hill. And on top of that hill was Gajeel.

"We're here…"

He gazed upon the panorama. Below them, was the town of Babylonia.

….

Coincidentally, just above the 'Rescue Levy group', another individual was observing the panorama.

"I'm finally here…"

A long and weary sigh left his lungs. All this time, he followed the Fairy Tail mages in the hope of facing Goodwill once again. And it was a long ride by his standards.

At first, Lucy had seemingly forgotten one of her keys so the group had to take another train. Then, the worryingly slow speed this world's vehicles were reaching kept him from going the pace he was hoping for. Not to mention he had to watch for any curious eyes watching the flying person in the sky.

"Never have I seen a more incompetent group of beings gathered in one place. They came to rescue their comrade? Just taking that ride without losing anybody should already be the maximum of their capabilities. Makes you wonder how this species lasted for so long."

Another sigh left his mouth. This time it was accompanied with his palm slamming into his face. But just a small moment later, the focused and cold gaze on his face returned.

"This energy signature…. That worm is inside the palace."

His eyes observed the town below him. In the middle of the lively place, a large complex was immediately grabbing his attention from the height he was looking from.

It was the famed Namu palace. An extremely tall building in rectangular shape. Around it, four large stone pillars stood, serving as some kind of prop. Looking from above, the building was split into multiple sections with the majority of it open. On what seemed to be the first level, a large garden decorated the complex. Then, from what Alex could see, the level above served as some kind of ceremonial courtyard. What followed after were workshops and shrines. All in all, it seemed more like a socio economic institution then a place where a ruler would live.

Then his sight shifted to the center. It was completely closed off with only a few windows where the rooms were situated. It was in contrast from the rest so it didn't take long for him to realize that the throne room was likely there.

"Playing the ruler eh? How amusing. So you think you're on the top of the food chain? Well, sorry to be the one to bring it to you. But a new beast has entered the fray. A beast that you of all people have angered."

With a wide grin on him, Alex started stretching his arms and shoulders. Then he looked at his clothes. He was still in the same state from when the explosion in the forest occurred. His torso visible, with only the bandages he used to cover the symbol on him. His pants were ragged and torn, with his decency barely intact. And even worse than that, the long trip must've made him hungry. The growling of his stomach was now reaching notes he never knew it could reach.

"I could make use of this trip in more ways than one. It's not like the worm is going to flee without me noticing."

He raised his head and looked at the sun.

"If what the old man was saying about this place is true… Then I might…"

While pondering inside his mind, the grin from before returned. But this time it had another shade in it. A bemused one. With a final stretch, he started descending.

"This trip could end up being more fruitful than I anticipated."

The pressure around him rose in amplitude as he was reaching higher momentum. Babylonia grew closer and closer until it was one landing away. He shifted his position and prepared his legs for landing. Huge clouds of dust were rising, catching the citizens off guard. While covering their eyes from the dust, Alex had already landed and started going his way. So when they looked to see the cause for such an event, they had nothing to see. Confused at first, the townsfolk soon returned to their usual business.

"Fresh apples! Plums! Pears! Get your load while it's still here!"

"Fish! Freshly caught fish!"

Walking on a road which seemed to be the main square, Alex was surrounded by numerous booths filled with merchandise. Somehow, he found himself at the city bazar. While the teen was scouting the perimeter, the sound of the sellers angling for customers caught his attention. Especially since the mention of food made it difficult for him to suppress his hunger. Finally succumbing, he turned to look at one booth. It was filled to the brim with delicious looking fruits.

"Hey!"

A loud call stopped him from his daydreaming. Raising his head, he stared at the man selling the goods.

"Get lost! I have nothing to sell to a hobo like you!"

Apparently repulsed by the saiyan's appearance, the seller started waving his hand, telling him off. The first reaction Alex made was a look filled with bewilderment. Then, a huge vein popped on his forehead. A hostile glare directed towards the man followed.

"What? You angry or something? Get that ugly face out of here! You're scaring my customers!"

The seller decided to take a more direct approach in his intent. His tone of voice became threatening, and from his pocket emerged some kind of small knife. Cleverly hidden so the rest of the customers wouldn't see it.

Seeing the weapon, Alex exhaled a large portion of air from his lungs and visibly deadpanned.

Then however, a small smirk showed itself on his face. He closed his eyes happily and stood like that.

"If that's how y…..UGHHH!"

The enraged seller went forward with the intent to stab Alex. Next thing that happened was the poor guy's face slamming into his booth. A loud tremor and the sound of wood breaking caught the attention of the bystanders. Various fruits started rolling on the floor as the seller's head and shoulders were buried in the ground. Soon, loud shouts started echoing, townspeople pleading for the authorities. While all that was happening, Alex picked some grapes from the ground and started eating them.

"What now? I think a man stuck to the ground is more likely to scare customers than someone without clothes."

He started spitting out the seed inside the fruit as he was mocking the downed man.

"Come to think of it…"

…..

With his right elbow leaned to the frame of a window, Orlando was looking at the main square from the room Goodwill prepared for him. It was spacious and luxurious, with a large king sized bed in the middle of it. As a large cloud of dust was rising in the direction of the bazar, he narrowed his eyes. This wasn't something that happened often, so he grew curios. He was even considering going there to investigate.

As those thoughts were flowing through his mind, the sound of knocking on his door interrupted him. Annoyed, he walked the distance and opened it.

In front was Liliana. She had a seductive smile on her while looking at him, with her arms crossed and pressed against her body just below her bosom. It was, as if she was showing them off to him.

"Orlando darling! Did you sleep well?"

She immediately fell into his arms, pressing herself against his chest. Taking a step back to shake her off, Orlando narrowed his eyes.

"Geez… Is this really how you should treat a woman fawning over you?"

Looking at him dejected and while puffing her cheeks, Liliana said.

"What do you need?"

With a simple line that clearly showed how uninterested he is, Orlando tried to get this conversation to end as soon as possible.

Regaining her feminine demeanor from before, the rookie raised both of her arms while placing her right hand on her left elbow. It was as if she was posing for him.

"I just wanted to hear your opinion on the clothes I chose for today."

Her hands started sliding down slowly, as she was speaking in a sultry and teasing tone.

And indeed, her clothes were different from that glamorous dress she was wearing yesterday.

She wore a white shirt, unbuttoned enough so one could steal a peak at her chest. Green shoulder capes and a brown corset. From her hips a long green skirt with a deep v-cut was falling. With the cut revealing long, white stockings. It was all rounded up with brown boots.

Not even bothering to look, Orlando just averted his gaze and started returning to the window. Disappointed with the reaction, Liliana glared angrily at the rookie's back. But soon enough it changed to a playful smirk. She jumped and hugged him from behind, causing Orlando to stiffen.

"Don't be like that Orlando darling! I'll start doubting my worth as a woman. This could all turn up really pleasurable for you if you would just accept my advances."

While blowing to the back of his neck, she whispered.

"What on earth is going on here!?"

A loud shriek had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, causing the duo to turn.

There, Uwe was glaring at them with his hair stiff from jealousy. He was gritting his teeth loudly while clenching his fists.

Startled at first, after seeing the source of the noise, Liliana moved away from Orlando and shot her trademark smile at Uwe.

"My my… For you to lose your cool like this. I'm flattered."

She placed her fingers on her lips playfully and winked at the white haired, causing him to blush. But after taking a look at the other person in the room, his expression from before returned.

"You bastard! Acting cool and all only to strike when I'm not looking."

The hysteric tone in his voice caused Liliana to laugh loudly, while Orlando just deadpanned.

"This has gone on long enough! I'll take you out right this moment. I've added a lot of spells to my arsenal. Not even you should be able to stop me now!"

A wide smirk visible on him, he declared his challenge to his fellow Rusalka member. Suddenly, uncomfortable silence took over. Even the playful Liliana had a somewhat serious face on her, while Orlando placed his hand on the sword lying to his right. As he placed his hand, the cloth tied to the sword slightly unraveled.

"You want to fight me?" A simple question escaped his mouth. Next to him, the reason for this incident crossed her arms.

"You need to calm yourself. After you think this through clearly, you'll see just what kind of a mistake you were about to make." She added.

And when her words registered, sweat started flowing from his forehead. But he refused to back off. Then, Orlando shrugged his shoulders and started approaching Uwe. When he was next to him, just before passing him by. He ousted the following words.

"I have no interest in fighting you. You cannot make the blood in my veins boil."

A cold breeze blew through Uwe's body as he heard those words.

"Now that I think about it…. I was supposed to tell you that master Goodwill told us to gather... Hehehe totally slipped my mind."

Liliana stuck out her tongue playfully while placing her hand behind her back.

…..

"Umgar-nii chan! Let me ride on your shoulders."

Clementine started jumping in her place, begging for the frightening giant to carry her. A soft smile on him, Umgar kneeled down and petted her.

"No can do. I'm sorry but we're in attendance of master Goodwill, so we need to act properly." His deep, soft voice resonating, the man tried his best to explain to his little friend why he couldn't humor her.

Tears started forming on the corners of her eyes as snot was already dripping from her nose. The young girl was just about to start crying, causing the big guys heart to melt. He turned to Goodwill, who had his eyes closed with a bemused smile decorating his face. Without having to say a word, his master nodded confirmingly. After witnessing that, Umgar smiled instantly and took the little girl in his arms. When he placed her on his shoulder, loud cheers escaped Clementine's mouth.

Some distance from them, Dante watched the whole scene unfold while sweat dropping.

"That body…. That behavior… It's just unnatural…"

He continued watching them for a while before turning his head to the side. Then, he saw another person. The moment he laid his eyes on her, a set face appeared on him.

Next to the throne, or Goodwill to be precise, Levy was standing while staring at the ground. Every fiber of her body was screaming that she didn't want to be there.

Next second, he heard footsteps. This time he didn't turn. Because he knew all too well who it could be.

Goodwill stood up from the throne and greeted the incoming group.

"Welcome! I hope that you've refreshed yourself."

Orlando, Liliana and Uwe had arrived. The latter two immediately bowed down to greet the mayor of Babylonia. Orlando on the other hand, just continued forward, once again igniting the fury of his colleagues.

Seeing what happened for the second time now, Levy remembered the words she heard from the teen yesterday.

"Now that we have all gathered… Let's proceed with the meeting. Levy, please share with us what you've found out so far."

Hearing her name being mentioned, Levy turned towards Goodwill. Reluctantly, she took a step forward and faced the rookies. A face filled with disgust was glaring at the group.

"Translating this will take me a bit longer."

At the sound of her voice, Goodwill grew impatient, while the rest looked at the girl unimpressed.

"So she's just useless trash after all."

With a wave from her hand, Liliana dissed the Fairy Tail mage, causing her to shoot out a glare.

"You do know what's on line here? Tell me, is this all you have to say?"

Goodwill furrowed his brow, displeased by what he heard. That was, until he heard what Levy had to say next.

"I didn't say I couldn't translate it. It just that this town's culture precedes most of the ones I have knowledge off. So naturally, the language is ancient. However, I know a lot of languages with similar connotations, so I should make a meaning out of it."

When she finished, a bright smile formed on the master's face. He stretched out his hands and started to clap them. Soon, the super rookies (except for Orlando) joined in.

Receiving this praise didn't flatter Levy in the least.

"How encouraging! I was right to ask for your help."

Goodwill stopped his clapping and faced the girl.

"Now, as a reward for your work. Let me tell you some information."

After hearing the words escaping from his mouth, the blue haired made a confused expression. Information? What could he tell her that she would be interested in?

"Your friends have arrived! Fairy Tail has stepped foot in Babylonia!"

He announced with his calm expression unchanged.

But Levy was everything but calm. She gaped at the man in complete bewilderment. Behind her, the super rookies all took serious expressions.

After her shock wore off, Levy hurriedly approached the man.

"What do you mean?"

She stood right before him and asked. Her nonchalant actions caused rage from the rookies, but they didn't react after seeing the raised hand Goodwill had put up.

"It's just as you've heard. Fairy Tail has arrived. Well, not all of it. I suppose it's just a small group of seven plus two cats." The certainty in his words left the girl speechless.

But after considering every word she heard, she could only come to one conclusion.

"Gajeel!"

"Yes… Gajeel is one of them."

A big beaming smile showed on Levy's face. She started walking backwards slowly while heaving a loud sigh. In her mind, she felt relieved.

"Master… If you would allow me to interfere…."

From the crowd of rookies, the biggest one, Umgar had taken a few steps forward as he asked for the permission to be rude.

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

With a small nod, Goodwill approved.

"It's been just a day since Levy McGarden has arrived. How could they've located us this soon?"

He asked a reasonable question. Babylonia had been Rusalka's hide out for more than a year now. So it was highly unlikely that they just stumbled upon them by some kind of fluke.

"Ah yes… I suppose I take fault in this one" Goodwill closed his eyes while smirking. His words left an air of confusion in the room.

"It's likely they have been told our location by another person. Someone I myself have offered that information. Incidentally, that individual is here as well."

Now, the rookies weren't sure what to think. Their gazes were travelling around the place, searching for some kind of explanation. Even Orlando was interested in this sudden twist.

"M-Master Goodwill… Who is that person?"

A final question left Umgar's mouth.

"Obviously, he's the man that singlehandedly defeated Uwe and his troops when they stormed Magnolia."

Hearing his name being spoken. Uwe flinched. Man that defeated him? But that was Natsu Dragneel… And he doubted his great master would just casually say something like that to him. Unless…

"THAT COCKY BASTARD IS HERE!?"

Realizing who Goodwill was referring to, he left out an angry shout, catching his friends off guard. All but Orlando. He had realized it himself as well. But he couldn't fathom how that could be possible.

"Impossible. I was there when you blew the forest up. There's no way he could have survived!"

It was unusual to see Orlando perturbed. In fact, the rest of the rookies had never seen him like that before. His reaction caused a wide smirk on Goodwill's face. Levy on the other hand, had no idea who they could be talking about.

"My my… This is only the second time I have seen you this excited. I myself find it hard to believe… But there's no mistake… He's here, and he's alive. Quite the sturdy fellow he is. Even exceeding my expectations. Now I'm really sorry he declined."

After finishing, he came down from his throne and looked at his subordinates.

"Orlando… Would you be so kind to escort Levy back to her office? And while you're there… Why don't you keep watch for a while? With all that is happening, she might be thinking about leaving."

He faced the silver haired and asked of him. It was interesting. The way he would calmly ask for something, but the aura around him was much more demanding.

At first, Orlando was looking at the ground. On his face was a thoughtful expression. After he stayed like that for a while, he raised his head determinately.

"I refuse. I think I'll be checking out that guy for myself."

He turned his head and started leaving, causing the entire room to go silent. The widened, shocked eyes of the super rookies were all looking at him. They couldn't comprehend what they just heard. Their master's request being refused!?

Even Goodwill didn't see this coming. A frown visible on his face

"Where are you going Orlando?" His voice was now deeper, and the aura he was emitting was threatening. The air in the palace grew heavy. Even Levy, who wasn't involved in this, had trouble breathing.

The man in question turned around.

"I told you. I'm going to check that guy out for myself." His determination not faltering for a moment.

"That's odd. I'm confident that wasn't what I asked of you. Am I mistaken?" Goodwill's face didn't seem to give out any emotion. But his eyes were ice cold. Cold enough to make everyone in the room shiver.

"You overdid it this time Orlando! There's no way you'll be forgiven for this!"

In the midst of everything, Uwe voiced himself, but this time, all of the rookies were behind him. Even Liliana, who was tolerant to Orlando's actions so far, had a gaze filled with despise on her.

"There's no need to get involved, number 5. If anyone, Number 1 should take care of this."

Dante gave his opinion on the matter. All most as if on cue, Umgar advanced and faced Orlando. The two heavyweights starting their face off.

Umgar clenched his fists while Orlando grabbed the handle of his sword. Everything was pointing towards a bloodbath. Until…

"Umgar… Would you mind taking a look at our intruders? You can even take Clementine with you."

The calm expression had returned on Goodwill's face. Instantly, Umgar stepped back and turned towards his master.

"Of course."

With a bow, he accepted the order he was given. After witnessing that, Goodwill turned his attention to Orlando.

"Let me make a proposition to you. Umgar will now welcome our guests. If by any chance there is someone for you to fight after that, you're free to do as you please."

With a straight face, he continued.

"But until then… You will do as you're told. Is that alright?"

For a moment, there was no answer. Only an intense glare pointed towards Rusalka's leader. Then, with a sigh, Orlando said.

"Fine…"

With that, he started walking towards Levy, not paying attention at the glares his allies were pointing at him.

"That was a close one Orlando deer. You almost made me hate you. Be careful from now on. Ok?"

Liliana sent him off with a mischievous smile.

…

Back in the streets, the Fairy Tail mages were looking around, enchanted by the architecture and atmosphere of the town. With their eyes glittering, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia were examining the booths they were coming across to. Incidentally, the one they were looking at right now, was one that was selling various accessories and the like. On the other side, was a very stylish woman selling the goods.

"Welcome! Please, take a look at anything you like." With a loud shout, the woman had invited the ladies in the pleasure of mindlessly spending money.

"WOOOOW! Look Carla! It's shinning!" Her face glued to one specific object, Wendy was tugging at her friends clothes. Fancy looking earrings with a small crystal attached to them had occupied Wendy's attention completely.

Seeing the interest, the sales woman had sparks in her eyes.

"What an eye you have young miss! These are one of a kind earrings that you can buy only at this booth. You see, that crystal in the middle is said to have magical properties."

"Really!?"

All three of the girls said in unison, causing a wide smirk on the sales woman. She was confident that with only a little bit of effort, she could easily sell her merchandise to these tourists.

"Yes yes! It's said that if you were these earrings exactly at midnight in front of the man you love, marriage and eternal love are guaranteed."

With a whisper and a sly face on her, the woman leaned in on the mages. Giving the impression that she's sharing a secret with just the three of them.

It was a story she had used hundreds of times so far with a fair share successes and fails. But a reaction like this was new to her.

Suddenly, one of the girls slammed her fist to the booth, catching the woman across of guard. Her first thought was that she was found out.

"Take my money!"

A large pouch filled with jewels found its way to the table. Ready to overpay for the item, Juvia had already heart marks on her eyes. Probably thinking about the future these could give to her.

Shocked at first, the sales woman soon adorned a beaming smile with the joy of victory visible on her. As she was about to reach for the money, Erza showed up and stopped the transaction.

"I'm terribly sorry. But my friends haven't got the time to be buying these."

She grabbed the jewels in one arm and Juvia in her other, quietly leaving the scene.

"Erza-san!? Wait!" While swinging her arms around, Juvia was trying to escape the clutches of the S-class mage. Needless to say, it was futile.

The two remaining mages had awkward smiles on them with sweat drops falling from their foreheads. Trying to calm her friend, Lucy stepped forward.

"Don't worry Juvia. Once we get Levy back, we'll all return. So just be patient for a while. Ok?"

She approached her disenchanted friend with a comforting pat on the shoulders.

"You just want Gray-sama for yourself! My love rival!"

….

"So where should we start looking?"

After walking for a while, the 'Rescue Levy' group had reached an obstacle. While they did arrive at Babylonia, they didn't know where they could find Rusalka. If they were in this town that is.

"Hmmmmm…. Let's just storm the palace and…." With eyes filled with a special kind of gleam, Natsu promptly tried to suggest their next course of action. That was until he was met with Erza's fist.

Next to them, Gajeel was standing with his arms crossed. Since entering, he was actively sniffing to try and pick up Levy's scent. Right now, he was growing impatient. He had this absent minded look on him. Obviously, he was thinking about Levy.

"Don't worry!"

A sudden voice woke him from his thought. When he turned to look, it was Lucy who approached him.

"Levy is fine! She can take care of herself until we come for her."

Discerning what was on his mind with quite accuracy, she offered him words of encouragement. Words, to which he just waived his hand.

"I know that already. You don't have to tell me that."

With that, he turned to rest of them to join in on the discussion.

"We should go to that bar and ask."

Just when he arrived, a reasonable suggestion appeared from Gray's mouth. After taking a moment to look at each other in search for other opinions, they decided that it was the most logical course of action.

The bar in question was designed in the same fashion as the other buildings. Meaning it was ancient, with nothing other the sign 'Babilon bar' suggesting the line of business they were working in.

As they opened the large door, they were met with loud noises of clamor and music played from a lacrima. Not a single person had noticed their arrival, with the guests busy with their own activities. While looking around, they slowly approached the bar.

"Hello! What can I do for you?"

At the bar was a gently looking elderly man with a moustache. He greeted them with a wide smile on his face.

"Hello there! I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions?" Erza took the lead, with the rest standing behind her. All of a sudden, a familiar scent tickled Natsu's nostrils.

"Hmmm… This smell's familiar… But it's mixed in with so many others that I can't put a face to it." He closed his eyes and tried to remember.

"Don't sniff at people in public! You flame brained idiot!"

With a blow to Natsu's ribs, Gray tried his best to correct his friend.

"What was that for you bastard?"

Angered, Natsu clenched his fist as he was about return the blow. In the midst of everything, Lucy squeezed herself in between the two.

"Not now you idiots!"

"Oh! So you are tourists! In that case let me welcome you to Babylonia! First round is on the house. As far as your question goes, feel free to ask me anything you want to know."

The bartender answered Erza in high spirit. Witnessing the courtesy they were met with, the Fairy Tail mages smiled happily to the man.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you either way. What we want to know is if there is a chance the name Rusalka sounds familiar to you?"

…

As she ousted her words, the entire room quieted down. The bartender looked at her in confusion.

"Rusalka? Of course it sounds familiar. But why are you asking?"

The answer they heard immediately made them jump in their place from happiness. They were giving high fives to each other as large smiles decorated their faces. Now they finally knew, this trip wasn't a wasted one.

"It does!? Please tell us where we can find them." Out of all of them, Erza was the only one not to join in on the celebration. Instead, she leaned in and shot out a gaze filled with anticipation at the man across her.

"Like I said before, what business do you have with them?"

Now growing impatient, the man repeated himself.

"What else? We're gonna beat the living crap out of those scums!"

With a determined smirk, Natsu cracked his knuckles, announcing his attentions. As his words reached the ears of everyone in the bar. The silence turned to clamor once again. This time however, every word was directed towards the group of mages.

"Get the hell out of here…" The bartender whispered to his chin, so furious that he couldn't even bring himself to shout.

"W-What? W…"

Unaware of what it was that caused this uproar, Erza tried her best to question what it was they did wrong. But she never got the chance to finish her question.

"DO YOU FUCKERS HAVE HEARING PROBLEMS OR WHAT!? I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

As he screamed from the bottom of his lungs, the bartender reached for a bottle of liquor he was about to pour and threw it at Erza.

The bottle broke, as the content of it splatter on Erza's face. She even got a small cut got from the shards of glass.

The scene shocked the mages. But it was only a sign of things to come. Soon, bottles, glasses, even tables all flew in the direction of the mages. The whole bar had turned against them.

Scared at the sudden turn of events, Wendy had crawled down to protect herself. But it was meaningless. Soon, a chair made its way towards her. Only to be crushed by the flaming fist of her friend.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!?"

His eyes widened and bloodshot. His teeth clenched, and his arms trembling from anger, Natsu shouted out the question to the enraged mob.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE DOWN RUSALKA? THEY ARE THE ONES THAT SAVED THIS TOWN!"

From the crowd, a voice started sounding.

"YOU JUST WANT TO DESTROY THIS TOWN DON'T YOU!? MAYOR GOODWILL WARNED US FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU! WE'LL FIGHT YOU TO DEATH IF NEED BE, BUT WE WON'T LET YOU HURT OUR SAVIORS."

Relying strictly on objects so far, the mob started approaching the Fairy Tail mages, wanting to engage in fist fights.

"What!?"

Absolutely livid, Natsu was about to jump in and start sending person after person flying. Until Lucy hugged him from behind, obstructing his arms by doing so. Surprised, angered even more by the fact, Natsu turned to give her a piece of his mind.

"S-Stop… Please… Let's just get out of here…"

Tears were in the corners of her eyes, cuts all around her, but she still didn't want for him to fight. Looking at her for a moment without saying a word, he next took her below his arm and helped her get out of the bar.

"That's right! And don't ever come back!"

Followed by loud cheers, the mages left the bar in shame. Outside, while taking a break to breath, they gathered. Every person that was passing by was looking at them. Some heard the noise from inside and decided to throw some insults of their own. While others just hurriedly escaped the scene.

"Wendy! Are you alright?"

Running towards her friend, Carla was shouting in concern. Luckily, the young girl was alright. The only thing wrong with her were stains from the liquor.

Her friends on the other side, were in much worse shape. Bruises, cuts all over them. Suddenly, Natsu punched the ground angrily, catching the attention of the others.

"I'm going back in!"

His eyes turned back to the raging form of before as he was walking back inside. With a tug on his hand, Lucy tried to stop him

"Natsu please! Just let it go!"

She was pleading for her guild mate to stop. But it wasn't enough. On the contrary, Gajeel and Gray stood up themselves.

"Oy Natsu… I'm coming in with you…"

"I'll break every bone in their body for this."

With expressions matching the one Natsu was making, they were all in for it. Even Erza had a glare on her as she was slowly rising from the ground. Blood gushing from her forehead as a result from the direct hit she received.

"I won't forgive them."

With a deep voice, she started.

"In the end, he didn't tell me about Rusalka. But more than that…. They had the nerve to attack my friends in front of me…"

Already on her way back in, Erza was muttering to no one in particular. Lucy jumped from the ground, trying her best to persuade them from doing this.

"Hehehehe! Look at them Umgar nii-chan! They're funny!"

Loud, childish laughter suddenly bursted out to the scene. Hearing it, the mages turned around. And when they did… A strange sight was in front of them.

A huge, muscular man, with a small girl riding on his shoulders.

"Master was right… That insignia… They really are from Fairy Tail."

….

Back inside the bar, the violent atmosphere had calmed down. The bartender was washing his hands back at the bar. As he was still angered by what had happened, he heard loud noise in front of him. As he looked, the smile returned to his face.

"Oh… I'm really sorry that you had to witness this. Believe me, something like this has never happened before. It's just that we are very passionate about our mayor and everything he has done for us."

Speaking in an apologetic manner, he was bowing down. As he was waiting for a response, the only thing he heard was the sound of a bowl slamming in front of him.

"Bring me more!"

Across him, wearing nothing but a brown vest, a fez and white baggy pants, was a certain saiyan teen.

He got the clothes from the sales man he buried to the ground. And while he was at it, he decided to grab some of the cash he had on him.

Eating at the place for quite a while, he had emptied around 40 bowls of food so far.

"Ah yes of course! We always like it when our guests have a nice appetite. Can I get you anything else?"

While scratching his hands in satisfaction, he offered his services again, already heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah there is something. How do I get to the palace?" While cleaning his teeth with a toothpick, Alex asked the man.

"Oh! You planning to visit the palace? Unfortunately you won't be able to enter since it's still used. But it's still quite the attraction."

"Yeah… I'll visit it alright…"

…..

 **Took me some time… But it's still here. The chapter was done in quite the hurry so I might have overlooked some mistakes. I wanted to use this chapter to introduce the rookies that didn't appear too much so far. So I probably didn't use Alex too much.**

 **There were some reviews:**

 **Elvisfonz23: I hope you find this chapter to be good as well. Once again, thank you for the support.**

 **Rufael: Sorry you had to wait so much for the update. Alex's name will be revealed at some time in the future. I actually had to change it since it sounded really similar to the name of one of the new saiyans from DBS. For some reason that really bothered me. You'll see the other rookies in action as soon as the next chapter so look forward to it. And yes, Goodwill is a beast.**

 **Guest: Ksimonekutie: I can't really see him become all friendly and that all of a sudden. It would be too much out of his character.**


End file.
